Hope and Light: Trinity
by ray1
Summary: A brave man dies at the hand of one of the most relentless forces in Existence. Decades later, his children must reunite to avenge him. A separate story from Silver Star and Armageddon. Rate M to be safe. BtVS/Dollhouse/ Tru Calling crossover.
1. Prologue

**Hope and Light: Trinity**

**Prologue: Where it all began**

_April 7, 1980_

**Realm 1995**

In the broad expanse of universe, it is said that space is quiet. This is both a truth and a lie.

It is a truth because noise cannot travel in space, as there is no atmosphere to propagate anything. Thus, no one would hear a scream, of the breaking of glass, or even the sound someone laughing.

It is a lie because quiet also means peaceful, and that simply isn't true in thi instance. Space teems with phenomenon both known and unknown to science. There is no truly accurate size for the universe, only estimations given by scientists on countless worlds. No one really knew how large it truly was… save for one civilization. And even then, it was constantly changing as the universe grew or shrank, depending on its mood that day.

It was at the present edge of the universe that this particular tale begins. It is here that three lives, all shackled to the chains of destiny will be born… and where a hero will die.

In a galaxy so distant from the Milky Way that light that had been sent out three billion years ago hadn't even reached Earth yet, a lone starship flew. The _U.S.S. Kelvin_, registry number NCC 46910, under the command of Captain Francisco Ramuh, assigned to defend Realm 1995's most distant borders.

The vessel was magnificent. Its design was exactly identical to that of a Federation _Galaxy_-class starship, all the way down to its deflector dish and somewhat flattened warp nacelles. In fact, it had been built in Realm 9002, acting as a cover for Guardian activities there. In that universe's 2367, she was reassigned to Realm 1995, due to the threat of a possible Negaverse incursion. If such an incursion occurred, she would be the first line of defense against them. For unlike its Federation sister ships, it carried far more powerful weapons and more advanced technology, as well as superior shields and maneuverability.

Unfortunately, on what was to be the last day of the ship's life, the Negaverse would not be her end. That honor would belong to a race far more relentless… and just as evil.

* * *

"U.S.S. Kelvin_, you have a direct communication with Guardian City Capicorn."_

"_Capricorn, did you receive our latest report?"_

"_Affirmative. Do you have any new readings?"_

"_Yes we do. The singularity seems to be fluctuating. It's almost like a lightning storm of some kind, trapped within the event horizon. If I were to take a guess, something is trying to get out."_

"_What you sent us doesn't make any sense, _Kelvin._"_

"_Yes Ma'am, I understand that. That's why we sent it."  
_-

The _Kelvin's_ captain, a stern, slightly balding man, was immensely proud of his ship and crew, proud of the accomplishments they had made during their time together, and of the prestige he himself now held. As an honorary member of the Guardian House Solidor, he had been given command of this ship, and was only a year away from admiralty due to his success.

But today, as he stepped onto the bridge of his ship, none of the pride and, yes, the arrogance, was present on his face. In their place was something that he was quite unused to; fear. Unfortunately, that fear was completely justified, if the report he had received from Dimensional Cartography was true.

His First Officer stood up from the command chair, waiting for him to reach the lower part of the Bridge. A tall, young man, he was due to take command of his own ship within the next few years, if he was lucky. "Energy discharge has been confirmed," he reported. "DC estimates a breach in the event horizon in approximately one minute."

Ramuh nodded, knowing that DC was trying to keep an open mind. After all, there was still so much about Existence they didn't know. It could be anything; a natural phenomenon, or a species that they hadn't met.

Sadly, he knew better than that. It could only be one species. "Enhance the view screen," he ordered, sitting down. "Ready all defensive systems, and order pilots to their fighters."

He, like everyone else in Starfleet, understood the underlying rules and physics concerning the black hole. In short, there were no real rules. All normal physics concerning space broke down, just like everything else that got into range. The sheer gravity of the singularity tore everything apart at the subatomic level. Nothing could escape, not even light itself. Only a vessel equipped with faster than light capabilities stood a chance of escaping, but only before going past the event horizon. Of course, Guardian ships in perfect working order could survive very well going through a black hole, simply because their hulls were stronger than its gravity.

Any warp capable civilization could use the black hole to travel through time, but only three civilizations that they knew of had the technology to tunnel through alternate realities via a black hole, thus defeating that one truth. And the Guardians and the Negaverse rarely did that anymore, except when they were entering a realm outside of their respective borders. Which left only one. And they had no idea how they were able to do that.

The helmsman suddenly pointed at the screen. "Captain, do you see that?" s/he asked, a combination of awe and barely controlled terror coloring her tone as the first ship emerged.

"I do." He leaned forward, the fear spiking. "By Alania."

The vessel emerging from the event horizon could only be described as nothing more than a massive hypersonic drill, about the size of a planet. It was clearly a generational ship, capable of jumpstarting a civilization just like that. Under normal circumstances, that was to be applauded.

Unfortunately, the ships that followed in its wake made the ideal less than comforting.

They were five massive cubes, each one about the size of a small moon. There was no way to determine the location of a bridge, engines, or even a blasted window on any of them. There was no grace, no beauty to their design. Instead, there was a sense of overpowering purpose, determination, and stoic ruthlessness to it, as if it were a living being in its own right. Which meant only one thing.

The Borg had arrived in Realm 1995 at long last.

For a long moment, a moment that seemed to last a lifetime, the Borg fleet and the _Kelvin_ stared each other down, a single David meeting a fleet of Goliath's. It was a toss up of who would fire the first shot.

Unfortunately, the Goliath's decided not to wait.

Tactical looked up. "I'm getting a reading… they've locked weapons on us!"

"Red Alert! Shields up, and arm weapons! Order fighters to launch immediately!"

"They're firing!"  
"Evasive pattern Delta Five! Defensive batteries, fire!"

The Galaxy Class starship, significantly more powerful than its Federation little sister, was also armed with a series of close range blasters, operated by expertly trained gunners. In case of close range combat with another ship, they were trained to locate the weakest links in the hull and take advantage.

Or in the case of a full scale barrage of torpedoes, to take them out with laser edge precision. Which is precisely what they were trying to do.

The gunners were efficient. Their discharges struck each torpedo they targeted, detonating them in a spectacular, if all too brief display. Unfortunately, five of the missiles managed to get through the barrage to strike the _Kelvin's_ shielded hull. So great were their power, that they were able to do considerable damage, in spite of the protection.

A strike above one of the shuttle bay's shattered the ceiling within. Debris rained down, effectively blocking the massive door. One squadron of fighters was now effectively trapped within the ship.

The other two squadrons managed to get out without too much trouble, and flew forward to engage the enemy ships. Their maneuverability, speed, and the incredible teamwork between man and computer, allowed them to avoid both weapon and tractor beam alike as they opened fire.

The mother ship, while quite a graceful swan herself, was still significantly larger and now had the distinct disadvantage of being damaged. On top of that, they were outnumbered by a fleet of ships that were capable of taking everything they could throw at them, and return it. Not a good thing.

On the bridge, Ramuh heard the voices begin to blend in with the sirens, becoming a cacophony of noise. "Damage report!" he barked.

"Starboard nacelle has been hit!" Ops replied. "The hull is buckling on Deck Ten, a breach on Fifteen. Shields are down to forty eight percent. Shuttle Bay Three hanger door is blocked! Beta Squadron's trapped in there!"

"They're firing again!"

"Order our squadrons into a defensive pattern around the ship!" Ramush ordered.

The fighters immediately turned around, breaking off from their futile efforts in damaging the cubes. They swarmed around the _Kelvin_, their own phasers adding to the defensive fire already being used.

It wasn't enough, as one torpedo managed to survive long enough to hit. The stressed out section of Deck Ten became a full blown hull breach. A gout of crystallized air burst out into space… followed by three members of the crew, all flaying for a few seconds before becoming unnaturally still.

"Divert auxiliary power to forward shields. Prepare all shuttles for evacuation!" Ramuh kept the flow of orders going, making sure his crew stayed busy. His heart went out to those three officers, knowing that their spirits were going to a far better place. Unfortunately, their deaths were going to be slow, cold, and very painful. And there was nothing they could do without dropping the shields first.

Tactical suddenly looked up, his gaze bleak. "Sir, they are hailing."

His eyes widened slightly, before he nodded. "Put them through." He knew immediately why they were contacting them. He also knew that there was no reason to defy them. They held the upper hand. Tactical complied.

Almost immediately, the sound of billions upon billions of voices spoke, a sound that could shivers down the backs of even the Sith themselves. It was a sound that no sentient species wanted to hear within their lifetimes.

"_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile. Your captain will beam aboard our vessel. If he does not comply, we will destroy your ship."_

And just like that, the connection was terminated.

For a long moment, silence reigned on the bridge, as the Borg's communication sank in. Not that it needed to. The Borg would love to assimilate a Guardian vessel and its crew, having access to all of the knowledge they possessed. If they were successful on that, then they would be truly unstoppable.

Ramuh also remained silent for a moment, before turning to his First Officer. He had the feeling that these would be the final orders he would ever give in what would most likely be the final moments of his life. "If you don't hear from me in fifteen minutes, evacuate the crew."

The First Officer looked at him. "We could send for…"

"There is no help for us out here, Commander. At least none that would prove effective against them," he interrupted. "Use the Autopilot, and initiate General Order Ten. Get off the ship."

"Aye, Captain."

"You're captain now, Mister Lehane." Standing up, Ramuh started walking towards the turbolift. "Use your judgment and instincts on this matter, John. If you can save the ship, do so. If not…" he let that last statement hang.

"Understood, Sir."

Nodding, the captain stepped into the lift.

* * *

Commander John Lehane watched as the lift closed behind his commanding officer, unable to believe that the events of the last few minutes had actually happened. The Borg entering this universe at long last, their subsequent attack, and now the captain beaming over in an obviously futile attempt to prevent further bloodshed. The Borg simply didn't care who they ran over in their attempt to assimilate all available technology.

On the other hand, they now knew how they were able to breach each Realm's borders. The massive drill most likely used some sort of supersonic vibration to penetrate the Quantum Singularity. It also told them a little of their attack strategy. They wouldn't, or couldn't, enter into a heavily populated galaxy for any reason. Which meant that for them to enter the Milky Way, they would have to have developed a method of FTL propulsion that matched the Guardian's own. And it most likely was equipped within that drill, allowing them to travel the vast interstellar distance with impunity. Most ingenious… and most disturbing.

His thoughts irrevocably turned to his wife, who was entering the last few days of her pregnancy. He didn't want to think about the kind of universe he would be raising his children in with the Borg threatening them. He just couldn't.

Forcibly pushing these disturbing thoughts from his mind, Lehane focused once more on doing his duty. It was all he could do in these circumstances. "Put the captain's life signs on the screen," he ordered. "I want shields restored as much as possible, and get that last squadron out, even if you have to blow the hanger doors. I want as much cover fire as possible when we evacuate."

No one dared question his commands. No one even bothered to reply. They simply needed to follow orders.

Tactical looked up from his display. "Commander, the captain has beamed aboard the Borg Drill," he reported. "His heart rate is increasing."

Nodding, the first officer sat down in the Captain's Chair, trying to remain calm. If the Borg tried to assimilate the Captain, a special neural toxin would automatically be injected via his comm badge. Ramuh's synaptic functions would be terminated within the space of one second.

It was after the fact that got him worried.

Trying not to think about that extreme, though necessary measure, Lehane tapped the intercom button. "Engineering, how are we doing?" he asked.

"_Auxiliary power has been restored. Shields are back up to fifty two percent, and we were able to get targeting scanners back online. Auto-regenerative functions are now busy repairing the stress fractures on all decks."_

"Thank you. Shunt all power from the severely damaged areas to shields. Lehane out." Shutting the link down, Lehane went back to thinking about his captain, and his wife and unborn children.

* * *

Ramuh had no idea how long he had been walking, surrounded by a cadre of drones, but he did know that this walk would most likely be his last one alive.

He had no doubt in his mind that the Borg would attempt to assimilate him. The knowledge and experience that a Guardian Captain possessed would prove too irresistible for them to ignore. Fortunately for the Guardians, he had had that kill switch installed the day he was made captain for just this very reason. The Borg would not be successful this time, just like every other time they had tried. And there had been many.

Whether or not Commander Lehane would be able to implement General Order Ten was a different matter. Once he died, the Borg were going to focus everything they had to try and capture the _Kelvin_. All he could hope for was that his XO was up to the task.

The entourage finally came to a halt within an impossibly wide room, rimmed with regeneration alcoves, half of them occupied by drones. And there, being assembled by her machines, was the Borg Queen herself. In any major engagement, she was there to supervise it, to ensure that it went smoothly.

He didn't find his chances of surviving improving any.

The only part of the Queen's body that was biological was her head and shoulders. That was usually kept suspended, out of sight from the rest of the drones. Her physical presence was usually not required, as all were connected to her by a subspace signal.

Those very biological pieces slid down into the completed biosuit that she needed for mobility. Hooks snapped into place, anchoring to become a whole person. She rolled her shoulders, seemingly enjoying the sensation of movement. Of course he knew better. Everyone knew better.

Slowly, the Queen stepped forward, dissecting him with her gaze. Her movements could have been mistaken for seductive, were it not for the calculating measure in them. "I honestly had no idea that the Guardians patrolled dead galaxies," she murmured, taking in his red command tunic. "It is quite the revelation. So Captain, where shall we begin our… negotiations?"

"We can begin by you answering these questions," Ramuh snapped. "What gives you the right to enter other realms, and destroy entire cultures? What gives you the right to attack a Guardian vessel, and thus incurring Alania's wrath?"

"We merely wish to elevate all sentient life… to bring them to a state of harmony, of perfection. All will be equal and true in the Collective."

"You destroy free will and expression. You remove imagination from the equation."

"Such things bring about chaos, discord… destruction. We shall bring harmony and peace to all life in Existence. It is inevitable."

"By ending freedom," Ramuh retorted hotly, fearlessly. "You will find that civilizations will not comply with you. And neither will I."

The Queen nodded. "That is simply because you haven't experienced the bliss of the Collective," she replied, her arm coming up. "Resistance is futile, Captain. The Borg are all." With that, she plunged her assimilation tubules into his neck.

At that precise moment, the toxin was released into his bloodstream.

He was dead before he hit the ground, oblivious to the Queen's sudden expression of rage.

* * *

"Synaptic functions have been terminated!" Tactical shouted. "Borg vessels are retargeting!"

"All weapons, fire!" Lehane ordered. "Target that Drill! Defensive batteries and fighters, cover our asses!"

The might vessel cut loose with everything they had, aiming for the massive drill. The fighters and defensive cannons cut loose as well, stopping as many torpedoes as they could.

Those they missed hit the ship from all angles, adding more damage to what they had already inflicted. Fires were raging below decks as damage controls teams combated them with fire suppressants. The anti fire protocols were inactive, as all available power was being pumped into shields and weapons.

The aft consoles on the bridge suddenly exploded, throwing several of the crew over the Tactical station. The Tactical officer barely managed to duck in time, before looking at his display. "Weapons ineffective! Their shields are holding!"

Lehane stood up, knowing what he had to do. It was the one thing a captain didn't want to do, but would if without any other option. "I'm initiating General Order Ten! We're evacuating!" He helped two of the injured crew up, before sitting down in the Command Chair. "All decks, this is the Captain! Abandon ship. General Order Ten will be initiated within three minutes! Report to your designated shuttle craft, lifeboat or escape pod immediately!" Signing off, he began his own preparations. Ramuh's death would not be in vain.

First off, he downloaded everything they had gotten over the last half hour, transferring it to every shuttle and lifeboat. If even one of them managed to survive, then the Guardians would be warned of the coming threat.

He was about to take care of the second thing when a voice came over the intercom. _"John, what's happening?"_

He breathed in relief. His wife was still alive. "Oh, Mary! You're alive. Listen, I have Medical Shuttle Thirty Seven standing by! I need you to get to there! Can you do it?"

_"Yes… John, it's starting!"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can! Remember, Shuttle Thirty Seven!" Signing off, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Computer, this Commander John Lehane! General Order Ten has been initiated! Override command functions for both autodestruct sequences, destabilize the matter/antimatter couplings, and disengage the safeties on our remaining torpedoes! Set a collision course with the Borg Drill, prep for warp pulse and engage the Automatic Pilot!"

The response he received was not completely to his liking.

SAFETIES HAVE BEEN DISENGAGED. AUTODESTRUCT SEQUENCES HAVE BEEN INITIATED. AUTOMATIC PILOT DISABLED. MANUAL OVERRIDE ONLY.

Which left only one avenue open to him… and that meant that he would have to break a promise.

* * *

Elisa Laura Davies-Lehane felt the heavy vibrations go through the deck as the first shots hit the _Kelvin_. That meant only one thing; the ship was under attack by an overwhelming force close to their technological level. And there was no way she could help.

Being in the middle of labor would do that to someone.

Elisa was the Chief Medical Officer aboard the _Kelvin_, and had the distinction of reaching that position through her own merits, as well as her gift.

She possessed the ability to talk to the dead.

Every once in a while, she would come across a corpse that had died before his or her time, and that corpse would suddenly speak to her. And then, the day would rewind, giving her the chance to try and change that one's fate. Sometimes she succeeded, sometimes she didn't. But she always knew one thing for certain; that she was given the chance to save someone, and change the course of Existence itself.

But never before had she been put in a situation where she would be powerless to change anything, against a foe more relentless than even Death itself.

After several such impacts, coupled by a temporary reduction in lighting, the shaking stopped for about half an hour… only to begin again. Several medical consoles exploded as power surges in the defensive shields fed back through the circuitry. Hell itself sounded like it was trying to get in.

Suddenly, two medical technicians were helping her off of her medical bed into a hover chair. She berated herself for not having any control over this situation. _'Perfect timing, girls!'_ she thought. It was obvious that they were abandoning ship. They had to. Otherwise, the Borg were going to have close to a thousand people to assimilate, as well as an advanced _Galaxy_ class starship.

"_All hands, this is the Captain! Abandon ship! General Order Ten will be initiated in three minutes! Report to your designated shuttlecraft, lifeboat, or escape pod immediately!"_

Elisa looked up, eyes widening in worry. "That's John's voice!" That meant the Captain was dead.

"We'll deliver in the shuttle! Let's go!" The Holographic Doctor shouted, putting her Mobile Emitter on before exiting Sickbay. "Just keep breathing, and you'll do fine!"

All around them, the crew was moving calmly, if quickly. The children onboard were being taken to one of the lifeboats, fear not slowing any of them down. She saw fellow crewmen free their trapped comrades from underneath debris, and was grateful.

Knowing that the order was being followed, she hit her commbadge. "John, what's happening?"

"_Oh, Elisa! You're alive!" _Even over the communication, the love and relief in his voice was evident. _"Listen, I have Medical Shuttle Thirty Seven standing by! I need you to get to there! Can you do it?"_

"Yes… John, it's starting!" The moment she said that, another contraction ripped through her.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can! Remember, Shuttle Thirty Seven!"_

She understood what he hadn't added before signing off. Considering the fact that he was in command of the ship, that meant he had to activate General Order Ten; initiating the autodestruct sequences of both the primary and secondary hulls, disengaging the stabilization couplings for the warp core's matter/antimatter flow, as well as the force fields for their remaining ordinance. A split second warp pulse from the engines, coupled with a collision course with their enemy, would ensure the destruction of the _Kelvin_ and hopefully its enemy.

The four of them raced through Deck Sixteen, Elisa crying out in pain as the gap between contractions began closing alarmingly. "Oi, that was a big one! I thought birthing for us was painless!" she shouted.

"Normally, yes!" one of the technicians replied, scanning her with a medical tricorder. "But we weren't able to give you the painkillers required! You're going to have to do this the old fashioned way!"

"Natural child birth! Now you tell me!" She gasped as another contraction occurred. "They're getting faster!"

"Don't worry! You'll be all right!"

"And the babies?"

"Them too, if we have anything to say about it!" the Doctor replied as they entered Shuttle Bay Three. The debris had been cleared enough to allow them to evacuate. People were streaming into every shuttle they could, as the sound of escape pods launching thundered through the room. The shuttles also began launching, as did the last squadron of fighters.

They boarded the medical shuttle just before the atmospheric shield finally failed, a pilot coming in right after them. They quickly set her up on the bed there while he entered the cockpit, prepping it for takeoff. Through the haze of pain, she saw him talking to somebody. It was probably the computer letting him know that they were cleared for launch. She gave him no mind… at first.

That changed when the pilot proceeded to do just that. "No… wait!" she gasped weakly. "John's still on the bridge!" She hit her comm badge again. "John, the shuttle's launching! Where are you?"

"_Elisa… I'm sorry… but I won't be going with you."_

"What? Why?"

"_The Auto pilot was destroyed in that last salvo. I have to stay, if the rest of you are going to survive. …I'm sorry."_

Elisa looked around wildly, but knew, just knew, that he was telling the truth. If he didn't give them cover, then none of them were going to get out alive. But the selfish part of her was still dominant, the part of her that didn't want to lose her husband, the father of her children. She didn't want to be alone. "John… I can't do this without you…"

The Doctor squatted down between her legs, breaking up her conversation. "Elisa, I need you to push, now!"

And Elisa screamed as she did so, the shuttle launching into open space, following the long procession away from the doomed ship.

* * *

The _Kelvin's_ fighters broke off from their defense of the mother ship, swarming around the fleeing flotilla of escaping vessels. The vessel's weapons lashed out, stopping every torpedo that came their way. Then they switched back to the cubes, forcing the Borg to focus on her.

Lehane worked the helm frantically, putting in the last commands he would ever give in his life; the fatal collision course. If successful, then this universe stood a chance at surviving. The crew stood a chance.

A part of him wished that he was with his wife right now, but this as the only way they would survive. His children would hopefully never know about the Borg.

SELECT TARGET.

That was a no brainer. He ordered the ship in the direction of the drill, locking the coordinates in. He destroyed the controls so they couldn't access them remotely, ordering all power to be transferred to the shields and impulse drive. The cubes wouldn't be able to lock a tractor beam on him until it was too late.

Then, with nothing else left to do, he made his way to the command chair, sitting in it as he listened to his wife screaming out in pain. The link between the ship and the shuttle was still active, and he could hear her swearing up a storm. If he was there, some of that verbal abuse would most likely have been directed at him.

He was sorry that he was going to miss it.

The mighty impulse engines of the _Kelvin _flared on, forcing the ship forward to meet her final destiny. The warp pulse was preparing to activate the second they were close enough. Soon, it would all be over.

The sounds of labor were soon replaced with another welcoming sound; the sound of a child crying for the first time. Five minutes later, another cry joined it.

Five minutes after that, a third one emerged as well.

Elisa Davies-Lehane had given birth to triplets.

"_Oh, John… they're girls. All of them…"_

Lehane couldn't believe it, but he was also happier. "Girls?" He started to smile. At least he got hear this little bit of good news before he died. "Tell me about them."

"… _They're beautiful. I think they have your eyes. John… I wish you could see them. I wish you were here."_

So did he, now more than ever. "What are we going to call them?" he asked, seizing the chance for this one fatherly duty. The most important one.

"_Well… we could name the youngest Tru, for my great ancestor,"_ Elisa said after a moment. _"I think she'll be a doctor like me some day."_

"It's perfect for her. We should call the middle child Caroline. You know, after my Dimensional Physics teacher back in Zion."

"_I'm sure she'll love to know that she was named after a crazy old lady, even if she was a genius. Now… let's name the oldest one after your mother."_

Lehane almost let out a gasp of indignation, though tears were still leaking from his eyes. So many moments that he would never have with his children. So many things he would never have the chance to do with them. But _that_ name was one indignity that he would never inflict upon any of them. "So we can have another LL in the family? That's the worst thing we could do to her." He thought for a moment. "Let's name her after my grandmother. Let's call her Faith."

The link was silent for a moment, as she thought about it. _"Faith… Okay… Faith it is."_

WARP PULSE IN TEN SECONDS.

"Elisa, can you still hear me?"

"_I can hear you, John!"_

Lehane braced himself as the drill filled the viewscreen. In his last moment of life, he asked God and all his angels to protect his little girls as best he could, to guide them to their destinies. "I love you, Elisa. Do you hear me? I love-"

The ship went to warp.

And Commander John Lehane felt, and heard, nothing more.

* * *

Elisa watched, tears flowing down her cheeks, as the _Kelvin's_ powerful warp nacelles suddenly flashed, driving the ship forward into a faster than light jump, slamming it into the bow of Borg Drill at Warp One. At the exact moment of impact, the ship detonated with a force of over fifty thousand giga-joules of destructive power. It was the result of the warp core, two autodestruct sequences of equal power, and every single torpedo they had all going at the same time.

The Drill's shields, capable of withstanding the crushing gravitational pull of a Black Hole, also allowed it to weather through the destruction of a starship rather well. However, the shockwave, coupled with the close proximity to the ship, was more than enough to force even the massive device backwards, driving it closer to the singularity's event horizon. And, surprisingly enough, it couldn't extract itself, thus forcing the cubes to break off their pursuit of the shuttles and rush to save it.

Which, she quickly realized, had been her husband's plan all along.

The explosion most likely caused serious damage to all of their propulsion systems, despite its size and shield strength. As a result, the Borg fleet was now trapped within the borders of this galaxy, unable to leave it. Even if they were able to get their transwarp coils online, it would take them eons to get to the Milky Way. And by then, all of the species living in it would be far too advanced for them to take on in battle. Commander John Lehane had just achieved a great victory here today. Perhaps one of the greatest ever seen. And later, she would most likely feel great pride for her now dead husband.

But now, in this moment, all Elisa felt was grief at his passing… and joy that his legacy would live on within Meredith, and the three children she had just brought into this world. She held Tru close to her, while each of the medical technicians rocked Faith and Caroline, tears rolling down their faces.

Tears that would fall every night… for the rest of her life.

_

* * *

_

For an entire generation, all was silent.

_Elisa Davies returned to Earth, and decided to leave Starfleet, hoping to raise her children in peace. Unfortunately, the Timelord himself had seen the future, and knew their destinies went along different lines. So, it was with tears in her eyes that she put Faith and Caroline up for adoption, then disappeared into the United States along with her youngest daughter. Several months later, she remarried. She would have a young boy with this man. Tru would never know the truth of her parentage. None of the girls would._

_When Tru was thirteen years old, Elisa was murdered by a complete stranger. That stranger would have a lasting effect on the young lady, especially as she entered college, and acquired a job as a medical examiner. There, she would learn that she possessed the same power as her mother. And, like her mother, she would decide to use it to save people, changing the course of human history forever._

_Caroline would be adopted by the Farrells, raised in nurturing environment with not a care in the world, and never knowing that she had been adopted. However, like all children who grow up, she wanted to make her mark in the world, and became a human right's activist. She went to Fremont College, earning her Masters Degree in psychology and engineering. While there, she heard stories of animal experimentation. Several years later, she would try and prove it… only to learn of something even more controversial. That, and a tragic event that immediately followed, would soon put her life in the hands of an underground organization… and change her future forever._

_And as for Faith… her life would prove to be the most difficult, the most tragic, of all._

_Faith was also adopted, by a family that ironically had the name of Lehane as well. Unfortunately, this proved to be the worst thing to happen, as her adopted father was a cruel and vindictive man, who took a sort of sadistic pleasure taking his frustrations out on the young girl, until his arrest. Her mother, who hadn't been the most nurturing of souls to begin with, soon fell into a downward spiral of alcoholism and drug abuse, taking her anger and hatred out on the young girl._

_To make matters even worse for Faith, the woman began to date a slew of men, most of which were not the most reputable of society. And when they were done with her, they went for Faith. It was a hellish existence that no kid should ever go through, and she soon ran away the moment her mother died._

_But when she reached her fourteenth year, a ray of hope emerged through the darkness. A kind young woman picked her up from school one day, and decided to take her away from it all. Faith didn't immediately trust her, but the woman was patient, and soon earned that trust._

_Then she was told about Earth's greatest kept secret; that the Vampires, the demons, and other supernatural forces of darkness existed, and that it would soon be her job to fight them. The kind woman, who she eventually knew as her Watcher, promised to fight by her side through thick and thin, to care for her as no one else had._

_And so she had. Faith soon trusted her with her life, seeing her as the only family she would ever need._

_Of course, the Guardians and the Gods themselves recalled what happened to Faith on the day her Watcher was killed, and all of the wrong decisions she made in the aftermath of that tragedy. They also recalled how, through the urgings of possibly the only person who could truly understand her pain, she turned away from the darkness, and became a legend. And of course, the meeting, and volatile relationship between their two Chosen Ones would soon turn into one of the most defining friendships that either would ever have._

_After that, everything changed. The Vampire Slayer, once only one, then two, had finally become a true power in the world, emerging into thousands. A new era was born out of necessity._

_By the Balance's own laws, the three sisters would forever remain unaware of each other for the rest of their lives, protected by autonomy and family. Unfortunately, the Balance is no longer stable. Events from across the Protectorate have shaken destiny to its very core, forcing the Timelord to break his own rules._

_And further more, the Borg hadn't been destroyed. They had only been delayed._

_Their coming, in this uncertain time… was only inevitable. _

* * *

Well, here it is. The Prologue for a brand new adventure. Hopefully, you'll all like it. It is basically a parody to the opening scene for the latest Star Trek movie, with only one different scene.

As you're no doubt figuring out, this is a Tru Calling/ Dollhouse/ BtVS crossover. I got the general idea of Faith being related to one or the other from various fanfictions on Fanfiction. Net, and I couldn't help but notice that there hadn't been one where all three were there. This is not a total rewriting of their mythologies. I will be working within the framework of what has already been set up.

Finally, I am a fan of Dollhouse, and am sorry to see that it has been cancelled. Then again, it was up against television juggernauts like WWE's Friday Night Smackdown. I am a fan of Buffy, and wished that Faith had been more of a regular. And I have also seen several episodes of Tru Calling, and was impressed by the storytelling. In short, Dollhouse and Tru Calling were simply not given the time to grow beyond their first few seasons. Even _Star Trek: TNG _had several growing seasons before it hit its stride. Hopefully, both series will live on in Fanfiction. Due to their being canceled, there's a lot of their story not yet told.


	2. Chapter One: Faith

**Chapter One**

**Faith**

**Indianapolis, 2007**

Annabelle Stepford didn't fully understand how it happened, or why it happened. She didn't know where the strength came from, or the sudden acuteness of her senses. She didn't even understand what her nightmares were all about, or her sudden desire to roam through graveyards. Of course, she didn't have much time to think about it, as she slugged a guy in the jaw.

All she knew, all she understood, was that on March 14th, 2007, her life changed forever.

It began just like any other day, even though it was her sixteenth birthday. A few of her friends convinced her to celebrate it at one of the local underage bars in her neighborhood. Being the carefree, innocent teen that she was, she had agreed without hesitation. After all, her parents didn't really seem to care what happened to her, aside from punishing her for the littlest things.

But that all changed that night. It changed as a vampire held her best friend, trying to drain her dry… and a mysterious stranger showed her a new path.

Of course, that only occurred after she had slugged the vampire in the face, forcing him to shift his attention towards her.

* * *

Annabelle backed up slowly in mute horror as the vampire glared at her, massaging his jaw painfully. At his feet, barely conscious due to blood loss, was Kristie, her best friend. But she was alive, holding her neck in attempt to prevent even more blood from draining from her.

Her focus shifted to her fist, and her horror briefly turned to disbelief. Despite the fact that she had just clocked this guy in the face, it didn't hurt in the slightest. In fact, it had felt right. Like she was supposed to do that. She felt a surge of confidence go through her.

"So, we've got a newbie Slayer in the mix," the vampire snarled, his teeth glistening with her friend's blood, forcing her to shift her attention back to her more immediate problem, the confidence leaving her in an instant. "The rest of you, grab something to eat. We can always have seconds. The Slayer's mine."  
There were about eighty of them in there, situated all around the area. They had blocked every exit, preventing the escape of everyone inside. Not only that, they had been ready to feed the second they entered. If they had their way, a whole lot of people were going to be very pale before the night was up, and maybe even turned. She really didn't want to be a demon's meal, but what could she do? Could anyone really save them? After all, she didn't think Professor Van Helsing was going to charge through those doors. Who could they hope for?

As if to answer her question, one of the vampires situated near the main entrance suddenly let out a scream, before turning into a pile of dust. His two fellows followed suit just a second later, before either one could even think of doing anything.

Everyone's attention shifted in the direction of the apparently spontaneous act, every vampire figuratively stopping in their tracks, some literally centimeters from sinking their teeth into their prisoner's necks. They all stepped away immediately, making their way towards the doors.

The lead vampire, the one who had wanted to make her the main course, gestured silently to search the crowd. They couldn't feed as long as there was someone there ready to pick them off.

Annabelle also looked around as well, hoping to see if she could find whoever was crazy enough to take on thirty bloodsuckers on his or her own. Either that person was very crazy, or she really knew what she was doing.

She was leaning towards the latter when two more suddenly vanished in a cloud of dust before her eyes. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, almost like a blur, blending back into the crowd before anyone could actually locate him/her. She actually doubted she had seen it either.

One of the vampires started making his way to the doors, fear apparent even on his face. It was clear that he at least had an inkling of what was going on, and didn't want anything to do with it. "It's her," he whispered, as the crowd began milling about, their terror diminishing in the face of this unexpected and most welcome reprieve. "It's the Ghost. The Lone Slayer who preys on the demonic hordes all across the globe. She's here."

"Impossible!" the Leader snarled, though he looked somewhat less than sure of it. "She was reported to be in Miami! There is no way she could get here that fast!"

"The new guys say that she can be anywhere she wants to be with just a thought. They say she can't be beaten. They say…"

"They say '_Help!_' before the big bad Slayer stakes their undead asses," a new voice interjected, a husky timbre that was still easily identifiable as female. "All part of the deal, ya know? Me, Slayer. You, Vampire. Guess where I'm goin' with this."

That voice, while not sounding particularly threatening, was still more than enough to put the fear of God into every vampire there. Annabelle could tell just by the sudden paling of already pale skin, and the terror that took root in their yellowish eyes. Whoever this Ghost was, they had definitely heard of her. And apparently, they knew what she could do.

The vampire that the Slayer interrupted screamed suddenly as he died, joining his fellows in whatever hell he had come from. The others turned around, trying to locate her, but were unable to. She had already vanished once again, darting through the now rapidly diminishing crowd, as the humans streamed out of the building. They couldn't even see her well enough to attack.

Of course, that meant the crowd wasn't the only thing that was diminishing.

One by one, each bloodsucker fell to the one they called the Lone Slayer, the Ghost. She lived up to both namesakes, weaving in and out of them, dealing death with incredible speed and grace without once being touched. In fact, she was so fast that even Annabelle couldn't track her. Deciding not to even try, she knelt down next to Kristie, cradling her head in her hands as she pressed her fingers against the two bite wounds. "I'm still here, Kristie," she whispered. "Don't die on me, girl."

Suddenly, all was silent. She looked up, and stared.

The last vampire, the Leader, the one who had almost killed her friend, was now the only one that remained within the now deserted bar. He was holding a metal pipe in his hands, though he looked decidedly less than sure of himself. To his credit, he rallied himself, standing his ground against this foe. "You're a coward not show your face, Slayer!" he bellowed, turning around and around. "I am not afraid of you! _I'm not afraid of a ghost!_"

"Ya should be, buddy," the voice stated again from behind him, with just a hint of amusement this time around. "Then again, ya won't be around in a few seconds, so I really don't care."

The vampire spun around, his eyes going wide as he gazed upon his executioner. It was obvious that she was possibly the last person he had expected to see. "You?! You're the ghost?!"

"Freaky, ain't it?"

Annabelle was stunned too, but for entirely different reasons. There was no way a demon hunter was supposed to be _that _hot.

The Vampire Slayer, the Ghost, was a woman of about twenty five years of age, and decked in leather. Luxurious brown hair fell down her back, coupled with piercing dark eyes. A great sword, one that had strange symbols running up the blade, was in one hand, a wooden stake in the other, and a sack slung over one shoulder. Another sword, one of possible oriental origin was strapped to her waist. Confidence shimmered from her like a dam about to burst. This was someone who knew what she doing, and she apparently did it with the best of them.

The two combatants stared at each other for a long moment; one in fear; the other with a simple smirk on her face. Finally, the vampire let out a demonic roar of defiance, charging at her, swinging the pipe over his head.

The Slayer easily sidestepped his rather sloppy and unimaginative attack, slicing the pipe in half with her sword in a gesture of contempt. The stake she held slammed into his chest a split second later, in a move so smooth and fluid, it was almost like she was dancing.

All the vampire could do was look down at his chest in surprise before he vanished in a cloud of dust. He couldn't say whatever was on his mind at the particular moment, though it would have probably have been just as unimaginative, and just as crude.

Annabelle suddenly found herself and Kristie at the center of attention as her savior made her way over to her without even slowing down, like the slaying of eighty vampires was the norm for her. Sheathing her weapon in a back holster as she crouched, she pressed her fingers against Kristie's neck, checking for a pulse. "She's alive, though barely," she announced, setting her stake down and removing her bag. She quickly pulled out a bag of clear liquid and an IV needle, getting it ready. "I put a call out to some specialists in the city just before I took the vamps out. They should be here shortly to help you. By the way, that was a nice right hook. Probably would've knocked my block off if you were hittin' me."

"Uh… thanks." Annabelle watched as the woman located one of the large veins in her friend's arm, slipping the needle in, before handing her the bag, thrown by the unexpected comment. Then again, up until recently, she had actually thought demons hadn't existed. She caught sight of the oriental blade at her waist, and wondered just where this woman's been, and the wonders and horrors she had to have seen. "What is this?" she asked, focusing back on the here and now.

"It's something a bunch of witches came up with 'bout a year ago. I don't know the name, or how it does what it does, but it's supposed to simulate whatever type of blood a person has, and help their body produce more at a faster rate for 'bout two hours, or until the body has replenished what it lost. Really handy if you're nowhere near a hospital and you're slowly bleedin' to death. This is my last bag, so your friend got real lucky." She reached into her sack again, pulling out some bandage gauze and medical tape. "And in case you're wondering, this ain't the first time I've had ta do this. Kinda necessary when you're traveling alone to be prepared, ya know?"

Annabelle finally shook her head, watching as this Slayer quickly treated and covered the bite marks efficiently, making sure that they couldn't get infected. She believed her, especially considering the ease in which she did it. She had to have had plenty of experience treating herself or others she came across. "Who are you?" she asked.

The woman looked at her, not answering for a second. Apparently, she was trying to decide whether or not to tell her. "Ya heard the vampires," she said at long last. "I'm called the Lone Slayer these days. Another name for me is the Ghost, because I keep vanishing before they can track me. Honestly, I don't care for 'em much. Got enough monikers as is, some that I ain't proud of. As for my real name… I don't really tell anyone. It makes it even more difficult to find me if they're turned later on." She checked the drip, noting that it was doing its job perfectly, before focusing back on Annabelle. "Those specialists are gonna be here soon. Do what they ask you to do, and your friend will make it just fine. Just remember to keep the bag held up so the fluid can enter her body, okay?"

That she could do. She nodded. "Anything else?"

"… Are you ready to be strong? Are you ready to be a Slayer?"

* * *

"… And then she just left, right before you showed up," Annabelle finished up, shaking her head. "I still don't know what was in that IV bag, but it definitely saved Kristie's life. A whole lot of people owe her their lives, even if they don't know it."

Kennedy Adams, Vampire Slayer and co head of the American branch of the International Vampire Slayer Corp, nodded in complete understanding, as two medics placed Kristie on a stretcher. Already, color was returning to her cheeks, as the mystical formula continued helping her body create more blood. Her breathing had evened out, and she was even looking around, if a little dazedly. "Thank you Annabelle," she said. "Considering the number of vampires you saw, you were very lucky she was here." Stepping back, she took a look at the scene again. "It's your call, but you might want to tell your parents about what happened here. Someone will come around tomorrow to talk to you, give you the sales pitch… whatever you wanna call it." Her duty fulfilled, she started towards the door.

"Ma'am… do you know the ghost?" Annabelle suddenly asked, curious, noting how the other woman seemed to freeze in place. That gave her the answer.

Kennedy smiled sadly as she turned back around. Somehow, she should have known that the question would be posed. It was always posed by every new Slayer these days. "She wasn't always a ghost," she replied, giving her the same answer she always did. "Once, she was one of the Chosen Two, the second Matriarch of the new Slayers. But most of all, she was someone trying to find her place in the world. She's been journeying for almost two years to do just that."

"Did she find it?"

"… I'm going to find out, if I haven't missed her leaving already."

* * *

The search didn't take as long as she thought it would, surprisingly enough. Then again, thanks to the incredible joy that was magic, she arrived only ten minutes after the whole bar fight had ended. With a little luck, as she had told Annabelle, the Lone Slayer hadn't skipped town yet.

She was presently in the center of a somewhat rundown, but rather clean hotel, staring at Room 415. Taking a deep breath, praying she wasn't too late, she knocked quickly. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anybody home? Any fighters against the Forces of Darkness?"

There was nothing but silence on the other side. Her heart started to sink… before she heard the sound of boots treading across extremely worn carpet. She reached for her hip, where a stake was located within easy reach. To ensure that she had the element of surprise, she knocked again. "Come on, I know you're in there, girl. We really need to talk."

She felt the movement, and reacted instinctively, catching the fist before it could hit her. Her stake came up swinging forward to drive into the vampire's chest… only to have her wrist caught. That was when she took note of two things.

One; the hand grabbing her wrist was warm. Human warm. So was the fist in her other hand.

Two; she recognized her opponent immediately.

The Lone Slayer grinned as she also recognized her attacker. "Looks like ya got some experience on ya, Kenn," she said, the unmistakable Boston accent that was as familiar to her as it was to her closest friends still there, still un-faded by time. "I actually thought you'd grow soft. Glad I was wrong."

"And you're still an asshole, but I don't care," Kennedy retorted, grinning as well. She put her stake back in its holster, before the two girls embraced. "I thought I missed you leaving, Faith. I'm glad I was wrong."

Faith Lehane, the Redeemer, the Dark Slayer, One of the Chosen Two, and several other monikers that she really, really hated, pulled back, returning the grin. She didn't release her hold yet, just grateful to see one of the old gang after so long, especially since it was the one person she viewed as a little sister. "I'm glad you were, too. It's been a long time." She finally pulled away, looking her over. "Not that I'm glad to see ya, but what the hell are ya doin' in Indianapolis? Last I heard, you were trainin' the newbies in Cleveland with Red."

"I was. Still am, actually. … Look, why don't we step inside? I really don't wanna talk about suckheads in the middle of a hallway. Might attract the wrong kind of attention."

There was no argument there, considering everything that had happened, and the two Slayers entered Faith's current and temporary home. It was something of a fixer upper, but so was just about every other place the older woman had stayed in throughout her entire life. The nicest places she had ever been in were the apartment she had lived in when she had worked with Mayor Wilkens, the Los Angeles Female Maximum Correctional Facility cell she had resided in for three years, and her old room in Scotland. The only difference was the lack of empty beer bottles and cigarette butts anywhere and everywhere. It also smelled cleaner, which was both impressive and surprising.

Faith turned, catching sight of Kennedy's surprised expression. "I stopped smoking and drinking just before… well, ya know what. I've been booze and nicotine free ever since," she explained, watching understanding blossom. "On the other hand, I've also been livin like a monk for the same amount of time, which isn't always good."

"You? The horny dog of the Slayers?" Kennedy accepted a bottle of vitamin water from Faith. "That brings your abstinence period on all fronts to… what? Two years?"

"Pretty close."

"What about the H&H's?"

"Deal with one of them as usual, ignore the other. Quite easy these days, if ya haven't guessed." Faith sat down on the relatively comfy couch, opening her own. "So, still teachin' the girls how to hold the stake right?"

The younger brunette nodded, chest puffing out a little in pride. "Yep. Willow and Xander always said I was a good instructor. I'm so glad she was right. I was going to send one of the younger girls to talk to Annabelle about her great destiny. But then I heard the rumors that the Lone Slayer had taken down a particularly massive vampire nest here, so I decided to come investigate myself. Andrew's idea, backed by Xander."

"Andrew's still a nerd?"

"But in charge of the Italian branch."

"So he's busy corruptin the girl's there."

Kennedy shrugged nonchalantly, taking a swig. "They were probably closet nerds to begin with. Nothing wrong with that. I'm dating one, after all. There's something sexy about brainiacs that gets a girl fidgeting in her pants."

Faith chuckled, nodding in agreement. Some of the guys she had slept with when she was younger had been certifiable geniuses, and they knew how to make a girl sing. "Well, that's what ya get for hangin' around strange crowds, Kenny. So, how're the Scoobies? They still kickin' ass?"

"Well…" Kennedy hesitated for a second, unsure on how to tell her. "Our strange crowd, as you put it, hasn't been the same since you left." She took note of Faith's expression, how the surprise showed through for a second. "Things haven't been going so well for the Scoobies back home," she elaborated.

"How bad could it be?" Faith asked, quickly schooling her features. It was instinctive of her, completely second nature. She had been doing it ever since she was six, after all. "G's probably keeping them under control… right?" She suddenly caught sight of the younger woman's expression. "What the fuck am I missin'?"

"Giles… has become something of a recluse. He spends his days either in Council chambers, or in the library with his books. I don't think he sleeps a lot anymore either. Whenever your name comes up, he gets this somewhat distant look in his eyes, and drops whatever he's holding at the time. After a while, most of us just stopped mentioning you in front of him."

Faith blinked, though not in surprise at the information. It did sadden her, though. Giles had helped her find a new path in her quest for redemption, had somehow managed to use his influence to get the manhunt for her ended. Thanks to Buffy and the other Scoobies, he had really come out of his Watcher's shell. And he was one of the few people on the planet who could really understand the pain she had gone through, becoming something of a father to her. It hurt her to hear that he had fallen back into that shell when she had left. It probably hurt Buffy even more, though. The guy had been a better father than the one who helped give birth to her. "Well, if he's become a recluse, then who's keepin' an eye on the X-man and Dusk?"

Kennedy grinned, happy to disperse some happy news. "Well, Xander's got himself a girlfriend named Renee, who you recommended if you'll recall, and he's overseeing the Scotland division with tech support and construction. As for Dawn… well considering the fact she's the physical representation of near infinite power, she decided to dabble in Wicca… and going to College online. So far, she hasn't turned everyone into Ragnoc demons, and she's managed to stay in the upper third of the class. Did spend a bit of time as a giant, then as a centaur, but those were rather fleeting."

"And of course, you and Willow are still together," Faith finished, smiling widely. She had been happy to hear that Willow had found someone after Tara had died who could make her happy. She deserved that, especially after all of the crap she had to endure over the years.

"Still going strong, even after several stumbles. We're planning on getting married… if Ohio will ever let it happen, that is. We're hoping you'll attend."

"I will definitely try to make it." She meant it too. Willow had been the first of the Scoobies to welcome her back with open arms. She was another one who knew how Faith felt, as she had walked a similar road for a few days. Trying to destroy the world always did give someone a new perspective on others.

The slight smile faded though, as she reached the one question she had been trying to avoid, but had wanted to ask the most. "Okay, let's have it. How's B doing? Is she still slayin with the best of them?"

Kennedy let out an internal sigh. She had been wondering how long it would take for Faith to even ask, and had been impressed with her self control. She wasn't going to like the answer, though. "To be honest, I don't know," she replied. "All anyone from Scotland will say is that she's… different. She rarely leaves the castle grounds, unless it's on a mission of some kind. She did have a dalliance with Satsu for a while, though I'm guessing that was an experiment on Buffy's part. That ended the moment Satsu went to Tokyo to take command of their ranks. She just… spends a whole lot of time in the library with Giles, reading."

That alone was enough to send warning bells through Faith's mind. Even though they were an ocean apart, the unique Slayer bond the two of them alone shared had told her something was off, even if that was all it told her. Buffy didn't really like research, even when the fate of the world was at stake. To hear that that was all she did these days was heart breaking.

On the other hand, the fact that Buffy had made an honest effort to move on from her was something of a relief. Unfortunately that relief was tempered with the sorrow that it failed. Apparently, the Fates themselves didn't want either of them to be happy.

The two Slayers sat in silence for a few moments, before finishing off their water at the same time. At that moment, they both wanted something stronger, but that was simply not possible. And the desire faded in Faith almost as fast as it appeared.

Kennedy finally let out a puff of frustration. "Faith, we're worried about them," she stated. "Rona, Jessica, every Slayer that was in Sunnydale… we're worried that they're falling apart since you left. I mean, you practically ran after the doctors gave the all clear."

Faith remembered that day well, and was glad that Kennedy had held out on reminding her for as long as she could. Of course, out of everyone who knew the people behind the legends, she was the only one who knew the full reason why she had left. "Kennedy… I still haven't let go. I'm no good in a leadership position if I can't even get over what happened. And I didn't run. This time, I let everyone know my intentions, and spent my last few days there with 'em."

Kennedy understood that. She had been there when the Doctor gave them the unexpected and tragic news. And it hurt to see that Faith, despite all that she had accomplished, despite how much she had changed and grown, was still unable to handle the one inescapable truth of the world. "You can't keep beating yourself up for something beyond your control. We can't save everyone, despite our powers. You, more than anyone else, should know that."

"It wasn't the fact an innocent died, Kenn. That I can handle. It was the fact that an innocent I didn't even know existed died… before he ever had a chance to really live." Damn, her voice was cracking. Even after all of these years, it still hurt. It was the death that changed everything for her.

Kennedy caught the myriad of emotions playing through Faith's face, and suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut. She had forgotten how truly emotional Faith was, and how much she had already lost. The still mysterious but obviously terrible childhood she experienced in Boston, the death of her first Watcher at the hands of Kakistos, the murder of Alan Finch by her own hand and her own subsequent betrayal, the battle that had left her with a scar and in a coma, her incarceration, and her near death experience while fighting Angelus and the Sunnydale High School all weighed heavily on her soul. But this last one was by far the most painful of all, as it ruined any chance she had at a normal life. "Faith… I'm…"

"Don't apologize," Faith interrupted her quickly, a watery smile managing to appear on her face. "Ya got nothin' to be sorry for." Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her eyes. "Ya think after two years, I'd stop grieving, ya know?"

"I don't think anyone stops grieving after that kind of loss." The younger Slayer stood up, stretching her legs. "Why don't you come back to Cleveland with me? I know some of the girls will be happy to see you. I know Willow will be happy to see you." She held up a hand. "And before you begin protesting, I won't tell the Scoobies you're there… well except for the aforementioned, anyway."

Faith had to laugh at that, because it was true. Willow had a way of getting almost anything out of her friends that was far more effective than any truth spells. All she had to do was look at them in a certain way, and they'd spill their guts. "I'll definitely think about it," she finally said. "But not right now. I've already got a new job. I'm heading for Africa."

"Because of the rumors that a cult of demons wanting to begin their own apocalypse?"

"Exactly… and for the fact that their first target was a prominent Egyptian official. I met his son a year ago, and he asked me if I could check it out. A favor, ya know? So I won't be here tomorrow. In fact, I'm leavin' tonight."

"… Oh."

Faith could almost feel the disappointment coming off of the young Slayer, and grinned as an idea occurred to her. She was going to leave the younger Slayer a bone, give her hope that she would visit. "On the other hand, I think I know a way to make me come to Cleveland in the future," she added conspiratorially. "I need someone to keep an eye on my bike. I kinda don't want it goin' through the desert. Sand'll wear out the gears and everythin'."

"Oh, don't tell me. She's about an inch shorter than you, a brunette latino, confirmed lesbian, and has a penchant for slaying big bad demons in her spare time." Kennedy pretended to think about it for a second. "I suppose I can take it off your hands for you, until you get back."

"Thanks, Kenn. I owe ya big."

Kennedy grinned as well. "The way I see it, a whole lot of us owe you and Buffy a whole lot more," she said. "So, when's your flight leaving?"

"Not leaving by plane," Faith replied, as she picked up her travel bag. "The Coven gave me a teleporter whatsit before I left England. Been using it to get around the planet for the last few years. All I have to do is think it, press the lapel of my jacket and I'm wherever I need to be. It's runnin' outta juice, though. Got enough power for two more trips, so it'll probably be months or even years before I see you again."

Kennedy nodded in understanding, deciding to forego the usual tough girl act. She gave Faith a rather affectionate hug, before stepping back. "Sorry, but you're probably right about me not seeing you for a while," she said. "So you be careful. I don't want Willow dragging your ass outta heaven so she can kick it right back in."

"No promises." Pressing a small button on the lapel of her leather jacket, Faith gave her one more customary smirk… before smiling softly. "Bye, Kennedy. You take good care of Red," she said, before vanishing in a burst of light.

And, in that moment, Kennedy had the terrible feeling that she, or anyone else for that matter, would never see Faith again.

**

* * *

**

Cleveland, Slayer's American Training facility

Here is Willow Rosenberg in a nutshell:

She was a beauty, red hair either tumbling down her back or cropped closer to her neck, freckles covering her face. She had a bit of an innocent air about her, a wholesome personality that enabled her to calm and soothe everyone around her. She was a book and computer nerd, and could fix anyone's equipment like it was nothing. She was also a confirmed lesbian, with whom every lesbian in the Slayer force wanted to be with at least once.

On the other hand, she possessed unmatched magical power, and was growing stronger by the day. She could do spells that most wicca couldn't even conceive, and accomplish them without burning herself out. She could even bring the dead back to life, though she had only done that once. For all intents and purposes, she was virtually unbeatable. She was also a world class hacker, able to bypass even the most sophisticated blocks with ease.

She was one of the original Scoobies, Buffy's best female friend in the world. She had helped the older of the two Matriarchs in her darkest period. She had also been Earth's greatest threat, as mad with grief over the loss of Tara, she had come closer to destroying it than any villain before or since.

In the offices of the co heads of the American IVSC, the young witch remained in the same position she had adopted almost a full hour before; namely, legs crossed Indian style, and hovering in midair to boot. She found it helped her meditate better, keeping that very darkness within contained by near impregnable walls. They couldn't afford her to go crazy again, ever.

Not for the first time, since their titanic battle with the First Evil, she found herself musing how much alike she and Faith had become. Though their life journeys had been completely opposite, and even how they were raised were obviously different, they had ended up doing many of the same things, though for different reasons. They had both killed a man. Her; deliberately. Faith; accidentally. Both had lost someone dear to them. Her; Tara. Faith; Her first Watcher. And both of them had lost themselves in their pain, and had had to claw their way out of the darkness one day at a time. Neither one had completely lost those shackles on their souls, but they had regained the trust of those nearest to them.

She no longer hated Faith, but she didn't feel sorry for her, either. She did understand her a little better, though. She had found a kindred spirit of sorts in the Dark Slayer. And from that newfound perspective, a stagnant friendship had finally been rekindled. Faith had found a new calling, helping Slayers who had lived lives like hers and guiding them. Within the space of one year, she had managed to turn more than fifteen young girl's lives around for the better, a feat that the old Council would never have accomplished, or even tried to. All of them were now in command of squadrons, leading them into battle against the forces of darkness. One was in even in command of a Slayer branch in Lebanon, with more than six commendations for exceptional valor most likely collecting dust in one of her drawers.

At the end of that first post Sunnydale year, with Buffy endorsing it surprisingly, Faith finally joined the inner circle, becoming part of the tight knit group of friends, as it should have been all of those years ago. It had been the proudest moment in their lives, and one of the most fulfilling.

Willow smiled as she finished her meditations, landing on the ground softly as she remembered that day. She had rarely seen Buffy so happy in all of the time she had known her. The solidarity the two Slayers had begun forming during the battle with the Turok Han had only grown as the two of them made peace with the past, and began resolving their numerous differences one at a time, growing closer with each day. No one complained. After all, considering everything the two Slayers had gone through, they had earned that right many times over. Soon, they were closer than most people could ever admit to.

Even then, in those early days, the signs had been there for Willow to see. Faith had definitely softened a bit, opened up a little more. Though she was still the perennial drinker and partygoer, prone to finding the closest guy to satisfy her more lustful urges, she no longer went out alone as often, spending more and more time with Buffy and the rest of them. And in those moments, the first signs of true glory could be seen. The notoriety that had defined Faith's early years had been quickly superseded by the growing legend that she had become. If only those days had come sooner, then perhaps a great deal of suffering between the two Slayers could have been avoided. Perhaps the First Evil would never have had her chance to strike.

Unfortunately, after only two years of stability, as Faith finally found her place in the world, everything changed for the Dark Slayer once again. And not for the better.

The witch remembered the night when Faith's team had coming running back into the main base in Scotland, carrying the Dark Slayer's bloody body, followed by a group of children. She had been at the brink of death, only holding on through sheer force of will. A will that transcended anything the world had do to break it. No explanation was given, except that she needed immediate medical attention or she would die.

Only after they had managed to get her to medical wing and stabilized did they all learn the truth. The Tagra demons they had been sent to deal with had been more numerous than they had anticipated, and they had been unable to call for reinforcements due to mystical defenses. They had been outnumbered and outgunned from the get go. Faith had gone to help one of her teammates when their leader managed to impale her on his spear. The Junior Slayers had all seen this, and were shocked by the savagery, as well as the extremely bloodthirsty and triumphant expression on the demon's face. At that moment, they would have probably begun panicking. Some of them had only been on the field once, others none at all. This was supposed to be an easy mission, a way to ease them into the game. Instead, it had the makings of being their last.

However, on that day, those young, very green Slayers learned exactly why Faith was one of the original Chosen Two. It was a revelation that would carry them throughout the rest of their days.

With a gaping wound in her belly and blood pouring out of it, Faith had nonetheless kept on leading and fighting, mowing through the opposition like so much paper. By the time the others had dealt with their own opponents, she had killed over half of the remaining demons, with a berserker fury that had once been her trademark, but had only been seen once since Buffy's freshman year in college, when the aforementioned Slayer had almost been killed by a massive Vampire's nest. She had single handedly saved the twenty five children that would have been otherwise sacrificed to some demon god, and had injected new courage and determination into ten young Slayers. She had taught them the most important lesson a Slayer could ever learn; you don't stop fighting until they have literally torn you apart.

And to make the news even better, Faith had recovered within three days, which was record for even the Slayers. All she needed was a little blood, and her body did the rest.

But things would never be the same after that. The moment Faith was cleared to return to active duty, she had tendered her resignation and vanished the very next day. No one, save Kennedy, knew what had happened, and Faith had given no explanation. But the expression on her face did tell them something.

The Dark Slayer's spirit had been struck a mighty blow, one more damaging than any she had taken before. It was like she had lost something on that day, something precious. Something she had never known she had, and would never get back, no matter how hard she tried. To her credit, she spent her last night with them, enjoying the closeness she had finally gotten and accepted, but she was gone by morning.

Her departure had crippled the original group for several months, and even now, years later, they still hadn't fully healed. Buffy had thrown herself into Slaying with an intensity that was somewhat disconcerting. But the enthusiasm she used to have for it was now absent. She began sequestering herself in the library more and more, reading up on everything she should have when she was the only one, only being seen at meetings. Apart from a dalliance with a fellow Slayer, one that lasted until the Slayer in question transferred to the Japanese branch, she was rarely seen from the castle.

But although Buffy was hurt the most, the others had also been affected by her leaving. Willow had moved with Kennedy back to the Slayer's hometown, taking residence within their ancestral home. Fortunately, it was close to the American branch, so they took control of the American division. They also took the time to build a life for themselves, post Faith.

Xander threw himself into his role as Morale Officer and Tech Support, a role he had had ever since his days in High School. It had taken him a good year to recover, but he did have help from Renee, one of the most promising Slayers Faith had ever found. The Dark Slayer herself had sang her praises like a nightingale. And, as her last request, she had asked that Renee take her place in the Inner Circle. They had all honored it, and most of them were grateful.

Kennedy never told anyone the reason why Faith left, and they had respected that. Faith deserved that much respect, even considering the little they knew of her life. She deserved some peace. If she chose to stop Slaying, and find some small corner of the world to set up shop, they would respect that.

But then, a mere month after her departure, the rumors started. New Slayers entering every branch around the world spoke of a lone woman decked in leather, traveling the world on a somewhat road weathered motorcycle, and wielding two swords the likes of which had never been seen before. She apparently destroyed consolidated demon hordes, vampire nests that were far too large and organized to take on for the local Slayers, and minions of the Senior Partners, who had been Angel's primary foes in Los Angeles before his disappearance. The Lone Slayer and the Ghost, they called her. Unbeatable. Unstoppable. Her victories over creatures rivaling the Beast in power or immense overwhelming odds had carved her a place of legend equal to Buffy's own. A fan club spanning six continents had even been formed surrounding the Lone Slayer, as they traded stories about their meetings with her.

Willow and Kennedy, both who knew how those legends were made, had immediately guessed who the mystery woman was. So when an anonymous tip was called in from Indianapolis, concerning a vampire nest that no longer existed and an attack that had been foiled, Kennedy had jumped at the chance. She had only hoped she was right.

As if to give her an answer to her unspoken questions, a Junior Slayer came up to her, grinning. "Portal's open," she reported. "Boss Lady's coming through."

"Thanks, Rori." Smiling, the witch made her way out of the office. It had only been three days, but it felt like forever. She had missed her.

As she approached the main entrance, she saw Kennedy leaving a small entourage of Slayers into the building, along with a young girl in a wheelchair. "Hey there," she said in greeting, gesturing at them. Who are these two?"

Kennedy grinned. "This is Kristie Waller and Annabelle Stepford. Annabelle is a new Slayer who was just activated, and Kristie is presently recovering from being vamp chow. That anonymous tip was right on the money, on so many levels."

Willow smiled at them. "Well, welcome to Cleveland. I'm Willow, co head of the American Branch of Slayers."

Annabelle shook her hand shyly. "I asked if Kristie could come with me," she explained quietly. "I hope you don't mind. I mean, I really hope I didn't overstep. If I did I could…"

"And we've got another one." Kennedy gave her a light slap on the shoulder. "If there's one thing I learned in Sunnydale, it's that every Slayer needs their Scoobie. Now, Rori will show the two of you to adjoining rooms. Kristie, if you start feeling like you need to drink blood or wearing sunglasses during the day time, see one of the Wiccans immediately. Okay?"

Kristie nodded. "Okay," she replied quietly, as Annabelle wheeled her down the hallway.

The moment all of them were out of sight, the young brunette grabbed her girlfriend up in a tight embrace, twirling her around. "God, I've missed you, Will," she murmured. "And I'm gonna prove it to you tonight. Multiple times."

"Oh, Slayer's horny," Willow teased, accepting a very passionate kiss. "We'll have to deal with that tonight, all right." She finally pried herself from her girlfriend. "So, how was Indianapolis, besides the obvious?"

"Boring during the day. Not so boring at night. Oh, and a special bonus. Our suspicions were confirmed. I saw Faith."

The witch blinked in surprise. Despite her every hope, she hadn't really thought it to could happen. "She's actually in the States?"

"Was, actually. She's apparently heading back for Africa to take care of something. We talked for about thirty minutes before she vanished. She's alcohol and nicotine free by the way, which should tell you something. And here's something even more telling; she's been living like a monk. Hasn't had sex in two years."

"And…?"

Kennedy sighed, stepping back a little. She didn't want to tell her this, but she had to. "She's not coming back, Will," she said quietly. "She asked me to take care of her bike for her."

Willow knew how much Faith loved that bike. It had been Buffy's birthday gift to her when she turned twenty, and Faith had gotten her license so she could ride it. To give it up… it spoke of how long she planned on staying away this time. Kennedy was probably right. Faith wasn't planning on returning any time soon… if ever.

The brunette drew Willow close, letting her cry. She wanted to as well, but there was no reason to. Faith had made her choice long ago.

And she had also chosen to live with the consequences of those choices.

**

* * *

**

Cairo, Egypt

On top of the roof of one rundown building, a young woman stood, facing the night.

Faith stood facing the general direction of Scotland, her Slayer connection to Buffy open to the fullest. It was a ritual she had performed religiously every night since Sunnydale.

Even now, when she was far from the woman she loved.

She had never told Buffy how she truly felt, as she had been afraid to shatter the bubble that had become their friendship. And even if she had, she couldn't have told her for how long.

She knew how she felt, but Buffy was a different story altogether. Until she had heard of Buffy's experiment with Satsu, she had always thought Buffy as on the straight and narrow. Now, she wasn't so sure.

It was one of the reasons why things hadn't worked out with Robin. She let him try, and was appreciative of it, but in the end, she didn't love him, couldn't lower her walls enough to let him in. But their parting was amicable, and they were still friends. He had gone to Los Angeles to help Gunn and Spike fight the good fight there, and they had remained in contact until Faith had left. Just another lost cog in the machine of destiny for her. Just another missed chance.

Just like Buffy.

Through the link, she could feel Buffy's pain, and felt her heart break all the more. This was something she did every night without fail, and she accepted the pain she had caused, unlike the last time she had caused it. It hurt more than she could bear, but she took it. She deserved it.

"Good night, B," she whispered, allowing a peaceful feeling through the link, letting the other Slayer know that she was still there in spirit, that with their bond, they were never truly apart. "Please have wonderful dreams… because I know I won't. Not for hurting you like this… for so long."

A tear slowly slid down her cheek, the only sign of her sorrow showing through… of the life she knew she would never have.

Of the life she would never even see.

**

* * *

**

Scotland, Main Slayer Headquarters

In a bedroom located near the heart of the castle, a blonde Slayer felt the sensation in her mind, and cried.

Buffy Summers, the Golden Girl, the most powerful of the all the Slayers, knew Faith was out there still, still alive, but she didn't know where. Their Slayer Connection didn't allow for that degree of precision.

But she could feel her.

On the day Faith had left, she had told Buffy that she didn't know if she would ever return. The blow she had taken from those Tagra Demons had done more than add a new scar to her list of battle wounds. Its aftereffects had hurt her emotionally. And, despite all of the time they had spent together, Faith wouldn't tell her why. Not that she had needed to.

That time around, Buffy had respected that, hadn't needled her. She had known instinctively that it wasn't a question of trust. Whatever had happened, it was personal, and literally had nothing to do with her or any of the other Scoobies. Besides, she already knew.

She had left as she had arrived in Sunnydale all those years ago, with only the clothes on her back and a few personal effects. She didn't give a speech, which was just like her, but she also didn't shy away from the contingent of Slayers, many who she had helped personally climb out of darkness, who had gathered to say goodbye. Faith had left her mark on them all, showing once and for all she had changed. She made a good counselor, and an even better leader.

In their eyes, she had been redeemed, even if she didn't think so.

Buffy had no doubt that she would have also made a good mother as well, despite her own childhood. She had taken care of those girls, like she had been taken care of years ago by a kind woman.

She could feel Faith through their bond, could feel the peaceful feeling she sent her way, and blinked back her tears. If it hadn't been for this connection, she doubted she would have held up as well as she had. Even Satsu, who she knew was still desperately in love with her, had told her not to give up hope just before leaving for Tokyo. After all, they were all still young. There was a chance they would still find their way back to one another.

She had feelings for Satsu, certainly. She had the feeling she had even fallen in love with the Asian girl, but that very girl had also pointed out that she was still suffering from the Dark Slayer's departure, and pursuing a relationship in that atmosphere would prove to be a bad idea.

She took solace in that peaceful feeling as she rolled over in bed, ready to sleep. Perhaps Satsu was right. She thought about Faith day and night, and it was slowly becoming too much to bear.

But how do you tell someone like Faith that you love her, when the only contact they give you is through something that isn't even true telepathy?

**

* * *

**

Indianapolis

"We just missed her… again."

"Well… we simply have to find her again."

"Yes, but this is getting tiresome. Why does she not want to be found?"

"She has always been like that, and she has been doing this for years. But she wields the sword… and that makes her our responsibility. Understood?"

"Of course, Master."

"Well then, let's head for Egypt. That would be the next logical place for her to go."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she goes where her skills are needed most."

"Yes… of course."

* * *

Chapter One is basically setting up the groundwork for Faith's personal story arc. As you have probably already guessed, I have taken names and events from the Season 8 comics that I have already read, as well Faith's own back story, and are incorporating them into my own story. So Satsu will play an important role in this, and Renee, the Slayer who I believe died at the end of #14, will definitely make an appearance. Chapter Two will shift to Adelle Dewitt and Caroline's meeting, where I will be adding on to it. Hopefully, you will like it.

Well, in preparation on writing Chapter Three, I actually purchased the complete series of Tru Calling, and have been watched it over the last few weeks. Hopefully, I can get the characters down right.


	3. Chapter Two: Caroline

**Chapter Two: ****Caroline**

**April 7th, 2008**

If there was one thing Adelle Dewitt usually liked more than anything else, it was a challenge.

Not that she would ever let anyone know this about her. After all, she had spent the better part of a decade cultivating her reputation as a ruthless but fair businesswoman. As head of the top secret organization known only as the Dollhouse, she was known for her calm demeanor and impeccable manners. She was also quite beautiful and intelligent, which only worked in her favor. She was used to having everything run smoothly in an operation.

Very few people knew about her personal life or her past, or of the hardships she had endured, and of the people she had lost. She kept her anguish, every emotion she felt on a daily basis, locked away from the rest of the world. After all, it wasn't any of their business.

Besides, to be the head of a rather controversial organization did require a great deal of ruthlessness, not only to do the job, but also to know where to draw the line. She did it very well, thus keeping her House off of the radar, and those under her employ out of Rossum Corporation's line of sight. And she did it with her customary grace and confidence.

But as she walked down the hallway, for the first time in a long time, the woman felt a shiver of concern go down her spine, tempering the excitement she felt quite a bit. The next candidate for the Dollhouse was different from any other she had encountered before. Most of the Actives were people who were trying to get away from their problems, or were suffering from some sort of mental disorder that couldn't be treated with conventional medicine. Many of them came to her, asking for help. Half of the time, she gave them the name of a good psychiatrist, instantly recognizing that it would do more harm than good to sign them on. The other half were given five years, the running limit for any person to serve there. No fuss, no worries. In the end, it helped them find peace, and a desire to do something with their lives.

But this latest one; oh she had been more of a challenge. Even though it had taken only two years to bring her in, which was considerably shorter than some of the others she had seen, those two years had been etched indelibly into the minds of those who had been beaten into the ground by her. Up until two days ago, every force sent after her was ultimately sent to the hospital with broken bones, and their vans taken. Sometimes, they were found on the side of the road, stripped of tires and any equipment that was inside them. More to the fact, this woman had also been a perpetual thorn in the side of Rossum, destroying their properties, moving through security checkpoints like she was nothing more than air, and escaping detection where others had failed. She had even managed to get into Adelle Dewitt's own office to acquire confidential files without being caught. It was a level of skill and daring that was absolutely incredible.

It reminded her of herself when she was younger. When she thought she could change the world. It was absolutely thrilling.

But the war was now over. Caroline was in their custody, cooling her heels in their Interview Room. It was a psychological strategy that always worked. It made it far easier to sign a potential Active on. They now had to do that here, just so they could save face in front of her. For once, she had all of the power.

There was also Rossum Corporation's co head to consider. Clive Ambrose himself had made the demand to Adelle; either bring Caroline in and make her an Active, or to eliminate her and bring the body in for tests. She had agreed reluctantly, though she didn't agree with it. She always tried to avoid murder whenever possible, always seeking another way. Half of the time she was given such an order, she was able to turn it around, either destroying that person's history so they were untraceable, or hiding them until Ambrose lost interest.

In this instance, neither option was doable. Ambrose had been rather anxious to meet her for some reason. Why, she didn't know, but she was grateful for that little hint of mercy. Sometimes, she had found herself wondering if Ambrose had any compassion in his body, considering some of his policies concerning the Actives.

But despite the expenses they had had to pay, as well as the moral qualms it invoked, Adelle had loved the battle, and the chase. Absolutely loved it. She loved this one's strategy; how she simply didn't hide or run, but stood her ground and fought back. She wouldn't hide from them, and she wouldn't stop fighting even when they finally met face to face.

In short, Adelle Dewitt felt more alive than she had in a long time. And she wanted to talk to this woman herself.

The concern wasn't just for the candidate. It was also for her. She had taken her first look at the woman in that hallway, and had almost keeled over in shock. She had recognized the face immediately, and for a second, wondered what cruel deity was playing this trick on her. Only the file she had immediately read afterward had helped her recover, putting her doubts to rest.

As she reached the interview room, she mentally prepared herself for whatever came to pass. She wasn't really expecting a warm reception when she entered. The psychological profile for her was clinical depression, tired, and even ready to die.

In short; she had just about given up all hope.

In the Dollhouse's eyes, that made her perfect for them. She would do anything to get rid of the pain, even surrender her freedom for a few years. And Ambrose wanted her in the House, as if she were a stallion with great potential.

Adelle saw her just as she was; a poor soul that tried to take on a major company, and found herself in something almost beyond her comprehension. A technology that was potentially destructive if it ever fell into the wrong hands, and what it may mean for the world if it ever found out about it. It meant this woman had morals, a code of conduct that she followed religiously, and the courage to take risks, even with her freedom and life. If she chose to say no, then Adelle would help her find peace with her decision, and try to remove the risk of reprisal from Rossum… if there were any.

Besides, she had actually delved a little deeper into this one's life, which was something she rarely did. Despite everything that had happened, Caroline Farrell would not surrender her freedom so easily. Not without a good reason. She would most likely die than be used as a play toy by some rich, corrupt bureaucrat. Such resolve was commendable. All she needed to do was convince Caroline that this was the right choice for her, that she would get a second chance to make her all of her dreams come true.

That was her plan until she entered the room, taking in the back of the woman's head for a few minutes. "Hello, Caroline," she said in greeting, closing the door behind her. She kept her professional demeanor intact, letting none of her internal thoughts leak out onto her face. "I'm Adelle Dewitt. We met once before, about two days ago."

Caroline didn't respond, didn't do much of anything. She just sat there, staring at some point of the wall that only she could see. For some reason, that wasn't surprising in the slightest. She was emotionally on the verge of collapse, had been since Fremont. It made treading carefully here all the more important. In fact, she was surprised that the younger woman hadn't tried to take her own life.

Sitting down, the older woman set the folder she had been carrying on the table, watching Caroline, observing her really. She took in the slightly hunched posture, the deadness of the eyes, the lack of facial twitches, and felt that concern shift into worry. Apparently, Caroline was either deeper in depression than she had originally thought, or she was a far better actor than they had all thought. Finally, after a moment longer, she said very gently, "I'm going to make you an offer."

"I told you, all I want is to be left alone," Caroline replied, her voice flat. It was devoid of the fire that had made her who she was.

"We both know that we're past that. That we have been past that for years." That much was true. In fact, they had been past that when Ambrose had issued his ultimatum. Adelle just hadn't thought about it, hadn't questioned it. She rarely questioned anything anymore. It was safer that way. Also, there was a good chance that, if she didn't convince Caroline to sign the contract, the next time she heard about her, it would be when she read her obituary in the newspaper.

Caroline, on the other hand, was beginning to show signs of life, if not fire. She made eye contact with the other woman for the first time in the conversation, eyes almost dull. "Gee, what gave it away? The big black van? Or the being held in this room for two days without any frickin idea where I am?"

Adelle had remained quiet through each question, her worry growing. On the other hand, her first impression was somewhat off the bat. Caroline wasn't that far into depression, but she was getting close. Now all she had to do was keep it from raching that point. "My offer is this," she said. "Your life… for your life." She heard Caroline scoff in derision, but ignored it, continuing on. "I get five years, you get the rest." She leaned in. "You'll finally be free from Rossum. Free to live your life the way you want to."

"Is that you talking… or the Rossum Corporation? 'Cause I can't really tell the difference. It all sounds like the same bullshit to me." When her captor didn't reply, she leaned in slightly. "Why me? Why did you pick me?"

Adelle picked up the slight note of desperation in her voice, and guessed that she was at that point where she believed she was worth nothing at all. "Caroline, you picked us, not the other way around." She smiled slightly. "This is a good thing, Caroline." And she honestly believed it with all of her heart. This was probably the only thing that could help this young woman through her pain. Perhaps she could even grow a little.

"I know what I saw… what started all of this. I know what you really want."

Stubborn as a mule. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she was staring at her long dead friend. Sighing, she let her smile drop from her face. This one was definitely going to be a challenge, and babying her was the worst possible way to handle her. So she decided on brutal honesty. "What do I want? Can you, of all people, tell me that? Caroline, you and I have been doing this dance for two years," she said bluntly, picking up the small pot on the table. Pouring some white tea into one of the cups, she pushed it over to Caroline, who had begun fiddling with a piece of fabric. "I thought you would have learned by now. Not everything is as it appears to be. It never has." She willed the younger woman to believe her. "It never will be."

Caroline ignored the cup, her eyes staring at the table for a second longer. "It seems pretty clear to me," she said at long last.

"That's because you're only seeing part of it. I'm talking about a clean slate for you. A second chance, as it were."

And suddenly, Caroline was looking at her, really looking at her, and Adelle felt a jolt of shock go through her once again. Damn it, even that ironclad gaze in her eyes was the same. It almost like her friend was right in front of her, arguing with her about something or other. "You ever try and clean an actual slate?" she heard her ask. "You always see what was on it before." The eyes looked as though they were boring into her very soul. It was quite eerie. Just like _her_. "You see what it's really like. Every imperfection, every weakness, every mistake that it's ever made, every terrible choice. You wonder if it's even worth keeping, or if you should just throw it away with the rest of the garbage."

Adelle was becoming uncomfortable with the attention. That last comment had especially struck entirely too close to home. Caroline was obviously far more perceptive that they had given her credit for. She had flashed back to an earlier time. A happier time. A time where she had felt no pain, where metaphorical observations were among the many she enjoyed talking about. It was very unsettling.

Looking down, she focused her attention on the manila folder. "Are you volunteering…" she began.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Caroline interrupted, standing up. "I don't think I ever did with you people." For a moment, the fire that had seemingly burned out reignited as she glared at the other woman. Adelle could even guess what she was thinking. How dare this woman think that this was nothing more than a business transaction? But then again, that was all it was. And what about the other's discomfort? Did she find these proceedings just as disturbing?

"How did it get this far?" the younger woman muttered to herself, pacing the room. "How did it all go so wrong? What did I do wrong?"

Adelle simply watched her as she paced restlessly, wanting to help her, but not knowing how to. How did could you tell someone that everything was going to be okay, when they already knew otherwise? "Caroline," she began quietly, as gently as she possibly could, "actions have consequences."

"Oh, God, you're loving this, aren't you?" The fire in her eyes was glowing brighter. It was truly amazing to watch. It was like watching someone come back to life, being pulled back from the brink. "You've just been waiting for something like this to happen, for me to screw up."

"I'm sorry that you don't understand what I'm offering here."

"I don't give a damn about what you're offering! All you offer in enslavement and humiliation! Death is actually preferable to that!" Ah, there it was. This was the Caroline who had managed to sneak into Rossum Corporation, who managed to learn the truth behind their experiments, and who had decided not to surrender, instead choosing to wage a one woman battle with the best of them. Even when there was no chance of victory, she was defiant to the last. She would never surrender to anyone without good reason.

Adelle decided to address this stronger Caroline, seeing so much of her long dead friend in that will. "What we do helps people. If you become part of it, it could very well help you." Silently, she prayed that the younger woman would hear the honesty in her words, to accept her proposal.

Caroline just smirked at that. She was so deep in her pain that everything sounded like empty promises and lies to her. "Yeah," she said sarcastically, "you're just looking out for me, like some fucking guardian angel."

"Perhaps even better than you have."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Adelle wished she could call them back. She would have given her very soul to take them back. Caroline seemed to almost collapse in on herself at the harsh truth, her eyes becoming shuttered as she emotionally reeled from that simple, inescapable truth. She wanted to smack herself for being so careless. "We can take care of this mess," she said far more gently, hoping to salvage what was left of this conversation. "After your five years are up, you will be free to…"

"I don't deserve this," Caroline interrupted for the second time, the fire almost gone once more. "I was just trying to make a difference, to take my place in the world, you know, just like _she _said… and now I'm…"

Adelle could only guess who she was talking about. And she sympathized. Mothers were the ones their children tried to impress the most. Caroline was trying to live up to her mother's expectations as much as her own. And now they were being ground into dust under Rossum's heel. At that moment, she wanted to go to Ambrose, and give him a piece of her mind. Instead, she just watched Caroline.

Caroline finally plopped back down in her seat, utterly exhausted spiritually. The two years of conflict had obviously inflicted a great deal of stress on her. "I know, I know. Actions have consequences, right? These are mine."

Adelle remained silent as the younger woman began playing with her cup, not even picking it up. She knew she had one final shot in convincing Caroline that this was a good thing. Otherwise, there was a good chance that she wouldn't even make it out of the Dollhouse alive.

Of course, the question became; exactly how much damage would be done before they finally stopped her? How many lives would be taken in the process?

She leaned in, deciding to take a chance. The only chance she had left to prevent potential bloodshed. "What if they didn't?" she asked gently.

"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure if she had heard Adelle right. How could her actions not have consequences?

"I should be a little more specific. What we offer is not a way to… set you up for a fall, or to forget your problems. Anything that happens… well, the responsibility of it falls upon my shoulders."

"I don't…" Suddenly, her gaze darkened as she figured out the basic line of it. And then she understood, only too well. That gaze suddenly locked onto the other woman, and that woman almost reeled from the sheer force, the sheer _will_ and _fury_ behind those eyes. "Is that what you call 'free?'" she snarled, rising from her seat once again. The fire that had almost died suddenly blazed once more, almost uncontrollable in its intensity. "By wiping me clean, turning me into one of your little 'dolls,' so I won't ever bother Ambrose again?" Her hand gripped the cup tightly, bringing it up. "Turning me into a fucking zombie that you can use for your personal entertainment?"

Adelle was already moving as the cup left Caroline's hand, smashing into the far wall. For some reason, she hadn't expecting that kind of reaction. She found it somewhat exhilarating.

On the other hand, she was less enthused about Caroline's response, and was now rapidly spiraling towards fear. Somehow, she had figured out how they did what they did without her saying anything. Her intelligence and deductive skills were absolutely astonishing. But more to the fact, Adelle knew, just _knew_, that she had just about used up her last chance. "Caroline, please calm down!" she exclaimed, pleaded really. "I don't want to see you killed!"

"I don't care anymore! I'm dead either way!" Caroline roared. Climbing on the table, she launched herself at the other woman, tackling her to the ground. Nothing mattered anymore, not even her. Leo was dead, murdered by one of Rossum's guards. Her friends were gone, having moved away after the fact. Her family was gone, having been killed by a burglar while she was at college. She had sacrificed her credibility, risked her freedom and very soul for her cause, and had almost lost her friend as a result. She had absolutely nothing left to lose. And now these people wanted to strip her of her very identity, what made her, _her_? She would rather die, and she'd go through this haughty British woman to do it. She'd give that guard a reason to kill her, Ambrose, Arrowny and their promises be damned!

Except that this haughty British woman quickly blocked the first fist almost instinctively. She quickly retaliated with a solid jab to the jaw, snapping her head back. That was followed up with a powerful right hook, forcing her off. A high heel found temporary residence in her chest, forcing her back a few feet.

Adelle scrambled to her feet, getting into a defensive posture that she had rarely used in ten years. She watched as Caroline turned around as the door suddenly opened, and the guard entered, gun being drawn. She watched as the woman lashed out, kicking him in the side of the head, then shoving him back outside. The door was closed forcefully, and a chair shoved into place under the door knob, preventing anyone else from immediately interfering. "Caroline, we're not trying to destroy you!" she exclaimed, as the young woman went at her again. "Damn it, none of us want you to die!"

"Tell that to your boss!" Caroline struck again, this time connecting with a solid right hook that landed with more force than she should have been able to bring to the fore. Adelle's head snapped back. "You want to cut me open, and rip out everything that makes me, me! Then you wanna use my body as your little plaything!" Another blow made it through Adelle's defenses. A gout of blood flew out of her mouth as a result. "You might as well grab a gun and pull the trigger!" With that roar, she speared Adelle, slamming her into the wall.

Adelle immediately drove her elbow into Caroline's back, kneeing her almost immediately afterwards. The lust of battle, the thrill of combat, threatened to overwhelm her, as it once did so many years ago. Keeping it firmly under control through sheer will and discipline, she pushed the younger woman away. "Caroline, please! It isn't like that!" She blocked a kick, getting another punch for her trouble. "Damn it, _listen_!" She finally punched Caroline as she came in, a right hook with enough force to bruise her knuckle. It was also strong enough to knock the other woman back onto her butt.

"I don't want you to die!" the older woman finally shouted, bracing herself against the wall. "If you die, then your beloved's death will have been for nothing! Rossum will win!"

"You don't get to talk about him! You have no right!"

"I'll say whatever I have to, if it will get you to listen to me! Caroline, Ambrose wants you dead because of what you know! I had to offer him an alternative. If you sign that contract, if you let me try and help you, he can't touch you. I can at least try and protect you from his people! And in five years… you can go back and try to take Rossum down, and I won't stop you!" Adelle paused, taking a breath. "You can't do that… you can't avenge him if you die yourself, right here, right now. Please… don't let Ambrose win this time. Don't let him decide your fate."

That last comment stopped her where nothing else could, and she stared at the other woman in surprise. She was aching for oblivion, but she also wanted to lash out at everyone around her. And there was nothing anyone could do to help her.

But as she looked at Adelle Dewitt, looked into her eyes, she saw nothing but pure, untainted honesty, and a genuine desire to try and do just that. To give her a chance that no one would have. But she also saw pain within that gaze. Pain that had nothing to do with her bruised fist.

She had lost someone she had cared for. She had failed to save that person, and it had almost destroyed her. And she hadn't really recovered from it.

The fight drained from her as she made that revelation. She would have collapsed if Adelle hadn't caught her, gently leading her to the other chair. "Oh god," she whispered, the fire dissipating once more. "Why?"

"Stay here. I have to let them know that I'm still alive, and then I'll try and explain," Adelle said calmly, straightening her shirt out a little as she made her way to the door. Removing the chair, she opened the door.

Laurence Dominic immediately stumbled into the room, having been in the process of kicking the door in. To his credit, he righted himself rather quickly, taking in the room. "Ma'am, are you all right?" he asked immediately.

Adelle smirked at him, as the answer was blindingly obvious to everyone present. "Seeing as how I was the one to open the door, I imagine I am, Mister Dominic," she replied easily. "Miss Farrell was simply pointing out an inherent flaw in the contract I showed her… quite violently, as you can see. Fortunately, it was a short lived one."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. Please wait outside. I will talk to you before I go home tonight." She waited until he had left, closing the door behind him, before turning around. "Any questions?" she asked, as if she used to it happening all of the time.

"Yeah… Do you usually have fights with potential employees?"

"Actually, you're the first one. I very rarely get the thorns in Rossum's side."

"Oh."

"On the other hand, you definitely know how to fight."

"Had to know."

"Of course."

* * *

Several hours later, Caroline still couldn't believe what had happened over the last forty eight hours, nor how she had ended up like this.

She been captured, and taken to Rossum Corporations because of orders from Clive Ambrose. He and his co-founder talked to her, told her how she was special, about some genetic sequence of hers that they were interested in, then ushered her into a black van and sent her to a room in the middle of an undisclosed location, a room that had no windows to think about her choices and make a decision. She had expected to be met by a cold businessman who would dictate the terms to her, and then force her to sign the contract anyway, even if she said no. That was how she thought it was going to go down.

Instead, Adelle Dewitt had entered the room, and in a polite, congenial tone, offered her a choice, and that it would always be her choice. Then, after a brief scuffle, she had prevented security from killing her, and even offered her dinner. That was her first surprise.

Her second surprise was where they had dinner. Instead of some high frills, expensive restaurant where the wine was as smooth as a politician's tongue, or remaining within the virtual prison that was the Dollhouse, they had Chinese takeout at Adelle's surprisingly small but well furnished apartment. She was curious as to why.

She didn't ask though, and they ate in silence.

But as the older woman began cleaning up, Caroline could remain seated no longer. She began exploring the living room, making note of everything around her. The furniture was old, but in a historical kind of way. A wide screen HD television was mounted on the wall, a DVD player set up near it on a small entertainment center. There was a desk with several pictures resided, as well as papers piled haphazardly. Apparently, this woman was a bit of a workaholic.

She decided to take a look at the photographs on the desk. She couldn't very well shift through her desk. That would have been just plain rude.

They were pictures of Adelle Dewitt when she was younger. One of them was a picture of her at possibly her college graduation, decked in dark red robes. It was possibly one of the proudest moments of her life, standing tall and proud before her fellow classmates as she accepted her diploma. Then there was one of her standing next to a man, a child in her arms. A gentle smile graced her face, one that held no sadness, no despair. _'Her family, no doubt,'_ she thought. _'Could she have lost them to someone, like I lost Leo?'_ It was somewhat humbling to think about.

Her gaze shifted to the last picture; that of a young girl of around ten years old with raven hair. Picking it up, she looked at it more closely. Something about that picture was very familiar to her, like she had seen it before somewhere.

"She would have been your age," Adelle said from the kitchen doorway. "If she had lived, that is."

Startled, the young woman whirled around, almost dropping the picture. "I'm sorry," she said, putting it back on the desk. "I was just…"

"Having a look around. That is completely understandable. I was actually wondering when you would." Adelle joined her at the desk, taking a look at the pictures as well. "I graduated with Masters in bio science, psychiatry, and business. My parents couldn't make it, but then again, their jobs both required them to be there every day. Eating, keeping a roof over our heads, and clothes on our backs was difficult, but they managed." She smiled at the fond memories that surfaced as she talked. "They threw me a surprise party afterwards. A week later, I was on a plane to America with their blessing. My scientific background ran along the lines of human anatomy and genetics." She pointed at the second one. "That is my brother and his daughter. He worked in the family business, though it's certainly expanded over the years." Her eyes became distant. "He and his family died about three years ago. A car crash."

Caroline nodded in understanding. She had been wrong about the source of Adelle's pain, not about the pain itself. The pain she had seen was far older than that. "Then who is she?" she asked.

Adelle looked at the picture for a few moments, her eyes growing distant. Memories of the past were rapidly surfacing, as they always did when she wasn't working. "She was… lost," she said after a moment. "Her childhood was almost nothing but beatings, sexual and verbal abuse by either her mother, her father, or one of her mother's sex partners, or being tormented by the schoolyard bullies. I found her on the streets, hungry and very much alone, trying to find someplace warm to stay. So I took her back to my apartment for the night… and that turned into some of the best years of my life."

Blast it all, it was everything she could do not to cry. How was it that even after all of this time, she hadn't stopped grieving? That the pain hadn't lessened in the least?

Caroline was quiet, having heard her voice break as she spoke about it, as well as the pride and joy in that voice. It was obvious that she had loved the child, like she had been her own daughter. Her own heart thawed a little as she realized this. "What happened?" she asked quietly, though she had the feeling that she already knew.

Adelle took a deep breath, calming herself down a bit. "She was murdered… by a monster. He broke into our apartment, and… I don't remember much after that. I had lost consciousness, due to blood loss. But the police found a body in the living room, burned beyond recognition." She held up her left hand, revealing a rather old looking band with emerald's encrusted in it on her finger. "I gave her the sister to this one mere moments before the break in, for her seventeenth birthday." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "In the end, I moved to Los Angeles, and began working for Rossum in their genetics department, in the development of cloning body parts. Hearts, lungs, that sort of thing. About a year later, Mister Ambrose offered me control of this branch of the Dollhouse."

"And you use it… to help people fulfill their fantasies?"

Adelle looked relieved at that, grateful that Caroline had moved away from that painful subject, but was also showing an interest in the Dollhouse. "Actually… that is so we have the funds to continue our research, and to continue operating. What we actually offer are tactical experts, hostage negotiators, babysitters…"

"Babysitters?" Caroline interrupted, a smile beginning to form. That she hadn't been expecting. "You imprint babysitting skills?"

Adelle shrugged, returning the smile. "It's a service I would do for free if I could get away with it. Despite what some of the common folk think, quite a few of the rich and famous are like me; they simply work too much. But they love their children, and don't want to leave them alone at charity auctions and other important events. We simply give them a babysitter they can trust explicitly."

"What about ethics? Legality?"

"Ethically? Either controversial or immoral. Legality? Definitely not."

"… And yet, you're involved in it?"

"If not me, then it would be someone else. Someone who would most likely just let you die." Adelle replied sadly. "Caroline, Ambrose _did_ issue a capture-or-kill order on you, due to what you saw in that lab. I practically had to beg him to bring you into the Dollhouse after the meeting. Though now that I think about, I don't think I needed to worry about it. He seemed… overly eager for your participation." She frowned. "What _were_ you doing in that lab, anyway?"

Caroline thought back to that fateful day, forcibly pushing the consequences of that day to the back of her mind. "My friends and I had heard that Rossum was experimenting on animals," she explained. "We were going to get the testing on tape, and show it on the internet." She lowered her head. "Obviously, we weren't successful."

Ah. Apparently, she had heard about the experimentation that had been going on behind closed doors. She just hadn't known the full extent of it. "Actually, you were very successful in your plan. Your exit strategy was a little vague, on the other hand. You should have… well, you know."

"The guard. Yeah, well…"

Adelle grinned. "You wouldn't have changed anything, and Rossum would have killed you for trying. Big business won't change unless they start losing that business. It is a fact of life." She led the younger woman back to the couch. "On the other hand, it takes a great deal of courage to do what you did. Changing the world usually means you have to take risks, even if they are unsuccessful. It is a fact of life. And sometimes, those failures can lead the way to a far more successful campaign later on."

Caroline nodded. "What about the Dollhouse?" she asked. "Why did you say that I picked you?"

"Well, that's a little trickier to answer. You see, I said that simply because… you did, in a sense. You didn't try to kill yourself, which meant you still want to live." Adelle shrugged helplessly. "It's not a complete answer, and it's probably not even the right answer. But it's the only answer I can think of. I really don't know what you and Mister Ambrose talked about behind closed doors, and it is none of my business." She looked at Caroline, a light shining in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "But from a belief standpoint, if you survive long enough… I think you can still change the world."

"And why do you care what happens to me? Is it because of that girl?"

"… Yes. Actually, I care about everyone that comes through those halls. I either sign them up, or refer them to a good psychiatrist. But… when I look at you… I see something of her in you. I see the same resolve, the same fire… the same potential to be more than you already are. I think you're special… and you are definitely better than I will ever be." She leaned in. "I won't lie to you, Caroline. You will be used as a date, a weapon. You will be placed into situations that will most likely put you in great danger, where the loss of your life is a distinct possibility. And you will never remember any of it. … But one day, you will have your revenge. You will have justice for what has happened to you… and for all you have lost. And if you wish it, on that day, I will help you achieve it."

Caroline just stared at her for a moment, blinking in surprise. She couldn't understand why, but she was beginning to believe this woman. More importantly, she was beginning to trust this woman. The fire began to burn once again as a smile began to grow on her face. Suddenly, she had a lot to live for, a second chance to fight back waiting to happen. "So," she began, "what does the imprinting entail?"

Adelle returned her grin, feeling lighter than she had felt in over a decade. "Well…"

* * *

Three days later, after Caroline had read up on everything she could concerning the Imprint Technology, as well hammering out and signing a new contract, Echo walked out of the Imprint room, taking her first steps into the Dollhouse as an Active. If they were all lucky, it would be an existence that would end in five short years.

Topher Brink carefully slid Caroline's imprint wedge into an empty slot, and the back up into an air tight container. Even now, a good decade of working in the Dollhouse, the boss lady's ability to bring anyone in was nothing short of amazing. "I still can't believe you managed to talk her into signing that contract," he said. "I thought for sure she was going to make Mister Head of Security shoot her six different times, if she didn't kill him first. I mean, how'd you do it?"

Adelle shook her head at him, always amazed by his boundless energy. "I didn't feed her lies," she said. "I just told her the truth. What it entails, what she would be called upon to do. Everything. I even showed her the schematics to the chair."

"And she still signed it?"

"Yes… after we made quite a few changes to the contract. And I made a promise to her." She pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to him. "This is a set of instructions concerning her Tabula Rasa state. Read them carefully, then destroy the paper. I want nothing for Clive Ambrose to use against this House or anyone in it."

He read the instructions, nodding in understanding. He was a little confused, but he understood. "I can do that, Boss. Just one question; Why? I mean, why have me alter the wiping process so she retains a small level of self awareness after each engagement? If I do that, she'll eventually become self aware. Echo will evolve into a full fledged personality."

"That will happen eventually, anyway. Caroline Farrell, and Echo by extension, is a strong willed woman. Her mind will eventually rebel against the man made blocks we use, and it will bring her incredible pain as her personality, and the multiple personalities we imprint her with reassert themselves. Whatever is in her spinal fluid, it will help her evolve into something new. If we try and speed the process along slightly, she will be able to control the process on a purely subconscious level, and the pain will be virtually nonexistent for much longer. Not only that, she will be able to fool everyone, including her Handler. Echo will eventually become fully aware. We have to be ready for when that happens."

"Ah. I'm guessing this is going somewhere, then."

Adelle nodded. "Caroline saw something that concerns me, though I didn't mention it to her. Rossum is still experimenting with the Imprint technology for some reason. And they're experimenting on both animals and humans. What is more, I'm having the feeling that Ambrose may have struck a deal with her, and is using my house to see it through."

"Which explains the capture-or-kill order." Topher moved over to his computer, tapping in the commands. "I gotta say, I've never seen you take these precautions before with anyone else. You keep an eye on every last one of them, remain apprised on any serious injuries they get, even handled a few of the more dangerous engagements yourself, but with this one, you're acting more like a…"

"A mother?" She had give Topher Brink credit for one thing above all else. He was a kid trapped in a man's body, but he was a smart kid. Frowning a bit, she looked down at the house, as Actives and Handlers walked across the large room, catching sight of Echo as she introduced herself to Whiskey. "Perhaps it's because whenever I look at Caroline, I see everything that I've lost. Perhaps… she will help all of us in the end. And I can finally end this farce I have been forced to play for so long." She smiled. "Now on your way. I believe you need to prepare Victor for his next engagement."

Topher was on his way without another word, as Adelle continued to look down at Echo. There had been so much to say, but she hadn't had the courage to tell the young woman everything. But then again, how could she? It would only make the pain worse for her. And she doubted the younger woman would have believed her.

'_Perhaps I will tell her one day,' _she thought, heading for the elevator. _'Perhaps we will both be free of our pain on that day. In the meantime, I must remain the cold, professional businesswoman I have become… and pray for the day when that is no longer necessary.'_

She could only hope. Hope was all she had left.

_

* * *

_

Only a few weeks after Echo joined the Dollhouse, the Active known as Alpha went mad, and killed half of the Actives, as well as several Handlers and their physician. He also slashed Whiskey's face up, and destroyed hers and his own imprint as well. He would forever remain a mystery to those who came after him, as well as elusive.

_The only Actives that were there who survived the massacre were Whiskey, November, Victor and Echo._

_Adelle, moving swiftly to save Whiskey from the Attic or worse, altered the contract and had her imprinted with medical and technical information, hiring her on as a member of the staff, leaving the door for her to learn who she was later on, if she chose to. And thus was Doctor Claire Saunders born._

_Echo, who managed not only to survive without physical injury, also managed to escape emotionally and psychologically sound, which was incredible. A new Handler, Boyd Langton, was hired to replace her former one. It turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to the House. Boyd proved himself to be completely loyal to Echo, performing above and beyond the call of duty on numerous occasions to protect his charge. He also helped Adelle retain her own moral compass when it was in danger of tilting, and protected the House from potential threats from both outside and within._

_Echo began to show signs of understanding and ingenuity within a month. In several engagements, she performed beyond Rossum's highest expectations to become their most sought after Active, as well as their most adaptive. Ambrose congratulated Adelle for her decision to bring Caroline in… without ever suspecting the truth. The modifications made by Topher worked flawlessly, and escaped detection by even the most thorough probe. Unknowingly coupled with the genetic sequences in her spinal column, the core of her personality was slowly beginning to integrate. Echo remained largely ignorant of what was happening, living life day by day in a cloud. But she did recall many things on a purely subconscious level, including Laurence Dominic's attempt to kill her, as well as memories of her many engagements._

_Within those few short months, the Dollhouse acquired another Active by the name Sierra. The new Doll immediately began forming attachments with both Echo and Victor, a bond that would extend beyond their Tabula Rasa states. And, without either one realizing it, Victor and Sierra began to fall in love. But other than that, and the added aggravation that was FBI Agent Paul Ballard, the Dollhouse continued running smoothly._

_That would all change in a few short months though, when an experimental drug was stolen…_

* * *

Chapter Two was somewhat shorter, though that is for good reason. I never believed that Caroline would ever sign anything unless it would help others in the end. And Adelle Dewitt always struck me as someone who was always treading a thin line between caring about her people, and staying on Rossum's good side. She also always kept a closer eye on Echo than anyone else. In all respects, Adelle Dewitt was a good person who simply made a bad choice. I did go to Wikipedia to learn what I could of Season Two of Dollhouse, and was pleased to hear that they managed to seamlessly blend in Epitaph One, which I believe never aired on television. I find myself liking Dollhouse even more than before.

Well, Chapter Three will shift to Tru Calling, and will finally get the story rolling. It will take place around the same time as this chapter, and I will definitely try and have everyone from that show in there, even if in passing. So please stay tuned.


	4. Chapter Three: Tru

**Chapter Three**

**Tru**

**Cleveland, April 4****th****, 2008**

Déjà vu.

It is the sensation of an event that occurs, and then repeats itself. The person experiencing it shows signs of confusion, as he or she tries to figure out exactly where they had seen it before. Most of the time, it is nothing important, and they go on with their lives.

But for some, déjà vu is more than just a feeling. Sometimes, the phenomenon is so strong, that the day feels like it is repeating itself.

Such is the case for one such young woman in particular. For her, déjà vu is not a rare occurrence. It is a fact of life. For her, it is actually happening.

And it was happening today.

* * *

Tru Davies was special.

Outwardly, there was nothing that marked her as such. She was a beauty for certain, with long dark tresses cascading down her back and tan skin that gave her an exotic look. Her usual attire was what you would expect of someone in her age group; a combination of flattering but not too revealing. And she was known for going to parties, like any other normal young adult.

No, what made her special was the power she possessed, a power that wasn't apparent to the world at large. She couldn't perform feats of superhuman skill, move at speeds that were undetectable, or fly. She couldn't deflect bullets, punch through solid walls, or move objects with her mind. No, her power was far more passive, and far greater, than that.

Tru Davies had the power to relive entire days.

Her control over the power was actually non existent. She couldn't relive a day at will, nor would she want to. It would only activate when a dead person asked for her help. Of course, it wasn't a simple ability by any stretch of the imagination. The pleas for help, while predominantly saving someone's life, were pretty ambiguous. Sometimes, she had to help them survive one disaster, so they could sacrifice their life to save another from that disaster. Other times, she had to help that person find a sense of closure before they died. She wasn't always successful, but very few people were successful all of the time.

But none of that really clicked when the day rewound. In fact, the first thought she had, brief though it was to be, was always, _'Why me?'_

This day was supposed to be no different.

A split second after she had had the thought, Tru quickly went over everything she knew about the day, brief though it had been. After all, it had only been an hour into the morning before the call for help came through.

The situation; a mugging that went horribly wrong. The victim; a woman of about thirty five just trying to make the eight o-clock bus. The mugger had pulled out a gun, and had accidentally shot the woman when a passerby spooked him. All she had to do was get there before they did, and try to change the outcome. To make things even better, she could actually do that without Jack Harper interfering. He lived a good distance away, and wouldn't be able to get there in time. An easy win for her.

She was completely dressed, and out the door in under fifteen minutes; a personal best for her. She wouldn't be able to call her brother or Davis on this one, but it also wasn't necessary. She had seen it happen, so she knew exactly what to do. All she had to was stop the robbery without becoming the victim herself. A situation she was quite familiar with. No problem.

She reached the bus stop about thirty minutes ahead of schedule, and took a look around. Making her way over to the bench, she sat down, and began the waiting game. Two possible strategies came to mind. She had to either distract the gunman before he got too close, or engage the woman in conversation and hope he simply didn't try to rob them both. If she could accomplish neither, saving the woman would become even more difficult.

Fortunately, years of experience had given her a better appreciation for perfect timing. After her little romp with Jenson, and the discovery that her father was responsible for her Mom's death, she had become ever more careful, ever more resourceful. That meant being careful who she saved, and saving only those who asked for it.

Her gaze, which had been roaming the area, quickly locked on to her target as she walked down the sidewalk. She shifted her attention slightly, seeing the gunman right behind her, hand inching towards his pocket. _'Probably where he has his gun,'_ she thought, shifting slightly. This was the moment, and she had decided on a strategy. She was going to go over to the woman as she reached the bus stop, and strike up a conversation with her. It was simple, if considerably stressful. After all, nothing could surprise her. It had all happened before… or so she thought.

So when the woman, a middle aged blond, stopped at the newspaper stand, taking a look at the front page, Tru was understandably confused. Did she remember something wrong? What was going on?

The robber, having the slight advantage of not having actually committed the crime yet, followed her immediately, the gun coming out. "All right, lady," he began. "Give me…"

The woman turned around fast, grabbing the wrist holding the weapon, and holding it up. The moment it discharged harmlessly in the air, her other hand slammed into his chest. Ripping the gun out of his hand, she pushed him back. "Go home," was all she said. All in the space in thirty seconds.

The robber scrambled away almost like he had been shot out of a cannon, afraid that she was going to actually shoot him. She didn't of course, but she did make her way over to the nearest trash can, dumping the gun in there.

Tru paled a little at this unexpected turn of events. What had just happened?

The woman stepped away from the can and made her way over to the bench, sitting down next to Tru. "Not what you were expecting?" she asked. "Me stopping the mugger, I mean?"

Tru's eyes widened at that. "Uh… yeah," she stammered, trying to figure out how she could explain it without giving away her secret. "I… thought he looked suspicious. Most people don't wear jackets on a warm summer day."

"Well, that's true. I'm Linda Harrelson."

"And I'm…"

"Tru Davies. You're a mortician at the district mortuary at 330 W. 7th Avenue. You regularly speak to the dead, and relive days as a result in an attempt to save them." Linda smiled at the shock on her face. "You might want to breathe… starting now," she advised. "Otherwise, you're going to faint."

Tru did just that, taking great gulps of air like it was going out of style. Then again, after everything that had happened so far, she was allowed to be in shock. How could this woman know so much? "But… how did you…?"

"Know?" Linda smiled, pulling out a piece of paper from one pocket. She handed over to the younger woman. "If you want to know more… about so many things, look up these two names first. Then meet me at the local sports bar before you go to work." She paused for a second, as another thought occurred to her. "You may want to bring Mister Harper along as well. This is something he may want to hear."

Tru immediately understood which bar she was talking about. It was the same bar that both Jack and Harrison went to. "Okay… I'll… I'll do that."

"Great." Linda stood up. "Well, my bus is here, and I will see you later. Take care, Miss Davies."

Tru watched Linda as she boarded the bus, then looked at the paper. She quickly pulled her phone out, dialing a number that was rarely dialed. "Jack, meet me at the usual spot as soon as possible," was all she said. He knew where she was talking about.

After that, she read the names on it.

* * *

She was still looking at them an hour later, now sitting at a little café near the morgue, when Jack Harper strolled up to him, that eternal smirk on his face. Like her, he possessed the ability to relive days. Unlike her though, he tried to ensure that the person died again, so as to 'preserve Fate.' And like her, he succeeded some times, and failed some times.

Years ago, when they had first met, she had wanted to smack that smirk right off of him, especially after she failed, and he decided to rub salt on the wound. She had hated him with a passion after he had sent Luke to his death. In fact, had she been one who went for revenge, she would have tried to kill him on the spot.

Now though… she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but it was decidedly not violent. She no longer hated the man, even after everything that had happened between them.

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't entirely sure what to make of this unusual scene. There was Tru Davies, sitting almost frozen at a table, her breakfast practically untouched and reading a piece of paper that she had probably read over a dozen times. His smirk faded as he approached, stopping right next to her. "You know the funny thing about words on a piece of paper?" he asked, getting her attention. "No matter how many times you read them, they always stay the same."

Try looked up for a second, taking in his face. "Hi, Jack," was all she said, still preoccupied with the events from the past hour. She still couldn't wrap her head around it, no matter how many times she went over it.

His own tone conveyed his disbelief at this rather vague greeting. He had come to count on Tru to be as stubborn as they come, matching him barb for verbal barb, regardless of the outcome. In fact, he welcomed it from the extraordinarily resourceful young lady. That was one of the things he liked best about her; her ability to talk back. "Come on, Tru. No witty comeback? No comment on how I kill people? You're not even going to gloat over saving that soul?"

"I did nothing, actually?"

"… You actually let her die?"

Tru gestured for him to sit down, which he quickly did so. Though it was rare for both of them, there were instances where they actually worked together on cases, when the person who asked for help had already been dead for quite some time, and was beyond saving. It was an odd friendship, but the hatred that had existed between them had faded with time and circumstances. So when she needed to meet, he responded almost immediately. "I mean, I had no hand in saving her. She saved herself."

He blinked in shock. He hadn't heard her correctly. He couldn't have, because what she implied was impossible. It just couldn't be.

Tru correctly guessed what he was thinking, and sympathized. "I know, it shouldn't be possible… but it happened. I was there on Day One. She sat down at the bench, and the mugger came up with a gun. A bystander spooked him, and he opened fire. It was a lucky shot, probably going through her heart. It was that simple."

Jack leaned back, frowning thoughtfully. Death would have been instantaneous if it had done just that. It _was_ simple. "So, what changed?" he asked.

"She stopped at the newspaper stand. Then she disarmed him like it was nothing. But the really weird part? No one ran when his weapon discharged, like last time. In fact, there was no reaction at all."

His brow furrowed. "None, huh?"

She shook her head. "They just… went about their business."

Jack grunted a bit, now understanding why she was sitting there, looking confused. He now shared that feeling. "So what does this mean? Is there someone else there with our power?"

Tru finally picked up her breakfast sandwich, taking a bite of it. "I don't know, Jack," she replied at long last. "But here's the kicker. She knew about us, and our abilities. She knew where I worked, and probably knows where I live. I mean, it's absolutely crazy." She held up the piece of paper. "She handed me this as well. Two names and nothing else."

Jack took the piece of paper, curious as to what those two names were. Everything was already out of whack as far as they were concerned. What could two names mean anyway?

_Faith Lehane_

_Caroline Farrell_

Apparently, they were going to mean more than either of them had thought.

* * *

The lead Medical Examiner of the City Morgue was known only as Davis to those who knew him.

Once, he was a simple man with some serious anti social tendencies. He used to not be able to speak to anyone except in very brief sentences… and with a noticeable stutter in his voice. And when he did try to carry on a conversation, it usually ended up around the morgue.

But after Tru arrived, that slowly began to change. He began to get out more, his stutter vanished over the first year, and he even began to date. It was a transformation that, even to this day, amazed him and everyone around him.

But one thing about him remained the same; his trust in Tru's judgment and friendship.

So when he looked up, and saw Tru coming in with Jack, he instantly knew something was up. "Hey, Tru," he called in greeting, coming out of his office. "Is it a rewind day? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tru shook her head. "Rewind day's already done… and it's still kinda the reason why we're both here."

"We need to look up a few names," Jack added quickly. "People who are still alive, in fact."

Now, Davis is not an idiot, but it did take a few seconds for him to catch up with them. Every once in a while, completely out of the blue, Tru just threw him a curveball. This was one such time. "Okay, so let's see what we've got here, then."

Tru immediately sat down at the desk, typing in her first query. "Well, Faith Lehane, let's start with you," she muttered, hitting the SEND button.

And almost leaped out of her seat in shock.

Jack stared at the screen, just as surprised as her. "Tru, do you… have any twin sisters out there that we don't know about?" he asked gently, but seriously. "Cause she looks just like you."

Tru had no real answer for him, because she didn't know. But what other answer was there? Faith Lehane was a perfect copy of her in every way. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she was staring at a photo taken only a few days ago of her.

Forcing herself to focus, she started looking the photo over more objectively, then looked over the report. "Born April 7th, 1980. Age; Twenty Nine. Height; Five foot Nine. Hair; Chestnut Brown. Eyes… why bother with the rest of this? She's a perfect clone."

Davis looked at the dossier as well. "It looks like she's got a criminal record, but it's been sealed," he said, a little surprised. "And there's no BOLO out on her. Judging from the looks of it, I think she doesn't want to found. Probably is extremely angry with herself and the world, but doesn't want to take it out on anybody."

"I'm thinking more on the lines of a tragedy." Jack was looking at the photo, taking in nuances that Tru and the others had missed. "I had a feeling she was different from you, Tru when I saw that photo. Now I know why. Look at her eyes. The photo caught it all perfectly."

Tru did as he suggested, and peered into the eyes. Those eyes, so like her own, conveyed a pain and despair so profound, they were drowning in them, even through the screen. But they also conveyed unimaginable strength and an unbridled confidence that also leaped right off the screen. It was such a contradiction that she didn't know what to make of it.

Davis had apparently done the same, because he was blinking rather rapidly. "Good lord," he whispered. "What could have happened to her… to have that kind of agony buried deep away, but also that kind of confidence?"

"I don't know," Tru whispered. "I guess… if we find her, we'll ask."

The rest of the file was dry, and strangely unfinished for some reason. It was as if there was nothing known about her… or it was classified by the government. Printing out the rather short file, she typed in her next query.

And almost keeled over in shock. "This is… impossible," she muttered, even as she heard both men behind let out identical gasps of shock. Fate couldn't be that cruel. She didn't even have to read the profile on her. Another identical person.

Ah, but this one was definitely different, and did she ever have a life story! As Tru scrolled through the file, it was almost as if Caroline was right there in the room with them. She was a graduate of Fremont College, holding Masters in bio chemistry and engineering. She was also an Activist, having been to almost every single antiwar demonstration and rally on the West Coast. Hell, there was even a link to Facebook. Caroline Farrell was definitely _not_ shy.

Tru quickly pressed PRINT again, feeling like she had run a three hour marathon. The sad thing was, she had been sitting there for only fifteen minutes.

Jack reread everything they had found out so far, trying to understand it a little bit better. It was obvious to all of them that he was failing miserably. "Why didn't we know of them?" he asked, voicing the question Tru had been holding within. "Why didn't your mom tell you about them? Why didn't Richard? Or your sister?"

"Well… I don't think Mom got the chance to," Tru replied sadly, remembering the day her life changed for the first time. "As for Meredith… we were all kinda messed up after she had died. We barely ever talked to each other. In fact, the first time we all sat down as a family was just after I began to relive days. And my Dad… well, you know why he didn't."

On that, both he and Davis did. It was hard to talk to the man who had his own wife killed, just because of Fate. There were some lines that simply weren't crossed, and he crossed it.

"But he still had to have known about them," Davis stated after a moment. "And considering how… dedicated he is to his ideals, I doubt he would hesitate to tell you. He must know that you would try to find them, thus distracting you from saving lives."

Jack leaned against the side of the desk, frowning thoughtfully. "Well, let's be careful all the same," he stated. "He could just as easily kill you if you ask him, Tru." He pushed himself off the desk. "I still talk to him on occasion, whenever I need his advice on a matter. I could see if he knows anything about them."

"And I'll make the usual calls concerning Faith," Davis added, as Tru got up. "I just hope that she isn't some sort of a government agent, and vital to our National Security."

That was what Tru was hoping for as well. "If the government should call you back, just tell them that we're looking into a possible family connection. It's the truth… however difficult it is to accept it."

* * *

Richard Davies finished the last of the paperwork that he needed to really worry about, handing it over to his assistant. His assistant, not missing a beat, left the office, probably to file the case report in its proper spot.

His duties fulfilled, the middle age man leaned back in his seat, taking a few moments to rest his eyes. This was the job he loved most; helping those who were innocent. He took great pride in that, even though he also had to help those who were guilty of a crime. It gave him a sense of accomplishment.

It was his other job that he didn't like so much; trying to keep those who had died… dead. It was a necessary evil, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He was sorry that it had also pitted him against his own daughter, Tru. Tru, who had taken up the duties of her mother when she had graduated from community college. He was sorry because she had learned about his involvement in Elisa's death, and the subsequent result of his apprentice breaking away from his guidance. In fact, Jack had been the one to tell Tru that truth… as if he had decided to be a little more loyal to his enemy than his ally.

Richard strongly suspected that that was indeed the case. This meant he needed to find a way to remove Tru from the equation without killing her, and thus sparking Jack's wrath. The young man had become quite attached to her.

On the other hand, he was immensely proud of Tru and all she had managed to accomplish. Her mother had been just as passionate, just as sure of herself. It made him wish that she was his child in flesh as well as name.

"Sir, Mister Harper is here to see you."

Now that was a pleasant surprise. Jack's communication with him was sporadic at best these days. If he was here to talk, then it must definitely be important. He nodded. "Send him in."

The moment the door was closed behind them, he asked, "Is today a rewind day?"

Jack nodded. "Tru won that round, though it was rather easy. There was no way I was going to get there in time to affect the outcome… But she didn't save the woman."

"Then who did?"

"Oddly enough, the one who asked for help."

"Did she receive a phone call?"

"No, and that was the odd thing. It was only an hour into both of our days. There would have been no prep time whatsoever. The woman should have done everything the same… except she didn't. She didn't stop where she was supposed to, and she fought back. The only thing Tru did was watch.

The older man frowned a bit at that, surprised beyond measure. "This means Fate has been seriously disrupted," he muttered thoughtfully. "We may have to take desperate measures." He looked up. "Jack, you are going to have to remove one of them from the equation as quickly as possible."

Jack just shook his head. "Desperate or not, I'm not going to kill either of them. Besides, Tru was the one to tell me."

"Tru told you this?"

"Yeah, and she's just as confused as I am. Which actually brings me to the real reason for my impromptu visit." Jack sat down. "The woman knew about Tru's abilities, and probably knows about me as well. To make matters even more confusing, she gave Tru a piece of paper, with two names on it." He leaned in, observing Richard shrewdly. "Do the names Caroline Farrell and Faith Lehane mean anything to you?" he asked.

Richard shook his head after thinking about it. "Faith Lehane… I've never heard of her," he replied. "As for Caroline Farrell… I saw her once, when I was in Los Angeles on vacation. She was leading a demonstration concerning the potential release of a sex offender. It was about three years ago." He looked up. "The only reason I remember that was because of the fact she was completely identical to Tru in every way, including her passion to doing the right thing."

Jack believed him completely. Richard didn't know anything more than that. And if that was the case… "Well, thanks for your time, Richard. I'm sorry to take so much of it." With that, he got up, and made his way towards the door.

"Jack…" Richard took a breath, let it out. "Both of you, be careful. There are other forces at work here that none of us know about. If they come after you…"

Jack nodded, holding up a hand to cut him off. "Thanks for the concern… but Tru and I can take care of ourselves. We watch each other's backs… which I think you should have done with her mom."

With those parting words, he left, leaving the older man sitting there in silence, more alone than he had ever felt before in his life.

And he knew why.

* * *

Harrison Davies had no idea how long he had been sitting there, waiting for his contact to arrive, but he knew that if she didn't show soon, he was going to go crazy.

When his sister had called him that morning and told him what happened, he had been surprised. Not shocked. After all, the rewind thing her sister did had cured him of that. Shocking turns were now to be expected.

But hearing that the woman knew about Tru's gift, without Tru even telling her, now _there _was a shocker. That opened up a new series of questions that they probably didn't want the answers to. And to make the situation even more confusing, they had to ask _Jack_ for help on this.

And so here he was, doing his part, sitting in the middle of Cleveland's zoo, hungry as all get out and wishing for something to eat. And he was seriously considering never helping his sister again.

As if to answer his prayer, a corndog suddenly appeared in front of him. Grateful, he took it, taking a bite. "Thanks, Kennedy," he said.

Kennedy Adams shrugged, taking a seat next to him. "Well, you know me. I always try and stay on top of things. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Grinning, the man finished his food. "It's so nice to know that you have my best interests in heart."

"I guess so. So, what's going on? Your call sounded kind of urgent."

"Well, it concerns Tru. She just found out that we may have sisters. Identical sisters." He caught sight of her surprised expression. "We need some help trying to find one of them."

Her head bowed slightly as she thought it over a little bit. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Harry," she finally said. "My people usually don't look for anyone unless they're in danger."

Harrison nodded. "I know that… but this is really important. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't."

"… Okay. What's her name?"

"… Faith Lehane." Harrison caught sight of the change in her expression again, at how the surprise suddenly turned to shock. "You heard of her?" he asked.

Kennedy nodded affirmatively, sitting back. "Actually… I know her. She's a good friend of mine."

"Oh … She's in Cleveland, then?" Was part of their search really going to be that easy?

His hopes were dashed when the young woman shook her head sadly. "Honestly, I don't know where she is," she replied. "The last I heard about her, she was in Egypt somewhere, helping their government locate a… local terrorist cell. She's been on the road since 2005, and she never stays in one place for too long. Personal reasons." She saw him open his mouth, and shook her head. "I really can't tell you anything else except this. If Faith doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

Harrison understood only too well. Kennedy had told him early on that there were aspects of her life that were best left in the dark. And Faith apparently fit into that world. "Can you at least tell me if she's alright?" he asked.

Her gaze shifted towards the exhibit in front of them, her gaze pensive. "I don't know… but I like to believe that she's still out there, kicking asses and taking names… somewhere."

"Thanks, Kennedy."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself, Harrison. And tell your sister… that I wish we could give her better news. I will be keeping my eyes and ears open though. She _did_ promise to come to Cleveland at some point, and I am forever hopeful."

Harrison nodded, clapping her on the shoulder. "Yeah. I guess that's all we got to go on." He stood up, hand still out. "Say hi to Willow for me, will ya?"

Kennedy grinned, clasping his hand firmly. It never ceased to amaze him just how much of a grip she had. "I will. Well, see ya later, pal."

* * *

"Yes… yes… un huh… thank you, Marshall." Davis hung up, exiting his office. "Okay, as it turns out, Faith does have quite the history, but most of it's been sealed under direct orders from the UN Security Council, if you can believe it," he said, shaking his head in surprise. "They're sending someone from the FBI to read us in on it. But I was able to put a few pieces together." He waited until he had gotten both Tru's and Jack's attention. "She was born same year as you, Tru. Adopted by William Lehane, who married Monica Jones shortly thereafter. She lived in Boston her entire childhood. It's entirely possible Faith doesn't even know she was adopted. William died several years later, and Faith remained with her foster mother until she ran away from home in 1994, right after Monica died from a heroin overdose. They lost track of her until she was resurfaced in Sunnydale in their 1998-99 year."

Tru blinked. "I read about that on the Internet. I was doing a report on how current events coincided with the past of a small town, and I chose Sunnydale as my subject. It was long and boring, but I found a unique set of events that seemed to all fit together. Unexplained phenomenon, sighting of things that go bump in the night. 1999 was the year that their High School was destroyed." She looked at him. "Was Faith responsible for that?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. She actually fell off the top of a building. Ended up in a coma for eight months. She woke up, then disappeared again." His brow furrowed. "I think that's what the FBI wants to talk to us about."

"What is missing."

"Exactly."

Jack sighed, leaning against the desk. "Well, I spoke to Richard, and he doesn't know anything about them either. He actually met Caroline, and expressed surprise on how much she looked like you, Tru."

Tru blinked, very surprised by this. If that was the case, if Richard didn't even know of them… "We'll have to reserve judgment until this afternoon," she said. "This could all just be the mother of all coincidences. But speaking of Caroline… well, she's the exact opposite of Faith. She's an activist all right. She's been to every war demonstration along the Californian coastline, has fought hard for homosexuals and bisexuals, and even challenged the decision of using animals as test subjects. She even volunteered at the local soup kitchen. That is dedication… until 2006, it seems."

"What happened?"

Jack shrugged. "Nobody really knows. She was admitted into the hospital… and then disappeared from her hospital bed. No one's seen her since."

Tru sighed, looking up from the screen. "I don't get it. We went over all of Mom's stuff after she had died. We even read her diary. There was absolutely nothing. It's like she didn't want to acknowledge them… or couldn't."

"Probably to protect them, Tru," Davis said sympathetically. "I mean, if Richard knew about them, he probably would have tried to kill them too."

"I doubt he would've, especially if Faith ran away," Harrison stated, entering the room. "Well, my contact knows Faith personally, but she hasn't seen her. Girl's a bit of a vagabond. She's been roaming the planet, doing only God knows what. Last sighting was in Egypt, and that was about a year and a half ago."

Tru's eyes widened. "Egypt?"

"She's definitely well connected," Jack murmured. "Maybe she's working for the UN."

Harrison shook his head. "No, from what I'm gathering, she's working alone. She just doesn't want to be found."

"Well, we're sure as hell going to try." The young woman stood up. "I just found out that we possibly have two sisters. The least I want to do is meet them…" Her gaze suddenly narrowed. "Meredith."

Jack looked at her. "Your older sister? What's she got to do with…?"

Harrison caught on far more quickly than the other two guys did. "We need to ask her about 'em," he said.

Tru nodded. "Exactly."

"But is she in town?" Davis asked. "I mean, that meeting she had in New York could have gone later than she thought."

"We're supposed to meet her for lunch… in about forty five minutes." Her gaze shifted over to Jack. "How about you come with us?" she asked. "I'd love to introduce you to her."

Now, to say Jack was surprised was an understatement. He was stunned by the offer. "Sure, if you think she won't mind meeting me," he replied after a moment, somewhat awkwardly. "Though I have to wonder if she's ready to know about our other job."

"Oh, if all of this is any indication, it's possible she knew about my gift before I did."

* * *

Meredith Davies looked up at the clock, taking note of the time. "They are going to be late again," she muttered to herself. "How I am related to either of them, I'll never know. Mom was always punctual. Why can't they?"

"Probably because we don't work in a law firm," Tru stated behind her, making her jump. "Hi, Meredith."

"Tru." Sometimes, that little sister of hers scared her. How in the hell could she be so quiet? "Glad to see you. Harrison with you?"

The aforementioned boy plopped down in one of the seats, grinning. "I am here, in all my greatness. So, how's it goin'?"

"Going pretty good, actually." Her attention shifted to the big guy standing next to Tru. "And… this is?" she inquired.

"This is Jack Harper," Tru replied immediately. "Jack, Meredith Davies."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jack said in greeting, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Ah, so this was the guy that Harrison used to harp on about. A slight smile appeared on her face as she thought of a way to get back at Tru for that little stunt from before. "So, how long have you and Tru been dating?" she asked casually.

Jack almost stumbled into the booth seat, while Tru almost fell right there onto the floor. Both began stammering the usual denials, how they were just acquaintances, and how they didn't even like each other. She just loved doing that to people sometimes, especially if she was related to them. And Tru deserved it, keeping so much from her, including the fact that she was reliving days.

Harrison, on the other hand, just got a look of disgust on his face. "Thanks, Merry. Just what I needed to hear."

"I'm just being a good sister, is all."

"Yeah, right."

Tru shook her head, the blush on her face conveying her feelings far better than any words could ever do. "So, Meredith… I was kind of wondering something."

Meredith looked at her younger sister. "Yeah?"

"My name. Mom never told me why she named me Tru."

"Oh." That was understandable. Mother was forbidden by the Timelord himself to even mention the Guardians to Tru and Harrison. "Well, you were named for our great ancestor, who was reported to be a great sorceress. But the ancestor used her powers to protect people, to heal them, despite the hatred she garnered just for being a magic user. Now, that's probably just a story, but that Tru was one of the most selfless people to have ever lived. Of course, that wasn't her real name. She just used it to hide her identity." She looked at her younger sister. "Just like you are, Tru. I mean, only truly selfless people would help their older sister beat a crack addiction, or their younger brother's gambling problem."

Tru nodded. "I guess so. I just thought she would've named me Laura… or Caroline… or Faith…"

Meredith blinked as little as those two names were uttered. Out of all the people in the world she would hear about from her younger sister, her two other sisters were definitely not it. She tried to cover it up by hooding her eyes, hoping Tru hadn't seen her expression.

She knew she had failed completely when a brief flash of triumph crossed the other woman's face. "How did you find out about them?" she asked in defeat.

"I think the more accurate question is; why weren't we ever told about them?" Tru replied. "Why weren't we even made aware of them? And how long have you known that I was reliving days?"

Now, Meredith was a lawyer, so she usually knew what to say to throw someone off. However, that question, thrown at her with such candor and bluntness… well, she was struck dumb for a second. Recovering, she took a sip of water. "I knew Mom was reliving days, Tru," she said. "You, I only guessed." She shifted her attention towards Jack. "So I'm guessing you're her opposite."

Jack nodded, a little surprised by that. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're obviously better at it than Richard was." She focused her attention on Tru and Harrison. "And, if you have been doing your homework, then you probably know that Richard isn't our biological father, Tru. Sadly, he's yours, Harrison."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," Harrison grumbled.

"As for Caroline and Faith…" Meredith frowned for a second. "Mom had to give them up."

Tru leaned in slightly, incensed. "Why?" she asked softly.

"… If she hadn't, all three of you would have been taken by force. She would've lost all of you."

Now _that_ little revelation was enough to wipe out every trace of anger that simmered within the younger woman, and she leaned back again, her eyes widening. "Meredith…"

"Before you ask, there are things that I simply cannot tell you," Meredith interrupted. "Powers and forces beyond the ones you lot are aware of. Things so far out there they are completely unbelievable. And, there are things about you that you don't even know." She leaned in, lowering her voice so no one could hear them. "Tru, do you remember your birthmark?"

Tru nodded, a little surprised by the question. If she was hoping for a quick end to the conversation, it was over.

"Well, they have the same birthmark. Same location and everything. If I were to take a guess, if you are all in the same place, it would allow all three of you to tap into limitless power."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Harrison nodded.

"It's power enough to create entire universes, Harry. It would make them a target for every power hungry being out there."

"Very bad."

"So they were separated for their own protection?" Jack asked.

"… No. Apparently, for ours." Meredith took a drink of her iced tea. "Whoever issued the order, doesn't want the three of you to meet, Tru." Her gaze pinned her sister. "Now tell me how you know about them."

* * *

"At least it wasn't a complete waste," Jack noted, as he and Tru strolled down the street. "We got some information, and lunch. I had no idea that their burgers were so good. I just about asked the chef to marry me… until I found out he was a guy, of course."

Tru just stared at him for a second, clearly dumbstruck by his rather calm response. That wasn't at all what she had expected him to say.

But then, she started laughing, shaking her head at the sheer absurdity of it all. "I cannot believe you," she got out between chuckles. "We just learned that my sisters do exist, that there are forces out there conspiring to keep us apart, and the _food_ was the thing that stands out to you?"

"Well, I'm a simple man."

"Clearly. Then again, they always said that the way to man's heart is through his stomach. I guess it's true."

Jack chuckled a little. "Well, it's how I deal with things that I don't fully understand. I go to the nearest café, and I grab a burger. And I think about it… or just enjoy the peace and quiet."

Tru observed him for a second, grinning widely. "So all I have to do to keep you quiet is get you a burger?" she asked. "Gee, if I had known that, I would've invited you over to my apartment years ago."

"… Really?" he asked suggestively. "Anything else you would do?"

"Behave, Jack. Or I'm going to find out your parent's phone number, and ask for all of your baby photos."

"You wouldn't!"

Tru grinned wickedly. "Oh, but I would, Jack," she replied. "Just ask Harrison. I still remind him of so many embarrassing moments from the past. It serves to keep him on the straight and narrow with Meredith."

Jack returned the grin. "I can always ask Harrison about your past then. I'm sure you've got quite the history yourself." He saw her expression suddenly shift downward a bit, and almost kicked himself. "Your mother, huh?"

Tru shook her head. "Meredith and I rarely spoke to each other after Mom died. As for Harrison… I spent so much time trying to keep him out of trouble, I couldn't really get into any of my own."

"And this started when you were seven?"

"Blame D… Richard for that." Tru actually smiled slightly at that. "You know, I thought it would be more difficult to accept, but considering everything we know now…"

Jack nodded in understanding at that. "I hear you there, Tru. Still, I feel bad for Harrison. He's still related to the man. So, are we still on for this afternoon, babe?"

She decided to forego telling him to stuff it. She actually found it to be endearing. "We still are. Three o'clock sharp, at The Shark."

"That gives me some time to spruce up. I'll see you there."

Tru nodded. "I'll be wearing bells."

* * *

The Shark was already quite crowded by three when Tru and Jack arrived. Customers were catching the latest races on the televisions, or enjoying a relaxing cold beer. The employees were busy setting up for the night crowd. In short, nothing was out of place. Everything was happening as it should.

Tru looked around the bar, trying to locate their contact. "Jack," she whispered, pointing in one direction. "There she is."

Jack nodded, trusting her word as they began weaving their way through the crowd. Now wasn't the time for a witty remark. He could at least wait until after the meeting for that.

Linda looked up as the two of them reached her table, smiling in relief. "For a second there, I thought you two weren't going to show up," she said, standing. "Mister Harper, it is a pleasure to meet you at long last."

"Likewise… I think." Jack traded a look with Tru, who simply shrugged her shoulders and sat down. Neither of them had many answers, and that was how it was going to stay until this conversation began. So he followed her example, sitting down and folding his arms together.

Tru smiled. "We checked those names you gave us," she began immediately, not even bothering with chit chat. "They were very interesting. It was almost like looking into a mirror."

Linda nodded. "I'll bet it did. Now, I'm going to assume that you spoke with Meredith." A surprised nod was the only answer she needed. "Well, as you already know then, they are your sisters."

"Triplets. And we were separated at birth… for some reason we don't know."

"Exactly."

Now, to say that Tru had thought herself prepared for the truth would have been an understatement. She had thought after all of the research and the chat with Meredith, the news would have begun to sink in. But now, she was grateful she was sitting down. She didn't think that she could've remained standing.

Jack assumed control of the questioning almost immediately, knowing that Tru needed a few minutes to regain awareness. "Why is it that we're just finding out about them _now_?" he asked. "Why wasn't Tru told that Richard wasn't her real father? Or do I even have to ask?"

Linda shook her head. "No, you don't. Tru was never made aware of her real father for the same reason Elisa had to give up Faith and Caroline. Destiny itself demanded it, and she had to obey." She sighed. "You see, Fate is a fickle mistress. Everything must run smoothly, running the course of the Grand Design, as you both well know. Everyone's destiny must be completed, even if it is to die before truly living. Now, when something happens, like someone dies before they were supposed to, it creates ripples. Here, it happens more and more often, so Fate ordained the two of you as its avatars, forever balancing each other out."

"Yin and Yang," Tru murmured. "And Fate… demanded that my sisters and I be separated at birth."

"I'm afraid so."

Jack frowned thoughtfully. While Tru was muttering at how Fate seemed to toy with people more and more, he was picking up on things that hadn't been spoken. "So, what changed? Why are we being told about them now?"

Linda nodded, knowing why he had asked that question. It was a perfectly good question, and required an answer that she didn't want to give. "Fate is no longer in complete control of the Grand Design," she replied, putting a book on the table and sliding it over to them. "Dark powers beyond normal comprehension have begun plucking at the strings of destiny, manipulating them for their own ends. The Balance has begun shifting towards chaos. Now, where it was once important for you all to be separated, or to be on opposite sides of the battle field, now it's even more important that you all work together. Your very survival depends upon it."

Tru took the book, realizing just how dangerous their lives had become. If someone could manipulate the strings of Fate itself, then no one was safe. Finding her sisters had just become vital, it seemed. And she had to be the one to do it.

But locating them was going to be very difficult without a clue, something Tru was very familiar with. "So, can you give us a hint as to where we start looking?" she asked, going over everything they knew so far. "Is Caroline living in Los Angeles?"

Linda nodded. "She's still living in Los Angeles, though not in her apartment. Where her new residence is… you're going to have to find them yourselves. I was never given her location." She pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Tru. "This is the phone number to an Agent Paul Ballard, FBI. Give the word, 'Dollhouse.' He'll try and help you locate her." She sighed. "As for Faith… her journey will inevitably bring her to the city again. When that happens… is all up to chance now."

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Nothing that will help, that's for certain." The blond woman stood up, collecting her coat. "Good luck, both of you. You'll need it for what's coming." With that last cryptic sentence, she made her way out of the bar.

Tru watched her go, before looking down at the phone number. It stared right back at her, almost taunting her with secret knowledge. She suddenly realized that whatever was going to happen in the future, she couldn't face it alone.

She now faced a difficult choice. Did she call Paul Ballard and possibly get some information about her sister? Or did she go at it alone, and risk losing the only lead they had?

A hand fell gently upon her shoulder, a familiar presence that she found to be very comforting after so many years. Looking over at Jack, she placed her hand over his, thanking him for his silent support. "Thanks for being here, Jack," she said, smiling.

Jack returned the smile, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Glad to be of help. Now, let's get you to the Morgue. Otherwise, Davis'll probably start assuming the worst about me."

"Good point."

* * *

Thankfully, Davis didn't do that. Considering everything that had happened during the day, he was much more accepting of Jack's presence. Surprisingly enough, so was Harrison, and that was saying something. Unfortunately, neither of them could help her with her dilemma.

So Tru thought about it, wondering if she should even trust this woman. It could be a trap of some kind, especially since the woman knew all about her and her powers, while she knew next to nothing about the woman.

But the facts spoke for themselves. Faith Lehane and Caroline Farrell existed. They were real, though elusive.

So what was she to do?

She was still trying to figure that out two days later, as she stared out the window of her apartment, when there was a slight rapping at her door. Quickly opening it, she almost burst out laughing. There was Jack, holding Chinese takeout food and waving a little white flag.

Jack grinned disarmingly. "I come with a peace offering," he said in greeting.

Tru returned his smile, still chortling. "Your offering is accepted," she replied. "Please come in. You might be able to help me with a dilemma."

"Let me guess; whether or not to call that FBI guy."

"Good guess." She led him over to the kitchen area. "Even after Meredith confirmed it, I still can't help but wonder if this is all a big cosmic joke. I mean, what does Linda get out of telling me about them? Why help me so much? Do we need plates?"

Jack shook his head. "I can answer that last question with complete certainty; No, we won't." He grinned. "I even brought chopsticks."

Her eyes widened in appreciation. "Well, I applaud your preparedness. You deserve a medal." She helped him get it all out, opening one of the cartons. "Szechwan Shrimp! How'd you know?"

"I broke into here, rifled through your fridge, and found your leftovers." Jack laughed at her shocked expression. "Actually, I asked Harrison before I bought this. He said that it was your favorite thing in the world."

She knew there was a reason she liked that boy. "He is a wise younger brother, and I do not give him enough credit. Did I tell you about the first time I celebrated my twenty third birthday?"

Jack grinned. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of that story. Kind of understandable. We _are_ on opposite sides of Fate's plan."

Tru smiled. "Well," she began, "Harrison threw this big birthday party at the Morgue for me, and one of the things he put together was this hot tub. It worked… up until the power went out." Her face clouded a bit as the smile faded away. "None of us even thought of the electrician." Even now, his death was a stark reminder of how the faceless millions of people that she had never met, were no less important in the Grand Design.

Jack caught sight of her expression, and sympathized. He knew what it was like to lose someone, and the hard lessons it came with it. "Tru, it was Fate's wish that that man died, but it was avoidable. He was working on an electrical box near a puddle of water, without shutting off the power or even wearing gloves. And you can't blame yourself for that. You can't know everybody you come across."

Tru sat down, grabbing at a piece of shrimp with her chopsticks. "It doesn't make it easier," she said.

"No… no it doesn't."

The two of them were silent for a moment as they thought about the past, and of the secret war they waged for nearly three years. A war that had found them on opposite sides, and at the forefront of each other's thoughts. If the circumstances had been different, they might have become friends.

"So," Tru began when the silence began to become awkward, "how did you come to think of Fate's plan… the way you think of it? I'm guessing it wasn't instantaneous."

Jack frowned. "No, it wasn't," he answered. "It actually leads back to my near death experience. The second time my day rewound, in fact." He leaned back in his chair, thinking back to that fateful year. "A good friend of mine had died in a car wreck. His body showed up at the hospital I was working at… and then another corpse arrived. I was walking by it when the second one asked me for help, but being the inexperienced man I was, I figured that meant I could save them both."

"You were successful?"

He nodded. "I saved both of them… only to learn later that my friend had begun killing children. When I finally found him… I didn't recognize him at all."

Tru leaned forward, eyes wide. "What happened to him?" she asked gently.

His eyes crimped a little as he thought back. "It was as if… a powerful madness gripped him, crushing his gentle soul in its grasp. Humanities darkest recesses had bubbled up to the surface. He had become… without conscience." He set his eating utensils down. "I made a choice Tru, and my choice saw twelve families burying their children. No parent should have to bury their own child. I had to kill him."

Tru set hers down at that, thinking back to the day she saved Jenson, and her own mistakes. She hadn't seen the young man since 2005. He had cut off all contact with them after he had left Cleveland for parts unknown.

For the first time, she was beginning to truly see Jack as a kindred spirit, and how much they were alike. They had simply chosen different paths, handled their crises of faith differently. "Do you think… do you believe that's what happened to Jenson? He went mad? Because of what I did?"

"Probably. But you still save lives, despite that."

"Well, like you said. I can't save everyone… but I can sure as hell try. It's just who I am." She looked at him candidly. "Neither of us really knows what Fate's plan is. All we can do is guess, and do the best we can." She suddenly smiled. "And I really should call Agent Ballard, shouldn't I?"

Jack shrugged, picking up his chopsticks again. "Your sister, your choice. But I think you should. It could be your only chance to find them." He leaned in. "If you want, I can place the call for you, see if I can learn anything."

"No." Tru smiled as she stood up. "That's… very nice of you, Jack… but like you said, they're my sisters. I have to do this." She went over to the handset, and began punching in the number. "And you're right. This could be my only chance."

Her gaze shifted over to the wall, where a picture of her, Meredith and Harrison hung. "It's time to bring this family together," she said, as a connection was made. "Hello, Agent Paul Ballard. I'm Tru Davies. I want ask you about Caroline Farrell…"

* * *

And here is Chapter Three. As you've guessed, Tru's story will also feature Jack. I'm thinking about adding Harrison to the mix, but I don't know how to do that. Anyway, Chapter Four should get this story rolling, as it will be taking place around the time of the Dollhouse episode "Needs." So please stay tuned.


	5. Chapter Four: Memories of Old

**Chapter Four: Memories of Old**

**March 26, 2009**

**Edge of the universe**

At the edge of the universe, monsters still roamed.

The massive Borg Drill and its vanguard of five Cubes continued on their voracious journey, consuming every last bit of technology they could get their hands on in either an attempt to repair the FTL drive, or to develop a wormhole that was capable of getting their fleet all of the way to Earth. So far, they had had no success.

However, that didn't mean that they hadn't gotten there with something smaller. And that was through sheer will.

They also couldn't assimilate new cultures. The galaxy they were inhabiting had been devoid of life for eons. The stars within it were slowly dying out, one by one. Within the next billion years, they would all go out, plunging that area into darkness.

In her alcove, high above the heads of her drones, the Borg Queen observed all of the data they had received, uncaring of that other little factoid, her eyes glowing with never ending rage. Even after almost thirty years of being trapped, the memory of what the Guardians had done to her was still strong. And it still hit her hard every time she remembered it.

Commander John Lehane's last desperate gamble had resulted in the worst defeat the Borg had ever experienced, period. Even their humiliations at the hands of Picard and Janeway paled in front of such a victory. Without their FTL drive, they wouldn't be able to reach the Milky Way. And the nearest galaxy was a good four point five million light-years away. Not only that, the crew of the _Kelvin_ had gotten away, meaning there had been no chance to assimilate anyone. Even the ship itself had been vaporized by the explosion. Nothing salvageable. The Guardians were nothing if not thorough.

The damage caused by its destruction had forced the Queen to prioritize, to change the way she dealt with such unique circumstances. To that end, she had selected her finest drones, giving them a level of individuality that she would have never even dreamed of beforehand. It allowed them to think for themselves, while keeping them connected to the Hive Mind. With that slight change also brought ingenuity, and they had successfully created a device that could accomplish one of their goals; sending a drone to perform reconnaissance of the Earth, and perhaps weaken it.

But all of that didn't matter unless they were able to get there in force. One drone could only do so much on Earth without attracting attention. And bullets weren't energy based. One shot to the head, and they would lose any chance they had. And all of their efforts to create a larger model proved futile. So all she was capable of doing was wait.

INTERSPACIAL TURBULENCE LOCATED IN SECTOR FIVE-SIX-TWO-SEVEN. POTENTIAL WORMHOLE DETECTED.

Then again, perhaps they didn't need to wait for much longer.

The Queen's body was assembled within seconds, and she pacing down on what passed for a command deck within a minute. "Report," she said.

Six of Twelve, who had become, for lack of a better term, her 'first officer,' turned to her immediately. "Cube 4091 detected the turbulence only three minutes ago," he reported, his voice retaining the harmonic perfection of the Collective, though there were traces of his species inflection that somehow stood out. "Sensors confirm that it is a precursor to a wormhole event. What are your orders?"

"We will scan it, as we have done for a generation… and see if it will help us get to the Milky Way." Her head turned slightly. "What of our scout? What news does he bring?"

"The device is nearing completion. It will be ready for activation within the next year. He has also located two parts of the Trinity. It is in the form of two humans named Caroline Farrell and Tru Davies. Faith Lehane is a potential for the third part, but is nowhere to be found."

The Queen's lips pursed. That was to be expected, considering her history and abilities. Tru and Caroline had been in one spot for much of their young lives. They had been easy to track. The third piece was not so easy.

She had heard of Faith through computer files, of course. The supernatural element either cringed in fear at her name, or held her in awe. Her ability to survive impossible odds did indeed make her a possible contender as the third part of the Trinity. No spell could locate her, and no sensor could track her. She had effectively"Of course she isn't. And she won't be found… unless she is driven out into the open. And I know how." She turned her attention to him. "Have the drone do just that. This Buffy Summers will be the bait in which to set the trap. Use the planet's supernatural bounty hunters to do this." She paused as a thought came to her. "If they should find either Caroline or Tru… kill them."

"Of course." Not that she had needed to give the order. The destruction of a Trinity almost meant that it could never be accessed again. The Guardians would lose it forever.

And that was exactly what she wanted to do. It would be the ultimate revenge.

**

* * *

**

Earth, Four miles outside Tokyo

The station wagon roared down the gravel and dirt road at near breakneck speeds, its driver handling the rough turns with a supernatural skill that somehow kept it from jumping off of the road.

Of course, it helped that the person in question was supernatural, and knew how to drive.

Faith grunted as she navigated the difficult roads, glad that there were no sudden turns for her to worry about. Time was of the essence. A life hung in the balance.

For in the passenger seat, barely conscious, barely alive, was a young woman of about twenty five, her clothes soaked with her own blood. She was suffering from an abdominal wound, one that had almost killed her. And if she didn't get to the proper medical facilities, that was still likely to happen.

She had received that wound from a Nasa, a type of demon that fed on healthy human livers. It was a demon that Faith had been tracking for the better part of a year, following police and military reports from Africa to Southeast Asia before finally tracking it to the island nation. It had been the last link to the Senior Partner's latest attempt to end the world.

Not anymore. From here on out, the demon would finally be doing some good. As it turned out, Nasa demons actually made for both a very good fertilizer and an effective weed killer. Somewhere, a farmer was counting his blessings, and would most likely have a banner year in crops.

Unfortunately, in its failed attempt to extract the woman's liver, it had managed to destroy something else entirely, thus leaving the woman for dead. Something equally important. And it was more than enough reason for the Dark Slayer to tear the demon limb from limb.

So, Faith had stolen a car and made a beeline for the Slayer's regional base of operations, struggling to keep the woman alive.

She reached the main gate, grateful that the damn brakes worked perfectly, before sticking her head out the window. "Hey!" she shouted. "I've got an injured woman here, so someone better open the gate before I ram it down!"

Whoever was on duty that day was obviously very fast on the uptake. Barely a minute had gone by before the massive gate swung open. Faith was through less than thirty seconds later. She stopped again in the courtyard, heartened to see a medical team already standing by. "Passenger side," she explained quickly, getting out. "She has an abdominal wound, and she's lost a lot of blood. Pulse is weak, breathing shallow."

They were on the case immediately, gently lifting the woman out and getting her on the gurney. A bag of that miracle fluid was soon in place, dripping life back into her as they carted her off to emergency surgery. With a little luck and a lot of psychiatric help, she would survive the experience, and return to a normal life.

Now that she was in good hands, Faith finally relaxed, thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't even believe that she had managed to get to the woman in time. And why did it have to happen to her?

It was just another tragedy inflicted upon mankind, just another blip in the Grand Design. Another soul scarred, and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter what she did, no matter how many people she managed to save, no matter how many times she stopped the end of the world from happening, it would never be enough.

Of course, there was the little detail that even with thousands of Slayers now fighting across the globe, there were still more demons out there than ever before. It was almost as if evil would destroy mankind before they allowed the Slayers to finally win.

Sighing, she reached into the back seat, pulling her swords out and strapping them on. Making sure that everything of hers was out, she turned to one of the younger Slayers. "Make sure the Takeuchi's get their car back," she said, handing her a note. "Let them know that someone was going to die if I hadn't done it." She quickly walked away, trying to ignore the reverent looks she was receiving from every girl present. This was the primary reason why she avoided Slayer strongholds these days. All of the impressionable girls literally tripped over one another for her autograph, or wanting to get stuff for her. She was very uncomfortable with the attention.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."

Then again, there were some Slayers out there who were beyond hero worship. The head of the Japanese branch was one such person.

Grinning, Faith turned around to behold Satsu Akiko's smirking face, immediately remembering a time when she had been just another rookie Slayer. The Dark Slayer had personally trained her in combat, while Buffy had shown her the ropes on how to be a leader. Their combined efforts had paid off, apparently.

Faith shook her former apprentice's hand, dimpled grin out in full force. "Satsu. Good to see someone who doesn't hero worship me."

"I grew out of it. Wasn't hard to, considering your old track record," Satsu replied, returning the grin. She was a beauty, for certain. Her oriental features were flawless, despite the years of beat downs she received on a nightly basis. "So, how've you been, Boss?"

"Five-by-Five, more or less. I get by pretty well these days. How about you, Probie?"

"Oh, I get by. Being in command of a Slayer branch does have its perks. You want a drink? We can talk about it in more detail."

Faith shrugged. She was tired and hungry. Perhaps taking a few days off of her journey was in order. She could even remember the last time she had relaxed. "Okay," she replied. "You got anything non-alcoholic?"

* * *

Satsu's office was located at the top of headquarters appropriately enough, and was armed with the usual refinements; desk, paperwork, photos of family and friends. It even had a fully liquor cabinet.

And all in a room that used to house Kings and nobles.

The Slayers had commandeered this summer palace due to its location. It was on a mystical 'safe zone,' not to mention its proximity to Tokyo. From this relatively close location, they could teleport anywhere within the island nation without ill effects, and patrol Tokyo with relative ease. It also served as a sort of safe haven for anyone who was under threat from the forces of evil, and had even housed dignitaries. With Slayers and demons now an open secret, they had had to form ties with the governments they served.

But right now, Faith was sitting in that office, slowly sipping a glass of scotch, staring out into the courtyard as the younger Slayers went through their paces. She recognized a few of the styles used, and silently approved. With a little luck, most of those girls would live to make it to retirement.

"You sip like an old lady I once knew," Satsu commented, joining her at the window. "I seem to recall you draining a whole bottle of cognac at the 2003 Christmas party."

Faith smiled sadly as she recalled that night, the first Christmas she had celebrated since her Watcher died. It seemed like it had happened to another person. "It seems like a long time ago," she replied. "This is actually my first drink in over four years."

The younger Slayer whistled a little, impressed despite herself. Apparently, she had kept up with the scuttlebutt over the years. "Man, Kennedy wasn't kidding! You have been living like a monk!"

"Yeah… so, I heard you and B had a fling. How'd that happen?"

"Well, I loved her, and she was lonely. We never really made it past first base, though. Too much emotional baggage on her part."

Faith smirked a little. She had never thought it possible, but then again, Buffy was always full of surprises. "That's farther than any other girl alive, Sats. Consider that a boon. Means she finally got that stick outta her ass."

Satsu grinned, pleased with the compliment. Faith was never known to give those out like favors. Then her expression dropped. "Sadly, I think that's the last time she ever had a relationship, Boss. Afterwards, she started spending a whole lot of time in the library with Giles."

"Yeah, so I've heard." And it was distinctly possible that the isolation had gotten worse in the two years since Indianapolis. If an intervention wasn't done soon, Buffy would do the same thing Faith did; resign and disappear. Perhaps it was even too late for that. That much, their Slayer Connection told her.

The Dark Slayer decided to change the topic, if only for a few minutes. "So, I hear the Slayers have been having a problem with some idiot callin' himself 'Twilight.' What's his beef?"

"We're not entirely sure, but he says it's because of the fact that there are too many Slayers in the world. He attacked me and Buffy while we were on patrol, and proceeded to crush us. He's freakishly strong, he can fly, and he seems to know every weakness we Slayers have."

"So his goal is to effectively destroy us."

"He thinks that with the spell, we've disturbed the balance of the world. He thinks we'll eventually turn against the people we're sworn to protect."

Faith nodded, understanding. "It's a legitimate concern, but only if we let the Slayer control us." She knew that from personal experience, and prayed that no other Slayer went through what she went through. In fact, the first lesson she had always taught the newbies was how to keep their Slayer tightly contained.

Satsu finally set her glass down, smiling. "Enough on Slayer business. So, what have you been doing, Boss? Still being the thorn in evil's side?"

The Dark Slayer didn't answer verbally. She didn't see the need to. Instead, she simply rose, removing her long sword from its scabbard. "Here," she said, offering it to her former student handle first. "Give it a couple swings. Tell me what you think of it."

Satsu took it, somewhat confused as she made her way over to her training circle. Whirling it around for a few seconds, she began going through a standard series of strikes. "Excellent balance, no air resistance…" She slashed through one of the kendo sticks without any effort, whistling in appreciation. "Incredibly strong and sharp. And it has all of these Latin markings…" She handed it back to Faith, impressed once again. "No wonder the Senior Partners are afraid of you. Where'd you get it?" she asked, noting how the blade seemed to… glow with a holy radiance in the Dark Slayer's hand. "And where can I get one?"

Faith chuckled a little, setting the sword down on the desk reverently. Satsu was a sword woman, and one of the finest in the Corp. She wasn't surprised by the question. "Sorry, Probie. This blade is one of a kind, and the people who made it have been dead for over a millennium. I can tell you where I got it, though." Sitting down, she picked up her glass again, taking another sip. "Tell me, what do you remember about the stories of King Arthur and Camelot?" she asked. "More to the point, what do you know of the sword Excalibur?"

Ah, that definitely got the younger Slayer's attention. Her gaze shifted back to the sword, wide eyed as she stared at the impossible. "That's… that's Excalibur? The Sword in the Stone?"

"Big time."

"I thought it was just a myth."

"Yeah, and vampires exist only in goth horror and romance novels."

"And you… you found it?"

Faith nodded, taking another sip. "Completely by accident, Sats. Completely by accident." She leaned back, closing her eyes, remembering the fateful day when she did. Had it been really four years since then? "It was just two days after I had left the Scotland branch. It looked like rain, and I was trying to find a place to crash for the night…

"I was in the worst pain possible… pain that couldn't be healed with spells or potions…"

**

* * *

**

Scotland, 2005

Tears were running down her face, but for the first time in her entire life, Faith truly welcomed them. She didn't want to forget the pain, didn't want to forget everything she had had, even if it was just briefly. She didn't want to forget anything; the good and the bad. That would be unfair to everyone else, to all of the people she cared about most.

It had been almost two days since she had left the castle, leaving behind everything she had helped put together and had worked so hard to prove herself worthy of, and hit the road on her motorcycle. Two days of total loneliness, two nights of nightmares and tears. Two days of guilt and sorrow.

Two days of wondering what she was going to do now.

Once again, the Power That Be had seen fit to screw with her life. It was as if they didn't want her to be happy, as if they wanted her to live her life alone and without friends. Then again, that had always been the problem. The few friends she had had in her childhood had all died from vampires, car accidents, or their own parents. And her Watcher, her dear sweet Watcher, had been literally torn apart by Kakistos the Father right before her eyes. Then there was the whole Sunnydale fiasco, her coma, her attempt of suicide by ensouled vampire, and her incarceration in the Los Angeles Woman's Correctional Facility and monsters that lived within its walls.

And now, this. Just another tragedy in her life, destroying her faith in herself in an instant.

And damn it, here comes the rain! Just what she needed to complete her wonderful day!

Her gaze shifted all around, trying to locate a house, or a hole in the ground, anything that she could use to wait out the shower. And, not all of her luck had deserted her, as she keen eyes caught sight of a rather large entrance, located in the side of a nearby hill. She quickly altered her trajectory, making a beeline for it.

She reached her destination just in time, as the skies finally let loose, raining their fury down upon the world. And, lo and behold, it was just large enough for both her and her bike. Getting off her bike and pushing it inside, she followed up by beating the rain off of her leather jacket. "Stupid rain," she grumbled. It looked like Mother Nature definitely wanted to add her two cents in where she was concerned. She moved deeper into the cave, hoping to stay out of the rain.

She immediately almost lost her balance when her foot happened to chance upon a depression in the floor, and only her enhanced reflexes managed to prevent her from doing so. "Stupid, Faith. Really fuckin stupid. Get the damn flashlight before ya break your fuckin' neck." She quickly pulled the device out of her backpack, still grumbling to herself as she turned the device on… and the grumbling faded away when she pointed it to the floor. "What the…?"

The depression was, in fact, a step. Judging by the looks of it, it was the first going down a long tunnel, leading into the darkness. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that she had found the way to Hades.

Faith turned around, looking at the cave entrance. It looked as though the rain wasn't letting going to be letting up anytime soon. If anything, it was intensifying. She was definitely going to be waiting for quite some time. "What the hell," she stated to absolutely no one who could hear her. "Might as well see where this leads. Of course, knowin' my luck, it'll lead to a nest of uber-vamps." She hoped it didn't, but then again, she could never be too careful. So she started down the stairwell, slowly pulling her stake out of its holster. A Slayer was always prepared, in case they came across a vampire nest.

She didn't know how long or how far she descended into the Earth itself, but she did come to the conclusion that no demon's had ever lived here, or wanted to try. A brief inspection of the tunnel walls had revealed some pretty clear Latin markings, as well as very familiar symbols. Chief among them was the cross, set on the walls in a regular pattern. The cavern had probably been blessed by Christian Priests during the Middle Ages, thus keeping the demons from taking residence. Probably meant there was something here they didn't want them to get their hands on. She was curious as to what.

She hoped she would get an answer.

Finally, her journey brought her out of the tunnel into a… rather dark room. She quickly waved her flashlight around, but saw nothing. All she knew was that the walls here were just as smooth, with plenty of Latin having been literally chiseled into them. She also noticed that the holy protections that were apparently on were still as strong now as they were when they had been put on, as there was no demonic presence here. Relieved that her miniscule luck was indeed holding, she was ready to get the hell out of there. With that in mind, she started turning around.

Her flashlight passed over something set in the center of the room for but a split second. She immediately flashed back to it, her eyes widening in shock. "No fuckin' way…" she muttered, reminding herself to breathe.

There, in the center of the chamber, was a massive stone, bearing a Latin inscription. This unto itself wasn't a very big surprise, though it was still interesting. No, it was what was in the stone that had caught her full attention.

After all, it wasn't every day that you, through sheer accident no less, found yourself in the presence of the Sword in the Stone. The legendary sword Excalibur. King Arthur Pendragon's blade, which enabled him to unite the people of Camelot under a banner of peace. It was a first for her.

Curiosity gripped her, and she moved in to get a better look. Kneeling before the stone in something approaching reverence, she leaned forward, keeping her light on the inscriptions. Though she had never told anyone about it, she had proven to herself that she was a natural when it came to ancient languages. So when she looked at anything bearing a language, she could understand it as perfectly as she could understand her native tongue.

"_Whoever can pull this holy sword from the stone will lead the people to true freedom,"_ she read, her eyes barely even darting back and forth. _"Only one who is truly worthy can pull this holy sword from the stone."_ She snorted a little in derision. "Well, I know I won't have to even try. I _know_ that I ain't worthy." Seeing no real reason to remain, as she wasn't an archeologist, she rose, ready to leave.

A sharp searing pain suddenly made its presence known in her abdomen, making her double over. It was a relic from her nearly healed stomach wound. The doctors said that it would subside with time, but that the poison that had been on the spear had done quite a bit of damage. She would be feeling those pains for a good year to come, though they would be few and far in between.

Gasping for breath as the pain shot through her, one of her hands reached out blindly for something to steady herself with. And, by sheer chance, it gripped the handle of Excalibur.

All of a sudden, Faith could see the interior of the cavern, as a number of torches suddenly ignited. In that instant, simply more than the room was illuminated.

The pain now almost gone, Faith slowly rose to her full height, removing her hand from Excalibur as if burned. She took a look around, her gaze sharpening. "Great. Just fuckin' great. Now what did I do?" Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be good, which was definitely going to fit in perfectly with how her life has been going. She started moving away from the sword, her hand shifting towards her knife as she made for the exit. There was no way she was going to get caught in a trap. Not this time.

But the ground didn't shake. The ceiling didn't start descending. The door certainly didn't disappear. Nothing changed in the chamber.

Faith quickly guessed that this wasn't a tomb for King Arthur. It was more akin to a safe house for his sword. But why was it here? If Excalibur was real, then wasn't Merlin supposed to have returned it to the Lady in the Lake? Wasn't that Arthur's final wish? What the hell was it doing here, where anyone could chance upon it? She had a thousand questions, and no answers for them.

As she pondered this, and other things, her Slayer hearing suddenly picked a sound she didn't think she would hear in such an obviously deserted place. Footsteps were approaching. _'Shit!'_ she thought, making her way to the exit again. _'Getting answers can wait for someone else. I'm outta here!'_

That wasn't going to happen, though. When she tried to go up the stairs, she found that something invisible was blocking the way. Frustration bubbled through her, but she managed to restrain herself from lashing out. If it was a magic barrier, it would most likely be as tough as the rock around it, and she had a feeling that hitting it would probably end with her bruising her hand rather badly. Sighing, she turned around, bracing herself for the battle to come.

The footsteps grew louder as who or whatever it was drew closer… before finally entering the lit portions of the chamber, staring right at her.

Faith blinked a little in surprise. Did she just go through a time warp of some kind into medieval Europe? Because that was the only explanation she had for who she was seeing.

Her opponent was obviously a knight of some kind, decked out head to toe in armor as black as night. He was about six feet, five inches, and with possibly a rather impressive physique. A broadsword was strapped to his back, while a mace was gripped in one hand. He was obviously built to intimidate his opponents, thereby giving him a psychological advantage in combat.

The Dark Slayer, who had faced the likes of Angelus, the Beast, and the First Evil itself, who had suffered at the hands of her parents and over a dozen men as well as her own choices, was not impressed. Instead, she was merely irritated. Her grip on her knife tightened as she observed him, waiting for him to make his move.

The knight looked her over as well, trying to get a read on her. Finding that rather difficult, he also tensed. He did notice how she didn't seem the least bit fearful of him, and that concerned him. He had the feeling that he was facing a battle hardened warrior, one who knew how to use a weapon effectively, and with lethal intent. "You have touched the Holy Sword Excalibur, intruder," he intoned, hoping to gain a little information about her.

"Didn't mean to," Faith replied, before he could finish. Her muscles didn't relax one bit. "I wasn't really expectin' to _find _it." She shifted her stand slightly, ready to move at the right moment.

The Knight noticed her movement, and followed suit. Her words rang true, judging by how she was trying to give the sword a wide berth. Excalibur sang for her, which was the only way for him to be alerted. It wanted her.

And yet, for some reason he couldn't fathom, she reacted like it had burned her. "Who are you, to come and desecrate this holy sanctum, if you did not know of it?" he asked gruffly.

Faith's return question was as crude as it was direct, her temper now beginning its slow burn. "Who the fuck are _you_, chickenshit? A reject from the Medieval Knights Dinner and Tournament?" Ah, that was enough to give her opponent pause.

He recovered quickly enough from that, though he was a little ill at ease with her. Never before had he come across someone, let alone a woman, whose use of the English language included such vulgarity… or without fear of reprisals. His grip on his mace tightened a little. "I am the Black Knight, the protector of Excalibur, as decreed by King Arthur and Merlin of Camelot. Now, rude one, who are you?"

Faith slowly slid her knife out of its holster, entering into a defensive position. If he attacked, she would have to make sure that she aimed at one of the armor's weak points. "I'm Faith Lehane, the Vampire Slayer," she replied boldly, not backing down in the slightest. "And now, if you'll drop that force field ya threw up, I'll get out of your hair, Blacky."

Well, that wasn't what the Knight had been expecting to hear, and he observed her in a new light. It was the first time he had ever met a Slayer, though he had heard many stories about them. "You… are the Slayer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. One of 'em, anyway." She had bypassed fear completely, which was usual for her these days, and gone directly to anger, an anger that was starting to grow brighter. If he didn't get out of her way within the next minute, she was going to go right through him, and not stop.

The Knight, it seemed, either didn't sense that his life was in danger, or he simply didn't care. His stance shifted once again as he said, "You are the first person to enter this cavern within a hundred years… and yet, you do not want Excalibur." He was still trying to wrap his head around the concept. Who _didn't_ want Excalibur?

"Good deduction skills, Sherlock. Now get the hell outta my way."

"Why are you so eager to flee, Slayer?"

The question, had she been asked it years ago, would have immediately been followed by denial from her, and no reasonable answer. Now though, Faith simply said, steel in her voice, "What I'm runnin' from and where I'm runnin' to is none of your fuckin' business. Now, are you gonna get outta my way… or am I goin' have to move you?"

His brow furrowed under his helmet, hearing the dangerous tone in her voice. Obviously, she didn't know of the test she would have to endure, or she just didn't care. Probably both. She was hell bent on leaving, and she didn't care if she had to take him out to do so. His concern went up a notch. Here was, quite possibly, the first genuine threat to his life in over a thousand years. More the fact, it was a threat that had seen human blood spilt. "If you wish to be free of this place, then you are going to have to go through me, as you eloquently put it." He gestured to the Stone. "Your knife will be insufficient in a fight with me. Remove Excalibur from the stone. It is the only way you can defeat me, and earn your freedom." Removing the sword wouldn't be a problem for her. Excalibur had already deemed her worthy of wielding it within the cavern. Now it wanted to see if she was worthy to leave with it. He stepped a little to the side, giving her a clear path to the sword.

Faith actually laughed at that, the bitterness in it enough to catch the knight by surprise. She didn't even give the sword a split second glance, which was somewhat telling. His concern ratcheted up a little at that. "You think I need any weapons to kick your ass?" She dropped her knife to the ground, before pulling her stake out, tossing it aside. "Win or lose, I'm gonna take you apart with my bare hands!" She gestured at him, entering a fighting stance. "Come on," she hissed.

The Knight stared at her for a second, not quite believing what he was seeing. She was going to fight him, without even her knife? It was pure suicide.

That revelation brought with it a deep suspicion. He suddenly had the disturbing feeling that she wanted to die. She truly didn't care whether she lived or not.

Shaking his head, he charged forward. If nothing else, he would try and honor that request.

Except the Slayer wasn't going to make it easy for him. She had already leaped upward, literally walking on top of his head, kicking him in the back for good measure. She quickly dodged his return kick, hitting the invisible barrier. Quickly ducking an overhead swing, she sent two powerful punches to his chest. Under normal circumstances, they would have been enough to shatter a man's ribs. Thankfully for him, his armor absorbed most of the damage. The force of the two blows forced him back, though. And he still felt them.

The knight ran a hand over his chest plate, feeling the slightly indentations made by her fists. His gaze remained on her, making sure not to lower his guard. "Most impressive," he said. Obviously, the powers of a Slayer had not been exaggerated.

"Drop… whatever this thing is, and let me go," Faith ordered, very softly, very quietly. It was a tone that promised death and worse to the poor soul who thought he could contain her.

"I cannot do that. As I already told you, the only way to earn your freedom is to defeat me." He tilted his head slightly, genuinely curious. "Though, I thought a Slayer lived for the hunt and the thrill of battle. And yet, you are running away. Why?"

Faith's eyes had hardened to the consistency chiseled diamonds. The gaze was so powerful, it actually sent shivers down his spine. "Why do you care? You're gonna get what ya want. I'm either leavin' here, or I'm gonna be dead. Either option is good for me!" She charged forward, fist coming up.

The Knight blocked her attack, bringing an armored boot up into her gut, forcing her back. He punched her in the face when she charged back in, swinging his mace down as she staggered back.

Faith quickly recovered, as she had been forced to do when she was younger, and blocked the blow with her forearm against his, instead of blocking the weapon itself. She noted his look of surprise at how quickly she had moved, before pushing him back, removing her jacket. "Don't want it ruined." She tossed it aside.

He nodded in understanding, though understandably confused with her priorities. She cared more for her jacket than Excalibur? Shaking his head, he charged forward. She followed suite.

The two combatants collided in a flurry of punches, kicks, and weapon strikes. Faith took a blow to her arm, one that would have broken most others bones. Ignoring the feeling of blood trickling from several gashes, she quickly grabbed his wrist, squeezing as she punched him twice in the helmet. When that wasn't enough to disarm him, she kicked him in the chest, then whirled around in a powerful kick. Her steel tipped boot caught the mace directly, knocking it out of his weakened grip. She struck hard with a straight punch to the gut, following up with a jab, then a right hook to the head.

The knight struck back before she could continue pressing her attack, two solid punches burying themselves into her gut and jaw. As she reeled back, gasping for breath, the Slayer came to the conclusion that that metal gloves definitely made up for a lack of superhuman strength.

He pressed his newfound advantage, not yet finished with his assault. He peppered the disoriented Slayer with a series of punches, before smashing her across the face with a right hook. A gout of blood shot out of her mouth from the blow. She finally blocked two strikes, only to receive a head butt for her troubles. Her vision swam.

The knight grabbed her by the front of her shirt, holding her upright for a second as he observed her. Shaking his head in disappointment, he let her crumble into a heap on the ground, walking over to where his mace had fallen. "I am most disappointed," he informed her, picking his weapon up and walking back over to her. "I heard that the Slayer was the most ferocious fighter in the land, capable to defeating any demon that came their way. Instead, I find one who is not up to snuff, if she cannot defeat a simple human." He peered at her through his helmet, almost pityingly. "You have lost your way, woman. You refuse to fight for your life. You refuse to aspire to greatness."

"Greatness ain't what it's cracked up to be," Faith spat out, trying to get to her feet. She wasn't having much success in that department, as her head was still spinning slightly. Her legs felt like jelly. "People just knock you down for tryin'."

"But attaining greatness is what aspires men. Then again, I would not really expect a woman to understand." He brought his mace up, feeling nothing but pity for her. What a sad, sad creature she was, if she had given up on herself. And to think, Excalibur had had such high hopes for her. "After all, you are probably better suited having children and cooking our meals than being warriors."

Of course, he just said that last part just to see if she would rise to continue the battle with him. He had seen women who were born to wield a weapon, and men who were better off staying home and tending to the family. He was beginning to think Faith was better off being a housewife. She didn't seem to have the warrior's fire any longer. She should at least have the defiance before she found the peace she apparently craved.

His words would have the desired effect… but it wasn't the kind of fire he expected. And it would be something he would remember for the rest of his days.

The mace had barely reached the halfway point of its downward arc when Faith suddenly surged up, grabbing the mace by its spiked part in one hand. Not even wincing in pain as several of the spikes sank into her hand, she glared at him, barely aware of her surroundings. An all too familiar animalistic fury had begun pumping through her veins, his words striking entirely too close to home, reminding her of everything she would never have ever again. She slowly stood up, her grip tightening as her rage grew. "I… am… no… fuckin'…_ house wife… asshole_!" she snarled. With each word, she exerted even greater force on the mace.

Until it finally shattered into pieces.

Those pieces had barely managed to hit the ground before her now bloody fist slammed into his head, almost taking his helmet right off, along with his head. The blow was so powerful that he actually went airborne, hitting the ground hard. She charged forward, now intent on destroying him completely.

The knight quickly scrambled to his feet, his eyes widening in shock. He had been understandably surprised by how quickly she had recovered, but even more shocked by how her entire stance changed almost immediately. And he sure as hell hadn't been expecting the sheer _force_ she had exerted. As a result, he was rather slow to react.

Quickly, Faith managed to land several equally powerful blows, further damaging his helmet, the strength behind each blow telling him more than he had ever thought possible of her. She was incredibly powerful, meaning she had actually been holding back earlier. She also had limitless fury to call upon, and hatred beyond imagining. And at that moment, in this place of battle, all of that rage and hatred was now completely focused upon him. Without meaning to, his words had unleashed all of that suppressed emotion, making him an outlet for raw, unrestrained aggression. The very heart of the Slayer, multiplied a thousand times. Primal emotion transformed into pure, unadulterated power.

In short, Faith was genuinely going to kill him with her bare hands, just as she had promised she would. And it would most likely be very painful.

He finally managed to block one of her blows, wincing as it jarred his arm, and smashing her across the face with an armored glove. When she staggered back, he pulled his helmet off, wincing at the feeling of his bruised skin as dented metal rubbed over it, then removed his sword, swinging it in one continuous motion. This was no longer a test of worthiness in either of their cases. This was, quite literally, a fight for survival. He would have to treat it as such.

His efforts were in vain. Faith dodged the attack easily, backing up quickly as he came in, slashing at her. When he prepared for an overhand swing, she suddenly charged in, leaping up. He quickly shifted from offense to defense, reacting with a speed that rivaled hers. The flat of his blade moved to chest level, in a position that would absorb some the impact and weaken her attack. Then, while she was busy balancing herself out again, he would remove his own knife from his boot holster, and gut her with it.

Except her double kick was so powerful, so driven, that it shattered his sword into pieces, slamming into his chest as if it had cut through nothing but air. It was so powerful that he actually felt pain shoot through him as he went airborne once again. That flight ended when he literally went _through_ the barrier and into the stairwell, hitting the ground in a senseless heap. Every muscle screamed in protest as he tried to move. He had never been hit so hard before in his life!

And before he could even think to get up again, the Dark Slayer was upon him, an animalistic snarl emerging from her throat, almost cutting off his air supply as one hand gripped his neck. Her bloodied hand was curled up into a fist, ready to drive right through his head and possibly into the step behind her. And her eyes…

Her eyes spoke of death.

The Knight was ready to meet this death head on, as befitted a soldier of Camelot. He looked into her eyes without flinching, without fear. "Well done, Slayer," he gasped, struggling to take in enough air to speak. "You have… defeated me, just as you have promised. Now kill me, and you will be free to… leave this place. Free to do what you will without consequence." He waited patiently for a minute, struggling to breathe, and was mildly surprised that she hadn't followed through. "Why do you… hesitate? Have… have you never taken a human life before? I am… certain that in your line of work…"

His voice tapered off when he caught sight of something that he hadn't noticed before. Something that he should have seen the second he had realized that he was still alive.

Faith's fist was trembling, and it wasn't because she was in pain.

The Dark Slayer had actually come within half a heartbeat of killing this man. The Slayer within her was urging her to do it, screaming at her to give in to the desire, like she had done in the old days. Back in the days when she felt invincible. And more to the point, her childhood memories were reminding her that men were monsters who hurt little girls. For the sins of his kind, this one should die.

Except… she couldn't do it. For just as soon as that desire flashed through her mind, memories of a different kind followed. Alan Finch. Murdered by her hand. The blood that would forever stain her heart and torment her soul. It was the moment that she had lost her way, and she had almost succumbed to the despair.

All of that flashed through her mind in a heartbeat, bringing her back to reality. The fury drained out of her as the adrenaline finally wore off. She suddenly found herself staring into the unafraid eyes of a grizzled, gray haired human being, who looked as though he was waiting for her to finish the job. That vision went through her mind within the second heartbeat.

Her next action was even faster.

She was off him in an instant, scrambling backward like she had been stung. Backing up quickly, she scrambled all of the way to the other side of the chamber, wide eyed. She sank to the ground, hugging her knees tightly, her head bowed.

The knight slowly stood up, blinking at this sudden turn of events. For whatever the reason, this woman changed moods faster than a dragon could fly. He started over to her, watching her carefully, confusion gripping his mind. What had prompted her to just… get away from him like that? What was going on? What had changed within her?

One look at the slowly rocking Faith, the almost silent sobbing and mumbling, cleared his confusion up completely. He didn't know the specifics, but he did know what had happened to her. And it filled him with both guilt and sorrow. The test, it appeared, was cruel where she was concerned. His words had hurt her in ways he couldn't even fathom.

Faith had heard him walk to her, then stop. She heard him step to the side, then sit down beside her, an armored glove coming to rest gently on her shoulder. "Not gonna kill me?" she asked hoarsely, blinking her tears away.

"… I don't think that will solve anything for either of us," he replied softly, observing her. "But I think I understand a little about why you don't want Excalibur. You honestly don't believe that you're worthy of it."

"…I know I'm not. I'm just a fucked up punk from the streets of Boston who'll never find happiness. Excalibur's meant to be wielded by someone… noble, like a king. It shouldn't be held by… by damaged goods."

His eyes crimped at the sheer pain and bitterness in her voice, and found himself wondering how she had managed to survive all of these years under its burden. The pain told all he needed to know about her. Verbal, physical and sexual abuse, the loss of loved ones, terrible choices that nearly cost her and others their lives, and even a moment of suicidal thoughts. It was more than any person should have to take, or should be able to take. He found himself cursing whoever it was who had hurt so terribly, and wishing that their souls suffered eternal damnation for it.

At the same time, he found himself filled with pride for this young woman. Perhaps her pain was great, but all it did was make her want to live even more. She was seeking peace, and she wouldn't stop searching until she finally found it. Even if it took her the rest of her life and beyond.

Despite everything that had happened to her and those she cared about, she still had hope for the future. Hope that something better would come. If not to her, then to those she cared about. For the world itself.

"You passed the test, by the way," he said after a moment of contemplation.

"Huh? What?" She couldn't have heard him right. There was no way that he had said that. "What test did I pass?" she asked, looking at him as she wiped the tears from her face.

"The battle, in fact." Smiling, he stood up, lending a hand to help her rise as well. "Had you managed to kill me, you would have been forced to take my place as the protector of the Sword, which is a rather tedious task, I can assure you. You would have never been free. If I had defeated you, you probably would have died." His smile grew at her dumbfounded expression. "But you defeated me, and you did not kill me. Not only that, you refused to use Excalibur in the battle against me, opting instead to battle without any advantages whatsoever, aside from the ones the Slayer Essence bestowed upon you. Now, not only can the both of us leave this place and never return if we don't want to, you can also take Excalibur with you, with no catches whatsoever. In fact… I think you should. It may help you in ways that we do not yet realize."

Faith didn't think she could, but there was something in his words that told him that he was telling the truth. She could have removed Excalibur at any time during the battle, but the pride in his voice told him that he thought she was beyond worthy, regardless of her past. Shrugging, she picked up her other weapons, putting them in their respective holsters. Picking up her jacket, she quickly decided to appease him, and try and remove the sword from the stone.

After putting her jacket on, she wrapped her hands around the handle. If nothing else, she would prove to him that she wasn't worthy enough. With that thought in mind, she pulled up.

Of course, that was the original plan, and that didn't take surprises into account.

So it was to her great surprise when the sword did, if fact, slide out of the stone like it was moving through air, the blade suddenly glowing with a holy energy as it emerged. It seemed to infuse her entire being, bringing great luminance to the chamber for a second. So great was her surprise in fact, that she almost dropped the blade. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, like new strength had been bestowed onto her. In short, she felt better than she had felt in so long, like she could take on the world.

She looked at him, feeling completely lost now. She truly didn't know how this was possible. It was beyond her that anything would find her worthy. "What… what does this mean?" she asked, as if he could give her the answers. "Why me? Why did it choose me?"

The knight grinned, seeing a spark of simple, childlike innocence trapped underneath that warrior shell that he hadn't seen before. A spark that was just starting to emerge. She was still a child in so many ways, even if life itself had robbed her of her childhood, had hardened her. There was innocence there that could never be destroyed, no matter how terrible the situation. It was a desire for one thing; to be worthy, to help others. "One day, God willing, you will understand why. And so will I, for that matter. But you must discover the answer for yourself." His grin widened. "But I can say this. You are destined to do great things, my friend. Now go, Faith Lehane. Do what you were born to do, and save this world. If you still believe yourself unworthy, prove that you are… to yourself.

"And one day, you may find peace."

She turned around, still gripping Excalibur in her good hand, and made her way to the stairwell. She stopped though, and turned around again to look at him. A thought had just occurred to her, something so insignificant that she felt a little foolish. "Who are you?" she asked.

"…I am Sir Galahad, appointed by my father to protect Arthur's great symbol after he had died. He hoped that one day, someone would prove worthy of it in the future, and lead the world to a new era of peace and prosperity. And, one day Slayer, if you ever need my help, I shall be there." He bowed to her.

Faith looked down at Excalibur, then at him, a small smile slowly appearing on her face. Suddenly, the future looked a little brighter.

"Thanks, dude," she said, resisting the urge to hug him. "That means a lot."

**

* * *

**

Present Time

"… And that was it," Faith finished with, setting her glass down. "I still haven't figured out what he meant by all that, but I get the feelin' that it'll reveal itself… when I'm really ready. Kinda like a big puzzle, ya know?"

Satsu shrugged gamely, not sure how to respond to that. Then again, she was trying to wrap her head around the whole damn thing. In Faith's hands was one of the most legendary swords ever in human myth, one that treasure seekers and historians alike would have killed to acquire, and she found it completely by accident. Not only that, she had been found worthy of removing it from the stone, even though she didn't think so. "Maybe the PTB's are trying to give you something back, after everything that's happened to you," she suggested. "After all, not many people can take what you've taken and come out of it. I mean, look what happened to that Slayer that Angel and Spike found. She had it as bad as you, and it almost destroyed her."

Faith looked at her. "She had it worse, Sats. Way worse. I was never put in a psych ward for goin' crazy."

"Still, you earned that sword. And you keep on earning it."

"You'll be happy to know that half of the juniors agree with you. The other half just wanna have my babies."

The two Slayers laughed at that, even though there was a level of truth to it. Almost every Slayer that had heard of the Ghost or met her up close and personal almost worshipped her. Satsu had watched as several of her subordinates undressed Faith with their eyes. If she hadn't told them to get back to their posts, they would've probably started trailing her like little puppies. And Faith wasn't the most tolerable person in the world when it came to stalkers. It would have been a complete disaster.

The Dark Slayer finally chucked the rest of her drink back, letting out a breath. "Damn," she gasped, the alcohol burning down her throat. "I almost forgot 'bout that." She stretched out a little, before looking down. She had almost forgotten the fact that her shirt was covered in blood. "Well, it's been one hell of a day, Sats. Ya think I could get a shower and get this offa me?"

Satsu nodded. "No problem, Boss. I can even set a room up for you tonight. It's reserved for visiting dignitaries and the like. Even has its own private showerhead."

"Thanks, Probie. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

* * *

'_Well, the water's warm,'_ Faith thought, running her hand under the steady stream of water. _'This is gonna feel sooo good.'_ Strapping her weapons from her person and setting them down gently, she began to remove her bloody clothes.

Hot water was a rarity for her these days, just as it had been for the first twelve years of her life. She either had cold showers in whatever dive she was staying in, or she swam in the nearest body of water she could find. That, and she never really had a good bottle of shampoo.

Pulling her pants down, the Dark Slayer paused for a second, before pulling her thong off. She also removed her ring, one that she had returned to Boston to obtain from some very dangerous warlocks, and set it on top of her bag. Then, standing in front of a mirror, she turned around, looking over her shoulder at her naked backside.

There, nestled in the small of her back, just above the cleft of her tight buttocks, was the ultimate mystery to her. Her birthmark.

She knew for a fact that a lot of people had birthmarks, some of which held a mystical presence. But she had never felt anything different with it. The mark itself was unique as well. The ancient symbols of Hope and Light intersecting with one another perfectly, both visible, and completely mysterious. Witches and demons alike had never been able to figure out what it was for, only that it was special.

Of course, she had only shown them a picture of it, never telling them where it was. Only two people in all the world had been allowed to see it; her Watcher… and Buffy.

Stepping into the shower, Faith felt the water sluice over her body, letting out a moan of contentment. She began to slowly clean the blood and dirt from her body, luxuriating in the feeling.

As she remembered the first time she had ever had a hot shower… and something other than soup from a can…

**

* * *

**

December 15, 1994

_Twelve year old Faith Lehane came to the conclusion that hot water_ rocked_. It was the best thing God ever made, in her opinion. She would have to send him a THANK YOU_ _card, and wondered if they made a stamp that went up to Heaven. Would He accept express?_

_A knock on the door caught her attention. Jumping slightly, the young girl stuck her head out of the curtain fearfully. "Yeah?" she asked, with more bravado than she felt. She couldn't afford to show that fear to anyone. That would only get her hurt._

"_I was just wondering if you were done with your shower," an only slightly familiar voice said from the other side, the cultivated British accent as friendly as any she had ever heard before in her life. "Dinner is ready. I also have a shirt that you can sleep in tonight, which I'll leave outside the door for you."_

"_Oh… okay." She reluctantly turned the water off, reaching out blindly for the towel. She had wanted to stay in longer, but that would be just rude. And if there was one thing she wasn't, it was rude… to people who had given her no reason to be, at least._

_About ten minutes later, wearing a t-shirt that was about two sizes too large and cinched at the waist, Faith was at the table, mowing through a bowl of beef stew like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Then again, considering the fact that she rarely had anything other than sliced bread and chicken noodle sop from the can, it was to her._

_Her host, the woman who had found her and taken her off of the streets, now watched her. She could feel that gaze, but it lacked the heat that she grown accustomed to, just as it lacked judgment. Rather, there was something else in its place. Something she couldn't identify._

_Irritated, the kid looked up, staring at the woman defiantly. "What?" she snapped._

_The woman shook her head, not intimidated in the slightest. "Nothing much. It's just… you act as if you've never had beef stew before."_

"_I haven't. Never really had anythin' 'cept sandwiches and soup."_

"_Ah. Your family was poor, I take it."_

_Faith shrugged. "That's one way of puttin' it, sure. My dad's a piece of shit, and in jail. My mom's dead. She was a drunken slob without any kind of tender feelins' in her." She suddenly looked up. "And don't feel sorry. I'm glad they ain't around me anymore."_

_The woman just looked at her sadly. "I don't feel sorry for them," she said. "I feel sorry for you. I mean, I don't know anything about your family, but if they were still here, I sure as hell wouldn't be returning you to them. But… what happened?"_

_Faith went back to eating, refusing to reply. To reply meant to open the walls of her emotions. And she would never be weak before anyone ever again._

_The woman nodded, accepting that she wasn't going to get an answer from Faith. "Would you like some more stew?" she asked._

"_Sure." The little girl watched as the woman filled her bowl again, really confused. "Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why help me? Why feed me? Give me a place to sleep for the night?"_

_The woman set her bowl back down in front of her, smiling. "Why not, Faith?"_

"_And how'd ya know my name? I never gave it to you. Don't even recall you introducin' yourself."_

"_Well, I could say that it was a lucky guess, but that would be a lie. I could say that I am a friend of your mother's, but that would be a lie as well. Personally, I think the truth is better than a lie." Sighing, the woman took a spoonful of stew, chewing and swallowing. "The truth is, I was sent here to find you, and to take you away from your family. To prepare you for a possible destiny that is uniquely yours. It seems that in your case, that was far more prudent that I realized."_

"_So ya want me for somethin'," Faith summarized, not surprised. "What?"_

_Now her host chuckled. "My, you are an inquisitive one, aren't you? Well, I won't tell you that tonight. After all, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. I will tell you tomorrow." Her gaze darkened slightly. "You may wish I didn't, though."_

_Faith finished her second bowl of stew, accepting the answer. "Can ya at least tell me your name?" she asked. "Proper greetin' and all that, ya know?"_

"_Of course. My name is Adelle Dewitt, though I also go by the alias of Diana Dormer. I am a professor and a geneticist, among my many talents."_

_Faith stuck her hand out, which Adelle immediately shook. "Pleased to meet ya, Addie. I'm Faith Lehane, future street punk…"_

**

* * *

**

Present Day

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a couple of towels, the Dark Slayer smiled as she remembered those first few days. She had never thought for one second that that simple handshake would mark the beginning of one of the most significant relationships in her life. Adelle had become the mother she had always wanted and dreamed of; caring, considerate, a full one eighty from what she was used to.

Fishing into her bag for her only other set of garments, Faith quickly got dressed, slipping her ring back onto her finger. It had been Adelle's final gift to her, on the day she had become a Slayer. And she would never lose it again. The design was simple; two serpents forever caught in an endless loop. One of the serpents was made of gold, the other of silver, marking both the power and knowledge of Slayer.

It had been the only thing she had been allowed to have in jail, and that was because they were afraid to take it from her in the first place. She had almost ripped the arm of one inmate out of its socket when she had tried to take it away. The guards had let her keep it, even though they never gave her a reason. And every Slayer that she had ever met had seen the ring, and spent much of their first year coming up with ideas as to what it meant.

Adelle had had a similar ring of her own, though slightly more elaborate. _"They are passed down from Mother to Daughter,"_ she had said. _"Your ring is a present, signifying that you have become part of a great house. The second ring, which you will receive upon my death, will signify you as the head of said house. During the Arthurian period, they were even used as wedding rings for King Arthur and Lady Guinevere."_

The stories of Camelot had been among her favorite topics when she was growing, at first serving as an escape from the real world. After Adelle took her in, it became a part of her studies into ancient cultures. She learned everything she could about Camelot; her customs, its history, even Excalibur.

And now she held it in her hands and with it, her legacy was apparently secure. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Brushing her hair with her hairbrush until it flowed down her neck, Faith looked herself over in the mirror, taking a deep breath. Worrying about her legacy, or her future for that matter, was something she never did, and she sure as heel wasn't going to start now. "Okay," she muttered, steeling herself, "let's see what they've got to eat here."

Anything was better than chicken noodle soup.

**

* * *

**

Scotland

Buffy finished packing her suitcase, double-checking to make sure that she had everything. Satisfied that all was well, she snapped it closed, grabbing Faith's jacket off of the bed and slipping it on. The Dark Slayer's final gift to her, it seemed.

No, the older Matriarch of the Slayers wasn't retiring, though she had definitely earned the right many times over. Even in her semi permanent depressed state, she was more than capable of leading the younger girls into battle, and saving the world from the Forces of Evil. So retirement was out of the question.

Rather, she was heading to Los Angeles for Willow and Kennedy's hand-fasting ceremony, though if she decided to stay there permanently, she had a feeling no one would complain.

Least of all the person who managed to hit the squeaky board just outside her door. "Are you and Renee ready?" she called out.

The door opened, revealing Xander Harris, one of the few people she was still talking to outside of an official capacity. His one eye twitched as he tried to glare at her. "How is it every time I come to talk, you know it's me?" he asked grouchily.

She turned around, flashing him a small smile. "Xander, I've been listening to you try and sneak past my door for the better part of six years," she informed him. "You always manage to hit that squeaky board."

"Well, he can't help it," a new voice stated. "That board was placed just right. I mean, didn't you have Willow enchant it so you'd always be aware if there was something solid and moving outside?"

"That is so not the point. Besides, I had to. You two were sneaking past my door so many times that there were impressions left in the floor." Still, Renee Proudfoot was nothing if not observant. She had to be as a Slayer. She was also a nerd and proud of it, which was the only reason why she was still with Xander. Faith had trained the young Sioux descended woman next to Satsu, and had asked that she take her place in the inner circle.

The other Slayer grinned. "You also wanted to torture us."

"All part of my master plan. You walked in on me and Satsu. This was payback." Buffy immediately switched back to her original question. "Now, are you two ready?"

Xander nodded, smirking. "Portal's open, and I am assured by our mystics that we will not lose our lunch this time around. We were actually waiting for you." He stepped in slightly. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

She looked over at him, knowing why he was asking that question. She had been asking the same question of herself. After all, this would be the first time in four years that she would be going to Los Angeles, hell, the first time she would be statside. More to the point, she had more than just her best friend's marriage on her mind. A new threat was fast approaching, one that no Seer could identify. The only thing the Seers had said was that it would be more implacable and more relentless than any that had come before it. And the only one who could stand a chance at stopping it was the last of the old Chosen.

Unfortunately, Faith was unavailable to fulfill that prophecy, due to the account that no one could find her. And even when she showed up at a Slayer base of operations, it was only long enough to grab supplies, and maybe grab a bite to eat and a shower, before disappearing again into the world.

Buffy just wanted her to come home. Wasn't four years long enough to punish oneself? Did she even have to punish herself for something completely beyond her control?

It didn't matter to Buffy. She just wanted Faith. She wanted her so badly she could taste it.

Coming back to the present, the blond shook her head. "No, not really," she answered. "It's been years since we've had to deal with an apocalypse. And it's been just as long since I've in the States. I don't even know how to talk to anyone, and I know it's my fault."

Xander sighed, moving into the room. "Buffy, you can't keep blaming yourself for Faith leaving," he said. "We both know that for whatever reason, she had to leave. Besides, you weren't the only one hurt by her leaving. We all were."

"I know, Xander. And I have tried to move on… but this Slayer Connection the two of us share makes that impossible." She closed her eyes, fighting her tears back, like she had been doing for years. "It's hurting both of us," she confessed. "Ever since Willow brought me back, it's even stronger. I can almost hear what she's thinking. Neither of us really sleep well anymore. Now I'm practically living in the library, and she's trying to avoid human contact as much as she possibly can. Very un-Faithy of her. Very un-Buffy of me."

Xander and Renee looked at each other, now understanding the situation a little better than before. They had originally thought that Buffy had just overreacted, but none of them, not even the gods themselves, could fully understand the link between the two matriarchs, a bond that transcended both telepathy and magic. It was a bond that death itself hadn't been able to dissolve, and there was no power in the universe that could dampen it.

The young man brought his second best friend in the world for a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "You know, Buffy," he began, grinning, "after we've saved the world yet again, we are taking you out on the town. Get you back on the dance floor, maybe find somebody for you take home for the night. Normal stuff like that. Who knows, maybe it'll help you take your mind off of Faith, even if only for a minute."

"We can also have a girl's night only party," Renee added. "Comfort food, movies, and embarrassing stories of our friend back then. I need more material on Xander, after all."

Buffy let out a little chuckle. "I'll just be talking about boring stuff. Homework and Slayage. Nothing really embarrassing there."

"Except for you being turned into a mouse by Amy," Xander reminded her gently.

"Good point. Remind to find her and beat her to a pulp."

Renee grinned. "And now that we have _that_ plan set up…" she reached over and grabbed Buffy's suitcase, "let's go and save the world for the fiftieth time, and maybe see Willow and Kennedy tie the knot."

"Yeah let's. And I thought it was only thirty times." Buffy sighed. "My, time does fly when you're saving the planet."

"It certainly does," Xander replied, mock nostalgic.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo

Every Slayer in the cafeteria was torn between eating their lunch and staring over at one particular table, whispering among themselves excitedly.

Faith had entered about fifteen minutes ago, piled her tray high with enough food to feed two Slayers, made her way over to that specific table, and just started eating. Within those fifteen minutes, she had cleared about eighty percent of the food from her plate.

As she did so, she studiously ignored the stares and whispers goin on around her, and found herself thinking about how much she had changed. Before, she would have enjoyed all of the attention showered upon her. But now… now all she wanted to do was disappear into her room, and get out of the building as quickly as possible.

'_Completely psychological,'_ she thought, _'stemming from past traumas too numerous to count. It's gonna be a while before I'm able to mingle… if ever.'_ Right now, all she wanted to do was finish eating, then return to her room and sleep. Three days without rest did take a lot out of a girl.

"I just got word from Willow. She and Kennedy are tying the knot in about two weeks."

Faith almost choked on her food, though she was unsure as to why. It was either because the two girls were finally going to do it, or the fact that it had taken them so long to do it. "Ohio finally lettin' them get hitched?" she asked, after catching her breath. "And how the hell did ya get so sneaky, Sats?"

Satsu slid into a seat next to her, grinning. "You were trying to block out everything around you," she replied. "I can't really blame you. To answer your other question, they're actually going to Los Angeles. Finally lost patience, I guess. I received an invitation to the happy gathering. Want me to pass your congratulations on for you, boss?"

Faith grinned a little, feeling like yet another great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had an excuse to go see old friends at long last, and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity. "You kiddin,' Satsu? I'm gonna be there when they tie the knot! Made a promise to Kenn-girl that I'd be there."

"… No way. You're going, then."

Faith stood up, her grin in full force. "So, are we gonna go straight to Los Angeles, or can we stop at Cleveland first? I've gotta pick up something along the way."

A delicate eyebrow arched. "What do you need to pick up exactly?"

"… Something I asked Kennedy to keep and eye on, Probie. Something very important to me."

Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Here is Chapter Four, all ready for inspection. As you've guessed, I've taken a few liberties with the legend of King Arthur and Excalibur… but if you read Digimon: Silver Star Story, you can guess as to why. Please read and review. I do want to know if there is someway I can make each chapter better.

Chapter Five will focus on Tru and Caroline, and the events that will lead to an AU "Needs." Now, as this is AU, there will definitely be changes to how it unfolds, and how it turns out. And hopefully, I'll be able to throw in a few surprises along the way.


	6. Chapter 5: The Glowing Birthmark

**Chapter Five**

**The Glowing Birthmark**

**Los Angeles, Dollhouse**

In the main office of the Dollhouse, Adelle Dewitt stood, waiting patiently for her Chief of Security to arrive with his report. She was still embarrassed about the whole ordeal, and worried about all of those who had been affected. But you couldn't tell by her body language. Being a Watcher required that one mastered ones emotions. In the heat of battle, you couldn't give anything away.

The memory drug that they had been asked to both analyze and locate, N-7316, had worked exactly as Clive Ambrose had been told them it would; by stripping away their inhibitions. What none of them had known was that it was passed along via touching bare skin. It was slow, but effective. And everyone, including herself and Topher, were affected, though in Topher's case, not much changed… with him not wearing any pants being the only notable change. Fortunately, those very effects were also far milder than anyone had assumed. What's more, it dissipated on its own, breaking down and becoming inert. Every non Active affected by it were back to normal by the end of the day.

But the Actives, on the other hand… the Actives weren't as impervious to the drug as they had originally assumed. And their exposure was far more damaging, with longer lasting consequences. Chief among them was that every last one of them that had been infected had experienced a glitch, a random memory thread from their actual lives, or a traumatic event that they had personally experienced at some point. November, for instance, had flashed back to the time when she had killed Hearn, even reciting part of the phrase that would have activated her combat skills. Now _that _was a fond memory that would put Adelle to sleep on many a cold, lonely night.

Victor, Topher quickly stated, had most likely flashed back to his tour in Afghanistan, where he had suffered a near death experience. He had been suffering from a severe case of PTSD when he had arrived at the Dollhouse. So severe in fact, that Adelle hadn't given a second thought to signing him on.

Sierra, unsurprisingly, had most likely gone to her rapes at the hands of Hearn, which had culminated in his being sent to where November was. Oh, Adelle had enjoyed that, and had figured that Priya would have as well, had she been aware of it.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, the Active hit the hardest was Echo, who was also the one who had unknowingly flushed out the culprit. She had shown up at Fremont, even though she wasn't supposed to, possibly driven by some leftover feeling of duty towards dead boyfriend. And, unlike Victor, Sierra, and every other Doll that had been there, she had been exposed to it deliberately.

Adelle didn't need to be psychic to know what she flashed back to; the day when her boyfriend had been killed. Despite that, with a little help from her Handler, she was able to stop him before he escaped with the other vial. She definitely had a set on her. That was for certain.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Adelle now had four Actives who were showing erratic behavior that she had to help somehow, without incurring Rossum Corporation's wrath in the process. And she had no idea how to do that. After all, this had never happened before, anywhere. She was curious as to why.

A knock on her office door caught her attention, pulling her out of her morbid thoughts. Quickly composing herself, she went to the door, opening it. "Mister Dominic, please come in," she said in greeting, stepping aside.

"Thank you." Dominic stepped into her office, standing at parade rest uneasily. He was uncomfortable with the whole situation, not knowing what to say or do.

Adelle gave him a brief smile, before looking away, cursing herself as she did so. She had been a bloody Watcher training a Slayer, for the love of Mary! She had stared vampires and other demonic powers dead in the face without fear, and now she couldn't even look her own Chief of Security in the face without flinching! She was getting soft!

Finally, she looked up, smiling politely. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, silently congratulating herself for looking him in the face when she said that.

"No. Thank you." Short and succinct. How like him. He seemed to have recovered somewhat from his experience. "All of the Actives have been evaluated and processed. Everything seems satisfactory."

Adelle nodded, breathing an internal sigh of relief. Much of her problem was dealt with right there. "Wonderful news." She hesitated a moment after saying that, before heading for her desk. There sitting on its flawless surface, was Dominic's hand gun, taken from him before he could shoot someone with it.

Guns. She hated the accursed things. There was no glory, no honor in killing someone from a distance, without ever seeing their faces. She, who had studied the ancient art of warfare, was far more comfortable with a sword or, if she needed to be a distance away, a crossbow. Sadly, guns were the preferred weapon of choice in the modern world, and even the Watcher's Council had made use of them when contending with human targets. So she tolerated them.

Picking the weapon up like it was infected, she quickly turned around. "Yours, I believe." She held it out to him.

Dominic quickly took it from her, knowing full well how much she hated even looking at the weapon. "Yes. Thank you." He quickly put it behind his back, stepping back to a respectable distance. "The Press is running with the story we sold them. _'Student drugs classmates before committing suicide.'_"

She nodded once in agreement. Despite the fact that the one truly responsible would get away with murder, the secrecy of the Dollhouse always took precedence. That had been drilled into her brain when she had first taken the position. "And Echo?" she asked. "I suppose you'll be recommending her for the Attic."

"That's entirely your call, ma'am." Even he couldn't find any fault in Echo's actions. She had been the one to solve the whole mystery, even if she wasn't aware of what was going on. Clive Ambrose now owed the Active a debt of gratitude.

Adelle finally had enough of their walking on egg shells. "For God's sake, quit calling me ma'am!" she snapped irritably, just wanting this to be over so she could have a moment's peace. "We got drugged! We behaved like idiot children! It happens. It's over." She took a breath, bringing herself under control before she went completely crazy on him. He didn't deserve that. Then, more calmly, she added, "You may go."

She was really glad when he did just that, because she needed to calm down before making an appearance within the Dollhouse itself. She had really wanted to rant and rave, basically blame Ambrose for not keeping his house in order, but that wasn't going to help anyone.

Sitting down at her desk, she rubbed her temples slowly, wishing that the last day was nothing more than a bad dream. That she was still in bed, sleeping off one of her drinking binges. Sadly, she knew better. They all knew better.

Finally reaching for her keyboard, she accessed the security cameras of the Dollhouse, taking note of everyone down there as they went about their business, mostly oblivious to what had happened. Thankfully, she, Topher and November had been isolated from the rest of the House, so no harm had been done. She zoomed in on one Active in particular, and breathed out in relief.

There, walking through the lower levels like nothing had happened was Echo. It was like nothing had changed.

But everything had changed. Caroline's plans had almost been destroyed by the drug. And what was worse, they wouldn't know the full extent of the damage until something actually happened.

Fortunately, they had the one responsible for this mess in custody, cooling his heels in the Interview Room. In a few days time, she would go down there and talk to him. After all, he was desperate, in a way that a great many people across the nation were undoubtedly feeling.

Samuel Jenning's mother was experiencing financial difficulties, and was the verge of losing everything she owned. As a result, he had hoped to steal the drug, and sell it to a rival company, thus putting them in the black for quite a while. He had almost had literally nothing left to lose.

Her sympathy for his plight was somewhat tainted by the fact that he had murdered his co-conspirator, released the drug into the college population, and nearly drove Echo, Sierra, and Victor mad. Desperate or not, there was no excuse for willingly putting another's life in danger, just for money.

Watching until Echo walked out of sight, Adelle stood, stretching slightly. For the most part, the Actives were safe. For the night, she could relax a little. Go home, have some dinner, and maybe get some sleep.

And while she was hoping for the impossible to happen, how about world peace? How about a world that didn't need the services of the Dollhouse for any reason? A world where Vampire Slayers weren't needed? She honestly believed in the work they were funding, but sometimes, she wished they didn't have to do some of the things they did to maintain its secrecy.

Entering the elevator, she sighed. There was no way she was going home until she checked up on Doctor Saunders. If there was a member of the staff who was vulnerable to N-7316, it was their resident Active/ Physician.

Luckily for them all, the Imprinted Whiskey wasn't as cocky as Topher, and had worn gloves when examining the other Actives, avoiding direct skin contact at all times. She knew better than to touch anyone when they were not themselves. Still, Adelle worried about her, which was now why she was heading into the Dollhouse's Infirmary. She had to see her for herself.

She breathed in a sigh of relief when she saw the good doctor presently putting the last of the files back into place. At the same time, she shook her head in amusement. She knew for a fact that there was a betting pool going on concerning how long the two of them were going to be at work each week. So far, Boyd Langton had won almost every single one. "Doctor Saunders," she called out.

Claire looked over at Adelle, not really surprised to see her standing there. Adelle was always the first person to work, aside from herself, and the last person to leave. Again, aside from herself. "Didn't I tell you to go home… about three hours ago?" she asked.

"I seem to recall giving you the same orders about that same time. And we both know that neither of us will leave until we are certain the immediate danger has passed." Adelle smiled slightly. "Now, before we go home, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for a late dinner. Unless of course, you and Mister Langton have plans tonight."

"We don't," Claire assured her. "He's taking care of some paperwork for our illustrious Head of Security. So yes, I would love to."

It had become something of a tradition between the two of them to have dinner at least once a week, as a way of bonding outside of work. It was the only time they could speak of anything as equals. It was the only way Claire could learn anything about her, and she enjoyed just being able to talk about nothing and everything.

And tonight, neither one of them really wanted to be alone. Not after everything that had happened.

Therefore, about thirty minutes later, the two women were seated at a late night diner, eating salads while they chatted. However, Adelle found herself unable to truly focus on the conversation, becoming distant.

Claire observed her, noting her somber mood, and guessed why. "You're still worried," she said knowingly.

Adelle nodded, rubbing her ring fretfully. "We could have lost them all, Claire," she said quietly. "We could have lost them all to madness, and it's largely my fault."

"Miss Dewitt…"

"Adelle. Neither of us are on the clock."

"…Adelle, this is Clive Ambrose's fault. He didn't have enough security on the campus to prevent the theft. If you're going to blame anyone, blame him."

"Oh, I blame him for that. I blame myself for putting the Actives at risk. They shouldn't have had to, especially November."

Claire frowned thoughtfully at that. Clive Ambrose did have a lot to answer for. "Adelle, there is no way any of us can predict every single thing that will happen. You made a tactical decision based on the information you had." Her gaze softened slightly. "We both know that Faith wouldn't want you to beat yourself up for everything beyond your control."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Adelle grumbled, remembering that she had told the good doctor about her previous occupation.

In this case, they were of the same mind. As a doctor, Claire Saunders was in the business of not hurting people, to try and help them as much as she possibly could. But as head of the Dollhouse, Adelle Dewitt had to regularly make decisions, sending Actives into engagements that could potentially harm or kill them. And Doctor Saunders always made her objections known when an Active went on high risk engagement. That was one of the reasons why she was the doctor.

Claire had also seen the agony the older woman kept locked away whenever she made her decision, so slight that most people didn't even see it. Adelle was one of the most stoic people out there. Being a Watcher required that.

But Claire had seen the signs, the slight twitching of the eyelid, the tapping of a finger or foot, and the distant look in her eyes. "Echo is fine," she whispered. "And more importantly, nobody died. "That's got to count for something."

Adelle smiled a little, seeing where this was going. "It does, Claire. It most certainly does. I'm forever grateful for it. I just wish I didn't have to worry about it every day.

"So do I, Adelle."

* * *

Echo wandered through the Dollhouse common area, uncharacteristically silent as she headed for the showers. Uncharacteristically alone.

Such a concept was alien to her. She was always in the company of either Victor or Sierra, talking… well, what passed for talking for the Dolls, or simply enjoying their company. But now, she was deep in thought, which was saying something. Dolls didn't do deep thoughts. They were supposed to be children psychologically. They followed a pre determined schedule that kept them occupied and physically fit, and that was it.

But then again, Echo had always been different from the rest. She was always far more aware of her surroundings. She even remembered small things from her engagements, whether it was a specific movement, or a person. In short, she was special. Just as Adelle had secretly hoped, and Caroline had planned.

The communal showers was quiet, and a tad unsettling. For some reason, Echo was uncomfortable with disrobing in front of so many people, even though she knew she had done it so many times before. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

She finished drying off far faster than usual, drying off and getting back into her robe. Running a brush through her hair, she observed her reflection in the mirror. There was nothing different showing there. The same full lips, the same nose, the same brown mane of hair. She hadn't grown a second head, big dumbo ears, or been shaved bald. There shouldn't be anything different about her.

But there was a difference, within her eyes. There was a spark of awareness there that she knew hadn't been there before. A feeling that something was terribly wrong with her. What, she didn't know, but there it was.

Movement caught her eye, and saw that the other Actives were on their way out. Quickly changing into her night clothes, she followed them out.

Looking around as they made their way to the pods, she began to see familiar surroundings in a new light. The illumination was entirely too bright. The place seemed to try and promote peaceful serenity. The people were nice, if a tad condescending.

It all felt wrong, somehow. Like it was being forced. Predetermined. Not Real.

She shook off these thoughts as she climbed into her pod. Lying down, she watched as the glass slid into place above. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep.

Thirty minutes later, she was still trying. That was more than enough to tell her that something was seriously wrong. The pod was just too confining. Besides, she didn't want any bad dreams. But where would be better for her to sleep?

Opening her eyes, she carefully put her hands on the glass, and pushed, slowly opening her pod. Getting up, she saw that the door was still open, and padded out into the hallway, looking for a place to sleep.

Unaware of a dim glow underneath her nightdress.

* * *

As was customary whenever they crashed at Adelle's apartment, Claire was the first to awaken, groaning. "Is it morning?" she managed to get out, trying to sit up.

"I'm not sure," was the sleepy reply from her lap, which threw the good doctor for a loop for a second. "My eyes are still closed."

Claire finally processed the voice as her boss, who was presently getting up and stumbling for the coffee machine, and breathed out in relief. For a moment there, she thought she was losing her mind.

No, Adelle Dewitt and Claire Saunders did not have a late night intimate encounter after dinner. Instead, like every other night they had dinner, they invariably crashed on her sofa, alternating on unknowingly being the pillow. How they managed to pull that off, neither really knew.

Today, it was Claire's turn for that rather awkward fate, and she felt stiff for it. Working the kinks out of it with one hand, she took a look around. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. She was used to waking up in the Dollhouse, to an alarm set for eight o'clock on the dot. But Adelle, she had come to know, was like a walking time keeper. Even if she was drunk off her min, which was rare for her, she knew exactly what time it was.

"About six thirty," the older woman replied, handing her a cup of coffee. "We'll need to get ready for work in about an hour."

"When is the Brute expecting you in?"

"About eight, and I really wish that you would stop calling Mister Dominic that. The last I recall, he does not give out war cries and ravish women by the score. Oh, and he doesn't wear a loincloth."

The two women paused for a moment, getting an image of the man in said attire, holding a woman over his shoulder and bellowing out, Tarzan style, and promptly started laughing.

"Well, anyway," Adelle continued after she had managed to get herself under control," I am going to go get a shower, and change my clothes. I do not want him to start asking questions."

And then, just to prove to her that the Powers That Be ad a sense of humor, her cell rang. Sighing, she flipped it open, seeing who was on it. "Speak of the devil." She pressed it to her ear. "Yes, Mister Dominic?"

"_Echo's gone."_

Fifteen minutes later, Adelle and Claire were within the Dollhouse, the former ordering a lockdown of the facility and a complete search to be conducted immediately. Unless she was going through a composite event like Alpha did, which was completely unlikely at this point in time, she could very well still be in the building.

Unfortunately, three hours into the search, there was not a sign of her anywhere in the Dollhouse. It looked as though Echo had done the same thing as Alpha, and escaped.

"I keep saying it," Dominic growled, checking Pod Room 16. "I keep saying that she needs to go to the Attic, but she never listens."

"Nobody's dead, Dominic," Boyd LAngton reminded him, his powerful frame seeming to dwarf the Security Head. "Maybe she just get to sleep, and accidentally locked herself in a closet., It wouldn't be the first time an Active did that."

"At night?"

"Dominic, he may be right," Claire told him. "The Actives are still human. Echo's been through a lot, so a lot of erratic behavior is to be expected, until we can find a way to help her." If there was a way to help her.

Dominic was about to open his mouth again, no doubt to remind them both of the days leading up to Alpha's own break, when his cell began ringing. "Dominic… right. We'll be right there." Snapping it closed, he turned back to the other two, somewhat confused. "Dewitt wants in her office. Says she has something to show us, and to lift lockdown."

Confused, the three of them made their way to the stairwell, as it would take several minutes for the lockdown status to be cancelled. And the way the boss was acting told them that she had just come across something she hadn't been expecting.

Three minutes later, they were at her office. Adelle was waiting for them outside. Saying nothing, she gestured to them to look inside. They followed her instruction, laying eyes on the sofa.

There, curled up on the couch, a thick blanket from the Infirmary covering her, was Echo, still asleep.

Boyd and Claire shared a look at this, watching as Adelle slowly made her way over, sitting down near her. "She must have been looking for a place to sleep," the large man stated quietly. "But why come up here?"

"She must feel safe here," Adelle replied softly, running a hand over Echo's head in a motherly gesture. "Protected." She looked up. "Mister Dominic, please call off the search. Let them know that Echo is safe and sound."

Dominic nodded, still somewhat surprised as how abruptly the search had ended. He had been beginning to think that he would have had to initiate a city wide search for the woman. He quickly went to the door, phone once more to his ear.

Boyd sat down in one of the chairs, observing his young charge as she slept. "She must have been up half of the night," he said. "Normally, she's up with the rest of them."

"Either that, or she's reverting back to old habits," Claire added.

"I am more inclined to agree with you, Doctor Saunders," Adelle said, still stroking Echo's hair. "Caroline is a heavy sleeper, like me on my day's off. Without the behavior modification subsonics, an Active would return to many of their old ways." She looked up. "Is there any way we can help her stay in the pods? If Clive Ambrose ever found out about this…"

Claire shrugged helplessly. "It took almost two weeks of not knocking her out before she would get in the pod willingly. You have already suspended them from going out at all until we can do something about it." She looked around, before coming to a decision. "In my medical opinion, I think we should put their original personalities back into their bodies."

"Unfortunately, I can't. Not unless we want them in the Attic."

"I know. Standard procedure."

Boyd frowned a bit. "What if we don't tell them what we did?" he asked.

"Clive Ambrose has this strange ability to know what is going on if we don't report in," Claire informed him.

"So no, Mister Langton," Adelle added sadly, "we cannot do that. We would only make the situation far worse." She gently shook Echo's shoulder. "It's time to wake up, Echo."

Moaning a little, Echo slowly came to, looking around. "Did I oversleep?" she mumbled, blinking slowly to become accustomed to the light.

"A little," Adelle replied. "We' re a little more concerned as to where you fell asleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep in my pod. Too confining."

Claire could have smacked herself on the head for that. How could she forget that Caroline had had a problem with enclosed places? Then there was the way Echo was talking. It was almost as if she knew something was wrong with her. She just didn't know what.

Adelle stroked the Active's head for a few seconds, smiling slightly. "It's quite all right," she said. "We can deal with that later. Now, would you like some breakfast? They are serving pancakes with strawberries today."

Echo was up immediately, grinning like a child. "I love strawberries." She made her way out the door, her Handler hot on her heels, looking at her in half concern, half amusement.

Claire made to follow them, when she caught sight of something underneath Echo's nightgown. For a moment, she honestly thought that she had been hallucinating. It almost looked like something was _glowing_ beneath the dark fabric.

Turning to Adelle, she noticed that the other woman had probably caught sight of the same thing. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating," she said.

"You aren't hallucinating, Doctor Saunders," Adelle replied, far calmer than she had a right to be. Then again, she was a Watcher. She had probably seen stranger things in her life time. "The location is rather surprising, I must admit. And I believe there was a definite shape to it." She frowned. "Didn't your medical report say that there was birthmark of some kind?"

"Well… yes."

"Did you take a photograph of it?"

"I did. I was hoping someone would find out what it meant." She started for the door, her employer right behind her.

About five minutes later, the doctor had the file in question on her desk, leafing through the paper. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed, pulling it out. "When I first saw it, I thought it was a tattoo, and was ready to remove it. When that was impossible, I thought about surgery, when I remembered Caroline telling me that she hated needles. She told me it was a mystery to her, so I left it be." She handed the photo to Adelle. "You're the Watcher. Maybe you know what it means… Miss Dewitt?"

Adelle had taken one look at the picture, and almost collapsed in shock. It was impossible! There was no way two people could be so identical to have the same mark! "The Powers-That-Be cannot be so cruel!" she whispered, eyes wide.

"Miss Dewitt… Adelle!" Claire said rather loudly. When Adelle looked up, she saw the look in her eyes. "I think it's safe to assume that you recognize it."

"…Yes, but not from any book I have read. I've seen this birthmark before. Small of the back, nestled just above her buttocks?"

"Well… yeah. How did you…?"

"Faith had the same birthmark in the same exact spot," Adelle explained, her gaze going distant as she thought about the past. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that Caroline _was_ Faith."

"But Caroline doesn't possess Slayer strength," Claire mused, seeing where Adelle was going at. Obviously, there was something else going on here than they were aware of. "So the question is; what the hell's going on?"

Adelle frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps we should just ask Caroline," she replied quietly.

* * *

Sierra was staying rather close to Echo, which was somewhat surprising.

It wasn't surprising that she was. The newest Active had formed an immediate bond with Echo, and had been seen with her most frequently, forming what passed for friendship among them. She knew that she could count on the younger woman, no matter what terrible things had happened.

It was surprising because she was rather scared to be alone with any of the staff.

But for her, the reason she didn't feel scared was because Echo was there. Echo made her feel safe. Echo watched out for her. Echo made bad thoughts go away.

But Echo was being unusually quiet today, which was surprising. She usually initiated conversation with the others, or just said hello. She wasn't doing that today. "You are quiet today," she said.

Echo turned to her, smiling slightly. "I'm thinking," she replied gently.

"I think a lot. More than before."

"It's… different."

Sierra nodded. "Something happened to us, didn't it?" she asked.

Echo nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "Something that wasn't supposed to happen."

The blonde was quiet for a moment. "I was hurt badly, wasn't I?" She saw images of two different men, both who had looks of triumph on their faces. They scared her.

"Yes you were. I don't know how."

"Are they gone?"

"One of them."

Sierra nodded, feeling some of her fear disappear. "I'm glad."

So was Echo. She didn't want Sierra to be sad. Especially around Victor. They looked so cute together.

"Sierra, it's time for your treatment."

One of the kind, condescending people men had walked up to them, breaking the little moment of bonding they were having. Sierra automatically stood up, but the man wasn't done. "Doctor Saunders would like to see you, Echo."

The girls nodded, trading confused looks, which neither should have been able to do. The older one had been wondering when that was going to happen.

Though she didn't know why.

**

* * *

**

Airport

It had been one of Tru's hopes to see Los Angeles before she died. It was an old 'Ten Things To Do Before I Die' list that she had made with her mother when she was five. After all, it was where all of her childhood heroes resided. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Bill Cosby, and Malcolm Jamal Warner, just to name a few.

But now, she understood a whole lot more. While she hoped to run into them during her time here, she had a far more pressing issue to contend with than getting some autographs. It had taken her and Meredith eight months, but they were finally here. Now the search for Caroline could finally begin.

Beside them were Harrison and Jack, both of them silent. She had been grateful for them when the two boys volunteered to go with them. Harrison was doing it because he was their brother. He honestly wanted to meet the two other sisters.

Jack, on the other hand… his reasons were still his own, and he had opted not to tell them why. She had respected it. She was just glad he was here with her.

That is to say, their attempt to get here was not without trouble. The day immediately after Tru had called Agent Ballard, the two hands of Fate were suddenly struck by a slew of Rewind Days, one after another. It was so terrible that they barely got any sleep anymore, and had even begun sleeping in Jack's or her apartment, whichever was closer.

Meredith turned out to be a godsend. Now that she was in on the secret, she was able to help out more. Davis and Harrison were able to run interference on some of the more difficult ones. And Carrie, who had been allied first and foremost with Jack, could get them information that the rest of them couldn't. It seemed that, in light of learning about her sisters, Life and Death were finally on the same page.

Then again, Tru mused, they had always been on the same page. They had just been on opposite sides until recently.

But now, here they were, after eight long months, staring at the large number of people milling about. The Fates themselves couldn't stop them fro this, though why they wanted to was beyond any of them.

"Okay, just to recap," Harrison stated from next to her, a slight grin appearing n his face, we find out what Ballard knows about this 'Dollhouse.' We have to find Caroline. Maybe find out what happened to Faith. And, while we're at it, probably a few people from dying."

"Not necessarily in that order," Tru replied, looking around. The awe of where they were was already beginning to fade. Now she just wanted to start searching for her sister. "I really hope I don't have to worry about a rewind day while we're here."

"Amen to that, Tru!" Jack stated.

Harrison shrugged. "Well, you two would know that better than I do."

"And what am I, Harry?" Meredith asked, incensed. "I had to live through it with Mom!"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"How about you two can it?" Tru asked irritably. It constantly amazed her how her siblings could butt heads on every subject in creation. "As of right now, our parts in the Grand Design are not to be discussed during our time here. Okay?"

That shut them up quickly enough, as they both knew how touchy their sister was concerning her powers, and how much Jack _hated_ his. Neither one of them let it show, but they knew.

Jack quickly grabbed their bags from the conveyor belt, secretly relieved that none of them were missing. "Well, let's get to the hotel, get settled in, then find Agent Ballard."

"How about some lunch, first?" Harrison asked, catching sight of Tru's irritated expression. "Look Tru, I know you and Meredith want to find her, but you need to eat."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was no good to anyone if she didn't keep herself running efficiently. "All right, you win," she said reluctantly. "Let's go. Either of you have the map? I don't want to get lost."

"Right here, Tru."

"Good. I'm driving. No offense Jack, but you drive worse than Davis."

"Davis doesn't drive!" Jack stated exasperatedly. "He takes the bus!"

Meredith frowned. "I didn't know he took the bus."

"He's been doing it for about a year," Tru explained. "His car had an unfortunate encounter with a drunk driver. He asked for help, and Jack was gracious enough to help me save him."

"Thus reminding us all that he is still human," Harrison added, "and still has feelings."

"Exactly." Tru smiled. "Besides, I already called driver's seat. Harry, directions."

Jack mock glared at her. "Fine, see if I ever help you again," he said.

* * *

Paul Ballard was not having a good day. He was not having a good _month._

For starters, he had finally the girl called Caroline, only to find out that she didn't even remember herself. Then, later on, he was attacked by that same woman, only that time, she was a fighter on par with him. Beat him half to death, then told him that the Dollhouse was real, and that he had to stop looking for it. Then she used his gun to shoot a passing patrolman, thereby having him suspended from active duty pending an investigation. And finally, Mellie was gone. The Dollhouse had won the battle.

But the war… that was still going on. He wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. His suspension meant that he could actually do more now, without having to worry about Agency rules. And the first thing he was going to do was search his apartment. After all, there was no other way they could have known about his movements.

He was about to do just that, when there was a rapping on his door. Instantly alert, he made his way to the door, keeping his hand close to his gun. He wasn't going to be caught off guard again.

His guard was up even further as he lay on eyes the very woman who had almost beaten him to pulp, carrying a shoulder bag. He was mentally preparing himself for another fight.

He quickly discovered that another fight was _not_ on the menu today, as the woman smiled slightly. "Agent Ballard?" she inquired, holding her hand out. "I'm Tru Davies. We spoke about eight months ago concerning a woman named Caroline Farrell."

He blinked a little in surprising, before remembering that fateful phone call. "A pleasure, Miss Davies," he replied, shaking the hand. Mentally, he slapped himself. How could he have missed it? It should have been so obvious. "Uh, please come in."

Tru nodded. "Thank you." She entered quickly, while Ballard shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry to have come without warning, but… work seemed to catch up with me, and I didn't want to waste anymore time."

"Of course." He gestured for her to take a seat heading into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?"

"Just a glass of water, please."

Nodding, the agent pulled out a few glasses as she sat down in one of the chairs, pulling a manila folder out of her bag. Curious, he watched her as she caught sight of the folder that was already there in surprise. The Dollhouse could make a person into anything they wanted. So why did he have the feeling that this wasn't one of those instances? Could Tru Davies really exist? Filling the glasses up with water, he went into the living room, handing her one. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Tru took a sip. "I just got in an hour ago, so the only things I've done was get settled in my hotel and get some food. Then I tried you workplace, and they told me you were on leave."

"Yeah, well that's just a polite way of them saying that I was suspended."

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Probably not."

Tru nodded, not pressing the issue any further. She observed him for a moment, with a gaze rivaling his own. "You think I'm Caroline, don't you?" she asked after a moment, not surprised in the slightest.

Ballard nodded, sliding his folder over to her. If it was Caroline, he would have to tread carefully. Her entire back story could be fabricated in an attempt to earn his trust. Then again, it's was entirely possible that Tru Davies did exist. If that were the case… "I received this about five months ago. There was no return address, and only a note saying _Keep searching._ There was a CD that came with it, a few things on her life, but no mention of any sisters."

He blinked when she smiled. "No, there wouldn't be, would there?" When he tensed, she chuckled. "Relax, Agent Ballard. I'm not her. She doesn't know she has sisters. Hell, I didn't know I had identical sisters until eight months ago, and I still don't know the full story." Her smile vanished as she opened her folder. "But I do know now, and I'm going to find her."

Ah, now that he believed, and understood perfectly. It meant that either the woman before him or the woman he was looking for had been adopted, and the truth kept from them for their own protection. But she had said 'sisters,' which meant only one thing. "Faith Lehane is the other one, isn't she?"

She nodded, taking another drink of water. "I take it you've heard about her," she said, not surprised in the slightest.

"Every law enforcement agency, both federal and local, knows about her. The FBI was called in to locate her after she escaped from prison."

"Which was pretty much what I heard. So she's an escaped felon."

"Yep. She was sentenced to the L.A. Maximum Security Penitentiary on March 13th, 2000 for the murder of Alan Finch, Twenty Five to life. She escaped in 2003."

"March 13th, 2000? That would have made her… eighteen years old! What the hell were they thinking, going for the maximum, especially for a first offense?"

"They were thinking she was dangerous," Ballard replied. "She not only murdered a man, she also tried to frame someone else for the crime, then came here, beat up an innocent man, then tortured another." He frowned. "The only thing she had going for her was the fact that she came in willingly, but the District Attorney pushed for the maximum for a first offense without the possibility for parole. In fact, I heard that he was trying for the death penalty, which was considerably extreme, especially since she showed considerable remorse. That was it. Her prison record was sealed, so I can't tell what made her escape."

Tru leaned back, rubbing her eyes. That meant whatever was going was bigger than the FBI Agent had told her. Why wouldn't anyone tell her what was going on? Was Faith one of those Slayers that had been on the television? And what about Caroline? If how Agent Ballard was holding himself was of any indication, and the fact that he even _knew_ Caroline, meant that he had had met her recently. Probably more than once, and neither ended well for him.

Sighing, she turned the folder around, showing Ballard everything. "This is everything I was able to find about her," she said. "It's just a bunch of articles and her Facebook profile before it disappeared. It's not a whole lot, but I'm betting it's more than what you have."

Ballard nodded in agreement as he took it. "You're probably right." He hesitated for a second, before saying, "Miss Davies… I've seen Caroline recently… except she's not Caroline anymore."

"… Tell me."

* * *

"They do _what?_"

Tru winced as she rubbed her ears, cursing her rather sensitive hearing. Harrison hadn't used the volume since he was thirteen and had been the victim of an atomic wedgie. "They use people as dolls, turning them into whatever they want. A lover, an assassin, a government agent, even your best friend. They could be the person at the bakery, the bouncer at the night club… anyone."

Jack sat down in a nearby chair, shaking his head in disbelief. Of everything that he had seen since he had obtained his powers, this was beyond any of that. This was playing God to a degree that he and Tru would never reach. "And… Caroline is one of them?"

She nodded, her gaze dropping slightly. "She is," she replied quietly. "He learned about who she was when he was alerted by an anonymous package. He even got a CD from her college days. He's coming over later to show it to us."

Harrison looked around the room. "We have a DVD player here, so that shouldn't be a problem," he said. "But, why can't we just see it over at his place?"

"He thinks it's bugged."

Meredith nodded. "Makes sense. If you learn that someone is investigating your organization, you would make damn sure you had a set of eyes on him every second of the day. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was tracking his every move whenever he leaves the apartment." She frowned. "It's possible that they'll start following you if they think you're a threat."

That was a scenario that the younger sister had already considered. "Forewarned is forearmed," she said after a moment. "Besides, if they do, what else can they do to us? Any move they make will instantly be suspicious. And I'm guessing we all have experience of circumventing the police."

"Too true."

"So what do we do?" Jack asked. "How do we find her?"

Tru frowned. "Very carefully," she replied. I just hope they haven't done anything like put her in another body

* * *

The first thing Caroline became aware of when the lights faded was that she had a minor headache.

The second thing she discovered was that the sensors had been removed from her skull, though she was still in the chair. She was curious as to what was going on, because she had a feeling it hadn't been five years.

The third thing she became aware of was Topher Brink's face was uncomfortably close to her face, and upside down. He seemed rather anxious. "Topher," she began very softly, "if you do not back away, I'm going to…"

At that moment, she became of the fourth thing of that day. Her voice was the wrong pitch and timbre.

Looking down at her body, or rather, the body she was currently inhabiting. Her skin was a slightly darker color, her breasts were somewhat larger, and her arms were somewhat slimmer. She quickly stood up, making her way over to a nearby mirror, and took a good look at herself. "Topher, why am I blonde? Why am I _not_ in my own body?"

Topher shrugged. "Boss lady's orders. Says she has something she wants to show you."

"So naturally, you put me in the wrong body."

"Actually, she ordered me to put you in another Active's body. I think you're down in the Infirmary."

"What?" In a flash, she was in front of him, pinning him against his console through the sheer force of her gaze, even filtered through a different set of eyes. "I have placed myself at the tender mercies of this organization under the understanding that you would make sure I wasn't seriously injured. I find out that it's because of something you didn't do right, I'll make sure that you're in traction for the next two years!" With that threat hanging in the air, she wheeled around and stalked out of the imprint room.

Topher sent a thank you to the heavens that Caroline Farrell wasn't angry at him… yet. He knew that could change though.

* * *

Adelle and Claire were busy trying to figure out how two people could not only look so much alike, but even have the same unique birthmark, when the sound of flesh and bone hitting flesh and bone caught their attention. The older woman sighed, knowing that she should having seen this coming. "Caroline has been successfully imprinted," she said, rubbing her eyes. "And she has hit Mister Dominic." The woman could hold a grudge, that was for damn sure.

"Good." Apparently, Echo could too. And she didn't even know why.

Claire automatically pulled out an ice pack as Caroline, presently in Sierra's body, shoved Dominic through the door, who was busy holding his cheek, restraining a chuckle. Laurence Dominic was _not_ one of her most favorite people in the world.

Caroline took one look at Claire, then to Echo, who was sitting patiently on one of the bed's, feet swinging, then turned her attention to Adelle, eyebrow arched. Adelle nodded, letting her know that she would be getting an answer to that shortly. Outloud, she said, "My apologies for putting you in another body, Caroline. However, there is a matter that I need your opinion on."

"Oh, really?" Caroline drawled. "Then there is a good reason why _my_ body is in the Infirmary… standing there looking as confused as I feel. Am I going to have to hurt someone?"

"You already did," Dominic growled, accepting the ice pack from Claire. He had almost forgotten how hard the young woman can hit, and it seemed that being in the somewhat weaker Sierra hadn't dimmed that in the slightest.

"Be thankful that I didn't break your jaw," she replied, eyes narrowing.

"I am grateful for that," Adelle quickly cut in, before the two of them went to battle once again. She recalled vividly what happened the first time Dominic and Caroline had met in battle. The young woman had left her Chief of Security for dead. She wanted to avoid that a second time around. "Mister Dominic, if you would excuse us?" Ah, how that made the poor man move, though he didn't show it!

Claire waited until he was out of sight, before turning to Echo, who had immediately stood up. "Echo, could you turn around and pulled the waistband of your pants down a little please?"

Echo did so immediately, confused as to why she had to.

Caroline took one look at the glowing birthmark as it was revealed, and sighed in resignation. She had wondered when it would start up again, if it ever did. "So, it's happening again, huh?" she muttered. "Go figure."

The other two women traded surprised looks at that. They had not been expecting that response from her. "This has happened before?" the doctor asked.

Caroline nodded. "Twice. The first time it happened was back in 2000. I was in my first year of college. I was in my senior year in high school when one of those preppy, spoiled rich brats asked if I had a light bulb in my pants. I had to wear underwear before it finally ended." She shuddered a bit at the memory. "The second time was during that rather long eclipse we had back in 2003."

Adelle remembered that week well. She had suspended all engagements and the Dollhouse down during that period of time, knowing full well that the vampire hordes would be out in full force. She would never risk another's life without good reason. "Did you… ever figure out why it did that?" she asked after a moment's contemplation.

"No, though not for lack of trying. I was desperate enough to go to several magic shops and so called mystics to try and figure it out. None of them could help. After a while… I just ignored it."

The older woman nodded in understanding. She would have done the same thing. Worrying about something beyond your control was completely unproductive. "Excellent idea." She turned to Echo. "Echo, you may go now."

Echo straightened her pants out, before heading for the door. Just before crossing the threshold, though, she stopped, and looked at Caroline. "I'll be waiting," was she said, before hading out.

Caroline blinked a little, turning back to Adelle. "I thought Active's weren't aware of their surroundings," she said.

Adelle shrugged. "Echo is basically you; stubborn as a mule. She can recall things from the engagements she has been on, even if it's just a gesture, just to spite me." She smirked. "I like it."

"Well, that was weird."

"You'll get used to it," Claire said quietly. At least, you should." She closed her folder. "Well, I think I'll let you two talk without me listening in." She quickly made her way to the exercise room, where she helped monitor the Actives as they exercised.

"What happened to Saunders?" Caroline immediately asked. "And what the hell happened to Whiskey's face?"

Adelle gestured her to come closer, which she obliged. The last thing she needed was someone coming in and accidentally hear the conversation. "We had an Active… glitch in a most unexpected and violent manner. He… he cut her face up with a knife… then completely snapped when we tried to contain him. He went through a composite event, where he suddenly could access every imprint he ever had, and went on a killing spree. Echo… you… were the only one he left alive in the shower room."

Now that caught Caroline's attention very quickly. She looked at Claire, who was busy helping Victor through his paces. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"… No. I do believe that Topher left her an opening, in case she decided to learn who she was before."

"Ah. So… back to the wedge with me, then?"

Adelle frowned for a second, before shaking her head. "Not yet," she replied. "There is something I need to tell you first… a great deal, in fact." Her gaze met Caroline's easily. "You may wish that I hadn't, though."

'_Gee, now why doesn't that sound comforting?'_ Caroline asked herself cynically.

* * *

Three minutes later, she realized how much she understated that thought.

She was presently sitting in Adelle's office, still in Sierra's body, as the older woman shifted through one of her cabinets. From the way she was acting, one would think the world was ending. "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked, her patience slowly wearing thin.

"A… certain kind of book," was the grunted reply. "I… haven't had need of it, so it has been collecting dust in ever since I… assumed control of the House."

"Okay… why?"

"Sentimental value." With a final grunt of victory, Adelle managed to extract the volume she was looking for; a large black book that looked very old. "Much of the world as you know it is based on fact, the rest on supposition and lies. Many of things you believe to be real are illusions, while that which you know is a myth is in fact real." She took the book over to the couch where Caroline was, revealing an intricate gold design on the cover. At the center of the cover was a rather large V. "Tell me, what do you know about vampires?"

"Enough to know not walk down a dark alley at night," Caroline replied. "Why? You gonna tell me they're real?" She caught sight of the older woman's expression. "Oh god, they're real."

"Yes, actually, and far more numerous than anyone ever assumed. And they aren't only kind of demon out there."

"Oh, okay."

Adelle smiled at the tone of Caroline's voice. It was cynical, though it left the possibility open for proof. _'So like Faith,'_ she thought. "Unfortunately, sunset isn't for another six hours, so physical proof will have to wait until then. And for optimal efficiency, you should be your own body. For now, I can offer you a bit of an explanation." She took a breath, before opening the book, fishing out a photo. "Recognize her?"

Caroline took the picture, and stared at it. "Exactly how long have you been watching me?" she asked immediately, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Was I the intended target for your house this whole time?"

"Are you absolutely certain that this is you?" she was asked in return. "Check the right arm, upper bicep."

The young woman quickly did so, looking at the tribal tattoo on the skin. Her irritation melted away as realization set in, and she whispered, "This is…"

Adelle nodded, fighting the tears that had begun forming in her eyes. "Yes, this is… was… my young charge. Her name was Faith. She was what my former superiors called a Vampire Slayer."

"A Vampire Slayer?" She had heard about them, but only in the supermarket tabloids, which was how the whole world knew about them.

"_In every generation, there is a Chosen One,_" Adelle recited, slightly disturbed by how easily she had managed to fall back into old training. "_She alone will stand against the vampire, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer._" Sighing, she sat down, rubbing her eyes. "For close to five thousand years, the Slayers have waged a secret war against the minions of hell, trying to protect the world from eternal damnation. Many succeeded in forcing evil back, others were content with holding the line. And until ten years ago, none of them managed to live long… save for the First."

Caroline leaned in, her interest peaked. She had never heard of any of this before, and she was curious to know more. "Who was the First?" she asked. "I mean, how did all of this start?"

"Well… remember when I said that much of history is based on fact, the rest on supposition?" Caroline nodded. "Well, that goes all the way back to ancient times, before man was even created. The world didn't evolve as paleontologists believed it to. The dinosaurs were in fact a race of demons known only as the Old Ones. They were right on how they evolved, though. Some were herbivores, others were carnivores. But they were all demons. And they inhabited the world with another race. The Titans themselves.

"The Earth was a paradise back then. The demons were the dominant race there, though they paid homage to the Titans, most notably Chronos. They enslaved the Cyclops, and every other sub species there were. But destiny could not be stayed. As Greek mythology has stated, the Titans were defeated by their own children, led by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, through the use of a powerful being known as the Kraken."

Caroline held up a hand, stopping Adelle for a moment. "Hold on. I thought the Kraken was a Titan that they had captured and imprisoned."

"That was how the myth was written. The Kraken was actually a creation of Hades to combat their parents, due to the fact that they were equal in strength. Zeus also freed every species the Old Ones had enslaved, and forged them into a powerful army that attacked the demons. The Titans were defeated within ten thousand years, though the demons proved far more difficult. It was a war that would last for nearly thirty million years, destroying the paradise and changing the oxygen content in the atmosphere, as well as sending the Earth into an Ice Age. Also, by this time, evolution had selected a certain quirk to challenge the old ones, given enough time."

"Humans?"

"Humans," Adelle said. "Slowly, the apes that eventually came into being evolved into man-ape, then Neanderthal, and finally _Homo Sapiens_. And when man had finally consolidated into the first primitive city-states, they joined the fight with the Old Ones. Slowly, ever so slowly, the battle turned in the favor of the Gods.

"Finally, about five thousand years ago, the last of the Old Ones retreated to the Underworld, possibly leaving Earth to mammals for all eternity. But at the last possible moment, one of them managed to infect a human, mixing its blood with his. And the first vampire was born."

"And he spread outward like a plague," Caroline summarized, absolutely riveted.

Adelle nodded, pleased that she had the younger woman's attention. "These vampires, known as Turok Han, are different from the vampires modern Slayers are familiar with. They are considerably more powerful and more relentless. They aren't shackled to many of the weaknesses and rules modern vampires must abide by. They can enter a person's residence, are immune to silver, holy water, and crosses. And a stake wouldn't be enough to penetrate their tough skin. Not only that, they had a voracious appetite for blood, much like a crack addict's need for their next fix. But they are more like rabid dogs, not really able to think for themselves. Still, by the end of the first year, there were more than ten thousand strong. On top of that, a new breed of demons was beginning to pop up all over the world, praying on the weaknesses of mankind.

"Zeus, knowing that he would face a second war unless something was done, ordered a group of shaman monks to create a powerful being that could combat them. They located a demon, enslaved it, and selected a young human girl to imbue with its strength. Her strength and speed were doubled to that of a full grown man. She could heal faster and last longer than any other being alive. Her hand/eye coordination was also increased, so she could better strike with lethal intent. She became known as the First Slayer, the matriarch of an entire line."

Caroline blinked as she took it in, amazed by the sheer audacity of their plan. To place the fate of the world on the shoulders of one girl was the act of desperate men. "How'd that turn out?" she asked.

"Initially, it turned out rather well. The First Slayer decimated the Turok Han with a ferocity that rivaled their own, if not surpass it. Like the Old One's before them, they fled into Hell. But some Turok Han blood managed to mingle with the blood of a human. The human's own genes were somehow able to rewrite it somewhat, allowing him, or her, to retain their mind. About four months later, the progenitor of the modern vampires was born."

"And as they could hide a whole lot better among man, making them a whole lot more difficult to track."

Adelle nodded, pleased that she had caught on so quickly. "And, as you have already guessed, all the shamans did was slow evil down." She sighed. "And inadvertently created a monster."

"Huh?"

"The First Slayer had been abused when she was younger. Beaten, mistreated, raped. Back then, despite the evolutionary ability that let them think for themselves, man was still a savage race, especially in Mesopotamia. As a woman, all she would have had was the life of a child bearer. The essence of the demon, as it turned out, fed off of human anger, turning it into power. The angrier a person became, the stronger they became. When she had become a Slayer, she was almost nothing more than a tight ball of fury. She became far more bestial, almost as much of a beast as the creatures she had fought."

"… … How bad did it get?" Caroline asked, sounding like she didn't really want the answer.

Adelle sighed, remembering how she had found out about it. "On the days that she was calm, she could contain it. However, on the days when she was angry… her fury could shatter solid rock and vaporize diamonds. In effect, she had become the most dangerous being on the planet. She roamed Mesopotamia, killing everyone and everything that came her way, regardless of who or what it was."

Caroline began to picture that woman, the life she had lived, and felt nothing but pity. To be abused her entire life, then to be transformed into nothing more than a weapon, was a life that she could never understand, or tolerate. "How did she die?"

"The Powers That Be, those who were chosen to guide Earth's Champions through their destinies, were forced to actively fight her. As the Olympians were busy contending with Argos at the time, it fell upon them to deal with her. Despite her strength, they were simply stronger, so destroying her proved to be a simple feat. Unfortunately, by that time, she had managed to decimate an entire city of ten thousand people. There were no survivors." She sighed. "Afterwards, they got lucky. The essence had immediately transferred to the nearest compatible girl. Unfortunately, the Shamans, who had begun to call themselves the Watcher's Council, had decided that they needed to control their Slayers, and established a set a rules that allowed them to do just that."

"Control…?" The younger woman's eyes narrowed. "They turned their Slayers into weapons. Weapons they could harness and control."

"That they did." Even now, the thought was sickening to her. "Their policies worked for a time. As the world changed around them, as civilization began to expand, as empires rose and fell, the Council gathered as many Potential Slayers as they could, and trained them for the destiny that they could have. They had no friends, and no life to speak of. A few were lucky to remain with their families, as they were the children of prominent bloodlines, but most of the time…"

"And Faith fell into that category."

"Not exactly." Adelle blinked a little, trying to keep her control. "Faith's life ran parallel to the First's in many ways. She was mistreated, abused, and raped for most of her childhood. Her father was the first of a long line who would nearly destroy her. Her mother was no better, high on one drug or another. She eventually died from her addiction… and Faith saw it happen."

In the space of an instant, a whole lot of things became instantly clear to Caroline. "She became the Slayer," she breathed. "And she had the same rage as the First."

"In triplicate. The First was an orphan in the first place, so her rage was towards mankind in general Also, she was unable to use her power until she became the Slayer. Faith, on the other hand, was betrayed by the two people who were supposed to love her most in the world. As a result, her fury knew no limits. And she could access her power by the time we met." Adelle's gaze grew pensive. "As a result of this, she also had a hard time trusting people."

"Not surprising."

"On the other hand, when a person earned her trust, she would protect them with her life. She didn't fight because it was her destiny. She fought to protect the few she cared about, and more. Most Slayers fought to protect the world, so mankind could live on. She fought to change the world. She… she fought for an ideal. For a world where people like her would no longer be needed."

"She was loyal to those she deemed family, expected loyalty in return. And she was hoping for world peace."

Adelle nodded. "She didn't tolerate disloyalty of any kind. And heaven help the poor soul who betrayed her after the fact. If they turned her over to a demon… well, let's just say that she made sure they never did that again."

"… She killed them."

"Mostly, she made them wish that they were never born, but yes, she did kill humans as well. Thankfully, they were people that were every bit a monstrous as vampires, so no one complained too much."

"And then she was killed… by a demon."

"By one of the most ancient and powerful of vampires. He went by the name Kakistos."

"The Worst of the Worse?" Caroline asked.

"Well, yes." Secretly, Adelle was pleased that Caroline knew ancient Greek. "He was created in ancient Greece almost a hundred years after the First Slayer's death, and was so old that his hands and feet had cloven. He was called the Father, the First Evil's truest disciple. There were even rumors that he was responsible for the creation of some of the most dangerous vampires in history, including Count Dracula himself."

"So Kakistos was the one who managed to kill her?"

Adelle's head lowered slightly as she remembered those days. "I'm afraid so," she said. "And I failed to protect her."

There were moments in a person's life when the world seemed to give them a perfect understanding of another. So it was for Caroline in this moment. She truly understood Adelle Dewitt for the first time.

She _believed_ her.

Adelle wiped her eyes clear of tears, turning her attention back to the other woman. "I failed to protect her," she repeated, her face almost completely emotionless. "And I swore that anyone under my protection would not share her fate."

Oddly enough, no more was needed to be said. The Rogue Active's assault told her everything else she needed to know, if the increase of security that she had seen was of any indication. "So… six hours?" she asked, letting the older woman off the hook for now. "Am I going to need anything specific?"

Adelle smiled gratefully, appreciating the effort. "Well, aside from your own body, you're going to need a few things. For starters…"

* * *

At night, Los Angeles became a whole different city.

Unlike in small towns like the now destroyed Sunnydale, demons and human criminals tended to avoid one another, considering how some of the humans were every bit as cruel and destructive as the demons. Very few humans walked out there at night, and they usually stayed in well lit areas. Considering how the Slayers were now known, if not all of their individual identities, they knew the risks about staying outside after sunset.

In fact, the only people who were out were the local Slayers, a special team of marines that backed them up…

… and a former Watcher and one of her employees.

Caroline, once more in her own body and happier for it, kept her stake close to her at all times. A cross pendant was now clasped to her throat, an alien sensation, as she had never had anything on her neck before in her life. She had a bottle of holy water in her jacket, just in case it was needed.

Adelle took a look at her, noting how calm she appeared. A small smile started to emerge at that. "Faith had the same aura of calmness," she said conversationally.

"To hide her nervousness and potential fear?" Caroline asked.

"Precisely."

"Looks like we have a whole lot more in common than I thought."

"It would appear so, save for one thing."

"What's that?"

Adelle looked at her. "You had a loving family that you were born into. She did not."

Caroline grinned, leaning in slightly. "Actually, I was adopted, but I can see what you mean."

"Adopted?" That hadn't been in the profile she had read.

The younger woman twirled her stake for a moment, a move oddly reminiscent of Faith. "My Dad told me when I was six. They had adopted me when I was still a baby because Mom couldn't have kids. I never even knew my birth parents, and they didn't know who they were either. I had no way to know, and on a minimum wage job, paying for a genetic test was out of the question. So I figured, to hell with it. They gave me up. Why should I have to look for them?"

Adelle shook her head a little at that cynical attitude. The more she talked to Caroline, the more she seemed like Faith. "Until you meet them, you don't know their motivations behind it. Maybe they didn't want an abortion, or sudden financial difficulties made it impossible to support a child. There are always a lot of factors that are never taken into account." She smiled slightly. "How about when we get back to the Dollhouse, Doctor Saunders runs a genetic test? It may resolve some of the issues."

Caroline frowned for a moment as she thought about it, before finally nodding. "Okay." She at least wanted to know who she was going to tear into.

Adelle nodded, just before turning her attention elsewhere. "Well, well, I think we have something there."

Caroline shifted her attention to in front of them, seeing the hulking figure ahead of them, walking towards them very calmly. Too calmly, in fact. "That a demon?" she asked, shining a flashlight at it.

Adelle shook her head, confused. "No, and I don't know what it is." Her stake was in a side holster in an instant, her hand inching towards her trusty saber. "I think that it is still dangerous to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is bringing his arm up, and he has a weapon of some kind attached to it." In a lightning fast move, her sword was out, and she was in front of the being, bringing her blade down before he could whatever it was he was going to do.

* * *

Claire looked up from her desk as Adelle and Caroline started dropping something in a body bag onto her examination table, Dominic looking particularly confused as Langton explained the situation to him. "No, Adelle, Caroline," she stated immediately. "You can take it to the Morgue if you want to place it anywhere. I won't have anything supernatural contaminating my Infirmary." She frowned. "What _is_ it, by the way?"

Adelle frowned as she and Caroline complied. "We're not exactly sure," she replied as they entered the adjoining room. "All I know is that it was dangerous, and that it took a whole lot more than a single sword slash to take it down."

"Yeah, like Dewitt almost taking his head off after about six minutes of combat, and a whole lot of lead," Caroline added, glaring at her shirt before focusing back on moving the body bag. "Piece of shit almost scratched me!"

"You should have been a little faster dodging."

"You should have actually taken his head off with that first shot. And your kick was a little low."

"I haven't fought in over a decade, our little tussle notwithstanding. And your block was a little weak."

"A little weak!"

"If you two are done!" Claire thundered at long last, her patience at an end. "Miss Dewitt, you're having an argument with Caroline about your combat performances in my Infirmary! Take it elsewhere!"

Both women started, having never heard her use that tone of voice before. Then again, neither had ever had the privilege of witnessing a Topher/ Claire clash at lunch either. "Sorry, Doc," Caroline mumbled.

Adelle, by contrast, had a curious smile on her face. The debate seemed to trigger a memory within her. "You know, I actually did the same thing with Faith when she started going on patrol with me. It was one of the ways we used to unwind after a hard night."

"And what does this classify?" Claire asked.

Grunting a little as they finally set the body bag on the slab, Caroline shook her arms out. "Something out of a sci fi show," she replied, reaching for the zipper and pulling it open completely. "Well, see for yourself."

Claire took a look at the body, and blinked. Forcing herself to remain objective and clinical, she took a closer look at the body. She had never seen anything like this before, and she had a feeling this was out of Adelle's comfort zone as well. "It looks like it's a cybernetic lifeform, which you already know. But the cranial ridges here… you found this thing down an alley?"

Caroline nodded. "It's no demon, and I'm no expert when it comes to the supernatural, but I'm getting the feeling the demons don't cross this guy."

"Well then, I'll do the autopsy in the morning. In the meantime, I would suggest that you both get some sleep."

Caroline sighed. "Well, back to the chair with me," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "And I was really enjoying being in my own body again." She started for the Imprint Room.

"Actually…" Claire smiled. "If Miss Dewitt doesn't mind, I'm pretty sure Topher could use some help with the computer systems. I believe you've has some experience clearing particularly stubborn viruses from compute mainframes. Maybe you can help him understand this new one better."

Adelle frowned, even as Dominic and Langton came to the entrance of the Morgue. "You know, that's not such a bad idea." She turned to Caroline. "My couch is open if you want to take the engagement."

Caroline didn't even have to think. Anything to stave off her return to darkness. "Of course I will."

"Then we'll get started at nine. I'll be prepping our new guest."

"Ma'am…" Dominic began."

"She will be within the Dollhouse during the day," Adelle reminded him curtly. "And she will be at my apartment at night. "Also, Caroline is not one to leave a contract half finished. She will not try and run."

"Besides," Caroline added. "It means I get another shot at your ugly face." She smirked at his dumbfounded and slightly frightened expression, pleased to see that she got her point across.

Then her gaze slid over to Langton, and stayed there. For some reason, she felt like she could trust him with her life. But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't.

After all, he was the co head of Rossum Corporation.

* * *

Tru stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself while she used another to dry her hair. It was a true blessing that the motel's showers were working beautifully, as it had been a rather stressful day for her. Otherwise, relaxation would have been far more difficult to achieve.

The information she had acquired concerning the Dollhouse was nothing short of unbelievable. To think that her sister could be one of those… _dolls_… was enough to make her angry. And when she was angry, she wasn't nice to be around.

So whenever she was angry, she took a shower. It was how she handled her stress without lashing out at family and friends. It was also one of the coping mechanisms she used when dealing with the aftermath of a rewind day.

Tossing the towel she had used to dry her hair aside, the young woman began brushing her hair out to get rid of the tangles as she thought about her life. And promptly winced as she hit a particularly stubborn knot.

"Hey, Tru! You done in there?"

On the other hand, Jack's mere presence had been more than enough to soothe her when everything else failed. And, despite Harrison's groaning and 'dire' warnings, she had opted for her counterpart to room with her, while Meredith promised to keep an eye on their younger brother.

Smiling, the young woman turned her attention to the bathroom door. "Yeah, I'm done!" she replied. "And to make things better for you, I left you some hot water!" She had a sudden urge to prance around him in just the towel, or even better, nothing at all, just to see his reaction. By that same note, she didn't know if her family was in the room, and didn't want to end up flashing them too. She'd never live it down. "Hey, Jack, is Harry or Meredith there?"

"Nope. I figure that we've got another half hour of privacy before they show up and ruin your life."

The wicked thought came to the fore one again, and she grinned. "I'll be out in a moment." She had brought her clothes in with her, of course, but where was the fun in that? She dropped the towel, turned to set the brush down… and stared at the impossible in the mirror.

She had to be seeing things. That was it. There was no other explanation for why her birthmark was glowing like that. She looked down. Nope, she wasn't seeing things. It was actually glowing.

Suddenly, her desire to be an exhibitionist vanished. And she had been so hoping for the surprises in her life to end.

* * *

And here is Chapter Five. It will be a while for Chapter Six, as I have yet to right it, but it's going to take a departure from the Trinity for now, and shift somewhere completely unexpected. I'm hoping to throw in quite a few surprises into this story before the end. So please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: Alice

**Chapter Six**

**Alice**

_England, 1884_

The city of London.

Capital of the British Empire. Crown Jewel to her Majesty Queen Victoria. It was the focal point for all of the political, military, and economic power of the entire empire.

In this time, England was the most powerful nation on Earth, though their distant cousin, the United States of America, was rapidly growing stronger, having finally spanned the continent from Atlantic to Pacific and having finally built their navy up.

However, it is at a specific point in London where yet another player to this story will soon be found, returning from a sojourn that had successfully extended her family's trade routes to China.

The Port of London was one of the busiest in all of England, and where Kingsleigh Exports had most of its merchant fleet stationed. Run by Lord Ascot, it had become one of the richest businesses in the world after only eleven years. And it was all thanks to its Founder and former CEO, the late Charles Kingsleigh.

And his heir was, quite possibly, the last person anyone would have expected. Though considering the eccentricities of the Kingsleigh family, no one was really surprised. After all, the man had had no sons.

Alice Kingsleigh, the youngest daughter to Charles and Helen Kingsleigh, was by far one of the few women in the world who was an apprentice in a business. And, as she had discovered, she had quite the talent for it. It was a family trait that she had apparently inherited from her father. In another lifetime, she could have been a diplomat.

Then again, she had quite the history as well. A history that would remain hidden so that the world at large would never know. And, as she hoped, none would ever.

For Alice was also Champion to Underland, a magical land that she had visited only twice in her life. The first time she had been there, she had been six years old, naïve and foolish. (And look how well _that_ turned out, first with the kangaroo court of Iracebeth of Crims, the Red Queen, then being kidnapped by the Heartless and all that. That was a month that she would rather forget some of.)

Her second visit occurred a mere three years ago, after the somewhat messy affair concerning her 'engagement party' to Hamish Ascot. After several days of believing it all to be a dream, she was able to kill the Jabberwocky, a massive dragon-like creature that could shoot purple energy from its mouth, and fulfilling a prophecy that had been made many years before. In doing so, she discovered hidden reserves of strength that she never knew she had, and confidence that she had built through many a harrowing adventure, returning to her family a changed woman. And, at the urging of Lord Ascot, she began her apprenticeship at her father's company. Perhaps one day, she would even be running it.

But as she later discovered, during the long nights onboard the _Venture_, more than her outlook on life had changed. Something else had changed. Something she didn't even realize she had been missing.

Alice had found love in Underland.

It wasn't with Tarrant Hightopp, the Hatter to the White Queen, and the one person who had never lost faith in her. And thankfully, it wasn't with Illosavic Stayne, the evil little prick who had tried to kill her, just because she had spurned his advances.

No, Alice had fallen in love with the ruler of Underland herself, Mirana of Mamoreal. The aforementioned White Queen.

She had met Mirana during her first visit, though it was rather brief. Her second visit, which had been just as short, had still given her an opportunity to get to know the White Queen a little better. And she had never met anyone as interesting as her before or since.

She had found herself captivated by the ethereally beautiful woman. Not only because of her beauty, but for her kind, loving spirit, and her strength of character. What was more, Mirana hadn't pushed her like everyone else had, hadn't tried to force her into the role of Champion. She had just… talked to her, gotten to know her. She had spoken about hers and the Red Queen's childhood, and had asked about Alice's family in return. And she had given Alice the choice to refuse and left it at that, only bringing it up in passing, then on the Frabjous Day itself. It was something Alice had not expected. She had found a peace and serenity that she had never thought she would feel… ever.

Smiling at the memories and feeling her heart speed up a bit as Mirana's face crossed her vision for a second, Alice watched as the crew set the cat walk down, giving her a means to get to the docks. "Thank you, Captain," she said as she turned, shaking the man's hand. "I realize how difficult it must have been shuttling me around for three years, and taking orders from me as well."

The Captain grinned. "It was our pleasure, Miss Kingsleigh," he replied. A strong man with a full salt and pepper mustache, he had been a mere sixteen years old when her father had begun the process of opening new trade routes in Asia. And, despite a few early misgivings, he had grown to respect and like the young woman before him, as had the rest of the crew. "Personally, I never thought I would see the day when your father's dreams would be fully realized. I'm grateful that it was you to do it. Besides, if it weren't for you, those pirates would have blown us to smithereens. So, I hope that you'll sail with us again someday."

"As do I." Smiling, the young woman started down the ramp onto the dock, looking around. She knew that her luggage was already being unloaded, and in the process of being taken out to the carriages. The only thing she carried on her person was a small bag of mementos and treasures, collected throughout her travels.

Lord Ascot was waiting for her at the end of the catwalk, grinning widely as he beheld her. "Welcome home, Alice," he said, enveloping her in a huge hug the moment she was in range. He had always viewed her as his own child, even more than his own son, who had a bit of snobbish air about him. And here she stood, hale, hearty, and looking even more beautiful than before.

"It's good to be home, sir," Alice replied softly, eyes sparkling. She was definitely happier to be home, despite everything she had seen and experienced. It always helped that she had a home to return to, and a family that loved her dearly. "How is Mother, and Margaret? I'll bet they were worried nearly every day."

"They were, as was I. I just knew to keep it hidden from them." The two of them started to walk towards the exit, both feeling positively lighter on their feet. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was incredible," she gushed. "I never knew that there was so much wonder in the world. The Taj Mahal, the Great Wall. And there are the natural wonders as well, like the Himalayas. People really have no real idea what beauty this world has."

"Believe me, I understand that much, at least. Your father said much the same thing when he returned." Reaching their carriage, where the last of Alice's belongings were being put up, he opened the door for her. "Your mother wanted to be here, but I suggested that she wait at the estate. There was much to do." He helped Alice into the carriage, then climbed in himself. "Home, Gerald," he said, closing the door.

Alice frowned a little at that strange order. "I was hoping to go home and get settled in. It has been a long voyage." She rubbed her eyes fretfully. "Please tell me that your wife hasn't planned another engagement party for me, and I have no time to freshen up before saying no."

"It's a welcome home party, actually. And your mother and sister were the ones who planned it over the last few months, since we received your last letters. It's the happiest I have seen Margaret in over a year."

It didn't take long for her to figure out what he meant by that, and her gaze narrowed a little in anger. "So, everyone now knows about Lowell's marital indiscretions. The man does not take warnings well, does he?" She leaned back. "I'm going to have a word with him when I see him again."

"Good luck finding him," Ascot replied, smiling lightly at her indignant tone. "He disappeared after Margaret caught him with some red head woman. If I were to take a guess, I would say that he was on his way to America." He hoped that was the case. If he ever found the bastard, he would personally castrate the man… if Alice didn't get to him first. "But enough of that. Tell me a little more about your journey. I imagine that it was insightful."

And for the next hour, Alice proceeded to do just that. She spoke of the wonders she saw in India, China, the various ports of Africa, and Vietnam. She also spoke of the various foods and customs she had been exposed to, closing her eyes as she recalled each of them with clarity. It made him wish that he had gone with her. But he was no longer a young man. Adventuring was for the young.

Alice finally stopped talking as the carriage reached the sprawling lands of the Ascot estate. Her gaze fell upon the lush shrubbery and stone walkways, as familiar to her as her own home, and smiled. "You know, despite everything I have seen and done, despite all of that, there is no place like home. And I am glad to be home."

"And we're happy to have you home." Ascot smiled. "Alice, I once told your mother that I was a fool not to have invested in your father's mad venture when I had the chance. I am certainly glad that I didn't make that same mistake twice. And I think he would be proud of everything you have accomplished. As I am."

Her smile grew wider. "So do I, Sir," she said whole heartedly. "So do I. And thank you."

* * *

Helen Kingsleigh looked up from her conversation with Lady Ascot for the twentieth time to glance at the entrance. She couldn't understand what was taking so wrong. Didn't the _Venture_ come in an hour ago?

Lady Ascot didn't mind; she knew why her friend was so preoccupied. She couldn't blame her, either. Her husband had gone to the Port to collect Alice, and was no doubt being regaled with some of the tales of her travels. She was probably not dressed as a woman of high standing should be, but as someone of business should be.

Lady Ascot found that to be rather fitting. Despite being a woman of impeccable breeding and manners, she could tell that Alice was unhappy being the same, having wanted to make a name for herself. She wasn't sure if she was pleased with that, but it also wasn't her place to pass judgment on the young woman's choices, and she was still proud of her. She had also known another just like Alice who had wanted to make it in business as well. She hadn't been able to on her own, but she had fallen in love with a young and rising businessman. The last she heard, they had moved to America and opened up a successful textile company out of New York City. Alice had gone to do much the same thing.

But two years had come and gone, and now she was home, hopefully to stay.

Helen suddenly stood up, her eyes widening as a carriage pulled up at the entrance. "She's here," she said, barely containing her excitement. After so long of waiting and worrying, she felt a great weight lift from her chest.

Lady Ascot rose up as well, keeping her back straight and her face almost emotionless. If she wore a large smile, the young woman might think that something was going on. Even if there wasn't.

Alice emerged from the carriage, a bright smile illuminating her face. Her skin, tan from the endless months out at sea, contrasted nicely with her somewhat wild gold hair. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn on the day she had left, including the blue frock coat Margaret had given her beforehand. She was radiating contentment and purpose, her eyes holding a wealth of knowledge and new experiences. In short, she was hale, hearty, and happy.

Alice reached them, taking sure, measured strides, and promptly curtsied. "Lady Ascot," she said formally, as she had been trained to do since she was six. Slaying a Jabberwocky and three years of sailing the world had done nothing to change that

The lady of the house inclined her head in turn. "Welcome home, Alice," she replied. "We were beginning to think that you wouldn't arrive."

"The _Venture_ hit some rough waters off of Spain," Alice replied, eyes twinkling mischievously. "We were forced into port for a few days, where some of the Spanish royalty invited me to tea. Apparently, the King remembered my Father rather well."

That was true enough. Charles was quite the charismatic man. And now, judging by the looks of it, his daughter shared that talent.

Formality immediately broke down the moment Alice turned to Helen, wrapping her up in a bear hug that looked like it could give a bear pause. "Oh mother, I have missed you so!"

Lady Ascot stifled a chuckle. Alice was twenty two, and she sounded like she was nine again.

Helen certainly didn't mind. "I have missed you too, dear," she said happily, returning the hug with obviously less strength that her youngest daughter. And how was Alice so strong? Even as a child she was just as tough as many of the construction workers, even if she didn't have their temperament. She never flaunted it, though, preferring to remain unnoticed by the majority of the world. Not anymore, it seemed. "Lady Ascot is right. We were afraid that you were going to be late… again."

"I get it from you. Father was always on time to his meetings."

"Fair enough." There was no way to dispute that. She had always been late, even for her own wedding. Charles always teased her about it, too.

Alice took a look at the throng of men and women, sighing. "I had hoped to have a relaxing night off before having to deal with the masses." She frowned a little as she tallied up the number of people there. "And why are there so many men here?"

"Most of them are members of the board and young businessmen who have been working with the company for the last few years," Lord Ascot explained. "All of them are rather anxious to meet you. As for the rest of them…"

"Margaret invited them, before her own personal problems surfaced." Helen finished, sighing sadly. There was no reason to hide it from her little girl. Her little girl was probably the first one to know, anyway. "Frankly, I am rather impressed that the Chattaway girls haven't said anything about it."

"I think I know why they haven't." Alice didn't say anything else on the subject, and no one bothered to pursue it. After all, she was quite the formidable character, especially since she had basically threatened Lowell in front of everyone.

Alice sighed again, shoving her irritation with Lowell into the back of her mind. Margaret had had no idea what her husband had been doing behind her back. Now she wished she had said something. A whole lot of trouble could have likely been avoided. "Well, considering how much effort was put into putting this party together, I might as well remain for a time, if only to make Margaret happy." She smiled. "I might even enjoy it some."

Helen smiled as well. Alice would never let them down. Margaret would be even happier than the rest of them to seeing her younger sister home. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Margaret Kingsleigh-Thatcher was a number of things.

She was a proper woman, always courteous and kind at all times to any person she met, no matter their station and place of employment, or even their temperament. She was an incurable romantic, who believed that everyone was destined to fall in love with someone, and be happy for the rest of their lives. And, until the near, near future, she was Lowell Thatcher's wife.

As previously stated, this was going to be rectified in the near future.

The revelation that brought upon this had occurred within the last week as the last of the invitations had been sent out, during the last stages of planning for Alice's return party. She had gone to her husband's workplace to ask him what kind of wine they should serve to the guests, when she had caught him with the other woman, who was half naked and in the process of straddling him. She hadn't said anything, had no need to say anything. Before he could even get her name out, she had whirled around and, with as much dignity as possible, left the building. It was very impressive that she was able to simply walk all the way to her mother's home without crying. Then again, she had been numb the whole way, which was probably the reason why.

The news of his indiscretions hadn't even reached the city's gossips yet. Thankfully, Lord Ascot had used his influence to delay that very thing. The Chattaway sisters had promised not to be the one's to spread it, surprisingly enough. And the woman had sought her out the very next day, letting her know that she hadn't even known Lowell had been married, and that she was sorry for everything. Margaret believed her, as the other woman had looked like she had been crying all night as well.

Unfortunately, the news wouldn't be denied forever. Someone from Lowell's firm would eventually talk. And the moment it hit the streets, her good name would be ruined, or worse, her family's.

But there was some good news to be had, despite the gloom that threatened to overwhelm her. Her sister Alice was returning from her long trip overseas, and was most likely here by now. Unless of course, she was late. How the two of them could be related, she would never know. A trait their mother had passed on to the young lady.

Ah, but Alice also had many of the same qualities as their father, the late, great Charles Kingsleigh. She was very intelligent, bold, willing to take chances, and had such an incredible sense of intuition that was somehow overlooked. Sometimes, which had grown more frequent over the last few years, she found herself envious of her younger sister, of the freedom she enjoyed.

Standing up, she greeted several of the guests as she passed them, engaging in polite chatter with them for a few minutes, before continuing on her way. She was the perfect hostess, just like Mother had taught her.

But as she did so, she also kept her eyes open for a glimpse of Alice. She wanted her little sister, who she figured had learned of Lowell's infidelity first, and warned him of it. Such loyalty was what she was known for, and Margaret always appreciated it.

Looking around, she finally caught sight of Alice talking to two of KE's board members, and noticed how they were alternating between paying attention, and simply nodding politely, smiling indulgently at her. It was obvious to her that they were only humoring her, and felt a spurt of righteous indignation at their backward views on women. The way she saw it, Alice was a far better businessman than the _men_ were. And she was going to support her sister to the fullest. That was what family did.

Something Lowell would never understand.

* * *

Alice, of course, knew why the two men in front of her kept shifting their mind sets. On the one hand, she was a woman. Enough said on the subject.

On the other hand, she had also managed to open up new avenues of trade for England, which meant she was a force to be reckoned with in the company. And more to the point, her suggestions on how to boost morale among the workers, including higher pay and better working conditions, actually made sense. Of course, it was all common sense talking, but she didn't say that. Why be insulting when she was still a small fish in the corporate ocean? She had to work with them for quite some time.

Before she could start on some sort of compensation in case of injury, a form a health care that would allow the workers peace of mind while they recuperated, she caught of sight of Margaret heading towards them. "Gentlemen, thank you for your time," she said, knowingly letting them off the hook. "But now, I believe I have put off seeing my sister long enough, and she is looking rather impatient with me." Actually, impatient wasn't a strong enough word. Desperate was much better.

Margaret smiled gratefully as Alice finally made her way to her, the two sisters embracing tightly. Her sister was home. Everything was going to be all right.

Alice pulled back a bit, looking her older sister over briefly. Outwardly, she was still the same. Perfectly composed, her dress wrinkle free, hair neatly coiffed. She was as a woman of day should appear to be, beautiful and proper about it.

But even after three years, Alice could still the subtle differences that lay beneath the exterior. She saw the slightly haunted look in Margaret's eyes, the slight lessening of her smile. Her very emotional state was slightly less optimistic, which was understandable, considering Lowell's marital treachery.

She smiled, letting her sister know that she didn't blame her. "I know what happened," she said quietly, mindful of the people milling about. "How are you holding up?"

Margaret shrugged slightly. "As well as can be expected," she replied as honestly as she could. "It had been… trying, to say the least."

"If you want me to, I can try and locate him, and then remind him as to how much of an idiot he is."

"… … No, I doubt it will help. Idiocy, in his case, was something he was born with."

The younger sister chuckled, forced to concede the point. But Margaret, insulting someone? She hadn't done that in over ten years, since she had been introduced to high society. Surprising, but delightfully so. "At least this party is running smoothly," she said. "But, what is with all of the men? I mean, I would have rather had something a little more… private. Also, I would have thought…"

"That we would have set up another engagement party?" Margaret giggled. "We learned our lesson from the Hamish fiasco, and shall not put you through that again." Though how Alice had managed to get those gouges on her arm was something they would most likely never figure out. And Alice would never tell. "If you were to meet someone here who you figured you would at least try to know, I will not complain."

"Well, for your information, I have already met someone."

"Someone on your travels abroad?"

Alice stopped right there, hesitant to say anything else. "Not exactly," she said, unsure on how to broach the subject. After all, how do you tell your sister that the person you have fallen in love with is not only from another world, but was in fact a woman herself?

She didn't know.

**

* * *

**

Underland

The land of Underland was a world where everything, even time itself, was a little… off.

Here, it wasn't uncommon to see cats that could appear or disappear at will, nor would it be surprising to grow, shrink, or suddenly spew your deepest secrets, depending on what you ate or drank at the time. Time here was fickle, and could choose to stop at any time if it didn't agree with someone. Tea parties could go on forever as a result, as Tarrant Hightopp could attest to.

And yet, even in this world of perpetual madness, there was a place where a semblance of order and harmony existed. It was here where Underland's true ruler lived. A pure white palace with rows of trees that were forever in bloom, it was centered directly in the middle of a paradise.

Mamoreal, the great palace of Underland. Home of Mirana, the White Queen. Sister of the usurper Iracebeth of Crims who had, until recently, ruled Underland with an iron fist. If not for Alice, that would still be fact.

Mirana was a beauty, to be sure. Her long white hair flowed down her back, perfectly brushed and maintained, and no scars adorned her anywhere on her form. She moved with such grace that it was almost as if she was floating. Outwardly, she was perfect.

But within, that was another matter. Locked deep within her soul lay the inherent curse of her bloodline; the madness from her mother's side that had taken control of her sister. The madness that howled at her in her nightmares from its cage, demanding the complete and utter destruction of everything around them. And, unlike her sister, she had the power to do it. Her Dominion over the Dead was something she was born with, after all.

She had taken so many steps over the years of her long life to suppress that she had almost forgotten about it; the meditative practices that allowed her to channel it productively, her vows never to harm another living creature, the daily exercises she performed every morning, which had the added benefit of keeping her body supple and firm. And there were her constant stream of duties that kept her occupied throughout the day.

Recently, there had been an addition to her arsenal; her memories of Alice.

The few days she had been in Underland had left a permanent mark on the White Queen's soul, forcing the madness within back, bringing forth a degree of serenity that she had never felt before in her life. It was something she had never thought would happen, especially since her first brief meeting with a six year old Alice during the Heartless invasion. If she hadn't found someone to protect that child…

Situated in her chambers, the White Queen had finished getting herself ready for the day, before sending her servants away for a few minutes. Letting her arms lower in relief, which she rarely could as a Queen always had to appear graceful at all times in front of her subjects, she turned towards the Looking Glass.

The Looking Glass was just that; a mirror that had the power to show anything its wielder wanted. She had been using it to keep an eye on her Champion, and had found herself checking on her whenever she could, even if all was well. She had found herself accidentally peeking in on Alice when she wasn't proper, and had found herself capable of blushing, which was something that she had never thought possible.

She decided to see where Alice was now, so she willed it on, had it focus on Alice… and almost leaped for joy.

There, talking to who she decided was her sister, was her Champion, looking more beautiful than ever. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but that didn't matter. Alice was back home.

Before she did anything, she looked her Champion over, which she always did. Her blond hair had been somewhat tamed, though it still retained a degree of that wildness she loved so. Her pale skin was darker, even though only her face and hands were visible. Mirana was disappointed of that. She had been so hoping to see her with less on, and blushed at the thought.

As she looked closer, she noticed how the young woman held herself like the warrior she had become, which seemed to do her well in the art of business. And her eyes, those expressive eyes… by Olympus, she wasn't even here, and the White Queen was still falling into them. Such was the presence of her Champion, even through a mirror. She could simply stare at them forever.

Smiling, Mirana waved her hand, reluctantly wiping Alice's image from the mirror, before leaving her chambers. She had a few routine duties to contend with before night fell on Underland. She had to put everything in order, as was her royal duty; two property disputes that she had to mediate, as well as the daily accounts to go through.

"Your Majesty?"

And attempt to avoid Niven Mctwisp, the head of her court and royal messenger. Whenever he showed up, Mirana usually ended up with at least thirty new problems. It did become quite repetitive after awhile.

Sighing internally, knowing that hoping that he would just disappear would most definitely _not_ work, Mirana turned around, facing him. "Is there a problem, Mctwisp?" she asked calmly, ever the consummate queen.

Mctwisp, a little white rabbit wearing an impeccably tailored coat and a pocket watch, gave her a smile. "I was just curious as to whether or not you plan on journeying to the Upperlands," he inquired knowingly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at that. "If you must know, I was planning on doing that tonight," she replied, wondering how in all that was holy did he managed to guess her intentions. "Alice has returned from her sojourn overseas, and I wish to see her. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are a great deal happier now than you were last night. That suggests that something happened that was to your liking. And Alice, if I may be so bold, is to your liking."

The White Queen was forced to concede that point, her blush returning. After Alice had left, it had become apparent that her feelings for the young woman were as plain as the nose on her face. But still, was she _that_ transparent to all of her subjects? Or did Mctwisp simply know her well enough to guess? In the end though, it didn't really matter.

She let out a little sigh. "You won't tell anyone of this, will you? I do value what little privacy I have, after all."

He nodded, knowing full well that their Queen had very little privacy to begin with. "No one shall hear a word from me," he promised her. "So, tonight, then."

"Tonight. And… I do not want an honor guard with me. I don't need Alice's family asking questions."

"Fair enough, your Majesty. Now, there is a matter that requires your immediate attention. They are back."

Mirana barely managed to stifle a groan of exasperation, though it was difficult. The Unicorn and the Lion and their constant bickering was something she simply could have done without, and considering the fact they were both loyal to her… "Where are they, and has there been any property damage involved?"

"They are in the Chessure's forest, and no."

"Then let us make sure it stays that way. Come along." With a little luck, they would leave on their own, but they couldn't leave it to luck.

She wanted to see Alice _tonight_.

**

* * *

**

England

Alice laughed as Margaret recounted the tale of how Faith Chattaway had managed to bring the unscrupulous Lady DuChamp down a few pegs after discovering her secret. It was a stiff reminder that the Chattaway girls were a force to be reckoned within the London grapevine. "I always knew that those girls would use their powers for good, not evil," she said. She had never really liked DuChamp. She was too pompous for her own good, sometimes.

"Yes, I was as surprised as you were," Margaret replied, smiling. "I was also surprised that they decided to respect Lord Ascot's request not to spread Lowell's infidelity to the streets. Never thought they would actually have such restraint."

"Yes, that is surprising to me, too." Alice leaned in slightly. "So… I am curious. Since you will be single very shortly, do you have any plans for the future? Applying for a job, perhaps?"

The question threw the elder sister for a loop. After everything that she had had to deal with, the future was something she hadn't given much thought to. "Honestly? I don't know, Alice," she replied somewhat hesitantly. "I mean, I have no real skill sets to speak of, and I doubt there is a job out there I could do that would be acceptable to our family's position."

Alice nodded at that, seeing what the problem was. Margaret had never been able to do much, save for what society demanded of her. She just didn't have the skills of a master chef, or a banker. She had never been allowed to cultivate such skills. "What about studying to become a nurse?" she suggested after a moment. "You have the right emotional state for it. And you have studied a great deal about medicine."

"I would… and I have actually applied for a position, but… the woman in question was a nurse in that very hospital, so they know about Lowell's discretion. They fired her, and refused to even consider me."

"Of course they wouldn't. Have to protect their reputation." She wanted to punch Lowell even more than before. The bastard had successfully managed to ruin her sister's good name without even trying.

Margaret smiled, blinking back tears. "Welcome home, sister," she said. "Not what you were expecting, right?"

Alice sighed. "Actually, this was exactly what I was expecting," she replied. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen, though. Call me optimistic." She smiled as an idea came to her. "Well, I have brought gifts for the family, which I was planning to give out later, but…" she pulled a small case out of her pocket, "considering your present circumstances, I think a little pick-me-up is in order." She held it out to her.

Margaret accepted the gift, a little surprised by this. Opening it, she blinked in astonishment. "My goodness," she whispered. "What is it?"

Alice smiled as her sister picked the trinket up, looking it over. "According to the Chinese, everything is governed by a constant battle between Harmony and Discord," she explained. "Everything, including love, is in conflict. To best try and describe this, they created this symbol. Yin and Yang. Equal yet opposing forces, forever in conflict."

Margaret nodded, observing it carefully. It was nothing much; a simple circle, half black, half white, looking like it was in the beginning of turning, with a dot of the opposite color in each side. "Interesting." Personally, she found it to be synonymous with her life. The love of her family, trying to balance out Lowell's betrayal. She slid it on, hiding it under her dress. "Thank you, Alice. It's perfect."

"I'm certainly grateful you like it." Alice stood up, stretching out a bit. "Well, I might as well talk to a few more of our guests while this party is still going on. I might actually have some interesting conversations."

"It is also proper."

"Thank you so very much for the blatant reminder as to how uncouth I truly am. See if I am ever nice to you again."

Margaret giggled at that, as well as the mocking tilt of her sister's nose. "We still have tonight to talk about your journey."

Alice smiled. "I can't wait until then," she replied. "And Margaret… things will get better. They always do."

"But they have to get worse first."

* * *

Helen watched as Alice and Margaret spoke, feeling a swell of happiness at her two daughters. Margaret looked decidedly happier than before, which was a boon. _'Alice certainly knows how to brighten anyone's day,'_ she thought. _'Perhaps they will both find someone who will be loyal to them here. At the very least, they will have some friends.'_ It made her wish that she had some friends of her own. But most of hers were either dead, or had become wrapped up in their own lives. In fact, the only friend she had left was Lord Ascot.

Oh, Lady Ascot was a decent, honorable acquaintance, and the Havershims had been her husbands business partners since the company's founding, respectful beyond reproach, but they weren't truly friends. They were more hell bent on tradition, being proper British aristocrats. She wanted a friend that she could talk to, just like Alice and Margaret.

"Well, hello there, Helen."

Her eyes widened, shock and delight settling over her as that simple greeting unleashed a storm of memories. The greeting was unfamiliar, but the inflection, the exuberance and yes, the slight madness, those were what she recognized. A friend was what she needed, and fate was ready to deliver.

Turning around, Helen took in the sight of a lean man in a blue suit and matching tie. He had a head full of messy hair and shoes that were a hundred years ahead of their time. The whole _ensemble_ was a century ahead of its time.

But those eyes, the slight madness, exuberant emotion and sheer intellect, those were the same.

Smiling, the woman stepped forward, giving the man a hug. "I didn't think I was going to see you until my deathbed," she said. "It is so good to see you, Doctor. So very good."

The Doctor, the last child of Gallifrey, returned the hug, grinning widely. Helen Kingsleigh had been his final companion before the Time Wars erupted. As a result, she had been one of the few to see his home world in all its splendor. "Well, you know me," he said. "Had a bit of fun along the way, but I figured that I'd come and see your family." He took a look around. "Oooh, you're having a party. Sorry if I'm crashing it. I could've spruced up a bit."

"You're not imposing. You know you're always welcome here." Her gaze shifted slightly, making note of something interesting. "And who is your new companion?"

The companion, a rather sturdy woman with red hair, stuck her hand out. "I'm Donna," she replied. "Donna Noble."

"A pleasure to meet, Donna Noble. I am Helen Kingsleigh." She smiled. "I'm going to assume this is your first time in this era."

"Second, actually. How'd you guess?"

"Your attire, for one thing. Your attitude and mannerisms are also clear indicators. Late Twentieth, early Twenty First century?"

The Doctor smirked at Donna's dumbfounded expression. "Helen's been to the 1970's," he explained. "She found the hippies behavior to be atrocious."

"I have seen poor men and women who had comported themselves better than them," Helen stated, sniffing a bit at the memory. "That and so many other things, for that matter."

"One of them called her a tyrant and old fashioned," he elaborated at his companion's expression. "Then he offered her some pot." He shuddered, still grinning. "I never saw anyone get slapped so hard that they actually bounced off a wall and fell to the ground."

Donna started grinning as she realized what he was talking about. "I like you," she said. "Anyway, what's the party for?"

"My daughter, Alice. She just returned from a business sojourn to China."

"Ah, my goddaughter," the Doctor mused, grinning at the memories that brought out. "It's been a while since I last saw her… and about three regenerations at that."

"Almost eleven years, in fact."

"Oh, this is going to be fun to explain. Any chance you can do that, Helen?"

Helen pretended to ponder that question for a few moments. "Hmm… no."

"Oh bother."

Donna chortled at that. Some things would never change, no matter what.

**

* * *

**

Guardian City Capricorn

There is one thing that is true about every Guardian City; they exist at all points of time, every second of every day, yet occupy a singular space.

The Guardians utilized several different principles when they developed their residences, taking them to the next logical step. That way, a person could simply step out the front gate and be in the time frame that they wanted to go. Their satellites were built along similar lines, so as to police the lines of time and destiny, determining whether or not they were natural or not, and ensuring that smooth running of the universe they were in. If it was not natural, they dealt with it before it became a problem.

But, once in a while, a disruption is created deliberately by a malevolent force. One that was nearly impossible to repair after the fact.

Such an event was about to occur. The year; 1884.

Capricorn's resident star base was presently in the middle of repairing and realigning their satellite network when the disruption occurred. Even Guardian Tech needed quarterly maintenance in order to run perfectly.

Junior Grade Lieutenant Philip Hodgens, a low level officer of the Starfleet Corp of Engineers, was presently suited up, and hovering right next to Satellite 2605, or as they loved to call it, 'The Big Mohito,' calibrating the temporal scanners. He had done the same thing with the other twenty satellites in the solar system for the last six months. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't tired of it. The view was spectacular, after all.

2605 was in orbit of Earth's moon, hiding under a cloaking device to protect it from detection from the more advanced time frames. It had to be, as it was charged with most important job of the entire system. It was charged with keeping an eye on the Pillar World, as Earth was officially called in the Archives, feeding information about it and any unexpected changes of destiny that could inevitably change the Balance. That made keeping it in prime condition all the more important.

Hodgens' calibrator connected with the BM's main circuit board, accessing its scanning programs. "I'm jacked in," he reported. "Beginning software check."

"_Acknowledged, Lieutenant,"_ his pilot replied from the _Beethoven_, a four man shuttle that was responsible for getting him to each one of the satellites. _"Capricorn, Phil's looking real strong."_

"_We've got the measurements on the board here,"_ the lead technician in Capricorn. _"We'll let you know when it's in alignment."_

"I'd appreciate that." Hodgens grunted a little as his wrist tricorder beeped. "Hold on, there looks like there's a crack in the skin, near the neural peptides." He activated his repair kit, sending two hundred nanites in. "It should take about ten seconds to repair."

"Understood," Commander Alejandro Cashar replied, sitting back in his chair. "Sometimes, I wished the Big Mohito would align itself without our help. It would make my job so much simpler."

Capricorn, like many of the Guardian Cities out there, was somewhat out of sync with the rest of the universe. It actually occupied the same spot as Washington D.C., having been established millions of years ago. It was the ideal hiding spot.

"_Repair work complete," _Hodgins reported from his spot next to satellite. _"How's the calibration going?"_

"About a minute left. …We're getting some fluctuation from the number seven sensor. We may need to replace it."

"… _Negative. The scanner was just hit by a gamma burst. Low level. I'm recalibrating… done."_

Cashar checked the readout again, nodding in satisfaction. "Sensor stable." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Too bad we have to set it on Stand By to work on the recalibration," he grumbled. "What do you think, Vega?"

Guardian Vega, a somewhat stout man, shook his head. "I'm still waiting for the upgrades to be approved," he replied. "But, as Tieranos is so eager in telling us, our considerable resources are being used to enhance our defense systems for a potential Deadly Alliance threat. SO we will just have to make do."

Unfortunately, the two men were going to wish that those upgrades had taken precedence.

"Ten seconds until recalibration completed." Cashar leaned in. "Preparing to initiate… what the hell?"

The satellite, which had been on the verge of reactivating, suddenly exploded taking the lieutenant with it. No alarm, no warning whatsoever.

"_Capricorn!"_ the pilot suddenly cried out, before they lost contact with the shuttle as well. What was going on?

The Control Room suddenly came to life, reports flying at Cashar so rapidly, he was getting a headache. "Ensign Mirandez, play that back!" he ordered, just so he had some kind of order. He also had a very bad feeling about this.

Mirandez quickly did so, watching the scene closely. Cashar and Vega also did so, their gazes sharpening. There wasn't much. Everything happened as they had seen it the first time. And yet… something wasn't right.

"Slow playback down by twenty percent," Cashar ordered, watching the video become like molasses. "All right, bring up the Voyeur." The Voyeur, Satellite Eight, was the only one close to enough to observe the Big Mohito, built for the primary defense of the world. And right now, it was their only chance into finding out what just happened. And find out, they did.

"Temporal shift!" Vega yelled out, as two points of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, destroying both the BM and the shuttle in one fell swoop. There had been no warning whatsoever.

The commander immediately turned around, slipping into Command Mode like it was a suit. "Okay, I want three groups! One; internal malfunction! Run through the feeds one more time! Maybe it's a glitch! Two; I want us, Dimensional Cartography, and the Time Cops go through every piece of temporal space junk that you're tracking in every orbit, every time frame! I want you to check, recheck and then do it all over again, just to be on the safe side! Number Three; wild cards! Anything and Everything! Now Vega, I want you to see if you trace the temporal decay back to its source! Mirndez, get on the phone and wake up eleven thousand people! Ensign Joorad, get them going!"

All three people snapped, "Yes, Sir!" at the same time, and went to do their tasks, while he leaned back in his chair again, concerned now. What the hell was going on?

**

* * *

**

Ascot Manor

The party turned out very well.

Hamish had finally made an appearance within a few hours after Alice had arrived, his usual arrogant self. He kept it tightly leashed though, greeting Alice with all the warmth he could muster. It was obvious that he didn't have any hard feelings for her rejection. In fact, he was engaged to the youngest daughter of a Scottish nobleman, and couldn't be happier for it.

Both Chattoway girls were also engaged to be married, though in Fiona's case, that was only because her father had had a marriage contract drawn up for her. There were definitely far calmer, though Alice suspected they still skinny dipped in the Havershim's pond.

Aunt Imogen seemed to be far better than when she last saw her. She had become far more social as of late, and had even made friends with an elderly aristocrat. Everyone hoped that both held out.

In fact, the only one whose life had gone the other way was Margaret. And Alice hoped to change that. She decided that a trip to Underland was in order. She wanted to see her friends down all there, introduce them to her family…

… and see Mirana again.

But right now, she was enjoying watching her mother and godfather try to explain why he looked so young, and why he was dressed so differently. What made it even more humorous was the fact that her godfather's friend was busy chatting with Lady Ascot, who looked somewhat ill at ease with Donna Noble's coarse personality. Personally, Alice like it.

"All right," she finally exclaimed, deciding to let her mother off the hook. "Doctor, you are the last survivor of a race of beings who have managed to master traveling through time. Your physiology allows you to cheat death by simply changing your appearance, which is why you went from being an elderly looking scholar to becoming a young man. You have protected the Earth from various threats, and at one point, my mother accompanied you on your journeys. Is that the basic gist of it?"

The Doctor nodded, breathing out. "Basically."

"And why didn't you visit early?"

Helen smiled, grateful that Alice didn't think it was all a joke. "The TRADIS and the Time Vortex can be very fickle sometimes," she replied. "Also, the Doctor rarely visits his former companions. He is too busy jumping everywhere and everywhen else." She frowned. "Haw many companions _have_ you had, Doctor?"

"Yeah," Donna suddenly exclaimed, looking at him. "I know about Martha, Sarah Jane and Rose, but that's about it. You've never told me about the rest."

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully. "I've had about… thirty seven," he finally said, "spanning about ten regenerations. Are you lot happy now?"

"Yep. I'm gonna find out who they all are, by the way."

Lady Ascot looked scandalized by this new information. "Thirty Seven…?"

"He's over 900, now."

"And nothing happened, so you can relax milady," the Doctor added. "Got pretty close a few times, but that was it. Something always happened before it reached that point. For the most part, they actually serve a very important role."

"What role is that?" Margaret asked, finally entering the conversation.

"They keep him from going too far," Alice replied, realizing what that meant. "This man travels through time. The desire to change things is too great for one person to handle."

Helen nodded. "That is exactly what we do, Alice," she said, once more impressed by her youngest daughter's intelligence. "And in return, we get to see the cosmos, with all of its wonders… and dangers."

'_Oh, I know all about its dangers,'_ Alice thought to herself. The Heartless had shown her just how dangerous space was. It was the reason why she had had nightmares until her second trip to Underland.

Of course, she had been shown its wonders by some very good friends. And Mirana had helped her find her courage, and gave her a reason to continue on, simply by not pushing, by just letting her make her own choice. Only one other person had done that for her, she technically wasn't even born yet. Wouldn't be for another hundred years.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, frowning thoughtfully. It looked as thought his goddaughter had been on the verge of saying something, but had decided not to in the end. "Well, despite all that, we had a lot of fun," he said, deciding not to pursue it at this time. "The Moons of Foraga Prime, for instance."

Helen smiled at that. "Yes, those were very nice indeed," she mused, remembering the days when she was young. "I believe that was where Charles proposed to me."

"Yes, it was. Very romantic. Brought a tear to my eye."

Donna frowned for a second as a thought came to her. "Didn't we visit the moons just last week?" she asked. "The ones with the big purple trees and the flowers with the polka dot petals."

"Yeah, we did. Just a different moon from the one I took Helen to."

Margaret smiled. "Sounds wonderful," she said.

Donna wasn't smiling, though. "Yeah, wonderful, if you like being almost eaten by giant Dodo birds!" she replied. "Bloody idiot landed us right in the middle of a bird's nest!"

"I got us out without any trouble!"

"In the middle of a bird's nest, with hungry babies that were my size!"

Alice started laughing as the two of them bickered, unable to believe it. She didn't think there was anyone who could carry on a topic longer than Tarrant, the March Hare, and Mallykum, but she figured that she had found some stiff competition. "Stop it, you two!" she managed to get out. "I don't wish to die from laughter. It would be embarrassing!" She finally stopped, though a big silly smile was still on her face. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two were related."

Donna finally smiled as well. "Well, if you want to be technical, the Doctor here is the closest thing I have to a brother," she said. "My Granddad met him during Christmas, and took a liking to him. I ran into him during another alien incursion, and that was that."

"Ah. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?"

"No, not really. You?"

An image of white hair, perfect features, and open eyes crossed her gaze for a moment, and her smile grew softer. "Possibly," she murmured cryptically. "Possibly."

Margaret caught sight of the slight shift in her expression, and fought to keep her face perfectly composed. She wanted to start giggling, but that would have been bad form. To help with that, she looked up to the sky.

In hindsight, she would be thankful that she had done that. Otherwise, she and the rest of them would most likely have not lived to see another day.

"Well, this is strange," she said aloud, stopping all conversation around her. "What is happening to the sky?"

Their small group looked up in surprise at her rather innocent statement and the follow up question, both spoken with such calm that it was disturbing. One good look explained why.

The Doctor immediately popped his finger into his mouth, then held it up, as if trying figure out the wind flow's general direction. "It's some kind of temporal shift," he murmured, mystified. "Thing is, I've never seen such a localized event before in my life. It's…"

"Trying to breach," Alice finished, eyes widening as a disturbing thought took root. Not only was she intelligent, but she was also quick on the uptake. "Everybody, _run!_"

No one needed to be told twice, or they simply reacted to an order being forcibly given. Regardless of the reasoning, they ran. The Doctor drove them towards the TARDIS, which even as a police box, was out of place in the manor's estate. He knew that once inside, its nearly indestructible hide would protect them from any attack.

They hadn't even reached the police box when the first of the devices appeared, detonating on impact. Debris and flame shot upwards, shocking everyone into action. Screams of terror filled the evening air at the scene.

Then the bombardment began.

"Keep running!" Alice shouted, as dozens of weapons appeared out of nowhere, destroying everyone and everything they came in contact with. Debris and pieces of bodies flew everywhere, but they kept running. To stop now was to increase their likely hood of dying.

Along the way, they came across the Chattaway girls, both who were completely silent for once. While this was a godsend, it barely registered as they started to follow Alice.

The Doctor quickly unlocked the TARDIS, stepping aside to let everyone in first. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he waved it about wildly. "Definitely an inverse effect!" he yelled over the din. "Whatever's doing this isn't just reaching through time! They're reaching through space!"

"Figure it out, later!" Donna roared. "Get in, you lot!" She quickly shoved Hamish and his fiancée inside, following them in. Lord Ascot, his wife, and Alice's family followed suite.

Alice remained outside, herding everyone that came their direction inside. Despite the chaos surrounding them, she found herself calmer than she had ever been in her life. This was something she knew how to handle; the unknown. The only thing she wanted to know was; who was attacking them, and for what reason?

A cry of fear caught her attention, and she turned around. She caught sight of one of the servants fleeing for his life, staying just ahead of the explosions. She didn't even hesitate. The moment the last person passed the threshold, she took off like a long distance runner.

The servant was just about to head in the direction of the rose garden, where certain death awaited him, when a small but strong hand grabbed his arm. "Safety is this way!" he heard Alice shout, before being tugged in that direction. He let her do just that, simply because she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. That was all he could do at this moment.

They hadn't gotten too far, passing the guest house before Alice saw a rippled begin to take form above her. Cursing, she quickly shifted their direction away from the building in question, mindful that flying debris would prove to be problem. "Down!" she shouted, shoving him to the ground.

Before she could follow him, the device dropped into the building… and exploded. She was picked up by the resultant shockwave, thrown through the air and hitting the ground hard, followed by a few dozen pounds of debris.

Then… darkness.

**

* * *

**

Capricorn

"My screen's full! They're all over the place!"

"Temporal inversions are occurring in North and South America, Europe, Asia, and Africa! Avalon outpost is confirming additional inversions in the Middle East!"

"The inversions are appearing in Moscow, Saint Petersburg… hell, the entire Russian Empire!"

All over the control room, alerts blared and officers moved. Reports were fired off from every person there, each one worse than the last. Their weapons system, usually on top of things, were unable to properly target. Never before had a Guardian City ever been rendered so helpless to protect the planet.

Cashar wanted to shake his fists at the heavens, but he refrained. Blaming God for something he wasn't responsible for wouldn't help solve this problem. Instead, he turned his attention to Vega. "Anything?" he asked.

Vega shook his head, not speaking. He was still in the process of trying to track the inversions point of origin, which was very difficult to do, even for a Guardian. All of his energy had to be focused on the task.

Leaving the Guardian to his task, the commander turned his attention back to his subordinates. "Is there any way for conventional sensors to track them?"

One of the lieutenants brought the sensor grid up. "I'm sure as hell going to try," she replied. "I'm going to try an old style scan. We'll be targeting anything remotely out of place, but it's better than nothing."

"Don't bother, Sir," an ensign replied. "The temporal ripples have stopped. It looks like it's over."

"Damage assessment!" Cashar barked.

A good minute later, he was wishing that he hadn't said that. The reports came in a deluge, and it wasn't good, to put it mildly. There wasn't a major city on the planet that hadn't been hit, and wiped out as a result. The death toll was in the millions, and the damage itself even higher. There was no way they could recover the original timeline after this. They didn't even have an exact count as to how much damage had been done. It was an absolute nightmare.

"Sir, I have the First Guardian on the line," an anxious operator suddenly stated, shutting the din down to a backyard trickle.

Cashar nodded, suddenly nervous. "Eminence," he said in greeting.

"_I have reports coming from Realm 1995,"_ Alania's voice stated brusquely from Zion. _"Now we know it's not space junk. Is it a Deadly Alliance attack? Is it Trigon?"_

"It _was _an attack. They first took out our primary satellite, then bombed the planet's major cities, and many of the towns there as well."

"… _I have the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate demanding answers. Who is behind this?"_

"Milady, I have over eleven thousand people here in Capricorn and Avalon trying to figure that out right now. All we know right now… is that it's bad. Really bad."

"Oh my God." The senior lieutenant suddenly turned around to look at Cashar. "Sir... we discovered where the first inversions began."

Cashar also took a look, and blanched. She had just come home on May 13th, 1884. "Eminence, I'm afraid my original assessment was off. It's much worse. We have reason to believe that Alice Kingsleigh was the primary target…"

**

* * *

**

Underland

The duties had taken slightly longer to complete than she had originally thought, but they had been completed. Mctwisp even let her off the hook where the Unicorn and the Lion were concerned, which was unbelievably generous of him.

Now Mirana was making her preparations for her journey to the Uplands, as they called the world beyond the Looking Glass. This meant several glamour's had to be created to hide her unique characteristics.

Now, satisfied that her spells, designed to activate and deactivate at her command, were on, the White Queen turned to look at her mirror. Her white hair had been turned a luxurious brown color, and her skin was now what would classify as a healthy tan. From her brief observations of what they wore up there, was ready to make her garments into whatever she needed them to look. She had packed several nightgowns and her dressing gown, so she didn't wrinkle her garments any. A queen always had to look her best, regardless of the circumstances.

Of course, that could change if she could convince Alice to share a bed with her…

Mirana giggled as she thought of all the possibilities, not to mention the reaction she would probably receive if she kissed Alice right in front of her family. She knew their customs rather well, and most of them stated that it was a man and a woman that were supposed to be in a relationship, not two women. If nothing else, it would be something to remember.

Satisfied with the results, the White Queen shifted her attention to the Looking Glass, and waved her hand. She was going to enjoy surprising her Champion, but she wanted to make sure that she hadn't turned in for the night.

What she hadn't counted on was being the one surprised… and it wasn't the pleasant kind of surprise.

Her glamour fell away as an image of fire and destruction appeared before her. She saw bodies strewn everywhere she looked… and she saw a arm, encased in a lavender colored sleeve.

"Tarrant!" she practically screamed, forgetting propriety, and her lessons in the face of her terror. At that moment, her throne, her bloodline, her position didn't even exist.

All that mattered was Alice.

**

* * *

**

London

The Police Box's door opened, and a red head popped out, taking a look around.

"It's stopped!" Donna shouted into the TARDIS. "I think it's safe!"

The Doctor joined her at the door, sniffing the air. "You're right," he stated, before turning around. "The temporal inversions have stopped. You can come out… if you think it's a good idea. The view's not so great anymore."

Slowly, ever so slowly and with great trepidation, those who had successfully managed to take refuge within the time machine began to filter out, all of them taking in the world around with an air of compete and utter shock, sorrow, and an entirely justified anger.

Where once trees, gardens and flower beds stood, lending a feel of peace, serenity and beauty, now only were gaping holes and ash. Where both the manor and the guest house stood, fires blazed out of control. Debris littered the ground, burnt wood and blackened mortar the only reminders that structures once stood there. There was nothing left, save for the clothes on their backs.

And, of course, the bodies. People that they had been colleagues with, who both served and helped them in their everyday lives, were now unrecognizable heaps on the ground, charred beyond recognition. Others were missing body parts, or even half of their bodies. It was a sight no civilian ever wanted to see.

Lady Ascot held her husband's hand tightly, to anchor both him and herself as they took in this grim spectacle before them. They had spent the whole of their lives in that place, ensuring that their son would have a home to come back to with whomever he chose to marry. They had even hoped that Alice would come to see it as a second home, though the Lady of the House never showed it.

The thought of Alice suddenly became foremost on theirs and Helen's mind. Donna had told them that she had gone back to help a straggler, but she had never returned. Nothing else mattered at that moment except finding Alice.

"Alice!" everyone started calling out as they began searching for her, skirting around any area too hot for them to even go near. They knew it was a long shot, considering the sheer devastation they were seeing, but they had to make sure.

The Doctor helped as much as he could, considering that he was pretty much powerless to do anything else. But more to the point, she was his goddaughter. He was never going to give up on her. "She'll be alright," he said. "She's tougher than most men. She'll make it through."

"We just went through a bombing, Doctor," Donna reminded him gently as they stepped around a small fire. "Whoever did this was thorough. They wanted to maximize casualties. It's a safe bet that she was taken out in the attack."

"No, the Doctor's right," Helen stated firmly, shooting the current companion a stern look. "Alice is a survivor, and she won't stop fighting to survive. She's here, somewhere."

"Now there's the spirit!" the Doctor proclaimed. "Let's find her and then get the bloody hell out of here! What's at the far end of the property?"

"Just the forest. There's an old tree with a pretty large hole at the base of it. Why? Do you think she took refuge there?"

"Don't know. Might have. I'm gonna go check it out." He also wanted to get away from the devastation for a moment, as it was beginning to remind him a little too much of his home planet of Gallifrey, condemned to burn all those years ago, along with the two species that he had condemned top go with it. The Daleks… and his own people, the Timelords. Despite the necessity of the act, considering what both species were planning to do, the act of genocide burned him. It burned him because he had known that there had been no other choice.

His musings and self hatred lasted until he reached the edge of what was once a forest, but was now burning kindling. Surprisingly enough though, it seemed to be missing the ancient tree parked right at the perimeter. Looking around, his hopes dimmed. _'There's no one here,'_ he thought, sighing as he rubbed his eyes. _'Damn it all, I thought for sure that…'_

His thoughts trailed off as he took in a rather interesting detail. One that, as he looked at where they began, would also have been rather difficult to believe, if he hadn't seen such things before.

There were footsteps leading _away_ from the hole, and heading for the disaster area. A whole lot of footsteps that weren't coming out of the forest.

He promptly turned around and ran back towards the estate grounds.

* * *

Lord Ascot took a look around as he heaved some debris away, hoping to see young Alice underneath it. Finding nothing, he sighed. It was akin to finding a needle in a haystack. He was trying to stay strong for Helen and his wife's sake, but he was beginning to lose hope.

Next to him, his wife looked perilously close to tears. "I can't believe it," she whispered, her aristocratic demeanor a mere memory in the face of such destruction. "Why would someone do something like this? Who would do this?"

"I don't know," he replied, pausing to take a breath. Despite being in shape, he was not a young man. "But that is a question that we can answer after we find Alice and any other survivors. That is all we can do." Helping a servant move a rather large wooden board, he was greeted by the unseeing eyes of a young nobleman. Wishing the poor soul a speedy journey to Heaven, he closed his eyes, before standing up.

Nearby, Helen was moving forward steadily, calling out Alice's name every few steps. Soot and sweat adorned her face, but she paid it no mind. All she wanted was finding her youngest, alive and well.

Margaret was next to her, uncharacteristically somber. She was in a bit of a daze concerning her personal life, and now this travesty had occurred. If they find Alice in any condition other than alive, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it without going mad.

And now her eyes were playing tricks on her. Due to all of the smoke in the air and the fires blazing, she could have sworn she saw a giant chess piece in the distance. She blinked, shaking her head of the image.

Except it was still there afterwards, and getting closer.

Margaret's scream caught everyone's attention, and caused her mother to look up in shock. One look was she needed. "Get back!" she ordered Margaret, pulling her eldest child behind her protectively. Lord Ascot came running, a number of men right behind him.

"Dear God!" one of them breathed as he took in the sight of the strange creature heading towards them. "What is that?"

"A giant chess piece," Helen remarked dryly, "or rather, a person with a chess piece for a head. A rook, if I'm not mistaken." She stepped forward. "Who are you… all of you? And why are you here?"

The chess piece, wearing polished white armor, came to a halt, and was soon joined by a rather flat looking creature wearing red armor. Both of stared at the assembled group, holding their hands up in a gesture of peace. It was obvious that they understood English, even if they couldn't speak it. But why were they here?

"We're here to help."

The voice, so soft and yet so firm, immediately caught their attention. The keeper of said voice stepped forward from behind the soldiers. She was a beauty with pale white skin, equally pale white hair, and dark eyes that could seemingly peer into the soul of anyone she looked at. The authority that she emanated was more than enough to acquire everyone's attention and hold it. This one was a leader.

Helen stepped forward cautiously, keeping Margaret behind her. "Who are you, madam?" she asked courteously.

The woman inclined her slightly. "I am Mirana, Queen of Underland," she replied. "I am also a friend of your daughter, Alice."

"You… you know Alice?"

Yes. She… she saved my people by defeating a tyrant. It is a very long story, and not pertinent to what happened here." She looked around. "Continue searching for survivors, and have the Healers administer Healing draughts to the worst off."

The Knights immediately headed off to the far side of the property, where others were already hard at work, pulling bodies out of the wreckage. They were very efficient, well prepared.

Helen nodded, impressed despite herself. "Most impressive."

Mirana shook her head. "It is of little comfort, considering that we only found three survivors so far. Everyone else… well, if we can find the time, we will have to perform burial rites for them."

"That's a good idea," the Doctor replied, running up to them. "There are a whole lot of footprints coming out of the forest near that tree you told me about, Helen. Hello there. I'm going to try and find out where this bombing started." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out, was ready to begin his investigation… and stepped back towards Mirana, truly realizing that she was indeed there. "Hello there."

Mirana inclined her head, smiling slightly. "Good day to you too, sir. Yes, those footprints belong to my people." She quickly turned her attention back to Helen, even as some debris shifted, falling. "Where is Alice?"

Helen gestured at the destruction. "Hopefully, she is still alive."

The White Queen's already pale features paled even further, if that was even possible. "Alice…"

"Right here, and I could use some help!"

* * *

Alice had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but she did know one thing; she had a splitting headache, her body felt like one giant bruise, and she had the distinct feeling that she was very lucky to be alive. How lucky was still up for update, but she would take what she could get.

Taking a look to her side, she saw that the man she was trying to save was still unconscious, but breathing. But he looked as beat up as she felt.

Grunting a little, the young woman shunted some strength to her muscles checking to see if she had all of her limbs intact. Heartened to learn that was indeed the case, deciding that now would not be a good time to hide her full power, she stood up, shoving a blackened support beam off of her like it was a piece of cardboard. Quickly brushing embers off of her jacket, she removed a second beam from the man, then checking him over. _'At least he's still alive,'_ she thought, turning him onto his back gently. She winced at the bruising already forming on his face. "That is going to hurt when he wakes up," she muttered, praying that his jaw wasn't broken. Otherwise, she had just made it a lot worse. Was it even safe to move him any further?

As she stood up to take a look around, she immediately regretted it as the area began to swim. She hoped she didn't have a concussion, because she really wanted to find out who decided to use the Ascot's estate for target practice.

Indistinct voices caught her attention as she breathed in to steady herself. Straining a little, she tried to pick out exactly which ones they were.

"Hopefully," she heard her mother say, even as she took note of shadows moving a little further in the distance. So there were other survivors. That was good.

And then she heard a voice that she had not heard in over two years say, "Alice…"

"Right here," she shouted, quickly getting their attention, "and I could use some help!"

It was toss up, she would later reflect, as to which woman's head snapped in her direction, nor who reached her first. And, in hindsight, she really didn't care who did.

All she truly remembered at that time was being engulfed in the arms of quite literally the _last_ woman she had thought to see. "Mirana," she breathed out, already feeling a whole lot better than before. She had come.

Mirana smiled at her, tears of joy and relief brimming in her eyes. "Thank the Maker you're alright," she whispered. "When I saw what happened, I… I feared the worst." She looked her over. "What happened?"

"We were attacked. By who, I'm going to find out, and they will wish they had never done so." The Champion gently extradited herself from her Queen's hold, turning around. "I have an injured man here. I think he may have a broken jaw, and I might have a concussion."

Her Godfather was next to her in an instant, looking her over, while Mirana knelt next to the servant, gently touching his face. "Well, you're lucky," he said. "No concussion, just a bump on the head. Other than that, you're fine."

"And this man's jaw is not broken," Mirana added, smiling. "He may have two cracked ribs, and he does have a minor cut on his forehead." She stood up. "All things considering, you were both very lucky. But we do need to move him. It is not safe here."

"It may not be safe anywhere," Alice grumbled. "Doctor, does the TARDIS have any kind of scanning equipment? We need to ascertain the status of the planet."

"Already did. It's happening all over. Every nation, every pocket of human civilization. There are only fifty thousand people left."

"What?"

Margaret smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it's true, Alice. We have been effectively thrust back into the Dark Ages." She almost sounded defeated, and who could blame her? This was a planetary disaster.

Alice kicked a burning board over, before finally sitting down, rubbing her head. "Well, we still need to know where this came from, which we won't unless we started looking. Doctor, can you find out exactly where and when these came from?"

"Only if I have the temporal variance, because the inversions have stopped. If we can find an unexploded bomb, I can use its homing beacon to find out what year it came from."

"How about we use the one Alice is sitting on?" Donna asked casually.

Alice promptly stood up and backed off quickly, blinking rapidly. "Okay, I will admit that this is different," she muttered, as Mirana came to join her.

Donna smirked. "So, Doctor… you think you can use that?"

The mighty Timelord was practically skipping as he went to it, looking it over. "This is brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Alice, you're brilliant."

Alice looked slightly put off by the praise. "I was sitting on something that could have taken my backside, and he's congratulating me for finding it," she grumbled.

"I am certainly grateful it didn't," Mirana whispered. "It would be a problem if I had to grow you a new lower body."

* * *

The TARDIS was filled to capacity as everyone moved inside its safer walls. The oxygen was free of the stench of fire and death. It had even converted the Dining Hall into a triage center for the few people they had been lucky enough to pull out of the wreckage. Mirana had been declared lead doctor, as she was one of the few with medical training. Margaret offered her services, making sure to stay out of the way of the Underland Healers, but always able to help them when they needed it.

Only after the five they had rescued were stabilized and resting comfortably, and after assurances from her subordinates that they would call if complications occurred, did the two women make their out into the hallway. Once outside, they slid to the floor wearily, breathing out. Their injuries weren't as terrible as they originally assumed, extensive though they were. They would be alright, after considerable rest and time.

But now that the crisis had past, Margaret found herself slipping back into the memories of the past few hours. Difficult not to.

Mirana noted the distant look in Margaret's eyes, and understood. Sympathized, even. She had seen it happen with Tarrant, and she even knew that she had done the same thing many times before. The destruction o the Hightopp Clan was still a sore spot in their minds. "Miss Kingsleigh?" she asked quietly as she touched the young woman's shoulder, hoping to make sure that she didn't dwell on it too much. That was the path to madness.

Margaret jerked a little in surprise, before relaxing. "My apologies, your Majesty," she said. "I guess I just…"

"Found yourself thinking about the attack. Believe me, I understand completely. I would be very surprised if you weren't thinking about it." The White Queen looked her face over. "You have a slight cut on your forehead," she said. "You must have been clipped by piece of flying debris." In fact, Margaret looked like she had just been in a war zone. Her garments were covered in soot, her immaculate hair was now in disarray, and she had bruises forming on her arms where rocks had hit her.

Of course, Mirana knew that she looked no better. And considering her pale Underland skin and pure white garments, it would make it look ten times worse.

Margaret touched her head lightly, wincing as she suddenly became aware of a throbbing in her temple. "I hadn't even noticed it."

"You were a little busy trying to stay alive. I cannot say that I'm surprised. We both need a bath, and I need to take a look at that before it becomes infected." Mirana rose, helping the other woman up. "Come. Let us ask the Doctor where the bathing area is."

Now that she had been brought out of her little world, the elder Kingsleigh sister decided to ask the White Queen a few questions that she had wanted to ask since they first met a few hours before. "How do you know Alice? And why are called the White Queen? It can't just be because of how you dress."

Mirana sighed as she thought about it. Had it been so long since the Heartless invasion? How much had changed? How much had she and Alice changed since those fateful days? "I'm called the White Queen predominately because of my association to the light," she replied, deciding to answer the second question. "However, I am not as pure as my people wish to believe. The truth of my powers is slightly more complicated than that, and something I do not wish to talk about. As for how I know Alice…" she paused for a moment. "I met her briefly when she was eight years old, during a rather… complicated situation around that time. But I had known about her since before she was born. I saw her again two years ago when she helped me reclaim my crown and helped restore freedom to my kingdom."

"Now that sounds like something my sister would do. How did she do that?"

"She slayed the Jabberwocky… a dragon that couldn't fly and shot purple lightning from its mouth."

"Ah." Margaret blinked. "I didn't know Alice knew how to do that."

Mirana smiled as she recalled her first look at her Champion in her armor. "She's actually quite proficient in combat." She knew that she wasn't hiding her admiration and respect for Alice from Margaret, but she didn't particularly care. And, judging by the way her companion was looking at her, she didn't care, either.

If nothing else, she looked like she had been given the piece to particularly difficult puzzle. A puzzle she hadn't even realized she had been working on.

* * *

Alice, Donna, and the Doctor grunted as they finally managed to move the torpedo into the TARDIS's control room, all of them really loathing the blasted thing. Of course, if it was going to explode, it would have done so already. It was just freaking heavy!

"Bloody hell!" Donna gasped, waving her arms out. "Why couldn't you put your bloody stethoscope on it? Why'd we have to bring it into the bloody phone box?"

Alice looked up, eyeing the companion for a moment. "You know… I have to second that question," she said.

"Because, honestly, I need to do a full scan of it," the Doctor replied, pulling at various levers, then moving a large screen over it. "I have to see the inside of it. I mean, I've never seen a torpedo like this before, and I've lived a very long time. Whatever this kind is, it's not used by my enemies."

"None of us have," Alice stated irritably. "This is kind of the reason why we need to find out what, why, and more importantly, who did this, Doctor. And we need to do it fast, so we can find out how much damage has been done."

"We already have," Helen replied, tugging down on her new shirt. Her eyes flashed with grief and shock. "It's total. Absolute destruction. There isn't even any signs of the rainforests."

The Doctor shuddered at that, still trying to wrap his own brain around it. He, who had seen much and done more, he who had condemned both his own species and the Daleks to death, had been frozen by the calculating manner, the sheer _coldness_ of the act. And that was exactly what it was. A cold act of genocide the likes of which the Cybermen or the Daleks could ever hope to compete with. And it was calculated, designed for maximum damage.

"Are we good?" Helen asked.

"We are." The Doctor stepped away. "Hit the scanner. The big blue button with the Darth Vader bobble head right next to it."

"'Darth Vader?'"

"The black helmet that also has a frightening mask on it," Donna elaborated. "New decoration."

Her confusion cleared, the Kingsleigh Matriarch quickly pressed the button in question, hearing the TARDIS purr in response as it began to analyze the device. It dinged twice, almost sounding confused.

"Yes, I know!" the Doctor replied, looking at the screen. "It doesn't match any kind of weapon we've come across, and I already know that it looks like a giant cigar case! As for that… what?"

Alice joined him at screen, looking over the information that was coming up. "Three grams of sucpresia and garxasias, exactly," she said, frowning. "What are those compounds?"

"Alone? Sucpresia is relatively harmless, if toxic in liquid form. It's made as a lubricant for the Sontaran's stardrive. But garxasias is… well, it's like anti-sucpresia. You never want to put them within range of one another, because they destroy themselves."

Her eyes widened as she started putting the pieces together. "You're talking about matter and antimatter."

"Well… yes."

"This… was a matter/antimatter bomb."

"Yes."

Donna blinked. "You sound like you know something about this," she accused. "How the hell did you even know that?"

"A fairly good question," Helen stated. "How did you know that, Alice?"

"You're not the only one who has had experience with extraterrestrials, Mother." She sighed, rubbing her face fretfully as memories of her first journey to Underland coming to the fore. "It is… a long story, but sufficed to say that I learned a little bit of humanity's possible futures." Her gaze hardened slightly. "TARDIS, now that we have in the information about this device, can you locate what year it was launched from?"

The TARDIS tolled once, which she took to mean yes. Three seconds later, it was confirmed, as the year appeared on the screen.

"2009," Donna breathed.

Alice nodded. "2009." She turned to face the Doctor. "That long story I mentioned earlier? I met someone from the Twenty First Century who is very notorious. She is a Vampire Slayer called Faith."

* * *

Now, to perfectly fair, the Doctor had seen many things in his life, and done even more. He had challenged gods, beaten monsters, braved the pits of hell, and changed the course of human history more times than he could count. He knew there were incredible wonders out there that he had never seen before, and many surprises that still awaited him and the race that he had come view himself a part of.

And yet, despite all of that, despite his endless appetite for adventure and knowledge, to learn that his goddaughter not only knew of the most infamous Slayer of all time, but _knew_ her personally, was not only a surprise, but a shock to end all shocks. It was like she had been in the presence of a god.

He knew of Faith, of course. Time had a series of fixed points, where something had to always happen. It couldn't be altered in the slightest bit, for it could inevitably alter humanity's future forever. And within those fixed points, there were certain people that had to be there, where the course of humanity's future hung by their decisions.

Faith wasn't within a fixed point of history, where her actions had to happen. No, her importance was far greater than that.

She _was_ a fixed point. _The_ fixed point. The one who could disrupt any fixed point without consequence, and create them through sheer will. She did what the Timelords, if they didn't have such strict rules to govern them, could do.

The whole universe, nay, the whole multiverse, would one day depend upon her for salvation. Everything depended on her. _Everything_.

Donna knew of the Dark Slayer too, though only through conventional means. She started out as an outcast, but rose to become one of the greatest, if not the greatest, heroes of the Twenty First Century, with the distinction of being the only high profile fugitive the FBI refused to go after. The world owed her so much, if even a third of the stories circulating around her were true.

"How do you know Faith?" the Doctor asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"She isn't the only one who knows the Dark Slayer," a new voice interjected before Alice could respond. They all turned to see Mirana and Margaret entering the control room. They had caught the tail end of the conversation, and the White Queen knew everything without having to be told. At that moment, a hot bath and some clean garments were the least of their concerns.

Mirana stepped forward, running a hand over her Champion's gently, and with more than a little affection. "I learned of Faith many years ago," she said, remembering those old days. "Underland time runs at a far different pace than the Uplands, but we also have the ability to travel to any time we wish with just a thought, much like your time ship, Doctor. She and I have some of the same… enemies, who would love to see us both dead and buried. As a result, we became acquainted." She sighed. "Four years ago, though it was far longer for Alice here, a race called only the Heartless, kidnapped Alice during a faux trial by my sister. When word of her capture reached Mamoreal, I went to Faith for help." She smiled. "I never learned how she was able to do it, but with a little assistance from me, she was not only able to save Alice, but prevented a full scale invasion from entering."

Helen nodded, not really surprised. She should have known that her youngest daughter would somehow find herself in the thick of things. "This Faith… is she trustworthy?" she asked.

"Trustworthy?" Donna snorted. "Only if you earn her trust, and that's a big _if_."

"Faith has had… a rough childhood," Alice elaborated. "I know next to nothing on it, but it sounded she had been abused in almost every single manner a person could be abused. Repeatedly, with no respite. It has made her somewhat suicidal, but also helped her survive something lesser people would have crumbled under."

"Her own darkness," the Doctor muttered. "She has to be exceptionally strong of will to do that, among other things."

"She also survived a sorceress's chosen warrior in battle," Mirana added. "She save everyone. And yet, she received no credit from the Gods or their allies." Even now, the arrogance of Guardian Tieranos vexed her.

"So, Faith is a powerful warrior who has saved life as we know many times, but she is a fugitive from the law," Helen supplied. "The only concession that the governments of the world will give her is they will not chase her."

"Pretty much," Donna replied.

"Well… why don't we go and find her?"

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully at that. The idea did have merit, though with the devastation around them, there was a good chance she wasn't even alive anymore. "It's risky," he said.

"Doctor, it is risky staying here, too," Alice replied. "The sheer amount of destruction here will make most the land uninhabitable for at least a few generations. There is no hope for recovery at all, and even if the survivors managed to form new settlements, they would most likely be picked off by vampires and other demons."

"Underland can offer sanctuary to the survivors, which should give Earth time to heal without having to worry about the burden of trying to support a human colony." Mirana sat down. "Lord Ascot, you and your wide are certainly welcome to join them. So are you and your daughters, Miss Kingsleigh."

Lord Ascot inclined his head graciously. "Of course."

"I, on the other hand, know Alice very well," Helen stated. "She is going to try and find Faith, and I intend to help her."

"And I'm not leaving my sister's side," Margaret added. "I have less than nothing here."

The Doctor grinned at that. "Well, let's get everyone who's not coming with us off the TARDIS, and then see if we can't go and find us a Ghost."

The White Queen smiled, squeezing Alice's hand in excitement, and was overjoyed to feel Alice return the squeeze. At long last, they were going to be seeing their friend again.

* * *

About an hour later, as the remnants of a once strong civilization slowly made their way to a mirror that would take them to safety, a blue Police box began to fade out of existence, a power noise emanating from it as its pilot keyed in coordinates for its journey.

Tarrant Hightopp saluted the TARDIS just before it completely vanished from sight. "Farfarren to all of you," he whispered in prayer, before he followed the stragglers to the Looking Glass. No madness was in his eyes on this terrible day, as he realized that Underland was going to have to prepare for a possible war.

A very possible war.

**

* * *

**

The edge of the universe, 2009

"Success?" the Borg Queen asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Six of Twelve replied. "Unfortunately, it looks as though the universe has prevented the changes to be permanent. It has already separated into a parallel reality. There was one final temporal transference before it happened, though,." He looked at the screen. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait. We wait for the Lonely God to come and try to stop us."

"And once we have proven that resistance if futile? Will we kill him, or assimilate him?"

The Queen turned around. "Kill him?" she repeated. "I'm not going to kill him, and I will not assimilate him or his companion. I'm going to make them watch."

Her First Officer was about to say something else, when a beeping caught their attention. As one, they turned to look at the screen.

There, blinking into existence outside of the Borg vessels, was a small blue Police Box, whirling around and moving erratically as it came closer. Just what they were waiting for.

"Tractor that ship!" The Borg Queen's mouth curled into a sneer as she saw her triumph come even closer. "Welcome to the edge of space and time, Doctor," she snarled triumphantly.

* * *

And this is Chapter Six. Chapter Seven will return to Faith, but I will also be throwing in a few more characters that I'm sure that most of you will recognize. So please read and review. I desire your input.

This story, I'm hoping anyway, will be full of twists and turns that I'm hoping will keep all of you guessing throughout it. And by the time I'm done with it, I will have hopefully altered the landscape forever. (At least where this story is concerned.) So bear with me. On another note, my laptop has finally kicked the ghost, or I would have had this out a good week ago.


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting of the Gods

**Chapter Seven**

**The Meeting of the Gods**

**Beyond Reality**

There is a place, where every law of physics does not exist, and yet is the basis for them. It is beyond comprehension, and yet can be understood by the simplest of people. It exists in plains beyond mortal's reach, and yet exists within every fiber of their being.

The lands of the gods.

For, as a former Watcher told one of her employees, everything man has believed throughout the millions of years, every god that they had come up with to explain nature and events beyond their understanding, was unknowingly based on fact. The gods, ascended beings of unimaginable power, did exist. Created by the Creator, the one humanity would call God, Allah, or a slew of different names to identify the same being, they are charged with the running of the great beast that is Creation.

Unlike the Creator, who was truly everything mortals say him to be, the lesser gods were not omniscient. They were not everywhere. They had very real forms, very real personalities. And very real desires.

But, like the various kinds of species and life forms that would invariably crop up, they were not perfect. They were not of one mind. For ten cycles of Creation, as each multiverse ended and restarted by the Creator's will, the Gods sometimes argued, bickered, even waged war against one another.

So, in the tenth cycle of Creation, the Balance came up with a new group of beings. One that had never existed before. A human who would possess powers rivaling the gods. They would be called Guardians.

In the First Realm, a young girl was selected to be the First. Young Alania, after many challenges, ascended to the lofty position of being the first of her kind. From her, an entire civilization was formed.

The Guardian's tasks were twofold; they were to safeguard creation from those who would to destroy it, and they would keep the gods in line, help them understand both one another, and those they served.

And, since Alania's ascension, they did just that. The Pantheon, as they now called themselves, achieved a level of peace that it had not known in previous cycles. Though there were still disputes, they were now mediated where they once fought. And almost every god enjoyed it.

But even in the tenth cycle, there were those who would meddle in mortal's affairs. Ominpotents who poked and prodded various species, trying to help them rise up the evolutionary ladder a miniscule peg, to gods who would seek the destruction of life itself. Sometimes, mortal civilization actually became a threat to the gods themselves.

A textbook example of this third category was now being debated. And, lo and behold, mortals were now in attendance.

Terra Brandford was understandably confused, and worried because of it.

She had been in Mobliz, enjoying yet another day of peace with her 'kids,' as she called the orphans living there, and her friends (the ones who helped her defeat Kefka the first time.) All was peaceful, and she was hoping it would stay that way.

And then, quite predictably, her hopes were predictably dashed when she felt a familiar tingle on the top of her head. The Goddess was calling her, which was never a good sign. That meant there was a problem that required her help.

About two years ago, Terra joined a group of warriors from others universes in an inter-dimensional war, fighting on the side of Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. They faced their greatest enemies for what she was hoping for the final time, finally breaking the cycle of destruction. This culminated in a penultimate battle with Chaos, dark God of Discord. Afterward, they had been sent back to their respective worlds, under the impression that they were no longer needed.

So what the hell was going on here? Why was she walking through the hallways of what she heard being called the Pantheon, towards a meeting of the gods?

As she passed lesser gods, she was joined by another of Cosmos's chosen; a man she had formed a particularly strong bond with. Cloud Strife, the warrior who wielded a massive sword that was second only to Garland's. They had become very good friends, and had been on the cusp of something more. If only they had had more time, and better circumstances…

"What do you think this is about?" she asked, forcibly pushing away from a very awkward topic. "Chaos can't be back for another round, could he?"

"If he is, it isn't to do battle," Cloud replied, who was equally mystified. "Sephiroth hasn't paid me another visit yet, which means he's still dead. But whatever it is, it's bad. She's called everybody, even Golbez and Jecht."

Now she knew something was up, and it wasn't anything good thing. Golbez and Jecht were both former members of Chaos' group, though they secretly helped Cosmos bring about the end of the war. In doing so, they were granted a full pardon by the Goddess of Harmony, and allowed to rejoin their family.

Golbez had been asked after a few months to try and find Cosmos' ultimate champion, the one they called Faith. And Terra wholeheartedly agreed with the choice, considering what little she knew of the woman. This was the one to whom even the Gods protected, and she had no idea why.

Jecht had been left alone, to try and mend fences with his son. To call upon them now… meant that things were definitely dire.

Terra knew that they would soon find out what the emergency was. They were at the meeting place. Soon, she would have all of her questions answered.

She hoped she would, anyway.

Ten minutes later, she wished she had still been ignorant.

The Pantheons were in an uproar as images of death and destruction cycled before them. An Earth in their Nineteenth Century had been decimated, the realm forcing it out like it was a piece of garbage before it could alter destiny irrevocably. A young woman's entire world, completely destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"Cosmos, you have to bring an end to this!" a nameless god deep within the chamber shouted. "They strike at all corners of the Guardian Protectorate, without fear of consequence!"

"Now they dare to attack a Princess of Purity!" Thor, Norse god of thunder bellowed, smacking his fist against the side of the podium, ignoring his father's glare. "If they are not stopped, we will be next!"

"We could reach out to them!" Aphrodite suggested. "An accommodation could be arranged! A truce!"

"_No!_"

A delicate fist slammed down onto an armrest, sending a shock wave through the Pantheon, silencing everyone in an instant. And there was only one Goddess who could do that to an entire room.

Terra shuddered. This was by far, the angriest she had ever seen her, and that was saying something.

A delicate Goddess rose from her seat within the center of the room. She stood about five feet, four inches, with flowing blond hair that reached down her back. She wore a simple flowing green dress with a gossamer veil that wrapped around her arms. Gold ornaments were connected to the bodice, complete with matching arm and wrist bracelets. Her eyes seemed to hold hidden knowledge that was hers and hers alone to know. But other than that, she didn't seem to be that threatening.

But the other gods gave her their undivided attention, as well as with the respect that she had earned. For she was Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony and one of the two points of the Balance itself. She was the youngest of them all, but also the most powerful. Only the Creator himself was stronger.

She was also the most mysterious. From what Terra knew, she was tenth in a line of Goddesses, all named the same. No one knew for certain if she was created by the Creator, of if she was a survivor of the last cycle. For all she knew, the Goddess of Harmony was her. All they knew for certain was that she appeared at the beginning of the First Realm's creation, and that was it.

They also knew her to be a calm, benevolent soul, who always had good cheer towards others, who did everything she could to help those who were beneath her. Almost every single omnipotent in Existence loved her.

That Goddess wasn't present now. Instead, in her place was an all powerful entity that was more than ready to descend down from the heavens, grasp these monsters by the proverbial throat, and strangle them with their own sins.

"The Caelaer created them, however unintentionally," she snarled lowly, glaring at everyone and no one, "and they return this love with…. defiance!" Power leaked from her fists as she clenched them, trying to control herself. "There shall be no truce with the Borg!"

Of course, everyone agreed with her on that. The Borg were as close to true evil as a civilization could be. They couldn't be reasoned with, bullied, threatened or frightened. They simply took what they wanted, and to hell with everything that makes life worthwhile. If the end of time were to begin, they wouldn't even bat an eye. It was only Aphrodite's nature to look for peace.

Terra felt Cloud's hand grip hers gently, and smiled lightly. She saw that the Warrior of Light was getting to rise, and understood why. As Cosmos' chief protector during the last cycle wars, he had earned the right to speak as an equal among the Gods.

"Finally, some rage from you."

Those words, however, did _not_ originate from him. They came from the entrance, which was somewhat confusing. Terra had assumed that every omnipotent who was part of the Pantheon was in attendance.

She quickly discovered that she was right, but only to a point. Every omnipotent that was a part of the Pantheon was there. Just not every omnipotent. There was one who wasn't.

That very god slowly walked forward, making the half Esper doubt for a moment that he was really one. His hair was stringy and lifeless; his beard long and scraggly. His armor, which had once been as bright and shiny as any god's out there, was now in a state of advance decay, dull and ragged. He looked pale, sallow.

But his eyes… they glittered with malice, and a coldness that made her shiver. He was someone she hoped never to meet up close and personal.

This god continued until he was a few feet away from Cosmos, ignoring everyone but her. His eyes, like chips of ice, glared at her with a fearlessness that was absolutely terrifying. "How long has it been?" he asked somewhat weakly. "How long, since you have seen my face, Cosmos?"

It was obvious that Cosmos did remember this one, as her whole body tensed. "Hades," she growled. "How nice of you to join us, especially considering the last time you stood before me."

Terra's eyes widened. This was Hades? This was the Dark God of the Olympian Underworld? She turned towards Cloud, who nodded, obviously surprised as well.

Slowly, Hades dropped to one knee before the Goddess of Harmony, in a show of respect that he made look condescending. After a moment, he rose, his gaze never leaving her. "For countless eons, I have watched from the Underworld, and have seen your wrath, tempered with love. You, who are charged with the keeping of the Balance, have done so with compassion and integrity. You have given the mortals a chance to grow and evolve, which none of your predecessors were able to accomplish. And, when you had the chance to destroy Chaos, you refused. You showed his love when he had not deserved it." He managed not to sneer at her. "But you have loved life too well. The Borg have grown strong, stronger than even the Q have believed possible. And now I am forced to rise, because we are all threatened!"

One of the gods rose from his seat, armor glistening in the light. Terra immediately recognized him; Zeus, the Olympian Head of House and Hades' younger brother. He had also been the one to press charges against him for his actions in Argos, further cementing the hatred between them. It certainly didn't help matters that the family backed Zeus in that matter.

"What do you want, brother?" the powerful Olympian asked, his voice booming in the massive chamber. "A second chance? Because I believe that you have used up all of your chances with us."

"This threat is beyond any god's ability to defeat alone," Hades retorted immediately. "And there is no mortal powerful enough to challenge them."

"And we all know the reason for that, don't we Hades?"

Terra caught the level of anger in Cosmos' voice, and was curious as to why. What could Hades have done for Cosmos to hate him so? Could it be that Faith woman? Did he do something to her?

Hades, for his part, either didn't hear that anger, or simply ignored it. His voice and inflection remained unchanged. "I merely wish… a truce to be called between myself and the Pantheon for the duration of this emergency. I wish to join the battle against this enemy."

"And what makes thou think we would want your help?" Odin asked quietly.

"I do not fool myself into believing that this will help heal old wounds," Hades replied. "But we must all be united if we are to survive."

Hikari rose at once, almost readying himself for battle. And, in a sense, he was. Hades, while nowhere near as powerful as Chaos, was still a threat to them all. "My Lady, this one belongs in the Underworld, not here!" he declared firmly, ready to defend his Goddess from attack.

"You do not tell me where I belong, mortal!" Hades retorted immediately, before paying him no more attention. "The Borg are monstrous, Cosmos. You will need someone just as barbaric to defeat them. I am that person, and you know it."

Cosmos frowned at him, obviously thinking it through. At long last, she sighed. "We shall put it to a vote," she said, discovering that one could talk when one's teeth were gritted. "None can abstain from it. Organians?"

"Aye."

"Q?"

"Aye."

"Altareans?"

And so it went, each group of omnipotents and ascended beings casting their votes. And it was close, very close. There were times where Terra thought that it would be stopped. But, much to her surprise, the votes were in favor of Hades.

Cosmos nodded. "So be it." She focused on the Olympian. "Hades, you are to prepare whatever suitable defense you see fit to combat the Borg," she commanded, sounding as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth. "We shall utilize it if the Guardians fail to halt their advance. But know this, Lord of the Underworld, if you put even a _fingernail_ out of line, there will be consequences."

Hades bowed to her, seemingly unafraid. "So shall it be," was all he said, before disappearing in a wave of black ash and soot.

Cosmos returned to her seat, sinking into it wearily. She didn't even have to say anything for everyone to know that the meeting was over. Bursts of light resounded throughout the massive room as they left, one after another. Terra presumed that they were to leave as well, and rose.

"Cloud, Terra, please stay for a moment."

She promptly stopped, looking at the Goddess in surprise. Her surprise grew when she saw Zeus standing there, obviously waiting for them to approach. Suddenly nervous as to what this might mean, she did so.

"You know we can't trust him," the Olympian stated, once the room was empty. "He has an ulterior motive for offering his services."

"I know," Cosmos replied sadly, rubbing her eyes. "Unfortunately, the Pantheon has spoken, and the law is absolute. I can take steps to insure that whatever he's planning doesn't come to fruition, but nothing more." She leaned forward. "Did our contact deliver the clue?"

Zeus nodded. "Tru Davies in now in Los Angeles. She will find Caroline easily enough, if left to her own devices."

"And Faith?"

"Still no sign of her. Angelus was certainly thorough when he created that sword of his. But we have had sightings of her in Japan, so it's possible that she made it to the Slayer's regional base of operations."

The Goddess accepted that, though she wasn't too happy about it. Even now, it would amaze the Pantheon how much Cosmos protected and looked after that one woman. It certainly amazed Terra, especially when she made Faith her Champion. She saw that Cloud was also thinking hard about it, wondering what was so special about her to warrant such attention.

"Terra, Cloud," Cosmos suddenly asked, getting their attention. "How would you two like to see Faith's world?"

_That_ threw them for a loop, and they traded frankly surprised looks. "Uh… sure," Cloud got out, in a rare moment of shock.

"Good. I'm sending the two of you to Washington D.C.. There, I want you to seek out Daniel Perrin, a United States Senator. I've had records drawn up stating that you have just been hired to his personal staff, including an address." Two stacks of paper suddenly appeared before them, forcing them to grab hold of them before they fell. "Here is everything mandatory for your cover. Memorize it, and whatever you do, stay in cover. The last thing we need is for one of Hades' supporter finding out."

Both of them nodded, understanding what could happen to them should they be found out. "Anything else?" Terra asked.

Cosmos smirked. "Have some fun," she replied. "Then tell me about it when you get back."

Terra barely stifled a groan at that. Was she playing matchmaker? Why was everyone trying to play matchmaker where she was concerned?

She decided that she didn't want to know.

**Cleveland, Realm 1995**

The first thing Kennedy became aware of when she awoke was the feeling of something soft brushing against her face.

It felt nice, somewhat arousing, so she didn't say anything about it. After all, her fiance was in the same bed as her, and she could get rather randy in the morning after a magic lesson.

But as she woke up a little more, she discovered two things. One; the softness of the digit that was stroking her was scaly. Two; it had a rattler on the end of it.

"_Aluwyn!_"

And so began a morning ritual that had been occurring for the better part of four years. It happened every morning, so the rest of the occupants didn't even bat an eye.

Willow woke up as Kennedy leaped from the bed, trying to capture that which had woken her. "I really wish those two would get along," she mumbled, slowly sitting up. Then again, her mentor was far more punctual than an alarm clock.

Her mentor, Aluwyn, also known as Saga Vasuki, was a snake witch goddess, a step below the actual gods and goddesses that Willow spoke to every once in a while. She was master of magic, and a pathological liar. Precisely the reason why Willow chose her to be her teacher.

Under normal circumstances, Aluwyn would have conducted the training within her realm, but she had met Faith years ago, before she had become a Slayer. Impressed beyond measure by Faith's skills and will, she had decided to teach Willow in Cleveland. And Kennedy, after Willow had told her all of this, had agreed to support her, even after learning what the cost was for each lesson.

The only downsides the Slayer could think of was the fact that the snake goddess saw fit to act as an alarm clock, every day at the same time, and that fact that she had the lower body of a rattlesnake, she still had a smoking hot torso.

Aluwyn laughed as Kennedy almost followed her into the hallway, before remembering that she was naked. "Come on, Kenny!" she taunted, her nude bosom jiggling from her laughter. "You want me. You gotta come and get me!"

Kennedy glared at her, trying to ignore the enticing image of naked breasts only a mere three inches in front of her, even if they were green. "I swear, once I get dressed, I'm going to nail your scaly hide to my office door!" With that, she slammed the door in Aluwyn's face. "Why do I put up with her?" she asked Willow.

"Because you love me," Willow replied, stretching out, the sheet dropping from her perky mounds. "And I really don't want my fiance and my instructor going at it. Kinda like you both."

"'Kinda like us both?'" The Slayer shook her head, turning away. "That's it. I don't wanna marry you anymore."

"Aww, come on…"

"No, I mean it! Two people who want to marry are supposed to be madly in love with one another. Attached at the hip. That sort of thing." She huffed in mock indignation. "I thought we had something special."

About ten seconds later, a pair of bare arms wrapped themselves around her waist a pair of nipples poking into her back. "Kennedy," a sweet voice cooed in her ear, making her shiver, "if I say I love you, can we get married?"

Kennedy turned around, looking at her wiccan love in mock contemplation. "I don't know," she mused, getting into the game they were playing. "You might need to sweeten the pot a little bit."

Willow's kiss was long, passionate, and just a hair short of being actually magical. It was still able to take Kennedy's breath away, even after all of these years.

"And then," Willow murmured, breaking the kiss, before going to the taller woman's shoulder, " I can lick you all over, nibble on your tits… oh, I can take you up he ass! You love it when I give it to up the ass, even though I only have fingers to do it. And- "

Kennedy initiated the kiss this time, cutting her off before the real ramble could begin. "Wedding's back on," she said, chuckling. "And as much as I would love for you to ravish me, and am impressed with the fact that you used the word 'tits' in a sentence, Annabelle's going to be here in five… four… three… two… one…"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. "You're right, boss lady," the eighteen year old slayer stated, "so get dressed. Satsu's going to be here shortly, and she would probably love it if you were dressed."

"Oh, that's right." Kennedy mentally smacked herself. Aluwyn's appearance had driven that little factoid from her mind. "She's hitching a ride with to L.A. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"Make it thirty minutes. She doesn't need to smell sex on you."

"Tell her she's a bitch and a wuss."

"She knows. Last I heard, she's comfortable with it."

Willow laughed. "Come on love. We'll take a shower together. Have to start the day with a clear head."

The slayer shook her head at that. "You've really become a sex fiend, Will. No one else I know can have ten orgasms with Snake Girl, then have ten more with a slayer."

"You've been a bad influence on me."

"I thought I was a good influence."

"Nope, bad. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Annabelle Stepford shook her head as she stepped away from the door. While she was forever happy for the two of them, she sometimes wished she didn't happy slayer hearing. The sounds of their lovemaking wreaked havoc on her sleeping.

She turned to Aluwyn, who was grinning happily. "Why do you do this?" she asked. "Why do you torment Kennedy so? And will you put a shirt on, please?"

Aluwyn shrugged, not even bothering with modesty. She traveled everywhere within the base Au natural, so it wasn't really a concern for her. "Because despite what Kennedy thinks, I really enjoy a good joke. I also make a mean alarm clock. As for the shirt…" she displayed her attributes, "why?"

"Because Satsu's going to be here in about thirty minutes, and if she sees you bare, she's gonna go all hari-kari on you. She was one of Faith's apprentices."

"She's not Faith, though. Faith's much more powerful, and a whole lot meaner."

"Ain't that the truth? Well, I'm off to school. You and the boss lady, try and behave for the rest of the day."

Aluwyn smirked. "No promises," she said, slithering away.

Shaking her head, the young slayer slung her back pack over her shoulder, heading for the stairs.

Kristie Weller was waiting for her in the lobby, shaking her head. Having fully recovered from her first vampiric experience, she was now studying o be a witch, as well as a psychologist. "Faster, stronger, and more focused than the average human," she said, "and I still am down here before you."

"You're one to talk," Annabelle retorted. "You haven't made it to a single magic lesson on time ever since we got here."

"I was primping."

"For the super hot warlock."

"Uh huh."

"Your teacher's gay, Kristie. He's dating Andrew, last I checked."

"Wrong super hot warlock."

Annabelle suddenly remembered that Kristie was three months into a relationship with one of the young seniors who was training to be a Watcher, and quickly figured out what she was talking about. "Okay, did not need that image," she grumbled. She really hated being single, while all of her peers were pairing up. Just hated it.

Leaving the building, the two of them walked across the training grounds, where older slayers were busy going through their exercises for the day. Four Watchers were observing them, having gotten used to the fact that they were equals now. No more being used as weapons. The slayers now enjoyed a real friendship with their support.

And there was Satsu Akiko, head of the Japanese branch, walking through towards them, armed with her ever present katana still strapped to her back. That weapon that had seen the end of many a vampire and demon alike.

And right next to her was…

Annabelle and Kristie both blinked in surprise, stopping as that surprise shifted to shock. It couldn't be… could it?

"Girls," Satsu said in greeting, grinning. "Continuing an education's a good sign."

"Hey there, Annabelle," the Ghost stated, grinning at their dumbfounded expressions. "And good to see that your friend's still lovin' sunlight." The two of them continued on their way, talking.

Annabelle was speechless for a moment. "She remembered my name," she whispered. "The Ghost remembered my name."

Kristie took a look at her watch, yelping. "We've gotta go, Annie! Otherwise, we'll be in detention for a month!" Grabbing her friend by the arm, she dragged her over to their ride.

Aluwyn finally managed to get a shirt on, chafing at the need to cover up her torso with anything. Humans with the modesty issues. She would never understand that part.

However, whenever they had visitors, she understood the need to dress down, so as to remove at least one question from a person's inevitable list. The fact that there was a creature that was made the same way as the depiction as the Gorgons, save for the hair and stone turning gaze, was enough to freak them out.

Of course, she had met the Gorgons… after Faith had beaten them to a pulp for both trying to kill Willow, and for another, far more grievous crime. They looked human enough. They were just as strong as a slayer, and far older.

Willow… she hadn't even thought of the possibility of falling in love with her young human charge. She had taken her on solely to ally herself with the most powerful witch of the age. She was to train Willow to more effectively control her abilities. And as Faith was a close friend and powerful ally, she had decided to do that in Cleveland.

She had to admit that the orgasms they gave one another wasn't bad either. That was her price for each lesson.

Tormenting Kennedy was fun, too, though not for the reasons the Hispanic slayer believed. She didn't hate Kennedy. In fact, she was beginning to think that she had begun falling in love with her as well, but that was a can of worms that she wasn't going to open on any day.

Slithering down the ramp that had been built for her, she made her way to the main lobby, curious to see if Satsu had arrived, and if she had brought anyone with her. Her curiosity was reward when she caught sight of her at the front desk, her ever present weapon strapped to her back. She was a warrior's warrior, to be ready for battle at any time. That was someone worthy of respect.

But the other woman… Aluwyn blinked, not sure if she was seeing this properly. She was _here_? The hell dimensions had frozen over at long last!

Faith, for her part, wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, as she was ignoring the reverent looks everyone was giving her. This was something she knew she should be used to, but she wasn't. She never would be, probably because she spent so much time alone. Hatred, she could deal with. Mistrust, apathy, these were emotions that she was familiar with.

Awe and respect, they made her uncomfortable. She blamed her adopted parents for that.

Her discomfort disappeared almost immediately when she was tackled by a blur. The distinct, "I was wrong, I was wrong, I am so happy I was wrong," chanting in her ear gave her the identity of her 'attacker.'

She managed to extricate herself from Kennedy's grip, grinning widely. "I told you I'd be back for my bike," she said cheekily. "Sand's not good for that gears, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Speaking of which, your bike's running a little rich."

"That's cause you always fiddle with it," Satsu replied, shaking her head.

"I do not!"

Faith shook her head. "Kenn girl, the last time you fiddled with something, B lost her ride. I don't wanna have my bike blown up, just because you tinkered with it."

Satsu sighed. "Boss, the next time you need someone to look over your bike, call me."

"I'll remember that."

"And for the record, you bike isn't running rich," a new, familiar voice stated. "You missed Xander by ten minutes. He fixed it up."

Faith had about two seconds to think that Xander deserved a new X-Box game before she discovered her airways closed by a red haired witch. "Hey… Red," she gasped out. "Can't… breathe…"

"Oops! Sorry." Willow let go and stepped back, blushing like mad. "But… you're here!"

"Heard you two were finally tying the knot, and decided to crash the party. Hope ya don't mind."

"Nope. Crash all you like."

Grinning, the Dark Slayer took a look around, taking everything she could see in. And, as a result, she caught of Aluwyn heading their way, grinning like mad. Her own face split at the sight of the TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT logo on it. "Figures," she grumbled good naturedly. "So, Saga Vasuki, you have decided to train the grasshopper here, I see."

Aluwyn chuckled at the formal tone in Faith's voice. "Yeah, and it's Aluwyn to you," she replied. "Saga Vasuki's just a title. Kennedy allows it."

"Red ain't complaining."

Willow blushed again. "I don't," she muttered.

"No, normally, she screams really loudly," Rori added, grinning rather slyly. "We can hear her, even through the silencing charms. One per new spell learned. And that's not counting…"

"She doesn't need to know about that!" Kennedy cut in quickly, turning bright red as well. Aluwyn simply smirked, pleased with herself.

Faith decided not to pursue the subject for now, taking pity on her two friends. "Well, at least you're happy," she said. "Now, Kenn, can ya take me to my bike?"

"Sure thing." Kennedy caught sight of Willow's insistent gaze, and nodded. "By the way, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

This was Kennedy in the spotlight; she wasn't prone to hyperbole. If she said she had something serious to talk to you about, she meant it.

Faith nodded. "Okay then, We talk as we walk."

The main American branch of the ISC was Kennedy's parent's summer home, located in the outer rim of the city. It was large enough to have a large garage, a guest house, and enough rooming for fifty people. After they had been converted to hold bunk beds, that number had been doubled. Not only that, it also had sprawling acres of land that meant that they could actually train outside.

Kennedy and Faith walked towards the garage, where all of the vehicles were stored., in silence. Faith was simply enjoying the peace, while Kennedy was trying to figure out how to explain things to her friend.

Faith finally turned to her. "Alright, Kenn, spill it," she urged. "What's got you so quiet?"

Kennedy sighed, knowing that she had to say it, but feeling awkward about the whole situation. "About eight months ago," she began, "I had an interesting conversation with a Harrison Davies."

"Harrison… I've never heard of him. What was it about?"

"Well, he's heard of you. Apparently, you're an interesting topic of conversation." The young slayer grinned. "And here is your ride, still in one piece. We even washed and waxed it for you."

Faith smiled as she laid eyes on her baby, stepping forward to run a hand along the handle bar. She loved this bike, one of the few things she had ever owned. It had served her well for two years, wherever she went. This was her baby, her partner through thick and thin.

"Kennedy," she began, her slang dropping away, "do you remember the day I got this?"

Kennedy nodded. "Like it was yesterday." She caught the change, but didn't say anything about it. This wasn't the first time such a modulation had occurred.

Faith said nothing more, didn't need to say anything more. She had already dived back into her memories concerning that day.

Concerning _her_…

**April 7th, 2004**

_Sometimes, spring in Scotland could be just beautiful._

_Faith had never really taken the time to simply enjoy this. Every day had been spent locked up in her cell, running, or more recently, training junior slayers and ending apocalypses. And Boston had little in the way of beauty… in her opinion at least. Too many bad memories, too many tragedies. She was never going to set foot there again if she could help it. _

_It had been a year since Sunnydale and the Hellmouth it had been on was destroyed, and already demons were multiplying like they were going out of style. She had been jumping all over the world, collecting newly activated slayers, and defeating those who would destroy mankind. She had stopped three such plots within the first three months alone, and that was before her mission down to England._

_But now, she had a breathing period before another one rose up, and her two apprentices were ready for full term deployment. She would undoubtedly be sent to grab a few more slayers in a few days, but for now, she could enjoy the peace and quiet._

"_Hey, Faith!"_

_Or she was going to get bowled over by a bubbly blond senior slayer who didn't seem to grasp the concept of no hugging. Or did she simply not care?_

"_B, what'd I say about invadin' my personal space?" she asked after a moment. "Not really big on the huggin', ya know?"_

"_I know, I know, but I'm so excited!" Buffy replied, not letting go even as she pulled back. "I mean, I've learned something new about you that I didn't think I would!"_

"_What, that I'm smokin' hot? That I've friends back in Boston? Been aware of that for years, B."_

"_No… though finding out the names of those friends is on my list."_

"…_You… have a list."_

"_Yep, and you can't change the subject. I mean, you can't do that on your birthday. It's like a law of nature."_

_Faith sighed at this little bit of news. Buffy, it seemed, had made it her lot in life to learn about every single nuance of Faith's life. Sometimes, like now, it was extremely annoying. But she put up with it, as part of the continuing building of trust between the two of them. Besides, no one had ever wanted to take the time and learn more about her. It was kind of sweet._

_Of course, there was also the fact that she was head over heels in love with the girl, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. Buffy was definitely not into girls._

_Speaking of said girl… she had managed to grab Faith's hand without her knowing it, wreaking havoc on her senses and ensuring that she couldn't get away. "So, I was thinking," she continued on, "we should celebrate it somehow. Birthday cake, night out in some town. You know, find the fun."_

"_Um… B…" Faith found herself being dragged towards the garage, "I don't really celebrate my birthday. Too many bad memories, ya know." And she did know now, which was probably part of the reason why she was being so nice. But did she have to be so perky?_

"_I do, which is why we're going to give you some good memories!" Buffy insisted, not slowing down in the slightest. "We even made you a birthday present!"_

_A birthday present. She hated those with a passion. They were tacky, and would never last more than a day with her. Even Addie, after the first and only attempt, had learned never to give her gifts. "B… you shouldn't have. Really, you shouldn't have."_

_The blond slayer didn't seem the least bit phased by Faith's reticence. "Well, I didn't really make it. Giles and Xander did most of the work. But I painted it with lots of pretty colors."_

"_Buffy, repeat. Giles built something?" She found that to be very interesting. She had had no idea Giles was a grease monkey as well. Would the surprises never stop? She had to admit, she was curious despite herself. "Okay, you've got my attention. What is it?"_

"_You'll see." Buffy quickly entered her access code, unlocking the heavy security door and pushing it open. "After you," she said, gesturing grandly. Rolling her eyes, Faith stepped right in._

"Surprise!_"_

_She had dropped into a defensive stance, her knife out and being thrown before the first syllables had finished forming. Such was her training and her instinctive paranoia._

_Kennedy barely managed to get out of the way as the weapon sailed past her, embedding itself in the wall. She breathed out in relief. "See? I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," she stated. "You two know how she handles surprises."_

_Willow grinned as she took in both Slayers surprised expressions. They all knew only too well. "But hey, that's why we had some space between all of us," she replied. "That's also why we didn't tell you, Buffy."_

_Faith looked at Buffy, who now looked indignant. "So… Buffy did not know that you were throwing a surprise party for me, and thus were taking your lives in your own hands. I must ask about your sanity on this endeavor."_

_Giles smiled as Faith's tone became far more regal, a curious bit that seemed to happen when she was truly curious about something. "Well, where you are concerned, Buffy can no longer seem to keep a secret," he explained._

"_Hey, I can keep a secret!" Buffy protested, that pout that Faith loved so much appearing._

"_Did you tell her that we had made a gift for her?"_

"_Well, yeah. But I didn't know that was a secret!"_

_Faith shook her head, trying to wrap her head around all of this. This was unprecedented for her. "You all, despite me wishes, or in spite of them… threw me a surprise birthday party. You even built something for me in an effort to spare yourselves some pain."_

_Xander shrugged. "It's what friends do… and I'm going to hide behind Willow now." He quickly did so, though it was kind of stupid. He stood a good foot taller than his red head best friend._

_Kennedy snickered. "Wimp," she chortled._

"_Faith's a powerful Slayer," Willow reminded her girlfriend gently, "not to mention the most powerful Old Religion sorceress in history."_

"_So?"_

"_She's a slayer alright," Buffy declared, not letting go for one second. "Now, how about we show Faith her present before cake?" She started dragging the Dark Slayer along, not even giving her the chance to dig her heels in. "Trust me, you'll love it."_

"_B, I really don't think…"_

_The rest of Faith's statement, indeed her ability to speak, died the moment she laid eyes on it. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. In fact, she was afraid to blink, just in case it was a mirage._

_Finally, she turned around to look at Buffy. "You guys… rebuilt this?" she asked._

_Giles nodded. It took a great deal of effort, considering the fact that it was little more than a rusted piece of metal. But we spoke to an officer Frank Rizzoli, and he showed us where it was."_

"_Have to have a word with him."_

"_Not today." Xander finally stepped out from behind Willow, now that the threat of impending doom had passed. "We just want our best friend to have a great birthday."_

_Faith's head snapped up at that, shock permeating her system. He didn't just say that… did he? "B… X-Man…"_

_Buffy smiled. "Faith, you've come so far since Sunnydale, helped so many slayers that I thought couldn't be saved. And you put up with me, which is something you didn't have to. So I would… like your opinions on things. Sleepovers and stuff._

"_What Buffy is trying to say is 'Welcome to the Scoobies," Kennedy said, rolling her eyes. "Really, how difficult is that to say?"_

_Before Buffy could start pouting again, and everyone knew that it was going to start, Faith had disengaged her hand from the other slayer, only gather her up in a hug. She didn't even have to say anything. It was all there in the hug._

"_I think she's happy," Xander stage whispered._

_Kennedy grinned. "Duh," she retorted, smacking him on the arm, remembering not to use her full strength._

Faith smiled as that day flashed through her mind. After those who she was closest too in this day and age had given her gift to her, they all had a slice of the birthday cake Buffy had made. Correction; they had all had a bite of it before declaring it absolutely horrendous, and decided to go to Sand Francisco for a night on the town. And boy, what a night to remember! Buffy didn't leave her side for even a moment, almost sticking to her like glue. By the time they had returned, they had helped create some of the best memories in her life.

Of course, a year later, all of that would change...

Forcibly pushing those memories to the back of her mind, Faith turned her attention to Kennedy. "So, what does Davies want?" she asked. "And don't tell me he's a bounty hunter whose hoping to make a name for himself at my expense. I really don't wanna kill him."

Kennedy chuckled. "Don't worry, he's no bounty hunter. Actually, he says he's your brother, and that you have identical sisters. Two, in fact."

To her eternal surprise, Faith let out a chuckle, straddling her bike. "So, he wasn't trying to get my hopes up," she murmured. "I'm not the only one."

"Uh... Faith."

Faith grinned. "Relax, I'll tell you." She looked about. "A few months after... well, you know, I met someone who had information concerning my family. Now, I didn't know I had a brother, but I did find out that I had two identical sisters and an older one. He wasn't sure if my biological mother was still alive, but he was dead certain about them." Her grin faded away. "We had to be separated at birth for our protection. I mean, remember that Shinnok character who appeared, the one who tried to kill me?"

Kennedy nodded. "I remember it fine." How could she forget? How could anyone who had been there forget? That was the day when everything truly started changing for them all. It had been a day of revelations, not only concerning Faith's past, her extraordinarily powerful magic, a kind of magic that was thought to be all but extinct. Of course, it made more sense when they learned who her birth parents were.

They also learned of her curse. As she had never died, she still had the strongest connection to the essence, a connection that almost doomed the world, and herself.

It had been only a few months after Sunnydale was destroyed, and they were still setting up their new organization, when Giles sent Faith undercover into the home of Guinevieve, an activated slayer that had been led astray by a warlock called Ronin. She had been told that she could have power beyond imagining if she simply killed the matriarch of the slayers herself, Buffy Summers. Neither of them could have guessed that in order for her to have a chance at that, she would have had to kill the Dark Slayer. And, as they later discovered, that would be far more difficult they could have imagined. Her sheer rage, coupled with the power she commanded... for everyone there, that was something they would never see again in their lifetimes. And when Shinnok, who they had once thought was just a video game character, arrived to destroy them all... it didn't end well for him. In fact, he had been lucky to get out of there with his hide intact.

On the other hand, it was also a time of healing, as Buffy and Faith both apologized to one another for their transgressions against the other. Not only that, but Faith managed to save everyone, even brought Genevieve to their side. As a certain time traveler hoped for whenever he was in a situation involving potential death, everybody lived.

"Well, he told me that I couldn't go looking for them, because of one very specific reason," Faith continued. "And, lo and behold, it's the same reason that saw to it that I lost my virginity, and what was left of my innocence, before I knew what virginity meant."

"Hades," Kennedy growled, her gaze narrowing in anger. Another revelation to them that day was of the dark Olympian god of the Underworld, and his vendetta against the Dark Slayer. His manipulations upon Faith, and to a lesser degree Buffy, had been the reason why they had been at each others throats. Faith even had suspicions that Hades had made sure that Kakistos had been in Boston the day she had become a Slayer.

"Yeah, him." Faith barely restrained a growl from emerging from her throat. Hades had been a thorn in her side for twenty three years, and she wished she could deal with that by strangling him with her own two hands. "However," she continued, calming down, "if one of the others were told about me, then they would be safe. Which means that whoever talked, knew what they were doing. by going to him."

Kennedy nodded, meaning exactly what she meant by that. Whoever it was had to be deity, and there were only two up there with enough guts to challenge Hades' designs. His brother Zeus, and Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony and the one to whom Faith was Champion to. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Does Harrison have any friends living in Cleveland? Because I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

Davis shut his computer down at long last, rubbing his eyes wearily. He had forgotten how hard it was to work alone, without any backup of any kind. He hoped Tru found her sisters soon, but he also hoped she would return quickly.

He could still remember that day, eight months ago, when that FBI agent arrived in the Morgue with everything they had on Faith. And it was a lot. She had done great evil in her past, but even greater good, saving the world over the course of many years, starting at the crater that once was Sunnydale, then across the globe. Because of that, and that alone, they didn't pursue her.

But eight months had come and gone after those revelations, and a slew of rewind days that seemed to come out of nowhere, they had come no closer to figuring her out. They had no idea who she was on the inside.

He was going to continue figuring that out when he went to get some lunch. Stretching out, he rose from his seat, grabbing his coat from the stand.

He was rewarded with a knock on the door. "Yes?" he called out.

A young brunette, one of Latino descent, opened the door, smiling slightly. "Henry Davis Lancaster?" she queried. "I'm Kennedy Adams."

The name was instantly familiar to him, though he couldn't immediately place it. "You're the one Harrison talked to," he said after a moment's contemplation.

She grinned outright, letting him know that he had guessed correctly. "You guessed it. Anyway, I have a friend here whose curious to learn more about Tru Davies and her family."

Now he became suspicious at this, though he nodded. He had to be, considering that Richard was very much aware of Tru's secret. And though he hadn't done anything to threaten that, the possibility hung over their heads... So it was with a shred of caution that he asked, "So, who is it? And if he or she was sent by her dad..."

""I would have to ask how that was possible," a new voice interjected, one so familiar in accent and inflection that he was stunned into silence. "Our Dad's dead. He's been dead for quite a while."

And, stepping through the front door, decked in leather pants that hugged her legs perfectly, stood one of Tru's sisters. And, judging by the swords that adorned her, it was a safe bet that this wasn't Caroline standing before him.

Kennedy stood a little more regally, as if she was introducing royalty. "Mister Lancaster, may I present Faith Guinevere Lehane, Sorceress Supreme and the most powerful Slayer in history. Our very own ghost."

Davis blinked for a moment, unable to believe it. He had thought that it would be impossible to locate the Nomad. And here she stood, having sought him out. He wasn't sure whether he should be honored or concerned.

"Well, it is certainly good to finally meet you" he said at long last, holding out his hand. "We've heard so much about you."

"I'll bet you have," she drawled, shaking his hand firmly. "What'd the Feds tell ya?"

"Only what they knew about your past, which was basically your criminal record. We figured out a bit on our own."

"Oh... okay.. I guess that's okay." She looked over at Kennedy, who just shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering if Tru was here."

"Uh... I was just on my way to grab some lunch. You might as well tag along. I need to tell you where Tru is right now."

Faith observed Davis as they ate lunch at a local cafe, thinking about everything he had told them concerning Tru and her gift. If It had been an earlier time, like before Harmony's talk show fiasco, she would have thought he was pulling a fast one on her. But considering everything she had seen and done, this was no longer surprising. More to the point, it was expected.

_One shall inherit the gifts of the Mother._ That was what the Prophecy had stated... Reliving days was in fact the most advanced aspect of the Seer power, and one only the most powerful of born magic users could possess. It was an Old Religion ability, a magic that had been long thought to be extinct with the advent of Wicca. _'Boy, my family's sure put a kibosh on that,'_ she thought sardonically, knowing of her part in Fate's grand design.

Now there was the added detail of ancient gods to take in.

"In every universe, there is a representation of every pantheon known to exist," she explained. "These are lesser forms that are responsible for the day-to-day operations of that specific universe. If they do something that is not in the best interests of the Balance, then that Pantheon's Prime form will reabsorb that entity into his or herself."

"But it's one of these Primes that is the reason for you and your sisters being separated?" Davis asked. "And he's been manipulating your life so that you would be hurt at every opportunity? What punishment is there for that?"

"Hades was sentenced to four thousand years in purgatory for his crimes," Kennedy replied, stuffing a fry into her mouth. "For attacking Cosmos' champion, he was to be stripped of his godhood. As you can guess, he basically spat at them, then withdrew to the Underworld before they could stop him."

"He also almost killed his brothers in he process," Faith added. "Fuckin' bastard set off a cosmic blast on Mount Olympus that shattered Poseidon's let leg. The last I heard, he was using the Trident as a walking cane." She sighed. "For whatever the reason, he's hellbent on destroying me, and he doesn't care who he has to go through to accomplish it."

There was something else that had caught his attention, and it wasn't the conversation. Rather, it was her accent. It had begun with a somewhat sultry lilt to it, and her English was what you would have expected from someone who had learned to survive on the streets of any major city. But as the conversation continued, her tone became far more professional. More precise. Her wording spoke of great intelligence and authority. In fact, he could almost call it regal. What surprised him was how effortless it was for her. It was the same thing with Tru at times.

Faith caught his gaze, and smirked. "You're wondering about the change in inflection," she guessed, eyes twinkling. He nodded. "Keep on listening, and you may hear a bit of a British accent shortly."

Just as he thought. She was harder, edgier, but hers and Tru's voices oscillated the same way. Suppressed regality, almost royal like in its scope. It just took longer to reach it. F he didn't know better, he would have believed them to be royalty. "It's... interesting. Tru does the same thing."

"Well, it's something I've done my entire life, so I don't really pay attention to it. In fact, … a friend of mine mentioned it to me once, which is how I learned about it." Ah, there it was; that slight English accent showing through for a second. The really weird thing was that it sounded as natural as her Boston one, which was quite surprising. Again, just like Tru.

Kennedy grinned. "Buffy asked her," she explained. "She doesn't know why it does that."

"And I don't care, because we're falling off topic here." Faith leaned in, finishing off her shake. She had almost forgotten how good sweets tasted. Her life didn't hold time for anything less than what she could carry in a bag. "Now, I know who Tru is, but what about the other one?"

"Ah, Caroline Farrell." Davis was back on semi-comfortable territory. "She's a college graduate from Freemont in Los Angeles, with degrees in neuroscience and computer programming. From what we've read about her, she's an idealist, actively pursuing the end of war, and equal rights for all ethnic groups. At least, until two years ago. Suddenly, she went off the grid, with no explanation. Then, eight months ago, everything there was on her... disappeared.

That caught her attention perfectly. The remnants of her burger forgotten, she fixed him with the full power of her gaze. "She disappeared from the world wide web," she elaborated, a sinking sensation starting to form. "Do you have anything that can tell me why?"

"Well..." Davis managed not to stammer as he tried to avoid looking at her directly, "the only clue your sister got was the name 'Dollhouse.'"

Faith's gaze turned molten as Kennedy let out a hiss. She had hoped never to hear that name again, but it looked like her wish was not to be granted. "I know what her informant is talking about," she said, as the two slayers stood up. "And I know how to prove it."

Annabelle, who was normally quite attentive during class, was counting the minutes down in her head. She did so until the bell rang, signifying the end of another day. She was packed and out in the parking lot before the rest of them had even made it to their lockers. She wanted to get back as quickly as possible.

The ride back to headquarters was remarkably quiet, though there was good reason for that. Every young slayer was thrumming with barely contained excitement, and they doing everything they could to not gossip about the legend presently in their neck of the woods.

Kristie knew how they felt. The Ghost, the woman who had saved her life two years ago, was in Cleveland; the inspiration of courage and compassion. She was very curious as to who this woman was inside, as she had had the advantage of being unconscious during her first near death experience. She wasn't ready to jump her.

Annabelle was quiet for very different reasons. The night after she had met the Ghost, after she had accepted Kennedy's offer, was foremost on her mind. She had tried to learn everything she could about her; her name, her past, and why she worked alone when there was an entire organization that would ave given her their resources.

After two years, her name was all she had found out. Her history... well, none of the veterans who had fought alongside her were talking, and that was aggravating. They just said Faith's reasons for leaving were personal. As for her past... they were tight lipped.

The Slayer Diaries of old also held nothing about her. No mention of her childhood, where and who she received her training from, not even the name of her parents. The Scoobies didn't want any of them to know a single thing about her.

It was as if they were protecting her.

The sound of Kristie's cell phone doing its 'Black Parade' ring tone broke through her thoughts, and she focused one of her ears on the conversation that was now happening in the opposite seat.

"Yes, Miss Rosenberg," Kristie asked, her own thoughts of Faith being pushed back.

"_Two things. One; how many times have I told you to call me Willow, under penalty of being turned into a newt. Two; how far are you from headquarters?"_

"About twenty times, and I'm not going to stop just because you hate it. You're my boss, and you address bosses with titles. Two, we just pulled up to the main gate. Why, what's up?"

"_Don't bother with homework just yet. We need your help hacking into the Rossum Corporation's computer system.'_

Kristie blinked at that strange request. In the two years since the day everything changed for her and Annabelle, she had been asked to illegally access three different databases. But never had she been asked to breach Rossum. That meant something big was going on. "Miss... Willow," she began, _remembering_ at the last moment to not say Rosenberg, "what's going on? I thought you said that we weren't going to work outside the law until 2015."

"_We're helping Faith locate a member of her family,"_ Willow replied. _"Apparently, she is in a branch of the Dollhouse."_

Kristie checked her watch. "I'll be there in about five minutes," she said, as Annabelle waved her security card into to the electronic lock. "We've just been cleared." Snapping the phone shut, she turned to Annabelle. "Faith has a sister."

"I heard," Annbelle replied, tapping her ear. "And we're going to help her locate her." She finally had her first real piece of information concerning the Lone Slayer.

She had the funny feeling that this was something the Lone Slayer had just discovered herself.

About three minutes later, Willow and Kristie were feverishly making their way through Rossum's defense level firewalls, staying barely ahead of their countermeasures. Never before had they come across such defenses.

Faith shook her head at this. "No matter how many times I watch this, I still get creeped out by how easy she makes that look," she whispered to Kennedy.

Kennedy shrugged. "It's Willow," she simply stated, which explained everything. And it did. It really did. She had managed to access Division's computers once. Rossum's were only slightly more difficult than that."

Davis, who had accompanied them at the end of his shift, shook his head in confusion. "I don't get it," he said. "Why does a corporation that is the head of medical research need military grade defense firewalls for their computer systems?"

"Those aren't military grade," Faith informed him. "These actually a whole lot better than that. Rossum utilizes a bio algorithim program of some sort, which will actually use countermeasures to fry that person's computer. It's so sophisticated that hackers usually think twice before trying to access their systems." She grinned. "We just have the advantage of having our systems augmented with magic from a powerful witch and a snake."

"I resemble only half that remark," Aluwyn muttered good naturedly. She had completely freaked Davis out, though not as much as she thought. The man had a backbone of iron to compensate for his still lacking social skills. Probably cultivated through his association with Tru Davies.

Davis, on the other hand, was looking at Faith, who simply shrugged. "Cause of my life, all I did was study and learn. Finished goin to college when I was seventeen, and left with six Masters Degrees. One of 'em was advanced computing."

"Oh."

"Learn something new every day," Kennedy quipped. Annabelle, who was also there, agreed wholeheartedly. She had just learned more about the Ghost than she had ever thought possible.

"Almost... got... it," Kristie grunted, tapping a final sequence of codes. "And... we're in."

Willow grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, we give you the Rossum Corporation's Dollhouse records. And... what a surprise. Caroline Farrell is in the Los Angeles one."

"The only one I've never found. Go fucking figure."

Davis turned around in surprise. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Faith sighed. "The Dollhouse isn't just one place, but many," she explained. "They have about thirty such places, spread out across the continental United States. I've been to twenty nine of them over the years. Los Angeles is the only one because... well, I was in jail." She grinned. "Their bosses hate me as much as the demons do."

That didn't make any sense, but he wasn't going to pursue the subject. The less he knew, the better.

Faith observed Caroline's face for a moment, noting how they were identical, all the way down to that little lilt in the smile, though it looked as though her smile came a whole lot easier. And her eyes... there was an intensity to them that literally leaped off the screen. Just like her... if everyone telling her the same thing was right. But something was still off about this.

_'Ah,'_ she thought. _'There's no pain in her eyes.'_ It was becoming clear that Caroline had had a good life, and a full one at that.

"Okay," she said after a good long moment of observation, "this is all of her information, including her Facebook page and her degrees. Is there anyone I can talk to, just so I have an idea as to where she is."

Kristie looked over everything on the screen. "I think I have someone," she said after a moment. "Doctor Bennett Halverson. She roomed with Caroline during Caroline's brief stint at Tuscon Tech."

"Where is she now?" Aluwyn asked curiously.

"Well, according to this, Washington D.C." the woman's eyes narrowed. "It says here that she's now Chief Programmer for the Dollhouse there."Now Faith's eyes narrowed quite dangerously as she looked at the screen. "I'm going to be late for the nupitals, Willow," she said, already making plans to head for the nation's capital.

After she made a few stops along the way. Starting with downtown Cleveland...

Richard was ready to leave for the day when the door to his office nearly slammed into his face.

Now, it should be noted that he was no where near the door when it opened. In fact, he had not even made a move to get out of his seat, meaning that he was in no position to get hit in the face via normal means.

So how, may you ask?

Why, it's quite simple, really. The door was kicked in two, torn off of its hinges, and sent hurtling towards him at breakneck speed which is not supposed to happen. It happened though, and with such effortless speed and power that, while it didn't hit him, it did slam into the wall behind him, putting a nice hole into it.

Looking at the thing that had almost cost him his life for a moment, Richard slowly turned to the entrance. He had to admit, he was concerned, but curious as to what managed to do that to a solid oak door.

The blood drained from his face as he took in the what. For there, decked in leather, and bearing a scowl that could make hardened criminals beg and plead and cry for mercy, was Tru. _'No,'_ he thought suddenly. _'Not Tru.'_ And he was willing to bet that it wasn't Caroline, either. Which left only...

"How dare you?" Faith growled as she stalked forward. "How dare you marry a woman, and then hire someone to kill her, right in front of Tru?"

_'Definitely Faith.' _Upon this realization, he understood that his his expectancy was in danger of becoming terminal really fast. He would have wondered where security was, but considering who he was dealing with, there was a good chance they had already been neutralized. And so, he said nothing.

Faith reached his desk, and walked around it, her eyes boring right into his soul. "Your actions were against the Great Design," she hissed quietly. "You were supposed to make sure that my mother saved only those who asked for it. Instead, you blocked her at every turn, ensured that most of them died, and even killed a few yourself when you had no other option. Because of that, we are closer to Armageddon than we have ever been before."

Now, during her little speech, Richard took not of how she held herself. She was a hard being, but she held herself as a leader should; straight back and proud. He had seen such a stance on Tru many times while she was growing up. Meredith also had a similar stance, especially when she was angry. "Now, look..." he began. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Be quiet, Richard Davies."

The man promptly shut his mouth. She even had the commanding presence of a leader; the kind of leader that, if you didn't obey, she would serve you your own lungs.

The Dark Slayer grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, and dragged him from his seat, eyes glowing with mystical fire. "Now, I have one question for you, monster, and you had better answer me honestly, lest great evil is brought down upon you." She waited until he had nodded, before asking, "Where is Mother buried?"

Lake View Cemetery was located, quite fittingly, a spot that had a northern view of Lake Erie. It was home to the James Garfield Memorial, among other things.

It was, at this particular moment, the most important place on the Earth.

She walked along the rows of gravestones, gaze sweeping over each one until it settled on the one she wanted. It was on a hill overlooking the city, and it was the only one there. It was small, which seemed fitting for the woman buried underneath.

Faith stood before the grave of Elise Davies, head bowed respectfully. Her gaze, usually so intense, was subdued, as she thought of all the lost opportunities they, and how much time had been lost. And now... now there was a good chance that she would never get the chance. And all because of Hades.

_'But, even now, there may be possibilities,'_ she thought as she smiled, bowing to the gravestone. _'At least, Cosmos willing, I'll finally get to meet my sisters. At last, perhaps peace is within my grasp.'_ She looked up to the sky, beyond the heavens. _'Are you watching, Father? Have I, at long last, made you proud? Will I make you proud of me?'_ She wished she could talk to him, but he was dead. Dead all these long years.

Making her way back to the street, she caught sight of Willow and Kennedy waiting for her, as they had since they had arrived. "Thanks for staying here, Red," she said. The witch had wanted to join her there, but she had asked for privacy.

Willow smiled. "What are friends for?" she asked, seeing the slight flicker of anger in Faith's eyes before it was masked, and knowing who it was for.

Hades, the Old Watcher's Council, would pay for what they did to her family. And they would pay in a way that they would remember for the rest of their days.

But, first things first, she had to find her family first.

Here is Chapter Seven, all ready for all you to read. I hope you like it. Chapter Eight will shift towards the Doctor (not the one from Chapter Six), and Caroline and Tru again, so please stay tuned.

Alright, I know I got a few of you with my last chapter concerning Alice, and there is a very good reason for it. And there are some elements to this story that are taken from the Season Eight comics of Buffy. But they will not be playing a major role in this story, except as a plot point. But I've still got a few twists and turns that I plan on throwing at you.

I finally got a new laptop, and it rocks. It loads faster than even the home computer, and it had wireless capability. (Now only if I can get that to actually work...) So I hope that will allow me to update my stories a little faster.


	9. Chapter 8: Investigations begin

**Chapter Eight: Investigations begin**

**Time Vortex**

"The fields of Dorvabos IV are unlike any other field in the universe," the Doctor explained excitedly as he moved around the control board, pulling levers and spinning wheels in the TARDIS. "They're capable of growing and shrinking at will, depending on its mood. Of course, that makes it difficult for people to enjoy the grass and all that, seeing as how it has a a sense of humor, but that's also part of its appeal. It manages to draw in incredible amounts of tourists and picnickers from all over the Yoranda Galaxy."

Now, before this story goes any further, it should be noted that this is not the same version of the Doctor that was, at this moment, making his way to 2009 with his friends and Goddaughter, though he was pretty close. No, this was the previous incarnation of that very entity, the incarnation that had seen the end of the Time Wars, who had _ended_ the Time Wars.

And the woman who was with him was _not_ Donna Noble, to whom time itself would honor one day, though no one would ever talk about her. This was Rose Tyler, who would eventually be supplanted from the universe of her birth and become trapped in another, apart from the man she loved by circumstances beyond either of their control.

Presently, Rose was onto holding the edge of the console as the Timeship bucked. "How does it do that?" she asked, referring to those fields. "Is it alive, or were they constructed like that?"

"Both very good questions, and that is why we're going!" The Doctor turned a knob. "The people there also have this sundae that, if it's eaten fast enough, can actually make someone lose their inhibitions. I'm not affected by it, of course."

"But if I ate it, I would most likely strip and walk around naked, or do something equally crazy. Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"And you wouldn't mind too much, would you?"

"Are you kidding? I'd probably take pictures, because it would be incredibly fantastic!" His grin suddenly faded. "Of course, if your Mum ever saw them, she'd probably kill me."

Rose smirked. "Not if I did it first," she told him sweetly, reminding him that, despite her being a simple human, she was not someone you underestimated. And she was a whole lot closer.

"Fair enough. Well, we're here." He flipped one final switch, as his beloved ship donged one more time, like a bell, before adjusting his beaten up black jacket. "Okay, the temperature is about seventy degrees, so you won't need a coat."

"Then why are you wearing one, still?"

"I'm not affected by changes in temperature, unless its akin to a volcanic eruption, or a planet completely frozen over."

"That's got to be nice."

He grinned. "Well, come on! I've got a picnic basket packed, with cheesecake!"

Shaking her head in amusement at how quickly he could change topics while remaining within the main conversation thread, as well as being prepared for just about anything, Rose made her way over to the door. Even if it meant embarrassing herself, she thought about trying one of those sundae's. "Anything else I should know about?" she asked.

"They are fantastic," he replied, unlocking the door. "They can go on forever, and are covered in..." he opened the door, "snow." His grin vanished abruptly as that last statement sank in, and he performed a double take. "What the bloody hell...?"

Rose poked her head out, shivering at the cold air. "Maybe it's winter here."

"Two sun star system. They don't get snow."

"Then where are we?"

Moving quickly, the Doctor rushed back over to the massive control chamber, bringing their coordinates up. "What? We're about two galaxies over, and three hundred years, from Dorvabos IV." His brow furrowed. "TARDIS, why have you brought us here, and why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

The TARDIS dinged twice, which meant she had a full explanation ready for him. He blinked at that. "You followed a call of assistance, and didn't have time to tell me. From who?" A very short ding. "Wonderful. You have no idea."

Rose observed the control panel. "You said that the TARDIS has done this before," she reminded him gently.

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any easier prying information from her. The old girl's like me; really secretive." The Doctor grabbed a winter coat, handing it to her. "We might as well look around, seeing as how we're already here."

"And find out who is asking for help," Rose added, putting the coat on. This is why she had come with him; to see the cosmos, and help people whenever she could.

That's what made it so great.

-  
The planet, they quickly discovered, was not a complete snowball, but it was still pretty cold. But it was also beautiful in its scope. Snow covered mountains rose majestically towards the sky, like out of a painting. The air was breathable, not as cold as Rose had thought it would be. It wasn't a vacation spot, but it was a place people could live with a degree of success, if measures were taken.

They also quickly discovered that one of the inhabitants was waiting for them, and he was indeed one of the stranger creatures she had ever seen. It was bipedal, wearing a blue suit, a strange device attached to it. The cord attached to that disappeared into a mass of tentacles where a human mouth would have been. And it was staring at them, like it had been expecting them to appear.

"Hello!" the Doctor called out, waving to their host jovially. "Sorry if we're in a No Parking spot, but we've had a bit of a mix up. Could you tell us where we are, and who you are?"

The alien pulled the device off of his jacket, holding it up. "I am Ood Sigma," it 'replied,' the device lighting up. "Welcome to the Ood Homeworld, Doctor, Rose Tyler."

Now that was a surprise to both time travelers, as neither had ever been to this world before, or had met this species before. So how could it know them? "I'm sorry," Rose said, brow furrowing. "but how do you know who we are? I'm pretty sure than we've never met before."

"The Ood have heard of you, Miss Tyler. You will eventually meet members of our race on a space station. And I have met you Doctor, though it will be when you have a different face."

"Oh, okay." He quickly guessed that Ood Sigma was talking about a future regeneration. He had never met the Ood before in the past, especially before the Time Wars. He wished he had, if this one was of any indication. "Well, I don't know how well that went, but I'm guessing you called for a reason. What's going on?"

"Come with me, and your questions will be answered," was all Ood Sigma said, placing the device back on his jacket. He gave no more information to them... audibly.

But Rose, who could see the little things that no one ever spoke of, took note that the Ood's hands, covered in black gloves, were shaking slightly. His movements were twitchy, almost as if he was getting ready to bolt at the slightest hint of trouble. And his eyes... there was something in them. Something that such a species had probably never felt before.

Ood Sigma was_ afraid_. Afraid of what, she didn't know, but it was there, though he tried to hide it from them. And it was enough to make her uneasy.

_'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to wish that I was still ignorant after this explanation?'_ she asked herself, remembering the Dalek from just a few short weeks ago.

-  
The Ood City was a thing of beauty, despite the chill, or perhaps because of it.

It was the first time Rose had ever seen a city carved out of solid rock, and she had to admit, it was very impressive. There were even openings along each wall that served as windows, allowing natural light to enter each structure. Ood of every age and size were walking around, carrying something in their hands, while others had similar devices like the one pinned to Sigma's coat. Not one of them spoke, though that was understandable. After all, none of them had a mouth like hers. Actual voices seemed to be a rarity.

But despite the silence that surrounded them, the sense of fear was palpable. It permeated the air, like a cloud. The Ood kept glancing up to the sky, as if they thought that it was going to fall upon them at any moment... or worse. Hands shook from the sheer fear they were feeling. It was quite different from what she was used to seeing. Ood Sigma's fear, it seemed, was the norm here at the moment.

"What is it that's got you all spooked?" she finally asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Darkness," was all Sigma said. No more was said, so she didn't inquire further.

They entered one of the enclaves near the center of the city, which had the feeling of a religious center of some kind. It felt like they were entering a whole new world. Warmth enveloped them from the various fire pits throughout the cavern. A dozen Ood were sitting in a circle, almost as if in a trance. But even in here, the fear continued to make its presence felt. In fact, it felt even more prevalent because of the setting.

The Doctor looked around, his insatiable curiosity in full bloom. "Fantastic," he muttered, grinning widely.

Sigma gestured to the circle. "Please sit with the Elder of the Ood," he said, before stepping back, maintaining a respectful distance from them.

Rose and the Doctor sat down in a vacant spot as requested. "Hello," the later stated.

The Elder inclined his head, putting whatever was in his hands down, and extending one towards Rose. And then, to both their surprise, a gentle voice echoed in their minds. _"Join us in the Dreaming, time travelers. There is something that you both must see."_

Rose accepted the Elder's hand, amazed at how warm and soft it was. She knew from experience that most humans didn't have soft hands, considering that they were physical workers. She took the Doctor's free, shivering from the contact. It always happened whenever she touched him. It was an incredible feeling.

A few seconds later, she shivered again, but this time in horror. Fear from what the Ood had seen in their visions. The sheer viciousness, the cold calculation almost put her into shock. What could only be described as cybernetic zombies swam through her mind's eye, cubes of incalculable power surrounding planets and slicing them and whatever ships they came across into pieces.

_"They come to us, Doctor, Rose Tyler. They come every night, haunting our dreams. Beings of such destructive power that they make the Daleks seem like nothing at all. They are without remorse or compassion, traveling throughout the many realities with one purpose; to seize our bodies and technology, and consume our souls. Entire civilizations have been destroyed in their neverending quest for perfection. Others have suffered great losses in their efforts to save their worlds. Victims are turned into monsters, then made to create greater horrors still. Soulless, unstoppable, completely beyond mercy."_

Rose broke away from the link momentarily, struggling not to empty what was left of her breakfast onto the Elder's lap. What she had just witnessed were absolutely horrifying in its scope, and she had a terrible feeling that she had only just seen the tip of the iceberg as to what they were capable of. She had never seen such a calculated attempt of genocide and enslavement in her life. And, judging by the anguish on the Doctor's face, neither had he. And that was saying something. He had seen it all, and done more, after all. What they had just witnessed made all of that seem insignificant in comparison. "Doctor," she began, getting his attention, "what are they?"

The Doctor, the Lonely God, looked into her eyes; eyes that could be both so innocent and so wise. They were looking for an answer, and for the first time in his life, he had none. "I don't know," he replied softly, turning to the Elder. "Do they have a name?"

_"We do not know their name, Doctor, but we suspect that it shall soon be known to all. For they are coming. After nearly thirty years, trapped at the edge of space and time, they are coming. They are coming for the Trinity."_

"The Trinity? What's the Trinity?"

"Go to Twenty First Century Earth, Doctor," Ood Sigma replied, entering the conversation once again. "You will find the answers that you seek, and perhaps more. You may even find peace... from the choice you had no choice but to make."

Rose frowned as she caught sight of the Doctor's gaze suddenly become shuttered. She had seen that enough times to realize what that meant.

He had done something that had gone against his grain, but which he had had no choice. And it was a very recent event.

-  
About ten minutes later, after they had gotten all of the information they could on them, the Doctor and Rose made their way back to the TARDIS, the former silent as he organized his thoughts. It was a familiar state of mind for him, and one that happened so often that his companions usually gave it no mind.

But today, the thoughts that occupied his mind were not those of his past, or of strategies, of the worlds that he had been dying to show Rose since their first meeting. They weren't of his goddaughter; dear sweet Alice, or of her mother, his last companion before the Time Wars began.

No, they were focused on what had happened over five years ago... at least, by his measurement of time. The day the last of the devastating Time Wars ended. The day he had forced it to end, in fire and brimstone.

Rose walked beside him, letting him think as she pondered about the visions she had seen. Now that the horror had faded, and she thought about it more objectively. For some reason, those ships, those beings, were familiar to her somehow. But from where? She knew for a fact that they had never run into anything like that before.

"We're going home," she said at long last, breaking the silence between them. "We don't have a choice."

He turned his head slightly at her statement, grinning. "Definitely. If they exist, then we'll find out about them on Earth. Maybe we can get them to leave Earth alone without incident. Maybe they like Fish and Chips."

"... For some reason, I don't think that's going to work. Something about them... I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure I've seen them before from somewhere."

"Where, Rose? I've been to all four corners of the universe, and I've never seen them before in my life."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know from where, and I don't know how, but I'm sure I've seen them before."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, pondering this new riddle. Until the Living Plastic, Rose had never met an extraterrestrial. And these zombie-like creatures... the only cybernetic entities that came even close were the Cybermen, and even they paled in comparison to this.

Looking back at the Ood City, he caught sight of Ood Sigma walking up to them, communication device in hand. "Was there something else?" he asked.

Sigma said only one thing, the one thing, the _only_ thing, that could ever truly catch the mighty Timelord off guard. It was something that, when he thought of the day in later years, he would remember with great clarity.

"Find Faith, Doctor. She is the key to victory."

Rose blinked, surprised by how pale her friend had suddenly become. She had never seen such a reaction before in her life. "What is it, Doctor?" she asked. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

The Doctor nodded, opening the door. "I'll tell you on the way," he replied, gesturing her inside. "But suffice to say... Faith is someone who can change the world, if given the chance. I think she's about to get that chance."

It was a very interesting statement, and yet, shrouded in mystery. And she wanted to know more.

She hoped she would like what she heard.

* * *

**Los Angeles, 2009**

"You're not wiping her?" Dominic asked, disbelief and a hint of fear making themselves known in his voice, despite his best efforts to suppress the latter.

"She is a fully trained neurologist and computer programmer, Mister Dominic," Adelle replied gently, sitting down at her desk. "She may have tried to bring down the Dollhouse, and will most likely attempt to do so in the future at some point, but she is someone who doesn't back out of her commitments. She will behave herself while in here." She smirked as an obvious thought occurred to her. "I can't guarantee anything afterwards."

It was equally obvious that he didn't find their situation funny in the slightest. "What about Rossum? When they find out what you're doing, they're going to bring a whole lot of hurt to you both. They may even put you in the Attic."

"Your concern is touching, but as I have told you before, my bags are not packed. Nor will they be for a good long while. Besides, I suspect that Rossum's Board of Directors are already aware of my decision. The fact that they have done nothing suggests that our mysterious founders could care less. After all, ever since Caroline first arrived here, they have been relatively well informed of our actions."

Dominic nodded. She had a good point there. "Want me to find out how that's possible?" he asked.

"...No... but brief the Handlers and the security staff. Inform them that there will be a performance review, that we will be clearing out the dead weight. If there is a Rossum plant, we don't want to tip our hand, just yet." Adelle's gaze shifted slightly towards the window. "Rossum has something planned for this technology beyond the Dollhouse. I have this sudden urge to discover what it is, and stop it if possible."

He nodded, giving his full support to her endeavor. Despite everything that had happened, despite where she worked now, Adelle Dewitt was still all for the protection of the human race. She would never surrender that duty, no matter what had happened to her in the past that brought her here.

Of course, if she ever found out that he was an NSA Agent, it would be a whole different can of beans. She would either put him in the Attic, or she would kill him herself. And that's only if Caroline didn't finish the job first.

Boy, wasn't his life fun?

-  
Caroline finished reading Topher's report concerning his observations of N-7316, frowning thoughtfully. She looked at November's brain scans, then at Topher's. "Something isn't adding up," she said.

Claire looked up from her studying of the various chemicals that the drug was made of, somewhat confused. "Huh?" was all she got out, rubbing her eyes for a moment.

Caroline put the brain scans on computer screen, waiting for her fellow Active to join her. "The architecture between an altered an unaltered brain should be sufficient enough to protect an Active brain from having a complete neurological breakdown," she explained, showing the areas in question. "Most notably, in the hippocampus region, where the mind is completely wiped clean by the tech. This drug is supposed to lower inhibitions. The Actives don't have any inhibitions to begin with. So there should be no way for them to react in the manner they are."

Claire nodded, knowing where Caroline was going with this. It was the same thing that had been bugging her too since that morning.

For most of last night, Caroline and Claire had been poring over every bit of research from Rossum's medical database and Topher's own findings, trying to find out the reason why the Actives reacted the way they did, before Dewitt had them quit and get some sleep. They finally managed to piece a few pieces together, but it left them even more confused than before.

Caroline looked at the screen some more. "The hippocampus region isn't modified that much," she muttered. "The only major change is that most of the neural pathways are shunted into an artificial topography, held in place by the bio chips and regular maintenance by our illustrious Chief Prgrammer. So why would a drug lower inhibitions in a normal human, but destroy man made memory blocks in an Active like they don't exist? Does the drug adapt or something to whatever environment it's in? Or is it something Rossum just didn't think would happen?"

"Good question. But we also don't know a whole lot about the drug," Claire reminded her. "It's still only in the experimental stages, so they haven't discovered all of the side effects. And the drug did act as Ambrose said it would for normal people."

"Yeah, but you can never trust businessmen to give you everything," the other woman replied, standing up. "Especially the Rossum Corporation. They'll create a conspiracy to cover up another conspiracy. Even their legitimate research is being watered down, and used to try and refine the Imprint technology even further." She stretched, scratching her head thoughtfully. "We need to start from scratch... literally. We need to see the drug ourselves."

Claire blinked, surprised by this. "You mean... we should look N-7316 over ourselves?"

"Exactly. We break it down to its individual components, and see if we can't see something their best scientists didn't catch. Hell, we might find something they put in that looks suspicious."

"... I'll go see if Topher still has that vial. You want some coffee while I'm at it?"

"Sure. I could use the caffeine." Caroline watched as she walked out of the Infirmary. "At least Topher remembered that she was a woman," she muttered to herself. "She sure is cute." Grinning at the thought, she turned her attention back to the brain scans. She had to, so she didn't start snooping around the good doctor's infirmary.

"Find something interesting?"

Only reminding herself of their deal, not to mention a healthy dose of self control, kept Caroline from grabbing a pen, getting up, and stabbing Boyd Langton in the eye with it. "You got a death wish, Langton?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Boyd held his hands up in surrender, not afraid in the slightest. "I just came to check on my Active," he replied easily. "Like any good Handler is supposed to."

"Well, as you can see, I have sabotaged nothing here. I haven't tried to escape, or kill Dominic. And I happen to actually like Adelle Dewitt, so your 'concern,' such as it is, is not required in this instance."

"And I thought you trusted me."

She whirled around, pinning him with her nuclear glare, as Bennett had called it. It was a glare that she had used to defeat all comers whenever her best friend was in trouble. "No, _Echo_ trusts you, because she doesn't really understand. I do not, because I know better. I know you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart." She rose from her seat, stalking over to him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides protecting a valuable asset?" he replied. "I wanted to see what this place was like on the inside. Under Dewitt's control, this Dollhouse has had the most Actives leaving alive of any House."

"That's because she has a heart, which I'm not entirely sure you do." She left the rest alone, knowing that there was more to it than simple curiosity. "Our deal is still on?" she asked instead.

"It's still on. I don't renege on an agreement, especially if my own neck is on the line." That day in his office was still fresh in his mind. "Safer that way."

"Smart boy. Now, please leave. I have work to do."

He quickly did so, knowing full well that she was speaking the truth. And it was a good thing too, as Claire finally returned with the vial. "Topher had it in his little fridge, right next to his soda," she groused, unaware of the confrontation between Handler and Active. "He is such an idiot."

Caroline had to stifle a laugh at that, the last few minutes now pushed back to the back of her mind. "Ah, leave the poor child alone," she said. "He can't help but be immature." Now here was trust; knowing that you could talk to someone without having to worry about them spilling your secrets, without double meanings. The kind of friendship she had with Bennett, and hoped she still did. Never mind that this woman was a doll, and never mind the fact that she was strangely attracted to this woman, which had rarely happened before.

Shaking off that last thought, Caroline focused her attention back on the task on hand, watching as the good doctor put a sample of the drug under the microscope. _'Here were go,'_ she thought, turning back to the screen.

"Oh, and here is your coffee."

Caroline smiled, turning back to accept it. Thanks to Boyd, she had completely forgotten that she had asked for it. Of course, coffee became the last thing on her mind as their fingers brushed against one another. A jolt of electricity passed through her fingers at the contact. _'Probably just static electricity,'_ she thought, taking a sip to calm her nerves. She didn't want to think about the alternative.

Claire backed up a little, having similar thoughts, though she knew that it was a lame excuse. It always seemed to happen whenever she touched Caroline during a regular physical, and had no idea why. She was just better at hiding it from the world. Though, for some reason, she had had to force herself not to stare at Echo when she showered. She looked into the microscope to cover her blush.

It worked, though for entirely different reasons than what she was hoping for. "What in the-?" Tat couldn't be right. She took peered into the microscope again, then looked up. "Caroline, as you seeing this?"

Caroline's own tawny complexion had become far darker, as anger began creeping into her mind. Oh, she saw it, and it enraged her. "Dewitt is going to flip when she sees this," she growled. "Then I'm going to flip Rossum!"

**-  
Motel**

"You said the birthmark glowed?" Meredith repeated.

Tru and Jack had decided to wait until morning to talk to Meredith about it, as the plane ride had done a number on them all. They were waiting for Ballard, anyway, so morning was the ideal time to talk about it. If anyone could give them an answer concerning their family and its eccentricities, it was her older sister.

Tru nodded. "It glowed gold and pink, like a couple of neon lights," she said. "Right along the lines. It was faint, but definitely noticeable if anyone was watching. I also know that it's never happened before."

Meredith did not let her down in this case. "If I had to take a guess, and I do, I would say that it starts doing that whenever you're in the general vicinity of one of our sisters," she surmised. "It's akin to a pull of some kind. The closer you are, the stronger the glow. Other than that, I have no idea _why_ it does that." She grinned. "Either that, or you've suddenly acquired neon light sticks in your butt."

"Thanks, Merri. I knew I could count on you to add that insult."

Jack was sorely tempted to throw his two cents in, but he decided to wait until later, when there was no sister in front of him, and no brother sitting only a few feet away. There was also the little detail that he was sitting next to Tru, who could easily belt him over the head. So instead, he opted to be the bigger man and stuck to the matter at hand. "So, can we use it to find Caroline?" he asked, reminding them of why they were in L.A. in the first place.

The eldest sister shook her head. "I don't think it works like that, Jack. It can't pinpoint an exact location, only that she's there. And more to the fact, none of the other families I've known are like ours." She shrugged apologetically. "You, Caroline, and Faith are one of a kind."

"So we still have to find them the traditional way, looking." That worked just fine for Tru, as it was how she did most of her work. Sometimes, looking was the only thing she could do. There just weren't enough clues, or a phone call from Davis with a theory.

As she thought of her good friend and colleague, her cell phone rang. She quickly checked the ID, smiling. _'Speak of the Devil,'_ she thought, accepting the call with a slight grin on her face. "Hey, Davis. What's going on?"

Now, in later years, whenever he thought back to this day, Jack would never be able to tell you how he had known what the call was about, but he wasn't shocked when the smile fell away, only to be replaced with disbelief. He simply waited for her to confirm it.

"Thanks for the heads up, Davis." Tru deactivated her phone, looked at it for a moment, then focused her attention on the rest of them. "We should have waited for a few days."

Meredith and Jack traded looks of understanding, realizing what she meant. "Faith?" the former asked gently.

"Faith. She apparently sought him out, found out where Caroline was, then had had words with Richard." The young woman looked up again, her eyes wide. "She knew about us."

"She knew?"

"Before we knew of her, apparently."

Harrison had to admit; he hadn't seen that one coming. "If she knew about... well, you two, why the hell didn't she come?"

"Maybe she didn't know where we live," Tru replied. "Maybe she couldn't come, because it would put us in danger from her enemies. Which means she has a really screwed up life."

"Don't we all?" Meredith replied unhappily, recalling her drug addiction a few years before, and the extreme level Tru had to go through to get her to see reason.

Harrison rubbed her shoulder in commiseration. "Don't worry about it, Mer. We were all screwed up when Mom died."

"Some of us, more than others," Tru grumbled bitterly, feeling Jack do the same thing for her. Seeing the man that had killed her mother, while she watched, hidden in the closet, had left a hole in her life. Just thinking about it still enraged her. And to learn that Richard, the man she had thought was her biological father had been responsible for the whole, made her want to go to him, and inflict every possible torture she could upon his undeserving hide. Those were the reminders that, no matter what she did, from here until the day she died, she could never get her mother back.

But she held herself in check. If she had taken retribution on her stepfather, then she would be no better than him. And she wasn't going to fall into that abyss.

There was a moment of silence as all four of them thought of their own sins or pains, knowing that each one forged them into who they were today. But the moment was broken when there was a knock at the door. They all looked at one another, then at the door. "Yes?" Tru called out.

"It's Ballard."

She quickly went over to the door and opened it, admitting the former agent. "Is everything alright?" she asked, giving him a once over. "You look somewhat ragged."

"For good reason." He held up a small device. "I just found this in my heating vent," he replied. "Best as I can figure, this was how they knew what I was doing."

Tru took the device, then handed it over to Meredith. "What do you think?"

Meredith took it, looking it over for a second. "Interesting," she mused. "I would have to open this to see its insides, but at first glance? This is a new generation surveillance camera, complete with audio capabilities. I don't think the CIA's got anything this advanced, and they've been using surveillance equipment like this for years."

Ballard sighed. "That's what I was afraid of." He held up a DVD case. "On the good side, I brought the disc. I hope you're all ready to see it."

Everyone got comfortable as he slid the disc into the DVD player, wondering if this was going to be an informative lesson for them all.

-  
About five minutes later, the DVD ended. Not one of them said a single word throughout that period of time.

Tru had been shocked to see just how... _normal_ Caroline was. She had originally assumed that, like herself, she had been exposed to a tragedy at some point in her life, or simply couldn't rest in her crusade to change the world. Instead, she had been a college graduate from Fremont, had friends and had a career. She had a dream, an ideal to strive for, but it hadn't been her whole life.

"She's got a lot of pluck," Meredith commented. "She kind of reminds me of Mom."

"I know what you mean," Tru replied, her own memories coming to the fore. "But in order for her to do what she did, she would have to be. So, how does someone like that find her way to the Dollhouse?"

"Probably with great difficulty." Ballard leaned in. "They would have had to make a deal with her, probably to protect someone else. That would probably be the only thing they could have done to get her."

"That sounds right." Jack grinned. "There's a theme going with your family, Tru. Always helping others."

"And getting in over her head," Harrison added, grinning. "Kinda like you, Tru."

"Ha, ha, and ha, Harry," Tru stated sarcastically. "Our penchant of getting into other people's business aside, we need to talk to former employers, anyone working at Fremont at the time she was a student..."

Paul nodded. The plan was sound, and they all had questions that needed answering. "Well, looking through the file you gave me, I found that very place of employment. She worked at ENCOM Incorporated as a computer programmer, until she was fired on embezzlement charges. The thing is, I don't think she was aware that she was fired for that. She didn't even get her mail before she disappeared."

"I don't think she went back to her apartment for any reason," Tru replied, shaking her head. She knew of ENCOM"S reputation as one of the preeminent computer companies in the world. The problem was that she had a feeling they were getting some of their funds through less than legal means. "Probably thought they were watching it." She looked at the picture for a moment. "Besides, I doubt she had anything there worth going back to." Her gaze hardened. "Maybe it's time we talked to her former bosses."

-  
"Caroline?" Alan Bradley sighed. "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

Ballard nodded, somewhat surprised by this. "So you remember her," he stated, as the two of them walked along the sidewalk before the ENCOM building. The last executive he had spoken to had denied ever knowing about her, while the one before spewed off some jargon about her being a blight to the company. To hear someone who had a soft spot for her... was a bit unsettling.

Bradley grinned. "It would be difficult to forget her," he replied. "I was the one who hired her, right out of college due to her gifts. She was one of the best computer programmers I had ever seen, and a rising star in the business. Some even said that she was the next Kevin Flynn, reach the top of the company by the time she hit thirty." His grin fell. "Then came the allegations of embezzlement, and the Board almost unanimously had her fired without so much as an inquiry."

"I'm going to assume that you were one of the few that believed otherwise."

"I was the only one, and that's because of a few things that didn't add up."

Ballard observed him for a moment. "Too neat?" he asked.

Bradley shook his head. "Too accessible," he replied. "Any programmer at Flynn's level would have found a way to hide any kind of illegal acts without tipping off anyone, and Flynn was an honest man. She was set up. Unfortunately, the rest of the Board didn't agree with me."

"So they wanted to get rid of her support base."

"... The Rossum Corporation."

The agent's eyes widened in surprise. "She was investigating Rossum?" he asked.

Bradley shrugged. "It's actually the obvious conclusion," he replied. "Caroline's been known to take up causes that others figured were lost, and finding a way to make them succeed. She's just got that kind of will. And there were rumors that Rossum was using animals in their experiments. Why do you ask?"

Ballard frowned thoughtfully, before deciding to take a risk with this man. "Sir, what do you know about the Dollhouse?" he asked.

"Just the usual urban myths. Programmable humans can be turned into anything a person can ever want." Bradley paused for a moment. "Though, if it's true, it could explain a great many things. ENCOM is the company that sold Rossum the majority of its computers since they were founded in 1994. There has been an eight percent increase in profits ever since, which can't be explained by even record sales."

It didn't take long to put a few pieces of the puzzle together, and the picture became a little more defined, if somewhat scarier. "Thank you, Mister Bradley," Ballard said, grinning. "I think you may have just helped me come closer to solving a case I have."

"No problem. And, Mister Ballard... try and help her if you can."

"I will."

-  
Tru looked up from her book as Ballard got into the car. "We got a lead?" she asked, correctly interpreting the expression on his face. She would have rather asked the man himself, but Ballard had erred on the side of caution.

"And a connection," Ballard replied, buckling up. "The Rossum Corporation."

"Rossum?" Now that made no sense to her. The Rossum Corporation was the leading force behind the development of new medicines in the battle against neurological diseases, as well as groundbreaking research into the same field. Their Alzheimer's treatments were second to none, and everything she had heard about them was on the up and up. So why would they risk such a sterling reputation with something like the Dollhouse? Unless...

"If they're the ones controlling this Imprint technology," she muttered thoughtfully, a new theory forming in her mind, "then there's a good chance that every bit of research they have been performing has been nothing more than a cover... to hide whatever they're planning."

"And their primary specialty is neurology, which can't be a coincidence." He started the car. "But we're missing something."

"... I think that's something only Caroline can answer," Tru replied.

-  
"Twenty people remember Caroline," Meredith said as they exited the main building at Fremont.. "In fact, two of them think they saw her during that drug scare two days ago, though they think it was probably a drug induced hallucination."

"Yeah, but wearing pink pantyhose?" Harrison shook his head. "That's gotta be the Dollhouse. No sister of mine wears pink anything."

Jack refrained from mentioning to Harrison that Tru did indeed own several pairs of pink underwear, bra and panties alike. Why burst his little bubble of security now? Of course, that meant he wasn't going to tell him how he knew, either. He might take it the wrong way. "They also said that a student drugged a whole bunch of students, then committed suicide," he said instead. "That has to be the Dollhouse's work as well."

Meredith nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. It's just too clean cut, too neat."

Harrison shrugged. "Well, we now know that Caroline's not being held hostage, and we can use this information to find her. That's all I care about."

"Harry, Caroline _is_ our top priority, but maybe the only way to find her is to unravel the mystery of the Dollhouse. If Caroline was here, then that means something big had to have happened. We should piece together what really happened here."

Jack grinned. "I kinda agree with Meredith, Harrison," he said. "We solve this mystery, it might bring us closer to Caroline along the way. So let's head back to the hotel. Tru and Ballard should be back by now."

The other two agreed with that. There was nothing more they could learn here anyway. And so, they all piled into the rest-a-car, and drove off...

...unaware that they were being watched by less than friendly eyes.

* * *

**Dollhouse, Dewitt's office**

"What am I looking at?" Adelle asked, slurping chow mein noodles down quickly before setting her carton aside. If this was going to be one of those world shattering revelations, she didn't want to choke or spew her meal all over her desk.

Caroline hit a button on the remote, magnifying the image on the screen. "As best as we can tell, this is a form of nanotechnology," she replied, fighting to keep the growl out of her voice. "This is at the heart of N-7316."

"And probably the reason why Caroline and the other Actives were affected the way they were," Claire added, her gaze stormy. "We're starting to the think that it was no coincidence that a lowly college student would know what this drug was, and what it could do. Nor do I think it was a coincidence that Ambrose wanted Actives at Fremont, instead of their own security forces. We're thinking it was an experiment."

Caroline plopped down, grabbing up her Sesame Shrimp platter, and dropping one in her mouth. "So, here's what I'm thinking went down," she said after swallowing. "Rossum lets the information slip out into the public somehow, knowing that someone desperate would try and steal it. Then they have you send in every Active you can to try and find that vial, having hidden it in the secret lab. Then they watch the dominoes fall, record the results for future testing, and let the Dollhouse clean up the mess afterwards."

"Except they don't count on you coming to Fremont, despite my efforts to keep you away," Adelle mused thoughtfully. "Which, in the hindsight, was a good thing that you did. We would have never discovered the thief's identity otherwise."

"Oh, it gets even better." Claire took a sip of water, collecting herself. "I did a brain scan of one of the Handlers that had been infected, and discovered something interesting." She took the remote, flipping it to a new screen. "There was a slight weakening in activity in the hippocampus region. It's not enough to cause real damage, and hopefully no permanent changes, and I almost missed it."

"But it is there."

"Yeah. I'll do another scan in a few days, just to see if anything changes."

"But we already know one thing," Caroline slid in smoothly. "It means that whatever Rossum's doing, it's not for the betterment of mankind." She sighed, old memories resurfacing. "Then again, I already knew that."

Adelle caught the bitterness in her tone, and could sympathize. "And I'm beginning to truly understand why," she assured her young charge. "If this was an effort to make the Actives more docile, and a botched one at that, then the Dollhouse is indeed only the beginning." She frowned. "Caroline, can you access the Rossum Corporation's mainframe computer?"

"Only if you want Rossum to find out that one of their own Houses is trying to find the dirty laundry. I'm an exceptional programmer. Doesn't mean I'm an exceptional hacker."

"And I'm no better," Claire added. "And I really don't want that loathsome slime Topher anywhere near my computer."

Adelle grinned. "I had something else in mind."

-  
"Isn't this supposed to be dangerous?" Caroline asked about thirty minutes later, sitting in the Imprint chair. "I mean, you told me that you can't imprint a personality over an existing one, otherwise your brain would implode."

"And she remembers!" Topher stated, gleefully. "If we were uploading a new personality into your brain, then yeah. But all we're going to be putting into your cute head is good old fashion information. Right, 2.0?"

"Call me that again, and the traction threat becomes real," Sierra replied, putting the last touches on the program in question. "And we are good to go."

Caroline shook her head. "It's really weird, talking to myself."

"Think about it from my perspective. I'm _looking _at myself, which is a whole lot freakier."

"... … Fair point. Everything alright from your angle, Claire?"

Claire nodded. "Vitals are slow and steady," she said. "If you weren't talking, I would seriously have to check and see if you were breathing."

"It's absolutely incredible how calm you can be," Ivy stated, as the data was transferred into a wedge. "Though not as impressive as this. I've never seen such thorough work. Plenty of flexibility for upgrades, yet the few openings for a hacker."

"Building information, making it work and making it safe are two particular gifts I have," Sierra and Caroline replied at the same time. "It was the reason why I was hired to ENCOM."

"And we would appreciate it if only one of you spoke at a time," Adelle requested as she entered the Imprint Room, chuckling at them. "At the moment, it would appear that Mister Ambrose has not been made aware of what we are planning. I also suspect that the ignorance will not last. Are we ready here?"

"About as ready as we will ever be." Topher gestured grandly. "Do the honors, Ivy."

"Gee, thank you, almighty master," Ivy grumbled at the tone, accepting the wedge while Sierra and Caroline flipped Topher off and Adelle laughed. But she took solace in the fact that he wasn't having her go get him food and the like. Inserting the wedge in the drive slot above the chair, she then began to type in commands. "And here we go." She pressed the ENTER key.

The chair slowly slid down into place, the head piece activating upon doing so. Caroline was immediately bombarded by pain, like a million needles were being jammed into her brain pan, all at once. A constant barrage, over and over again, like clockwork.

Like the last time, she fell back into her memories... though the memory she found herself thinking of, she wasn't entirely sure if it was hers, or someone else's...

_Daniella Fertanado laughed at the joke that her male escort had made, even though she didn't really find it funny in the least. If she ever went to Venzuela, it would definitely not so she could see if one of the mountains there was shaped like _that _particular male organ. And seriously, why did all of the rich men she had dated over they years have to be so... boring? The women were far more entertaining... though in some cases, that wasn't saying much. She should seriously consider looking at the middle class. She might somebody actually worth talking to._

_She was about to excuse herself and get herself a drink( a stiff one, if anyone cared,) when movement caught her eye. Turning around, she caught sight of a woman wearing a masquerade mask approaching them..._

_...being escorted by the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen before in her life._

_She was slightly taller than Daniella, and slimmer, wearing a dress that molded perfectly to her body. Her eyes sparkled mischievously with warmth and desire, and an energy that could fill up a room. She moved with such grace, such confidence, that she almost looked like she was gliding, like she had never had an accident before in her life. The mere sight of her transfixed Daniella._

_Then their eyes met, and she had trouble breathing._

_Looking back at her date, she noticed that he was smiling, and immediately guessed that they had been expected, and that this was going to be a scene of sophisticated girl-on-girl action. Surprisingly, the desire to have this woman right here and now was incredibly strong, but it wasn't the only desire. She also wanted to take this woman to a much quieter spot, and simply talk to her, to learn everything she could about her. And there was a flicker of something else, a sense of familiarity that should have been impossible. She had never seen this woman before._

_The woman seemed to have the same thoughts. There was a flicker of familiarity as she stopped in front of Daniella, reaching out to stroke a cheek..._

"And... download complete."

Caroline shook her head, trying to clear her mind as her head pounded. That was extremely weird. Whose memories were those? Hers, from an engagement? Or was it something else? Her subconscious trying to tell her something important?

Those questions could wait. She could literally feel the information as it moved in her head. She was amazed, but also thankful. "I am now a hacker," she said aloud. "Now, somebody point me in the direction of a computer. I feel the need to break Rossum's impenetrable files."

Adelle grinned, gesturing grandly. "This way, m'dear," she replied. One way or another, she was quite certain that things were going to start popping very soon.

And then they would see what Rossum had to say for themselves.

**-  
Motel**

The Davies motel room was buzzing with tension. The two groups had compared everything they had learned, and beginning to put together a puzzle with only half of the pieces available to them. So far, they were doing a pretty good job.

"Okay, here is what I think happened," Tru stated, speaking for the first time in a half hour. "Caroline returns to Fremont for the first time in two years, probably against the Dollhouse's wishes, and tries to locate a specific lab within its walls by going through some secret passage, some place that she probably remembers subconsciously. She has help from someone; a student probably struggling with money issues at home, who probably wants whatever is in that lab. They find it, but her accomplice turns on her, tries to hurt her, then makes a break for it. She follows, trying to stop him, and manages to do so."

"The Dollhouse cleans up after itself, covers Rossum's ass with that story of the student who drugs his classmates and then commits suicide," Ballard added. "But whatever happened here also affected the Dolls, which I'm pretty sure they weren't expecting."

Jack frowned thoughtfully as he processed the information they had gained. It was probably the best theory any of them could have come up with, but something was missing. "Okay, here's a question. How in the hell did Caroline even know where to look? I mean, she graduated from Fremont back in 2006, and I'm pretty sure she didn't spend her time trying to deal with conspiracies from medical companies."

Meredith grinned. "Well, here's an answer for you, Jack," she replied. "There are only two ways for someone to find a hidden lab. You either look around and stumble on it by accident, or you go to the city planners and get the original blueprints, probably through bribing whoever is there with some money. She gets the blueprints, and discovers the hidden lab."

"So why don't we ask the city planners about it?"

"Now that'll be a cheerful conversation," Harrison griped. "They probably fired the guy already for doing that, if they ever found out."

Ballard grinned. "Then we find out who it was."

**-  
Dollhouse**

"Someone else accessed Rossum's database," Caroline stated without preamble, looking up from her work. "About a few hours before me, in fact."

Here was an interesting tidbit that none of them had known. Of course, considering that Caroline had started working on the problem thirty minutes ago, there was much they didn't know. "In what way?" Adelle immediately asked, making sure to look around.

"Well, we're trying to access their medical journals, locate any possible encrypted files that they don't want people to see, that sort of thing. But whoever did this was accessing their personnel files. Which means they were looking for someone in particular." She frowned. "What surprises me is that Rossum's security was unable to stop the breach."

Adelle smiled at that little bit of information. The poor board of directors needed to have their backsides handed to them every once in a while, as a reminder that there were other forces in the world besides theirs. "It appears Rossum has had an encounter with magic."

"And I'm not even going to say a word about that," Caroline stated, knowing that there was a lot concerning Adelle Dewitt that she didn't know. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I didn't find anything remotely incriminating in the database, which unto itself is very telling."

Claire nodded. "It means they're keeping it on a separate server. They wouldn't want a hacker from a rival company trying to steal their secrets, or a federal agent finding out about their dirty little secrets."

"And as such, we will have to find a way to penetrate that particular system at a later date... unless..."

Caroline looked at Adelle as she trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. "What?" she asked.

The older woman looked up. "Caroline, do you remember what I told you about the Attic?" she asked, a rather disturbing thought coming to her. What if there was more to the Attic than what she had read of it? A darker, more sinister purpose?

"Yeah. That's where defective Actives and traitorous employees go where they can't do anymore damage. It's like the ultimate device, forcing them to relive their worst nightmare forever." The Active shuddered. She hoped never to go in there for any reason.

"That is the gist of it. But I'm beginning to believe that it is more than that." Dark eyes, as dark as Caroline's own, turned towards the window, looking at the night life. "I'm beginning to think that the Attic is where they keep their deepest, darkest secrets. Secrets that you can't pull out with a simple hack."

"Which means that some of those 'traitorous' employees simply found out something they weren't supposed to," Claire said, catching the gist of it pretty quickly. "Or they just couldn't take it anymore and tried to warn the world." The mere thought of it was enough to terrify her.

"I'm beginning to suspect the same thing myself."

Caroline frowned thoughtfully. This new information certainly made some sense to her. If Rossum was going to hide any kind of information, it would be in the one place no one would ever dream of going to.

Her frown deepened as another thought occurred to her. "What if the Attic isn't what we think it is?" she asked. "What if it's more than even a hiding place for Rossum's baggage?"

Adelle and Claire traded surprised looks. "Come again?" the doctor asked.

-  
"The computers at Rossum use some sort of bio algorithm to operate their systems," Caroline explained, as the three of them made their way to the Dollhouse's computer core. "Now, such an algorithm would have to be based off of human brainwaves, right?"

"Of course," Adelle replied. "Our brains are natural motherboards. The creator of the tech found a way to hack it."

"Exactly, which brought the Actives into being in the first place, and allowing the Houses to create anyone they ever wanted. But, why bother putting someone into an Attic when you would have to constantly monitor their vitals, their brain patterns, and everything in between? Why not simply put their original personality back into their head, then either set them up or kill them? Both are reasonably cheaper, and have the added advantage of not needing all of that equipment."

"So... what are you thinking?" Claire asked, confused.

"I'm thinking that the Imprint tech is being used for something else... like creating a very sophisticated processing core for themselves, using the collective processing power of every person in the Attic."

Adelle's eyes widened at the implication. "It would mean that we have been feeding the Rossum Corporation new processors every single time we wiped someone clean. Increasing their processing power considerably each time," she said, even as Claire paled at the thought. "We have been helping them do this. But what is the endgame?"

"I don't think the Attic's part of whatever diabolical plan they've created," Caroline said. "In fact, I think it's just a convenient way for them to work their computers without having to worry about limiting their storage space." She quickly pried a panel off of one of the processors, checking the wiring. "As for N-7316... we would have to contact or hack the other Houses directly, see if they had any problems recently, or or ask if there are any pet projects that they had been working on." She sighed. "Then there's also the problem of the dead alien in our Morgue."

Claire nodded, finally having something to latch onto that wasn't so terrifying. "I haven't been able to remove its suit yet," she said softly. "It's made of a material that I have never seen before, and it's stronger than my tools. I broke two scapula's trying."

Caroline nodded. "Well, considering the fact we are dealing with a cybernetic creature, what say we go about it in an entirely different way?" She put the panel back, shaking her head. "We aren't going to be able to do anything with these," she said. "No bio chip controller."

"Of course not," Adelle replied, now knowing what Caroline was looking for. "If you had told me that was what you were looking for, I would have told you that the signal comes from a Rossum controlled satellite. High orbit, powerful transmitter. It maintains the connection without having to worry about messy wires or containing the Actives in their pods when they don't have an engagement."

"Wireless? You think I could have the Packers games downloaded into my head?"

"Doesn't quite work that way."

"Aw, nuts."

Claire sighed, while trying to convince herself that she _wasn't_ just looking at Caroline's butt when she was bent over. "Back to the problem," she stressed. "How are we going to get into his head?"

"Dollhouse style, I'm sorry to say," Adelle replied. "We're going to hack his brain." She pulled her cell out. "Time to bring in the resident master of the art into our little conspiracy."

* * *

**Deep Space, Oa**

If there was ever a point of origin for the universe itself, there was a fifty-fifty chance of it being occupied. And, in this case, that was the truth.

At the exact center of the universe lay a star. And, like most stars out there, it had planets. That unto itself is not important. What was important was the fact that one of these planets was capable of supporting life, and was.

The planet's name was Oa, and it was the home and headquarters for the Green Lantern Corp, the universal police force. Run by a group of diminutive blue men known only as the Guardians of the Universe, not to be confused with the Guardians of Existence(because really, who could mistake the two?) they had been the protectors of freedom and justice since time immemorial.

But, like the Gods themselves, they were unsure on how best to proceed concerning this latest threat. It was a threat that they had known was coming, but had no idea when, or where, or even how it was going to strike.

Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern from Earth, strode down the massive corridors of the Lantern Citadel, his gaze pensive. Four Lanterns had gone to very edge of time and space in an effort to locate this enemy. None of them had returned just yet, and that alone was troublesome. They were among the best in the Corp. He had begun thinking that it would be a cold day in hell before they were taken out.

_'Looks like it's freezing below,'_ he thought mournfully, making his way towards the Council Chamber. _'We still have had no word from Sinestro, and it's driving me crazy!'_

Of course, Sinestro's mission was slightly less dangerous. He was just going to collect a few Lanterns, one who had resigned from the Corp almost four years ago after a situation arose. The other one wasn't indigenous to this universe. He probably went for her first, if the reports were true.

Taking a deep breath, the greatest of the Green Lanterns stopped before the great Council Chamber, gathering himself. If what they said was true, then this was a threat even greater than the Red Lanterns. And if that was the case... then they would have to take desperate measures.

With that thought, he pushed the doors open, and stepped inside.

It closed behind him.

Then, all was silent in the great Citadel.

* * *

My apologies for taking so long with Chapter Eight. I was trying to decide how I was going to do it, though, as I have another chapter being put together. And the Green Lantern Corp will be the only DC invention in this story, as I have a storyline for one of them in mind.


	10. Chapter Nine: Green Lantern's Light

**Chapter Eight: Green Lantern's Light**

**Realm 1994, Los Angeles, 2009**

Even by Existence's standards, it was an impossibility.

If anyone could actually see Existence, they would see the various realms seemingly flow in a never ending circle, if not perfectly aligned with one another or moving at the same speed, much like planets orbiting a sun, or stars orbiting the center of their galaxies. And each realm would be a decent shot away from one another... at least, if anyone observed it.

Therefore, it should be impossible for two realms to be so close that they were practically touching, especially considering the sheer size of Creation. Indeed, it could be considered unthinkable.

And yet, such a phenomenon existed.

Realm's 1994 and 1995 almost shared the same spot, orbiting one another in perfect harmony. They had been 'born' at the same time, like twins, and never truly separated. And, with one exception, they followed the same time table, accelerating and decelerating together. As a result, they had been called The Two Sisters.

Unfortunately, it also made travel to the two of them a bit harrowing. Between the two, even more so. That detail gave 1994 the distinction of being the only realm never to be invaded before by an extra-dimensional force. It was also the only realm to only have a Guardian Outpost, instead of a whole city.

Realm 1994 had something else that was rather unique to it; the ultimate immigrants.

The first clue that there were aliens in that universe was glaringly obvious. It was also something everyone commented on, but never realized until they had turned eight... and everything changed. And all of it, for the better.

Of course, the scrutiny changed when they began singing in elementary school, and showed to have a knack at it. The scrutiny ended when, as teenagers, their music hit the top of the pop charts. It ended because, despite the fur on their bodies, the human like paws and cute button noses, they were human where it mattered most.

On the inside.

-  
And, at at that moment, they were in the middle of the biggest concert of their young lives. It was a concert that would (successfully, in fact,) shoot them into the adult scene with very little trouble, even as they prepared to go their separate ways for the foreseeable future.

Now, to clarify, the six on stage were bipedal, ranging from five foot five to six foot four. They didn't scamper about like their namesake, nor did they have tails. They didn't eat wildflowers or nuts, and they definitely didn't hibernate during the winter. Two of them wore corrective lenses, due to the fact that they were nearsighted. And three of them were easily identifiable as female, having curves in all of the right places, and having a place in most males, and some females, fantasies.

But the six of them were covered head to toe in very light peach colored fur. They had claws instead of fingernails, which extended whenever they felt threatened. The three males had buck teeth, which suggested they retained the ability to crack hard nuts. The three girls had luxurious manes of hair on top of their heads. And their noses were obviously more animal than human.

They were chipmunks. Anthropomorphic chipmunks. They were among the first to be known on Earth, but not the last. They were also the most well liked of them.

The young men, brothers all, were a band known as Alvin and the Chipmunks.

The sisters were simply known as the Chipettes. And both had quite the life story.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were babies when their mother, Vinny, was forced to abandon them during a particularly brutal winter storm. In order to ensure that they lived and were cared for, she left them at the doorstep of Dave Seville, a struggling musician that had shown nothing but respect and kindness to the animals living in the forest. Without asking any questions, he had taken them in.

At the time, they were already the size of a full grown chipmunk, even though they were only a year old. Within the next year, they had grown to double that size, and showed the ability to walk on two feet. At age five, they were the same size as their human peers, and grew at the same pace.

After Dave moved to Los Angeles, the Chipmunks became quite the normal sight in the neighborhood, to the point that no one batted an eye when they went to school. Alvin's now legendary pranks, Simon's rapidly expanding achievements n the fields of science and robotics, Theodore's cooking skills, and their rapidly expanding singing careers, those were what they talked about. Aside from a few prejudicial remarks from close minded people, they were as normal as normal could be.

The Chipettes, led by eldest sister Britney Miller on the other hand... their path to glory was filled with far more hardship, and almost didn't happen.

She and her sisters, who had been correctly observed as being nearly identical in personality to their Chipmunk counterparts, had been left on the doorstep of an orphanage. They had no way of knowing who their parents were, or where they had come from, or even how to find them in the future. The head of that orphanage, upon hearing the little chipmunks sing, had been ready to exploit them for her own ends, but they managed to escape, and eventually made their way to America, following stories from their only friend there. Forced to work a variety of jobs just to survive, which was against child labor laws, and escaping a few who would try to use them for their own gain, they finally made it to Los Angeles, and met Alvin and his brothers. The rest, as they said, was history.

Their life story had been told by every major and local news group in the world, especially as their stars exploded, them being giant chipmunks taking center stage for the better part of a year. Afterwards, their singing took over the majority of the media attention. And, as they went through adolescence, Brittany's fashion sense and Eleanor's cooking ability captured the world's attention.

But, as time went on, the one they talked about the most, and the one who changed the most, was the Chipette's ugly duckling turned beautiful swan; the middle sister, Jeanette Miller.

When the world first saw her, she was much like Simon; studious, intelligent, and quite the scientist. She was a bit of a recluse, though, always hiding in the shadows behind the glory of her sisters. She always wore two sizes too large sweaters, wore round rim glasses(like Simon,) and shoes that always seemed to be untied, earning her the reputation of being a klutz around the school. She had great fear, never being able to stand up for herself. And, typically, she was picked on by the bullies of the world.

But, as everyone changes with time, so would she, and for the better...

"Hey, Los Angeles!" Alvin called out to the crowd. "How are you all enjoying yourselves?" He received a roar of approval in return. He grinned, grateful that they could still entertain the masses. It certainly wasn't a blow to his ego.

The young Chipmunk had grown a great deal since childhood, both physically and emotionally. His body had filled out, his athletic prowess aiding in turning him into a very handsome male. But he had also mellowed out, his egotistical ways falling to the wayside as he grew. As a result, he had become even more popular than he could have dreamed. Becoming a football player didn't hurt his image any.

"Well, we have gone through every song we have ever written or sung... at least, the ones that didn't suck, but the night's not over yet! There's still one piece of business to attend to!" he continued after the noise had abated somewhat. "Right now, I'd like to turn it over to Brittany and the Chipette's, cause they've got a surprise for all of you!" He turned his head mike off as Brittany stepped forward. "Are you sure she's ready for this?" he asked quietly.

Brittany, who had also become more humble as she had grown sexier growing up, grinned. "She's actually impatient to get started," she replied proudly, before activating her head set again, bringing her hands up. The crowd quieted down at the unspoken command; a handy talent that she had perfected over the years. "It has been quite a journey for all six of us, and I'm sorry that it has to end. As you all know, this will be the last concert for our two bands, and we don't know if we will ever get back together for a reunion. Alvin is going to college on a football scholarship. Simon is heading for Phoenix University for his degree in biochemistry. Eleanor and Theodore are going to a local cooking school to improve on their already phenomenal skills. And I'm heading for fashion school. You may see me on the runway... if I feel like gracing you with my glorious presence."

There were a few chuckles, since everyone knew she was only joking about that last bit. She had taken to poking fun at her childhood vanity at their last few concerts as a way of apology to them all.

Brittany let them laugh for a moment longer, before finally stating, "However, my sister is going to be singing for quite a while longer. So, we all decided that this would be the perfect night for her to make it happen." She waited for realization to set in, and the cheering to begin. "So, without further ado, making her solo debut... my younger sister, Jeanette Miller!"

The crowd exploded into cheers as the tallest of the Chipettes took center stage, a gentle smile on her lips. Gone were the too large sweaters, the untied shoes, and the glasses. Gone was the shy, unassuming little girl that hid behind her sister's fame, who tripped over everything. That girl was never coming back.

Instead, it became quickly obvious just how how much she had grown, even more so than her sisters. She had filled out in all the right places, gained curves that she had never had before, and wore contacts when performing so her expressive eyes could be seen. As stated before, the ugly duckling became the beautiful swan... with a body to die for, and that many a man had fantasized about. If she hadn't already been dating, she would have had a whole line of suitors lining up at her doorstep.

But the changes were more than skin deep. With the outward improvement came inward improvement as well. She had become more confident, obviously more graceful, bolder in her convictions. She had begun speaking to people more and more, shedding the persona of a scared young creature.

And, with her loosening up, her popularity both in school and on the stage soared.

It certainly helped that the core of who she was remained unchanged. She remained forever compassionate, courteous, loyal, and a nerd through and through. Her A+ Average wasn't even affected in the slightest by her new social status. And, where that had once marked her as an object of ridicule, it now made her an object of desire. _'Beauty, brains, and brawn,'_ they said now behind her back, considering her very impressive martial arts background... though how she managed to learn three different forms was beyond them all.

All of these factors together helped turn Jeanette from being nonexistent to becoming the most popular of the five chipmunks. And it was simply because of who she was that she was unaffected by it.

At this particular moment, she was wearing a full length blue dress that sparkled in the light. Her hair had been elegantly coiffed, and not a single strand of fur was out of place. She looked radiant and proud. And as she looked out over the crowd chanting her name, she couldn't help but think about how much had changed for everyone.

"Hey, everyone!" she called out. "Has everyone enjoyed themselves tonight?" The crowd roared. "It's been a long time, hasn't it. Ten years have come and gone, and things have changed. Ten years ago, we were all just a bunch of kids. The World Trade Towers were still standing. My sisters and I had a grubby, greedy man named Ian for a manager. We were all considered a novelty act by the record companies, thanks to the aforementioned grubby, greedy man. And Alvin was... well, Alvin. Enough said on the subject." That got a few chuckles out of those who knew what she was talking about. "Now, world peace is on the verge of happening... and Alvin and Brittany actually listened to my boyfriend and stayed out of trouble for graduation."

"Hey!" the two in question protested, though they were laughing along with the audience. "Simon helped us!" Alvin added.

"Just to keep us out of trouble," Brittany reminded him.

"... Good point."

Jeanette chuckled. "They've grown up so much, haven't they" she said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "But, we're getting off track here. Now, the song that I am about to sing is to a dear, dear friend from our childhood. She helped us and others to grow and mature, to face our fears, and to always be kind and gentle to those around us. In short, next to Miss Miller, she was the closest thing to a mother figure we have ever had. But she is also someone with who life has never been kind to, caught in a destiny beyond anyone's thoughts, and hurt because of it by almost everyone around her. And she has never let that stop her from pursuing her dreams, no matter how much others tried to take them from her. And so, this song is dedicated to her, and to the lesson that she taught us all... that no matter how we look or act, no matter what dangers we face alone, we are all capable of reaching for our dreams." She turned. "Guys, if you would, please?"

Simon nodded, and cracked his fingers, poising them over the piano. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he began playing. The others joined in shortly.

And Jeanette began to sing, her earlier happiness falling away as she remembered those days in the past. About the bonds that connected them all, even across realms...

Britney managed to keep herself from tearing up as the lyrics washed over her. Alvin, she could see, wasn't even trying to. This wasn't something one had to act all macho about, proving that he had a heart.

Jeanette's voice entranced the whole audience. She had always been a good singer, and adolescence had merely made it even better, especially as the high pitched voices of the six had dropped down quite a bit. It was a departure from the kind of songs the Chipettes sang, but it was beautifully done, proving that the scared little girl from childhood was no longer present. And she always sung from the heart.

And the audience exploded before she had even finished singing. Not one critic was in attendance that night. All had been enraptured by the soul of the song.

Jeanette beamed at the applause, unable to believe just how well that went. She took a bow of thanks, before gesturing the other five to join her. This was their concert, after all. She had just been the final act.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for everything!" Alvin shouted. "We love you all! Good night!"

If it was possible, the applause became even more deafening. But none of them minded. It meant that they were appreciated, and would be appreciated for many years to come.

-  
"Jeanette, you were amazing!" Eleanor squealed joyfully as soon as they were backstage in their dressing room. Time had only helped her figure as she had a growth spurt, making it appear as though she had slimmed out a great deal. Her food preferences had also changed as she had gotten older. "I'll bet that every record company in California is going to be calling up by tomorrow morning, if they haven't already!"

Jeanette grinned as she popped her contacts out, blinking several times, before sliding a pair of thin wire rim glasses on. Despite the need for them on stage, she had yet to find a pair that didn't irritate her sensitive eyes. "I think you put a little too much stock in my singing ability," she replied, heading over to her mirror. "I mean, I'm no goddess."

Britney chuckled as she went behind the privacy curtain and began shedding her stage outfit. She wholeheartedly agreed with Eleanor, though she wouldn't say that. "Probably just as well. I think they'd send the Sirens after your ass," she stated nonchalantly.

"Exactly."

"You loved her singing too, Brit," Eleanor stated, not fooled by the eldest's attitude.

"Of course, Elle. But if I come on out and say it, she'll think something is up."

Jeanette paused as she scrubbed the makeup from her face, turning around. "So, whenever I have had people telling me that I am the greatest thing since sliced bread, you play devil's advocate," she stated.

Britney shrugged. "Actually, I don't so as to not inflate your ego."

"... I don't have an ego."

"... Let me rephrase that, then. So you don't get an ego."

"Better." Jeanette loosened the bands holding her hair in place, letting it fall down her shoulders in a glistening wave. Another thing that had changed was that she no longer had her hair up in a bun while out in public. "For now, can you girls get the car so we can get out of here? My boyfriend is going to be here soon, and I would like a few minutes alone."

Britney chuckled as she Eleanor traded knowing looks. "Oh, very well," she said, finished with dressing. "Just try and behave yourself... this time."

"We really don't want to walk in on you two like we did the last time," Eleanor added impishly. Of course, some things never changed, like the youngest Chipette's sense of humor and endless good cheer.

Jeanette laughed with them, even though a reddish tint appeared on her cheeks at the memory. She had learned two things on that day, the day she had turned eighteen. One; Britney had been practicing her lock picking skills. Two; her blush could be seen through fur. "I promise that it'll be at the PG rating," she promised. "I can't promise about later, though."

"We'll steer clear of your room, then." They opened the door, revealing Simon, who had been posed to knock. "Tell the boyfriend to behave!" they chorused, before heading down the hall, giggling.

Simon shook his head at their antics before closing the door behind him... and gathering Jeanette up in his arms. Their lips met, and once again, the world became perfect. As it always did between them.

Jeanette broke the kiss off, panting. "I promised my sisters that I would behave," she got out breathlessly, even though her body was screaming to do the exact opposite.

Simon nodded. "Made the same agreement with my brothers," he replied. "Somehow, I don't think Alvin wants to see my bare furry butt again." He grinned. "You were sensational out there, my love. Your solo career is off to a great start."

"Eleanor thinks that the record companies are going to be fighting over me after tonight. Dave will probably second that, so I have got a whole lot of work ahead of me." She smiled mischievously. "But, that is something to worry about tomorrow. The night is young, and so are we."

"Indeed we are. Dinner?"

"But of course."

"Then you're driving, Simon," a new voice interjected, quite rudely in fact. And it could have only come from the one person who had no problem ruining a romantic moment between two lovers.

Simon sighed. At times, he wondered if his older brother had ever truly grown up. "Alvin, remember the last time you came in here while Jeanette and I were having a moment?" he asked exasperatedly. "Weren't you scarred for life?"

Alvin grinned, not the least bit sorry. "Yeah, but this time, we told you to behave, under penalty of being locked outside the house without any clothes on. Anyway, the girls got the car ready for you. By the way, Jeanette, you knocked _our_ socks off, and we've heard you sing before."

Jeanette grinned. "Thank you, Alvin, and I wouldn't be against that."

Simon smirked. "You wouldn't, my love. The rest of the neighborhood might have a few things to say about it, though. Though I could retaliate by..."

"Don't you dare!" Alvin cut off. "My crushes are none of Jeanie's business."

Laughing, the Chipette grasped her beau's hand tightly. "Come on, you two, get out of here so I can get changed. Then we'll get the rest of this night started. I'm hungry."

-  
Vinny, the biological mother of the three Chipmunks, started laughing as Alvin and Brittany were unceremoniously shoved through the front door, Dave, Eleanor and Theodore all chuckling. Ever since she joined her kids in the city, it had been nothing but an interesting life for her. "I'm guessin' Simon and Jeanette are now on a date," she stated, noting how much her eldest had changed, and yet how much he had stayed the same. And Brittany, she had discovered, was no better.

"You guessed right, Vinny," Dave replied, chuckling. "We had to force them out of the car before they could leave."

"Alvin..."

"He meant Theodore and Eleanor, Mom," Alvin replied, rolling his eyes heavenward. "Brittany and I simply whined and complained."

"Yeah, Vinny," Britney added. "Theodore and Eleanor had to be pulled, kicking and screaming from the car."

The two youngest blushed slightly. "We just wanted to know what to do on a first date," Eleanor mumbled, her male counterpart nodding in agreement.

"Ask Dave," Alvin suggested, jerking a thumb at the Chipmunks guardian. "He can tell you. Speaking of affairs of the heart, when are you going to ask her?"

Vinny now managed to school her face into a politely confused face, though she wanted to giggle. She had no doubt in her mind what Alvin was talking about. And, judging by the looks in Eleanor and Theodore's eyes, so did they. Brittany was trying very hard not to laugh.

Dave rolled his eyes heavenward, even as he caught sight of Vinny watching him curiously. "Soon, Alvin," he replied. "And yes, I know I said that last month. It's just..."

"Nerves?" Eleanor suggested.

"Commitment issues?" Theodore added.

"Lack of a backbone?" Alvin threw in brazenly.

"_Alvin_!"

"Now there's the Dave we all know and love!" Alvin grinned, while Vinny started laughing. Yep, never a dull moment in this household. "Just ask her, already. I'm pretty sure..."

Sadly, the rest of Alvin's statement, however it was going to end, would be lost as a sharp rapping began at the door. Everyone turned towards it, surprised. No one came to the Seville residence after nine, as everyone knew that they turned in for the night. Ever since Miss Miller had died and the Chipettes had moved back in, that had become even more apparent. And the one time a robber tried to break in, the chipmunks had given him a beating that he would never forget. They hadn't had a break in since.

They automatically decided that it wasn't a thief, as no thief they had ever met had knocked so politely before. So Alvin made his way over to the door, peering through the keyhole to see who it was.

About a second later, he had thrown the door open, speechless for one of the rare times in his life, as he stated at the last two people he had thought any of them would never see again.

-  
Simon, at least once a day, had to fight the urge to pinch himself, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Actually being with Jeanette, being with her for all of these years... it all seemed to be too good to be true.

The two of them had met at the infamous Elementary School's 'Battle of the Bands,' when Alvin and Brittany declared all out war on each other, with Eleanor and Theodore going along with it. Simon and Jeanette had shaken their heads in commiseration, wondering how in the hell they managed to get saddled with such egotistical siblings. Later on, they would have a conversation about it, which would give way to far more pleasant topics.

He had learned quite a bit about her in those first few days. She was intelligent and shy, until you got through her shell. Then she became very funny, witty, and knew how to tell a story. She was a tad clumsy, probably because of her untied shoes, but he could honestly say that he didn't mind one bit catching her. She also had a confidence issue, which made it difficult for her to stand up to her older sister. He never had a problem standing up to Alvin.

But after age eight, things changed.

The Jeanette that sat across from him at the local Chinese restaurant they frequented stood tall, confident, and dressed in garments that flattered her curvy body perfectly(which meant he wanted to remove them so he could actually see them.) Her hair flowed freely down her back now, instead of being in a bun on her head. Her smile even came more easily, full of life and laughter. In short, she had become everything he had ever hoped she would become.

It was amazing what talking to the right people could do.

"You look dazed," the source of his musings observed, that wonderful smile out in full force. It was obvious that she knew how it affected him, and she had used it to end many an argument before they had even begun.

"I'm still wondering how I got so lucky to fall in love with you," he replied immediately, adjusting his glasses slightly. Not because he was nervous, but because the ear was bent, surprisingly because of Theodore accidentally kicking him in the face. He and Eleanor were begging them to let them come.

Jeanette laughed a little at that admission. "After nearly thirteen years? Because unofficially, that's how long we've been together."

"Britney tell you that?"

"Dave, actually. About four years ago. The four of them agree, though."

Simon had to smirk at that. "Since the day we met?" he mused. "That will be going down in history as one of the longest relationships ever." He mock frowned. "You know, I could think of a toast for that, but that would be unimaginably cheesy."

"Then how about a toast to the kiss you're about to give me," she whispered, leaning in slightly. "I doubt that'll be cheesy."

"I suspect that you may be correct, but it's only a theory." Simon leaned in as well. "Let's test it out." He gently brushed her lips with his, and was overjoyed when she reciprocated. Their life was, once again, perfect.

And then it was destroyed in an instant when every single one of the windows suddenly exploded inward, forcing everyone to take cover.

Simon quickly pulled her girlfriend over the table, shielding her from the flying glass as it came at them, though this was only to buy her time. She had quickly reached into her pocket and pulled something out, slipping it onto her right hand. Clenching the hand into a fist, she brought it up.

An emerald field suddenly appeared over the two of them, shielding them from the shrapnel. Glass embedded into the shield, but did not penetrate.

Simon looked up, before helping Jeanette stand. "At least the ring's still working," he commented. "And good thing you had it."

"Always be ready to battle. First rule of combat." Jeanette looked at the ring. "Thank the heavens that I found a way to partially charge this thing." Her gaze narrowed. "Now, I want to know who the hell decided to ruin our date."

"... That."

A massive, red skin monster jumped through one of the ruined windows, landing among the shards and terrifying the numerous customers. His gaze focused on Jeanette immediately, though that was enough time for both of them to take note of the chest plate and ankle/wrist bracelets that he wore, as well as the battleaxe type weapon that he was holding. It was pretty obvious that he had come to fight... and kill.

A green aura formed around the Chipette, and she rose slightly off the ground as she and Simon split up, flanking him.

Their nameless opponent observed them both for moment, before focusing once more on Jeanette. "So, the rumors are true," he rumbled. "You wield a Green Lantern's ring."

"The fact that you even know about that tells me that you aren't even from this reality," Jeanette replied, eyes narrowing slightly as she glared at him. She would have to be careful here. Despite her ring having a charge, the device she had created only allowed for a twenty percent recharge. The new one she had created could get it up to fifty percent, but she hadn't tested it.

Twenty percent was better than nothing. Besides, she had other talents that she could fall back on should her ring fail.

Simon's claws extended as the more primitive aspect of his brain began to stir. Here was a threat to his mate. He would have to treat it as such. "Who the devil are you?" he hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Who I am is not important," the demon said, stepping forward slightly. "However, I am an enemy of all who serve the self appointed Guardians of the Universe. And I am here to kill you." His axe came up.

The blade began to glow yellow.

Jeanette's free paw immediately went into her other jacket pocket. Yellow was the color of fear, and the Green Ring's only true weakness. She could fight it, but it would require more power than she had at that moment.

The axe came down as her paw reemerged, a slender stick, shaped like the handle of a sword in it. It became that in fact a split second later, as a blade of pure white emerged, blocking the weapon. She was forced to one knee, but the weapon held.

In that moment, Simon attacked, claws slashing across their opponents face. He followed up with a frontal kick, hoping to knock some of his teeth in. He had had the same training as Jeanette, after all. They all had, so he knew what to do.

He was about as effective as the ring would have been; not at all. Their opponent was extremely tough, and well grounded. The claws on his feet ensured that he wouldn't move unless a superior force was applied to his legs. And even combined, the two chipmunks weren't even in his weight class.

A fist slammed into Simon's face, if a hand with steak knives as fingernails could even be called that, knocking him back several feet, and smashing his glasses. How he managed to survive without even a slight cut on his face was anyone's guess.

Jeanette used that momentary distraction for everything she could. Leaping up from her position, she launched a double kick at his face. Energy from the ring increased the force of her blow, sending the monster back out into the parking lot. She went over to her boyfriend, checking him over. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aside from my glasses being smashed and my buck teeth wiggling, I'm great," Simon replied, dazed. "Give me a moment to regain my bearings."

"Don't take too long, honey." Watching everyone stream out of the restaurant, which she assumed would soon be crawling with law enforcement and government agents shortly, and knowing that Simon would be alright, she quickly made her way out the same way their opponent left, only to ensure that his attention remained focused on her and not the public.

She needn't have worried. Her opponent couldn't have cared less of the stream of humanity fleeing the scene. His gaze focused on her, and only her. His axe was up and ready for use.

She refused to let her fear control her. That was the Green Lantern's way; to overcome fear. And she was overcoming her fear of exceedingly angry aliens wielding very large weapons. "I will ask you one more time," she hissed. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The alien stepped forward, keeping his gaze upon her. "Since you are so eager to learn the name of your killer, I shall tell you. My name... is Atrocitus, Jeanette Miller. And, as I have already stated, I am an enemy to those who the Guardians."

Jeanette snorted. "Well, I don't serve them, otherwise I would have remained there. But all the same, you attacked me and my mate. Therefore, you are an enemy to me." Her ring pulsed. "As for killing me... you aren't the first to try. You won't be the last." An emerald blade appeared in her ring hand, and she charged forward, both swinging in sync.

Atrocitus blocked each blow with a little difficulty, considering his weapon of choice. He was forced to modify his original opinion concerning her. The information he had on her was woefully outdated, if her garments and combat ability was of any indication. She had gone from invisible to visible. Peaceful to dangerous.

Weak to strong.

And her attack was well coordinated, properly executed. Each strike was made with laser edge precision, near blinding speed, and a deceptively predictable pattern that was just that; deceptive. She was testing his defense for weaknesses, systematically going just a hair lower on the handle each time. He needed to stop that, and so he did. He brought a foot up, sending it right into her chest. She flew back.

Jeanette righted herself, though her ribs protested the movement, not to mention the fact that she needed to breathe. If he had hit her any harder, she would most have died from internal injuries. Of course, if she hadn't had the ring in the first place, she would've been dead, period. But she wasn't. Not even close.

"Bad move, bastard," she growled. "Should have brought another weapon with you. Because you're going to lose that one right now." Two quick bursts of energy shot out of her ring at that.

Not at the axe, since that would have been worse than useless, but at the hands that held the axe.

Atrocitus roared in pain as his hands were forced to release their grip on his weapon. Shaking them out, he glared at the young lady.

Simon accepted the new gift from Jeanette as he joined her, returning that glare. His spare set was now in his hand, and he slid them on. "You wrecked our date, sir," he growled menacingly. "Now we're going to wreck you."

Two small bars shot out of his wrist bracelets, energy blades emerging from them. Grabbing them in midair, he went into a battle stance. "We shall see, boy!" he snarled, slashing at them... even as his chest plate began to crackle.

Jeanette now wished that she hadn't said anything concerning his weapons.

-  
Britney looked into the living room one more time, just to make sure that their guest was indeed there. Seeing nothing had changed, she went back into the kitchen. "Yep, she's here," she said. "She's not a mirage."

"Oh, good." Eleanor finished putting the last of the cups down on their plates, even as the water began boiling. "You know, the last time I saw her, she was older than us by three years."

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't quite explain what she's doing here," Alvin replied, sitting in a chair. This was his gift and curse; his bluntness. "I mean, didn't the big GoH Cosmos tell us that we would never see them again?"

"She's become a Trainee, Alvin. I think that means she can do whatever she wants to without the Timelord telling her otherwise."

Theodore closed one of the cabinets and turned around, a box of tea bags in his paws. "That seems like the most logical thing, brother," he said. "I mean, not everything has to be life and death."  
Britney shook her head. "No, Alvin's right. She's here for a reason, and it concerns all of us. I mean, look who she brought with her? That means they both remember."

Alvin tapped his finger against his head thoughtfully, thinking hard. In spite of his laid back attitude towards life, he was actually quite intelligent. He was trying to figure out why they had come after all of this time, and what was so important that they would defy the law of the gods.

Eleanor poured the hot water into each cup. "Well, for whatever reason they're here, they're here," she said. "We might as well talk with them until Simon and Jeanette get home." She carefully picked up two of the cups.

A green streak suddenly illuminated the kitchen window, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground at a considerable speed in their front yard.

The four of them looked at each other, then the window, then back at each other. "You were saying, Elle?" Britney asked rhetorically.

"I can't recall."

-  
Jeanette picked herself up off the ground, shaking her head to collect herself. She rushed her jacket off, forever grateful that the damn thing was indestructible. Otherwise, the energy blast would have cooked her. If she ever saw the person who gave it to her ever again, she was going to thank them profusely.

She was also grateful that her ring still worked. If it wasn't, then she would have been a splat... wherever she had just landed.

Atrocitus's bracelets seemed to be more than simple defensive devices. They also seemed to act as a set of blasters. The concussive force, coupled with the actual impact of the blades, had knocked her into the sky, and all the way to... their street. Just what she needed; more innocent lives at stake.

As if to sour her already terrible mood, the source of her annoyance came hurtling down towards her, blades pointing right at her. She was already moving, of course, but the sight of him made her move just a little faster. Planting herself on her hands, she leaped back at him, slamming both feet into his leg. When that failed, she whirled around to hit the back of his knee, hoping to break his balance. That also failed. _'Damn it, his muscles and tendons are just too thick!' _she thought angrily. And despite the fact she was a mutant chipmunk, that really didn't give her real strength. She was only as strong as a human of similar build and height.

So she did the only logical she could think of. She bent the rules of engagement.

As he came in, she avoided his attack and leaped up, jabbing one of his eyes. It seemed that it was a weakness that all creatures shared, as he promptly screamed in pain, swinging at her widely with one arm while holding the other over his injured eye. She took solace in that as she quickly fell back, taking note of something peculiar; a canister attachment on his back that looked like it was airtight.

WARNING. RING POWER LEVEL DOWN TO FIVE PERCENT.

"Another thing I need to worry about," she grumbled. She had lost her grip on her mystic blade back at the restaurant, so she was running low on options. Simon was on his way, but he probably wouldn't make it in time to do any good.

She had no time to formulate a plan, as Atrocitus was coming at her again. She dodged his wild swing, only to get kicked in the face for her trouble. She flew right into Dave's garage, feeling her button nose cry out in protest. _'At least it isn't broken,'_ she thought, picking herself off of the ground.

"Hits pretty hard for a guy who can't even make a fist, huh?" a new voice said next to her, one that she thought she would never hear again. It was somewhat deeper, but it was recognizable.

Turning her gaze, she caught sight of a familiar face; a young girl of only thirteen dressed completely in black. Soft wavy hair fell across her shoulders, though at one time it had been bushy. Chocolate brown eyes told her immediately who it was; eyes that held a wealth of hidden intelligence. "Hey, Hermione," she said in greeting, giving her a small smile.

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Brightest Witch and Trainee, grinned at her. "You look like you could use some help, old friend," she mused mock thoughtfully. "Well, I think I can provide you with that, if you like."

"Only if you think you can handle it," Jeanette replied, charging forward immediately, ducking under another energy blast.

Hermione quickly slid under the attack to avoid it, her sai's coming out. The attack demolished the garage door, though a dousing spell prevent anymore damage from occurring.

Dave arrived at the door, just as their other guest rushed out to help her, blinking a little at their alien attacker. "All right, who are these two?" he asked Alvin.

Alvin grinned. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," he replied, grinning at the dumbstruck look on his legal guardian's face. "Yeah, _that_ Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And from the looks of it, they got a huge power boost."

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and son of the Guardian's of Magic, immediately proved him right by leaping up, slamming both of his feet into Atrocitus's face. And, unlike Simon's earlier attempt, his was far more effective in actually hurting the giant alien. Hermione's follow up strike brought him off of his feet. Jeanette followed through with two strikes at once; and emerald attack from her ring, and a powerful mystical blast, her eyes turning to gold for a brief moment.

Atrocitus's armor took the combined blast easily, much to their everlasting shock. The concern ratcheted up a bit as he regained his footing, and charged at them. They immediately separated, becoming three targets instead of one. Harry quickly dodged, leaping over head and kicking him in the back of his skull. "Bloody bastard's head is like a rock," he grumbled to himself.

Atrocitus stopped his forward progress, and turned, eyeing them all appraising. "It appears that my information on you all is woefully out of date," he rumbled in approval. "You are so much more than you appear. Impressive." His swords came back up. "It won't save the three of you in the end, but I am impressed."

Now, it should be noted that Jeanette Miller was not a trained Green Lantern, or a trained sorceress for that matter. She didn't have a Kilowog or a Gaius to help her learn. Under normal circumstances, that meant she was nothing more than a rookie in either camp.

However, she, like her sisters and friends, had a crafty trainer nonetheless; the seemingly endless Cycle Wars that she had found herself in the middle of, watching the most fearsome warrior the whole of Creation had ever seen in action, then practicing what she had seen in her spare time. She was willing to pit that experience against any being.

Harry blocked two strikes, leaping overhead and landing next to the Chipette. "Why is it that you always find yourself in the middle of a fight whenever I see you?" he asked.

"Stupidity on my part," she replied. "I don't know how, but I somehow manage to piss them all off. Besides, you're no better, Mister Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well, we should do something about those problems." Hermione brought her weapons up. "Like break him."

The three of them attacked as one, only to be knocked down immediately. Hermione managed to sink a sai into one of his wrist bracelets, which was better than nothing.

Jeanette saw the bracelet fritz from the strike, even as Atrocitus pulled it out and tossed it away, and felt emboldened. She brought her ring up, ready to deliver a blast right at his arm.

WARNING. POWER RING LEVEL 2.2 PERCENT.

"Damn it!" she cursed, realizing that the ring's energy was presently protecting her from mortal peril. She couldn't use it for offense any longer.

Atrocitus picked up his swords once more, pointing one at them. "I have seen your future, Jeanette Miller, and it is death!" he snarled. "As is the fate of all!"

"Your point?" Jeanette retorted, angling her own blade. "I don't fear death. Never have."

"There are far worse fates than death, Green Lantern!" The alien lunged forward, blades out...

… only to be stopped by an emerald force field. One that did _not_ emanate from the young lady.

"I told you this once before, Atrocitus," a new, far more cultured voice stated. "If I had a ring for every time I heard that, I'd have my own corp." And with that, the barrier shot forward, slamming into the enemy with the force of a mack truck. He slammed into a nearby car, totaling it completely.

Hermione managed to pick herself up from the ground, rubbing her arm for a moment. "Hello, Sinestro," she said in greeting. "How have you been?"

Thaal Sinestro, the red skinned Korugan member of the Green Lantern Corp, smiled lightly. "Better than I ever anticipated," he replied cheerfully, "though in need of a recharge. Atrocitus managed to steal my power battery, and, if you haven't realized it yet, is using it to power his armor."

Jeanette managed to hold in a gasp, though it was difficult. The batteries of the Green Lantern Corp were akin to sacred objects, a testament to the level of trust the Guardians had in their recruits. To turn that very power against them... At least she now knew what that canister like protrusion on his chest plate was. "Let's ask him why he is doing that," she hissed, starting forward.

Atrocitus managed to free himself from the wreck, eyes bugging out widely. "Sinestro?" he got out. "You're still a Green Lantern?"

Sinestro nodded. "It's amazing what speaking to the right people can do," he said. "And, as you are no doubt guessing, that is my power battery. I would like it back now."

Yellow crackled across his armor as he stood up fully. "The only way you are getting it is if you kill me, Lantern!" he shouted. He had to, because of the fact that a car engine was going.

And then it suddenly dawned on him. A car engine was going, and it was getting pretty damn close.

That was all the warning he got before the vehicle slammed into him, sandwiching him in between two wrecks now. While he was relatively unharmed, the delicate circuitry in his armor was crushed. He had suddenly lost his primary advantage.

Simon got out of the car, none the worse for wear as he took in Atrocitus, then looking up at Sinestro. "Hello, Mister Sinestro," he said in greeting. "I'm guessing that he has your Power Battery."

"He does indeed."

That was all he needed to know. He started for the point of impact.

The Seville car was suddenly tossed back, revealing the enemy. The canister split open immediately, revealing an emerald glowing lantern. Pulling it out, he immediately swung hard at a jagged piece of metal.

Simon suddenly staggered as a shock wave buffeted him and the others. Barely stopping himself from falling over, he blinked. "What the hell is he doing?" he asked, confused.

Sinestro's eyes widened in horror, having seen this tactic before. "He's trying to break it!"

As if to prove him right, Atrocitus swung again. His efforts bore fruit, as cracks began appearing on the shell. His claws sank in, widening them even further. Energy began leaking out from them as the power matrix destabilized. "Here, catch!" He threw it into the air, as hard as he could.

Sinestro's eyes widened as he took in the sight, his mind immediately going back to a time before Hal Jordan's ascension. "Jeanette, if that explodes, it could wipe out the city!"

"And that's just being nice about our chances!" The young woman shot into the sky, heading for the battery. Grabbing it once in range, she launched herself towards the heavens at the four times the speed of sound.

Once more, Sinestro found the whole situation looking terrifyingly familiar. "Miller!" He shot off after her, praying that history would repeat itself tonight.

The other three, who had watched as the two Lanterns flew off, turned back to Atrocitus... only to find him mysteriously absent from the proceedings. "What the-?" Simon got out.

Harry shook his head. "He realized that he couldn't win, so he fled, the coward," he growled. "And by the time we pick up his trail, he will be long gone." He turned his attention to the heavens once more. "Let's just hope that it's not a total defeat."

-  
About thirty seconds after she exited Earth's atmosphere, an explosion suddenly lit up the skies of the Northern Hemisphere. It was an explosion that made the atomic detonations of Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined look like the flickering of a night light. It was one that no one would have survived.

And if it was the simple, then the Green Lantern Corp would have been wiped out long ago.

Jeanette shot out of Ground Zero, for lack of a better term, power humming in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. During her flight out of Earth, she had taken the time to perform an emergency recharge of her ring, just so she stood a chance at surviving. Then she had tossed the battery away, making sure not to send it in the direction of the moon.

She met Sinestro halfway back, who was looking thoroughly relieved and pissed at the same time. "Where is that slime ball?" she hissed angrily. "I want to give him a proper greeting to our universe.

"Gone, most likely," Sinestro replied. "He did something similar with Abin Sur on his home planet. It seems that he modified his approach so it would be more effective." He looked at his own ring, which looked as though it wanted to start sputtering. "And I can't spare the power to try and locate him. My ring is at four percent power."

"I might have a way to help you get some more power. And then one of you can explain why you're here in the first place."

"I don't know why Mister Potter and Miss Granger are here, though I suspect it is for the same thing." He sighed. "And it isn't with good tidings."

Jeanette sighed. "No, it probably won't be, will it?" she grumbled.

-  
"Atrocitus is part of a terrorist cell called the Five Inversions," Sinestro explained to everyone present, accepting a cup of tea from Vinny. "He was captured and imprisoned on the planet Ysmault for nearly seven hundred years for his crimes, with a brief period when he managed to escape. Two weeks ago, he did so again. No one knows how he was able to do so this time, as there were no ships scheduled to land. Then, he was able to penetrate Korugar's planetary defense network, stole my power battery, and fled. His entry and escaping is vexing even the Oa Guardian Council to no end. Thus, Ganthet asked me to come and get you, Jeanette."

Harry sighed as he leaned back, looking at Hermione. When the memory blocks Alania had set up had come tumbling down and they had remembered everything, they had realized that something would happen. But after Hermione searched the latest updates from Zion, they both realized that their expectations had been blown right out of the water. "Probably the same people who launched a surprise attack, and somehow managed to avoid being tracked," he replied, wishing for the seeming simplicity that had been his life but a mere year earlier.

"The Nineteenth Century in Realm 1995 was attacked," Hermione explained. "It was complete and utter chaos. Every area where there was consolidated human civilization was targeted. None of them escaped devastation."

Every chipmunk in the room gasped in unison, which you usually only found in the movies. It would have been funny, were the situation not so serious. "Did anyone survive?" Eleanor asked, fearing the worst.

Harry shook his head. "As far as we can tell, Alice and her family managed to get out safely. But none of our enemies have claimed responsibility. And Alania hasn't been able to locate the point of origin. The people who did this were professionals."

"What about unexploded ordinance?" Britney asked. "A bomb or something?"

"Unfortunately, the damage was so great that the Realm itself ejected it before it could change the time-line irrevocably. It's already beyond the Protectorate's borders."

Jeanette breathed out in relief, even as she and Sinestro sent out a prayer to the victims of that tragedy. To be grateful that a universe had managed to handle this kind of situation effectively, showed just how vicious this mysterious enemy was. Action had to be taken to prevent another such catastrophe from occurring.

"I'm going," Jeanette stated, standing up. "I'm going to go and find Faith. She's the only one who can stop this."

Dave blinked, surprised beyond measure, not to mention somewhat confused. "Jeanette, you and Simon were almost killed tonight by that... monster!"

"And so long as I wield this ring, it will most likely happen again," she replied calmly. "And next time, Atrocitus will be ready."

Britney nodded, having known what her sister would do. "And we're coming with you," she said.

"Brit..."

"Your sister's right," Vinny replied, "just as you are. Atrocitus was going to use you girls to get to Faith. So we're involved now. And so, we are going."

"Besides, you think we're going to let you have all the fun?" Alvin snorted. "I can't speak for Simon or Theodore, but I want in on the action."

Simon shook his head. "Your need for adrenaline is going to get you killed one day, Alvin," he said. Hermione shook her head in commiseration, throwing a pointed look at her counterpart.

Sinestro managed to restrain a chuckle at the rather abrupt but heartening display of solidarity with this group. Time had done nothing to weaken the bond between the two families. If anything, it had grown even stronger. "Well, after I attempt to recharge, I will be returning to Oa... after one more stop. Every Lantern has been mobilized short of Mogo. And that's because of two reasons."

"The first one is obvious; it's a planet," Theodore said, even as Dave sat down in his seat, suffering a little from information overload. "What's the second?"

"Laira is presently living on it."

-  
"What happened?" Jeanette asked, as the two of them made their way down into the basement, where hers and Simon's lab was situated. "Was it because of the Cycle Wars? Or was it because Chaos forced her to kill?"

"Chaos was part of the problem, but so were the majority of the Council," Sinestro replied, thinking of how stupid the Guardians of the Universe were when it came to showing compassion over extenuating circumstances. "She was already trying to deal with that, when she overheard Ganthet and Scar arguing. Ganthet was all for simply having her seek psychiatric therapy and place her on administrative leave while she dealt with them. Unfortunately, Scar was thinking of stripping her of her ring and return her Jayd for trial, and the majority of the Council agreed with him. She didn't want to tear the Council apart like it was after the Great Crisis, so she resigned." He sighed. "Unfortunately, due to the fact that her own brother has exiled her from Jayd due to the events surrounding her last visit, and Faith effectively disappearing back on Earth, she had nowhere to go. Mogo offered her sanctuary, and so she settled there. Aside from monthly journey's to collect supplies, she rarely leaves. I suspect the tranquility has done much to soothe her soul." His eyes rested on a crude looking battery that looked like it had been put together by a kid. "Is that it?"

Jeanette followed his line of sight, before shaking her head. "No, that's the prototype. I used that to get the twenty percent I used in the fight." She quickly pulled the tarp off of one of the work tables. "This is the one I haven't tested yet."

One look at the far smoother cuts and welds, and he had to admit that her skills had improved considerably. Of course, she had grown up a quite a bit since he had last seen her. "Mos impressive, but how does it work?"

"Well..." She went over to her lab computer, and booted it up to give herself some time to think. "After our little adventure, I began studying the ring, and I discovered something interesting. While it is powered by will, the energy is only partially emotion based. So I decided to try and duplicate part of the energy transfer process. The prototype can't connect with the Central Power Battery on Oa, simply because it's in the wrong universe. So I went with the visible light spectrum instead. Simon helped me design and build the device, and placed it in a lantern shaped shell, sort of like a tribute." She grinned. "The damn thing burned out after I used it, but it worked better than I expected. And the ring itself was very helpful with the calculations."

He could believe that. If anyone could figure out an alternative method of recharge, it would be Jeanette Miller. She was simply that intelligent. "So, do I need to do anything?" he asked, knowing that he was risking his ring, and knowing that there were no good alternatives.

Jeanette nodded. "You'll need to put the ring in the lantern," she replied. "It's collecting visible light and transforming it into energy, which will be quite hot. The prototype seared all the fur from my hand. You have no fur, so it'll go right to work on your skin."

That was all he needed to know, as he hurriedly followed her instructions, then stepped back. "What if this doesn't work?"

"You have a warranty on it?" She typed in several commands that were needed. "All right, here we go." Taking a breath, she pressed ENTER.

A sound of electricity and microwaves filled the room. Green light filled the room as it touched the ring, seemingly doing nothing to recharge it. But then again, that wasn't unusual.

Two minutes later, the device shut down. Sinestro reached for this ring.

"Don't touch it just yet," Jeanette warned him immediately. "That ring's going to be this side of hot. Initiating decontamination procedure." Several squirts of cooling liquid hit the ring, complete with enough compounds to clear out any free radicals that may have formed from the process. A very small towel wiped the ring down, before a slight ding sounded. "Now you can take it."

Sinestro did so gingerly, slipping it on carefully. "Ring... run diagnostic check."

WORKING... … … RING POWER LEVEL AT FIFTY PERCENT. STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY: STABLE.

Breathing out in relief, he turned his attention back to Jeanette. "Your machine is a success," he said, smiling. "And you may have just helped solve several problems that we've been facing on the Frontier."

Jeanette shut the device down, smiling as well. "I'm just glad that it worked," she replied. "And once I've figured out how far I can push the recharge rate without destroying the ring, I'll find a way to make it more portable." She sighed. "It'll never replace the lanterns, but it should help if you're in a bind and there's no battery nearby." She looked up. "Now, here's a question that's been bugging me ever since the battle. How did Atrocitus know about your dilemma with the Yellow Power Ring?"

Sinestro sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. This was a story that he wasn't particularly fond of, but one that had a place in the here and now. "Well, it was he who first told Abin Sur of the prophecy of Blackest Night," he began. "It was after his first escape..."

-  
Britney, surprisingly enough, dd _not_ have a massive suitcase set up, like she had been known to do in her childhood.(The Great Balloon Race having been the last time.) Each had a duffel bag set up, with two changes of clothes in each one. There were also items that they would probably need, like knives, some healing potions that Eleanor had made a few days ago, and a book of magic that Brittany had been given by Cosmos herself. Money wouldn't be a problem, as they kept an emergency stash at the house for emergencies.

"You know, I never quite understood why you lot have so much here," Vinny stated, tossing each one of the girls a roll of bills. "What's it all for?"

"Bail, Vinny," Britney replied, rooting through her closet. "Your son was having a bit of a problem two years ago, as you will recall."

Vinny did recall, in fact. Alvin had toed the line that year, and only the fact that he managed to save several children from being sold as slaves because of it had kept him from being put in Juvenile Hall. But after that, things had calmed down... until tonight, that is. "So, you girls have everything? Because if ya do, I'm going to go mother my own kids for a while."

"Just about... blast it all, where is that scroll? Eleanor, do you have it?"

Eleanor shook her head. "You gave it to Simon for safe keeping," she reminded her older sister.

"And now I remember why; for this precise reason." Britney made her way down to Simon's room, opening the door. "Hey, Simon, did you remember to pack that scroll?" she asked, poking her head inside.

Simon turned around, irritated beyond measure. "Two things. One; I might have been in the middle of changing, so please remember to knock. Two; Alvin did. He never even opened it."

"Smart man. He knew what I'd do to him if he did." She returned to her room. "Alvin's got it. He actually behaved himself for once."

"How is he your son again?" Eleanor asked rhetorically.

Vinny shrugged, smirking. "I gave birth to him," she replied. "The rest is pretty self explanatory."

The two Chipettes nodded, knowing what she meant. Ever since they learned the truth concerning their people, the boys had opted to not know their biological father in any capacity... except as an enemy.

"Well..." Britney zipped her bag up, and hoisted it over her shoulder. "Let's get a move on. Alice isn't going to destroy the forces of evil by herself, you know."

Eleanor grinned. "Hear you, sis."

-  
"She put me together with Ron?" Hermione shook her head. "I love the guy like a brother, but seriously? Why would she put me with him? I ought to go to her home right now and tell her off!"

Dave had to keep himself from laughing as Hermione perused his copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and was promptly indignant with several decisions J.K. Rowling made, including the direction of several people's lives. "It's fiction, Miss Granger, " he replied, managing to keep a straight face. "It's not real."

"We are," Harry reminded him, a grin on his face. While he was also wondering what Miss Rowling was thinking, he also found the whole situation to be rather funny. "Though Hermione, you being righteously indignant on both of our behalf is kind of funny."

"I am so glad that I could help out, Harry." Hermione set the book back on the shelf, shaking her head. "Honestly, some people just don't have sense."

"It's a book for a reason, Hermione," Simon stated as he entered the living room. "Alvin has the scroll, by the way, and Theodore is packing our weapons. And yes, we were able to hide weapons, Dave. Kind of had to."

Now, Dave was a reasonable man, perhaps too reasonable sometimes. He had to be, when one's entire adopted family was all furry. But here, this was something that threw him for a loop. Knowing that his son's had weapons... was not the sort of thing that one wanted to hear. "How?" he asked, quite calmly.

Hermione held up her hand guiltily. "Notice-Me-Not charms," she replied. "It was the only way."

"And before you blow a gasket, we were fighting for our lives," Simon continued, as if telling people this was old news. "We weren't going to get caught with our pants down again if we could help it."

Well, when he put it that way, and considering the fact that someone _did_ try to kill both him and Jeanette tonight... "... Fair enough. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We don't either," Theodore replied, appearing in the living room with the rest of the furry brigade. "I don't really like being paranoid whenever we go on tour, but that's the way it is." He held his bag up. "Still have them, and they're still charged."

Hermione grinned. "Well, of course they are. They don't shut down until they're completely drained of power.

"And that's a good thing." Alvin smirked. "Well, we're all ready, and so is Sinestro. What about you, Dave?"

Dave nodded, holding his own bag up. He had decided to come with them, if only to make sure that they didn't get into anymore trouble than what they were already planning. "About as ready as I'll ever be."

Jeanette smiled, though inside, she was sad. She had never wanted to worry about war again. And yet, here it was, ready to engulf her family in its stink once again. And to think; just a few short hours before, her biggest worry was whether or not her song, a song she sang from the heart, would appeal to the world at large. How quickly priorities changed. "Well, let's get move on," she said at long last. "Laira won't leave Mogo without a push in the right direction, and Faith and Alice are going to need all the help they can get."

Now, those who knew both of them, knew that to be true.

* * *

Chapter Nine is finished, though I had a few problems along the way while I was writing it. For starters, I was originally wasn't going to include anyone from either of my other stories in this one, but Hermione would fit right into the the plot point for this particular arc very nicely, and I'll use Silver Star to fill in the blank spots. As for the Chipmunks... I'm still working it all out in my head as to what they are exactly. They're based off of the cartoon series of course, though I have made them all furry, as opposed to just the boys. No tails, though. And, as you've already figured out, it's quite a while after the series and movie.

Please read and review. Tell me what you think. If you want, send suggestions on how to make the chapter be better, even if it's only how to make it flow easier. All suggestions will be appreciated.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

It's going to be a while before I can update any of my stories. All of my work is on my laptop, but we don't have wireless at the moment, as we switched television/internet providers and have yet to reset our router. And my landline port is nonfunctional, so I have no way to connect. Hopefully, that will change before the end of the month… but I'm not holding my breath. My apologies for this.


End file.
